A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea
by WenchesHaveMoreFun
Summary: Sequel to BY THE HAND OF JACK SPARROW. Further adventures of Jack and Eve. Complications arise that threaten their happiness together. How will they cope? And how will Jack react when he learns he's going to be a father? COMPLETE.
1. Drunk and Inconsolable

**Disclaimer: I do not own, have any rights to, or benefit financially from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. Disney lays claim to all of that, and so far, they've been uninterested in sharing. I simply own my OCs, and a bunch of POTC paraphernalia.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Drunk and Inconsolable

Jack fled the cabin, a look of sheer terror on his face. He frantically searched the deck of the Black Pearl for his first mate, intermittently shouting the man's name and flailing his arms wildly as he ran.

"Gibbs!" Jack then muttered to himself, "Bugger it all! Where the hell is he?!"

Jack glanced quickly at the helm, where Mr. Cotton was dutifully sailing the ship. He leapt up the steps, taking them two at a time, to urgently ask the mute, "Where is Gibbs?"

Mr. Cotton pantomimed the Gibbs was sleeping. Jack knew he could find his first mate below deck in the crew's quarters. He rapidly descended the wooden steps and ran below, to find Gibbs snoring loudly in his hammock.

"Gibbs! Wake up!" Jack shouted as he shook the man, accidentally toppling him out of the hammock, and onto the floor with a thud. "Gibbs! I need your help! Wake up!"

"For the love of God! What the hell is wrong with ye?" Gibbs exclaimed, struggling to his feet and brushing himself off.

Jack stared at his first mate, wide-eyed with panic. "It's Eve! I don't know what to do! She's drunk and inconsolable! Crying hysterically! Keeps saying something about being doomed." He paused to catch his breath before lowering his voice and saying quietly, "I think she may have gone mad!"

Gibbs regarded his captain skeptically, as he tried to make sense of things after being awakened so abruptly. "Now what've ye gone and done, Jack?"

Jack stared at him with annoyance. "Why do you always think it's _my_ fault?" he asked, petulantly. "I've done nothing!"

Gibbs sighed and explained, "When it comes to women, Jack, ye've a tendency to do selfish, thoughtless things…and ye end up getting' slapped for 'em." He paused for a moment, before adding hastily, "Although I don't reckon Miss Eve'll slap ye. More than likely, yer hot-blooded lass'll knock ye out cold…or worse."

Jack stared, even more wide-eyed, as he tried to imagine what Gibbs might be so ominously implying. His graceful hands moved, involuntarily, to cover his privates protectively. "She wouldn't…" he replied as he cast panicked glances around the dim room.

"She be a level-headed, clever girl, Jack, ye know that," Gibbs continued, "If somethin's got her that spooked…well, I'd be worried."

"You're not exactly being very helpful, Gibbs," Jack commented as they walked up to the main deck.

"Sorry, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, "What bodes ill for yer bonny lass, Jack, most likely bodes ill for ye as well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack left me alone in the cabin. I couldn't believe he would just _leave_ me here, in tears. I felt completely devastated. Everything had been so blissfully _perfect._ I should've known something horrible would happen! It always does, right when life is at its happiest. Nothing would ever be the same again. And there was no way of avoiding the awful, horrible truth that would eventually result.

_I will lose Jack forever._

Hell, I really already had, it was simply yet to be made evident. Our lives together, our happiness, our love. All doomed! All because I was so stupid!

How could I be so very stupid? Why? Why hadn't I thought? I began to sob again, and took a long drink of rum to try to quell my overwhelming sadness.

I'd been too busy being happy. Too happy to even think rationally. And now, it was over. Everything that mattered to me would be destroyed. And I'd be alone completely, in a strange world, in a strange time.

I guzzled more rum, as the tears poured from my eyes. Yes, Jack had made all my dreams come true, and then I went and transformed those dreams into one big nightmare.

I looked at my scarred left hand and thought of the promises we'd made to each other. In the face of this, they only seemed like empty, hollow words.

I looked around the cabin, my eyes flooding with hot tears, making my vision blurry. The Pearl creaked as it rocked on the waves. How I used to love that peaceful sound! Now, I imagined it was the sound of my heart breaking.

I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach. Too much rum, I thought. But, really, what did it matter?

My stomach suddenly heaved. Oh God, I'm going to be sick! I stood up quickly, struggling to get my bearings, and bolted for the doors. I flung them wide open, haphazardly, and ran as fast as I could to the rail of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Gibbs heard the cabin doors open and turned to see Eve, as she ran to the side of the ship.

Bloody hell, she's going to jump, Jack thought. He sprang after her, the adrenalin coursing through his body made his panic completely disappear. She bent at the waist, leaning far over the rail as he got to her. He grabbed her by wrapping one of his arms around in front of her chest. It was then that he noticed what she was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, thank God, luv, you're just vomiting!" he said with much relief, "I was afraid you were going to fling yourself overboard."

I spat into the dark swirling water below and turned to look at Jack in complete disbelief. "Thank God I'm just vomiting?? Are you insane?!" I screamed at him. My stomach heaved yet again and I bent over the side to throw up. I felt Jack's hands on the back of my head. He was holding my hair back for me while I threw up. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I thought how sweet it was for him to do.

"Everything will be fine," Jack said soothingly, "You just had too much to drink, luv."

I finished vomiting and wiped my mouth with my hand. I glanced at Jack to see him grimacing as if disgusted.

I straightened up and turned to look at Jack. He immediately quit making faces and instead looked at me with an expression of genuine concern.

I stared at him, incredulously. "No, Jack," I said distantly.

His expression changed to confusion. "You _haven't _had too much to drink?"

I blinked at him. "I'm late," I said accusingly. I could feel myself starting to glare at him.

"Late for what?" he asked, still confused.

I sighed. "This is no time to be coy, Jack," I said tersely, "I haven't _bled…I'm late!_"

Jack's confusion vanished immediately, as he comprehended what I'd told him. His eyes slowly widened with shock, as I watched him. It looked as if he were reacting in slow motion. I'd never seen his eyes so huge.

"Oh, bugger," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! Well, it seems the "honeymoon's" over for them! I just LOVE these evil plot twists! (Sorry.) Will they really be doomed, as Eve fears?**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Terror on the High Seas

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to POTC, nor do I benefit financially from the posting of this. I just have my OCs, and a little, minor obsession.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Terror on the High Seas

Jack stood there, speechless, staring at me with huge eyes.

"So, I guess when we next make port," I started saying, as I felt my eyes begin to flood with tears yet again, "You'll be wanting to be rid of me!" I sobbed, and ran for the cabin. I collapsed on the bed, crying.

There, it's done, it's over. Jack will leave me somewhere and I'll never see him again. I clutched the pillow. It smelled like him and I buried my face in it and sobbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was still standing on deck, reeling from the shock of what he'd been told. He felt himself sway and gripped the rail.

Gibbs approached Jack. "Cap'n, ye alright? Ye don't look so good," he remarked.

Jack rubbed his hand over his face and gazed at the sea. There was no moon, and the water churned blackly against his dark ship.

"Jack!" Gibbs said loudly, in an attempt to get his attention, "Did ye find out what was troublin' yer lass?"

"Yeah…" Jack responded in a daze. He turned slowly to look at Gibbs, "She's…I'm…" His voice trailed off and he stood, blinking at Gibbs. "I need rum."

Gibbs pulled his flask from his vest pocket, handing it to his captain, who immediately drained it. Gibbs watched as Jack slowly emerged from his daze.

"I'm a pirate," Jack said as he looked at Gibbs, "This…is a pirate ship…Oh God, she's going to leave me."

Gibbs saw the panic return to Jack's face. "Cap'n, ye're not makin' any sense! What're ye talkin' 'bout?" he asked.

"I have to…" Jack began. His mind was still reeling, but he was also thinking. He needed a plan and quickly. "No…You," he said, jabbing his finger at the man's chest, "Gibbs, you have to stop her!"

"What?" Gibbs asked, still attempting to decipher what Jack was telling him.

"Yes, Gibbs, just go talk to her. She probably blames me, but you…she'll talk to you," Jack said, all in a rush.

"Talk to me about what, Jack?!" Gibbs asked exasperatedly, as Jack propelled him hurriedly toward the cabin.

"Don't let her leave me, Gibbs, she _can't_ leave me," Jack kept insisting.

Gibbs was starting to think they'd _both_ gone mad. He dug his heels in and stopped. "What the devil's goin' on, Jack?!"

"I need rum!" Jack repeated.

Gibbs held Jack firmly by the shoulders, "No, Jack. What is it?"

"She's…I'm…We're…" Jack stammered, "Eve…I…Ba…"

"Jack, is she with child?" Gibbs finally asked, as he gripped his captain by the shoulders, resisting the urge to shake him.

Jack swallowed hard and nodded frantically. "Rum."

"Jack, ye just sit yerself down and calm yerself," Gibbs told him as he pushed Jack over to the steps leading to the helm. "I'll get ye yer rum."

Jack watched him hurry away, then stared blankly ahead. His mind was overwhelmed, full of a million thoughts, not one of which he was able to focus on.

He looked up to see Gibbs returning with a freshly opened bottle.

"There ye are, Jack. Now, ye be a good little Cap'n and just stay there an' drink yer rum," Gibbs said, "I'll go have a word with Miss Eve."

Jack guzzled the rum, then resumed his blank stare, swaying slightly. "I'm gonna be a fa…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard the knock on the cabin doors and quickly wiped the tears from my face. I trudged to the doors and opened them to see Gibbs. And my heart sank. Jack wouldn't even come talk to me. The pain I felt with that realization was unbearable. Oh God, he _hates_ me! I'm sick and I'm scared and now he hates me. I felt a horrible, black void inside me, suffocating all happiness and all hope.

"Might I have a word with ye, lass?" Gibbs asked as he entered and closed the doors.

"So, he sent you to do his dirty work, huh?" I said despondently. "Well, you can tell Jack he needn't worry about me. I'll be out of his life just as soon as we make port somewhere." I plopped back onto the bed.

"T'ain't like that at all, lass. Jack's just a little…taken aback, is all," Gibbs said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "He's not going to want me here, Gibbs. I'll just weigh him down…like a big, fat anchor."

"That's not true, Eve," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, isn't it? Jack's fine when everything's all fun and games, but _this_…well, this just won't do!" I replied bitterly. I took a sip of rum.

"Ye shouldn't be drinkin' that, lass," Gibbs mentioned.

"What difference does it make?" I said defeatedly.

Gibbs sat next to me. "Miss Eve, Jack's terrified ye're plannin' to leave him," he confided.

I didn't look at him as I spoke, "Why on earth would he be terrified of that? I would think that'd be precisely what he'd want."

"No, lass," Gibbs countered, "He doesn't want that at all."

I still refused to look at him.

"Ye have to remember, Eve, ye're but the second woman Jack's ever loved. And ye know things didn't go so well with Miss Elizabeth, what with Jack endin' up dead an' all," he explained, "This revelation was a bit of a shock for him. It's all new, and I reckon, a bit frightenin'…but don't ye tell him I said that."

I finally turned to look at him. "Well, what the hell are we going to do?" I asked.

"That's somethin' ye're gonna have to talk with Jack 'bout, Eve," Gibbs said, "He's just scared, same as ye are, lass."

I smiled half-heartedly at the man, "Thanks for taking care of us, Gibbs…No easy task, I'd imagine."

"Aye, ain't that the truth, Eve!" Gibbs said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm gonna be a fa…" Jack mumbled out loud, as he stared at nothing.

I don't even have the slightest inkling of what that means, he thought to himself. His mind wandered back to think of the intermittent visits his own father had spent with him.

Well, that's certainly not the type of father that I plan to be, he thought. No, I'm gonna be with the child always. I don't plan to miss out on anything, being the greedy pirate that I am. But Eve's a smart girl, she knows the Pearl is not the best place to raise a child. And if she leaves, I'll have to choose…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the cabin, peering into the darkness, trying to see where Jack was.

Finally, I saw him, sitting with a half empty bottle of rum in his hand, staring off into space. I walked up to stand in front of him. "Jack," I said softly.

He looked up, trying to focus on me, in his eyes swirled a dark brew of wariness and sadness. He looked as if he would flinch if I spoke.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't," I told him, in a voice far tinier than I had intended.

"I don't want you to go, Eve," he slurred.

I looked at him uncertainly. His sad, dark eyes suddenly brightened.

"Wait! I'll prove it," he said, raising the rum bottle and pointing upwards with his finger. He grasped his compass and tried to open it, but had difficulty because of the rum bottle he was holding.

"Hold this, luv," he said, as he handed it to me. He opened the compass and we both watched it carefully as it spun round and round.

Suddenly fearing a false reading, I put the rum down next to Jack and stepped back. I stood balancing on my toes to try to get a better look.

"Ah, you see, luv, everything's fine," Jack said, tilting the compass so I could see the arrow pointing at me. He snapped it shut and replaced it on his belt, then reached out to me, "Help me up, darlin'."

I took his hand and pulled. Jack stood, somewhat unsteadily, picked up the rum, draped his arm over my shoulders and guided me toward the bow. Once there, we sat in our usual spot. I coiled myself around Jack as he wrapped his arm around me. Neither one of us spoke. We simply sat, huddled together on the deck, our closeness being comfort enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Jack's initial reaction! And Gibbs got to have a "Dr. Phil moment." Haha! Reviews are always greatly appreciated and enjoyed! Next update, Jack and Eve confront each other. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. To Be or Not To Be

**Disclaimer: POTC or any of its characters are, sadly, not mine. My OCs are mine, as are numerous posters, trinkets, t-shirts, mugs, etc, etc.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

To Be or Not To Be

I was relieved to wake up and find that Jack was snuggled with me as usual. I had feared he might not be. My eyes felt swollen and puffy from crying so much. I buried my head under the covers, cuddling against Jack's chest. He stirred and wrapped his arms around me, and I instantly felt safer. I loved him so much, and my fears had matched that intensity. They lingered still, creating uncertainty, making me second guess all his motives. I had pledged to trust him completely, I reminded myself. He told me he didn't want me to go, I also reminded myself.

I just couldn't help but feel that suddenly we were being intruded upon, by this unseen presence that had chosen to inhabit my body. Not exactly maternal feelings, I thought. Everything would be so much simpler if it would just go away. Maybe it could? I could go see a midwife. She would know of a way, if one existed. And life could be back to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, in my exhaustion, I'd fallen asleep again. I felt something brush my cheek softly as I was waking up. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Jack's eyes. Those beautiful, warm brown depths. I longed desperately to see that sparkle that he always had in them when he'd thought of some wickedly fun way to pass the time. I wondered if I'd ever see it again. I wondered if he would _ever_ look at me with desire and lust again.

" 'Ello, luv," he said softly as he lightly caressed my cheek.

"I'm so tired," I whispered, "I can barely keep my eyes open, Jack." My voice was tiny and plaintive.

"Hush, darlin'," he said quietly, "Come here." He pulled me close to him, enveloping me in his arms. I felt like a small child. All the fear, anxiety, and worry I'd been feeling had drained me. I just felt weak and tired.

"I love you, Jack," I said quietly.

He kissed my forehead, "And I love you, darlin'."

I looked up at him. "I'm scared," I admitted.

He pulled me closer and said, "I know, luv."

There was a knock on the doors. When Jack got up to answer it, Gibbs entered carrying a tray full of fresh fruit. He put it on the table, saying, "Rise and shine, lass. Ye need to keep yer strength up."

"Thank you, Gibbs," Jack said, ushering him out of the cabin, as he followed behind.

Once outside the cabin with the doors closed, Gibbs asked, "How's she doin'?"

"I'm not sure," Jack responded. "Gibbs, you'll not mention any of this to the rest of the crew, savvy?"

"Of course not, Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd slept in my clothes, so there was no need to dress. I got up and walked to the table, and started eating. The fruit tasted wonderful, and I realized I'd been starving. I hoped I wouldn't end up throwing it all up again.

Jack re-entered the cabin and came to sit with me at the table, nibbling on some of the fruit with me. Things were awkward and uncomfortable between us, and I hated it.

"I'd imagine we have a great many plans to make then, don't we, luv?" Jack mentioned hesitantly.

"It would seem so," I replied. And I couldn't help myself, I just blurted everything out. "I'm so sorry, Jack. It's all my fault! I wasn't even thinking about the possibility of this happening. I was just too busy being swept off my feet by you, and falling in love with you, and…I was foolish and stupid not to…"

"Stop it, Eve," he interrupted. "I'm just as responsible as you are. I just wasn't thinking. I presumed you…"

"Would be intelligent enough to take precautions?" I said bitterly. "What sort of precautions does one take in this era anyway?" I looked at him expectantly, but he said nothing.

"So, I don't suppose you know of any good midwives, do you?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he remarked, "I don't know if you remember a certain red haired woman who slapped me during our first visit to Tortuga?"

"I do remember. I assumed she was just some jilted wench of yours," I told him.

"Scarlett is the finest, most skilled midwife on the entire island," he explained.

"She's a prostitute _and_ a midwife?" I asked.

"Aye, luv," he answered, "Knows all the ins and outs, as it were."

"Well, I suppose she would, Jack, wouldn't she," I commented.

"I'll tell Gibbs to set a course for Tortuga, then," Jack said.

"Good. The sooner we get there, the better," I replied.

Jack watched me, considering his thoughts. Finally, he said, "Eve, I'm getting the impression you're not being entirely forthcoming with me."

"I just want to get it over with," I said quietly to myself.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, with some reluctance.

"I've been doing nothing but thinking, Jack, and I don't see that many options available," I replied somewhat vaguely. I stood and began to pace the cabin.

"And?" he said, warily.

"And, I've decided I will not be shacked up in a hovel somewhere, raising your pirate spawn, while you're off gallivanting all over the Caribbean, having all sorts of adventures, without me," I told him.

"I would make certain you weren't in a hovel, luv," he said, his voice noticeably strained.

"Please, Jack," I said, succumbing to the grim truth I had to tell him. "It's no more possible for me to give birth to this child, than it would be for you."

"Eve, what are you saying?" he questioned. I could hear the tension in his voice.

I looked at Jack and my heart filled with dread. I hoped he wouldn't hate me. He couldn't possibly be happy about any of this. He couldn't possibly actually _want_ to have this baby and raise it. It was a ridiculous idea! Completely impractical!

I felt the tears fill my eyes as I confessed, "I can't do this."

Jack stood and approached me. He looked at me intensely, with a seriousness that was almost ominous. "Can't, luv?" he asked, "Or _won't_?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, bet you guys didn't know that about Scarlett! Haha! (Neither did I until I wrote it). Many thanks to all the wonderful readers who took the time to review! I LOVE to read your comments and reactions! Always greatly appreciated! And regarding the nasty cliffhanger, I'll just quote my arch nemesis: "I'm not sorry."**


	4. A Happy Surprise?

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all rights to POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

A Happy Surprise?

Jack's words hit me hard and sent my mind reeling. Tears overflowed from my eyes as I looked at him. He seemed broken, betrayed. The muscles in his jaw clenched and a pained frown fleeted across his brows.

"Please, Jack…don't," I begged, knowing that it was already too late. Too many words had been exchanged, and none of them were the right words, the ones that _should_ have been said.

"I can't bear to lose you," I began, desperately trying to keep from sobbing, "Please, Jack, don't force me to endure the life your mother did. Raising a child alone, always wondering if I'll ever see you again, and when you might return. Trying to explain to your child why you're never there…" I wrapped my arms around myself, my stifled sobs causing me to tremble uncontrollably. I looked at Jack. He had tears in his eyes. In two strides, he was with me, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head against my neck. I put my arms around him, and we held each other silently.

And finally, he began to speak, "I remember all of that. My mum always telling me that my father truly loved and cared for us, even though he was hardly ever with us. I remember getting up in the middle of the night sometimes, and peering out of my room, to see my mum at the window crying…And all the times he was _supposed_ to come home, and didn't." He paused to look at me. "I remember broken promises, and disappointment. And how, after a time, when I was older, the happiness I felt when he _was_ with us, no longer was capable of eclipsing the emptiness of when he wasn't…And I remember watching my mother's heart slowly break, and her hope slowly die."

I watched Jack as he spoke, transfixed by the sadness in his eyes. The heartbreak and sorrow of that young boy, still so vividly evident in the eyes of a man.

"No, Eve," Jack said quietly, "I could never be responsible for continuing that legacy. I would rather die than put you and our child through that kind of torture."

"Oh, Jack," I began as I gazed into his dark, tormented eyes. I wanted so badly to make him forget about all of his unpleasant memories, all the disappointment and hurt. "I love you, so very much," I whispered. And I was suddenly, startlingly, overcome with passion. I kissed him fiercely, lustily, and Jack responded immediately with mirrored ardor.

We reluctantly ended the kiss, needing to breathe.

"I wasn't so sure I'd ever feel you kiss me like that again, luv," Jack said quietly.

"Why on earth would you think that?" I asked in disbelief.

"I figured you'd blame me…for all of this," he answered, making a sweeping gesture with his hands.

"And I never thought _you'd_ kiss me like that again, Jack, because you'd see me…differently," I confessed, "You'd think of me now, as…no longer desirable."

"Complete and utter nonsense, darlin'!" Jack exclaimed. And I was so relieved to see a tiny glimpse of mischief spark in his eyes that I began to cry.

"No, no, no, no, Eve, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly, as he cradled my face in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, I was so relieved. He smiled slightly, "You really _have_ gone mad, luv."

I took his hand and pulled him toward the bed. "Yes, Jack, mad with desire for you."

And he rewarded me with the most wicked, most perfect smirk…and so very much more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt so wonderful to be close to Jack again. We snuggled together in the bed, and everything was just as it had been...before.

But, it was no longer "before," it was "now."

"Jack, are you…happy…about this…turn of events?" I asked hesitantly.

He mumbled something incomprehensible. I turned to look at him. He was dozing.

"Jack!" I said loudly.

His eyes snapped open. "Wha-? Oh, yes, wonderful, luv. And you?"

"What are we going to do, Jack?" I asked him.

"I've been wondering about that myself, luv," Jack said lazily, "And I had a thought. You could have the babe here, on the Pearl, at sea. And we'll just have Scarlett on hand, for when the time comes." He paused to prop himself up on his elbow. "And we'll raise the child here. And the crew can help! And the child will learn, first hand, to be the best pirate in all the Caribbean, savvy?" He gestured excitedly as he spoke.

I frowned at him, unable to tell if he was serious or joking around. "That hardly seems practical, Jack."

"Why not?" he asked, innocently.

After a few moments, I suggested somewhat timidly, "Or, we can go see Scarlett, and I can procure some pennyroyal."

Jack's face became very serious as he looked at me. "You would do that, Eve?"

"It would make things simpler," I said quietly.

Jack narrowed his eyes and regarded me with scrutiny. "What do you know of using pennyroyal for that?" he asked pointedly.

"Not much," I replied, "Just that it's…possible."

Jack sighed and sat up, looking at me intensely. "Eve, in my past, I have had numerous…dalliances, shall we say, with women who make it their profession to…provide comfort and pleasurable company to men, when they make port." He paused, trying to assess my thoughts.

"I understand what you're saying, Jack," I said flatly.

"Occasionally, some of these…acquaintances…found themselves to be with child. Not mine, mind you!" he quickly added. "Now, for them, it was not the happy surprise that it is for us, luv. It was a threat to their very livelihood." He looked at me with a slight frown. "The way pennyroyal works in that situation, Eve, is as a poison. You have to ingest enough of it to become extremely ill, but not quite enough to kill you. Unfortunately, for some of my friends, it is not an exact science," he explained, "And they ended up suffering an untimely demise. Poisoning is never a pretty way to go, luv."

"Are you just trying to scare me?" I questioned skeptically.

"No, 'tis the honest truth, every word, Eve," he replied.

I looked at him, considering what he'd said.

"I couldn't possibly let you go through with that," he said as he caressed my cheek. "In fact, I forbid it," he said quietly.

My eyes widened as I looked at him. "You 'forbid it?'" I asked in disbelief.

Jack tensed, as if preparing to get slapped, hurried saying, "Because I _love_ you, darlin'."

He smiled his most charming smile, "I wouldn't _dream_ of ever _trying _to control you, luv, no worries. That's far too daunting a task, even for Captain Jack Sparrow to accomplish!" The teasing glint in his eyes was present only for an instant. "I couldn't bear to risk losing you, Eve."

I smiled at him and softly touched his cheek. "You're not going to lose me, Jack. 'Our souls be bound for eternity,'" I reminded him. "Besides, if I should die before you, my love, I will haunt you every single day, until you die…and stay dead," I teased, smiling at him.

He smirked, "And I wouldn't expect anything less from you, luv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Pennyroyal is an herb that is related to mint. It has been used as an abortifacient both historically and in modern times. The level of toxicity is dependent on the dosage. It causes hemorrhaging, along with a variety of other unpleasant and potentially life-threatening side effects. DO NOT USE IT!**

**My sincerest thanks to all who read and review! You make my day so much brighter! Hope you enjoyed reading! **


	5. Acquiescence

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Acquiescence

Jack and I spent the afternoon at the helm. It was always his favorite place to think, and had become mine as well, since that first sailing lesson he had given me. And, to be sure, we both had _plenty_ to think about.

Jack was happily chatting away about the wind direction and angling the sails in the best way to take advantage. I was half listening and half absorbed in my thoughts.

Gibbs climbed the steps to the helm, exclaiming, " 'Tis a right fine day for sailing, eh, Cap'n…Miss!"

"Aye, Gibbs, that it is," Jack replied cheerfully, "Nothing beats a fresh sea breeze and spending time with my two best girls!" Jack slid his arm around me, pulling me close. I smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs returned my smile, then said to Jack, "Everythin's ready in the cabin, Jack."

"Oh, good! Thank you," Jack replied, as he stepped away from the wheel, allowing Gibbs to take over. "Treat her kindly, Gibbs!"

"Always, Cap'n," he responded.

Jack turned to me, offering his arm, "Shall we, darlin'?"

We left the helm and headed toward the cabin, but Jack stopped me before I could enter. I looked at him questioningly.

He stood close to me and said in a low voice, "Close your eyes, Eve."

I looked at him suspiciously.

He began to smirk, ever so slowly, first the corners of his lips twitching upward, then the mischievous look spreading to the rest of his face. His dark eyes glinted wickedly in the dim light as he spoke, "Don't make me have to blindfold you, luv…"

I smirked back at him, and obediently closed my eyes.

"Ah, I see, being a good girl tonight, are you," he teased.

I laughed softly. "For now," I said, cracking my eyes open slightly to peek at him. He was looking at me, so I quickly snapped them shut again.

"I saw that, luv," he mentioned.

I felt Jack's arms reach around me. Then I heard the doors open. I felt his hands on my shoulders, moving down my arms, to my elbows. He then moved his hands up, and gripped my arms just below my shoulders. I was aware that he had moved closer, and I heard him say softly by my ear, "Trust, my love." I felt him urging me forward, and so I took a step, then another. I kept walking slowly until Jack told me to stop. I heard the sound of furniture move on the wood floor.

"Sit down, Eve," Jack said as he guided me, "Open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, I saw the table had been set with candles and a lavish feast of roast chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and fruit.

"It's not Sunday," I said to him, smiling.

"You've had a bit of a trying week," he said as he poured me a glass of wine. "Less bad for you than rum," he mentioned as he handed it to me. He walked to take his seat. "And Gibbs seems to be under some impression that you need to eat more nutritious food," he teased, waving his hands dismissively, "Although, I can't possibly imagine why." He smiled warmly as he gazed at me.

"It's very nice," I said, smiling, "Thank you."

We ate in silence, each of us in our own thoughts. I was thankful I didn't feel nauseous, and could enjoy the dinner. Maybe it _was_ just the rum. It would be nice not to be plagued with morning sickness.

"You're fretting, luv," Jack observed, "Out with it."

"Jack, I couldn't agree more with you about the child being born here, on the Pearl, and at sea," I began, "It would be so perfect! But do you really think it's a good idea to _raise_ a child on the ship?"

"Why not?" Jack asked, "It's no more risky or dangerous than any place else."

"Oh no, of course not," I said sarcastically, "Swordfights, pistol shot, and cannon fire aren't risky at all, not to mention the ever-present danger of the wee one falling overboard."

"I encountered everyone of those things growing up, and I emerged unscathed," he pointed out.

I decided to tease him, "But, darlin', you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

He smirked, "True enough, luv, true enough. But, you must remember, we're talking about the offspring of Captain Jack Sparrow," he explained, "Naturally, the child will inherit all sorts of miraculous qualities!" He gestured gracefully to emphasize.

I smiled, "I agree, and all of said miraculous qualities will, no doubt, come from me!'

Jack feigned a horrified expression, saying, "You wound me, my love…" He held his hands over his heart.

"Only a little," I teased, smiling.

Jack was watching me happily. "It's nice to see you smile finally, Eve," he commented.

"And it's nice to see the mischief back in your eyes again, Jack," I told him.

"I'll never lie to you, Eve," Jack said, suddenly serious, "I was a bit panicked at first."

"I still am," I admitted.

"I know, luv," he said comfortingly. "I've never been especially comfortable around children," he mentioned, "Not even when I was a child myself."

"You'll be a good father, Jack," I told him.

He smiled, somewhat uncertainly, then sighed, "I know I should be steadfast, and brave…and that you need to be able to feel you can rely on me, but Eve, all of this scares the bloody hell out of me."

"It does to me too," I replied, "It would've been nice to be able to plan this, for a time much farther in the future." I stood up and began pacing as I spoke, "As it is now, I feel as if I suddenly have a squatter inside of me, as if I've been possessed by some invisible being who's using me for their own selfish needs." I stopped to look at him, "Jack, these aren't exactly loving, maternal feelings…And I feel like a horrible person for having them."

"You're not a horrible person, Eve," he said, "It'll just require some getting used to."

"But I don't _want_ to get used to it, Jack," I confessed, "I want it to go away…So, you see, I _am_ a horrible person." I wrapped my arms around myself and went to stand by the window.

Jack approached and stood behind me, wrapping his arms over mine.

"Are you certain that pennyroyal is truly that dangerous?" I asked.

"Aye, luv, it's not an option," he confirmed.

I sighed. "I guess we have only one option then," I said, defeatedly.

"I always was under the impression that most women _wanted_ to marry and have children," Jack mentioned.

"Jack, you should know by now that I am encumbered by neither the morals nor the traditional conventions of most women of this time," I explained, "I was raised to expect far more out of life than to be just a wife and mother." I turned to look at him, and saw to my surprise, that he was smiling. I touched his cheek and told him, "I want the same things out of life that you do. A life of freedom and adventure…and a little treasure along the way would be nice too. And I want to share all that with you."

Jack smiled at me. "You are so…very…perfect," he said, leaning in to kiss me. "And we'll have all of that, luv. We'll just have a little extra company along the way."

I smiled briefly at him, then asked with some reluctance, "You don't hate me then?"

A look of surprise momentarily fleeted across his face. "Oh God, no! I could _never_ hate you!" He pulled me close and said quietly, "I love you more than I ever dreamed was possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Poor Eve, still struggling with her feelings, but she's starting to accept that maybe all is not doomed. And Jack, bless his black weasily heart, is being so supportive. Just makes you want to say "Awww." Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! You rock my world!**


	6. Scarlett and Ruby

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs, and sadly, have no rights to POTC.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Scarlett and Ruby

I stood with Jack at the helm as the Pearl approached his hometown. The crew was busily preparing to make port. There was a palpable atmosphere of excitement as we neared the crew's favorite shore-leave destination.

I sighed, wishing our visit was solely for the purpose of drunken revelry. No, there would be none of that for me this visit. I had all the enthusiasm of a designated driver on New Year's Eve. This would prove to be the _longest_ seven months of my life. Not that I was in any way looking forward to giving birth. On the contrary, I feared and dreaded the entire ordeal.

Once the Pearl had been securely moored at the dock, Jack issued his orders for watches and we set off to meet with Scarlett.

"You seem troubled, darlin'," Jack observed as we strolled through the streets of Tortuga.

"I'm having second thoughts about Scarlett," I told him honestly, "Is she _really_ that skilled as a midwife?"

"Aye, luv," he said, then stopped to look at me. "Is it because I have a bit of a past with her?" He regarded me watchfully, as if trying to read my thoughts. "Eve, I couldn't ever even look at another woman that way, I love you," he assured me.

I smiled, "I trust you, Jack, it's not that." I was struggling to find a way to be tactful. "I'm just not certain that I want a…woman who earns a living pleasuring men, attending the birth of our child."

"Meet with her, luv, give her a chance. If you don't like her, we'll find somebody else," he replied casually.

"Fair enough," I responded, knowing full well I'd already made up my mind. Could it be those maternal instincts were beginning to kick in? There was no way on earth I would consent to some whore delivering our baby, particularly one that Jack had been on friendly terms with.

"Ah, here we are," Jack said, as he led me up a rickety staircase next to one of the local taverns. We stopped at the first door we came to and he knocked.

The door opened to reveal a woman with the most unnatural shade of red hair I'd ever seen. And the bright afternoon sun did not help flatter this feature of hers.

"Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed as she opened the door wide to let us in. Her garish make up made her resemble a hideous caricature in the bright light of day. "Who's she?" she asked as she saw me.

Jack ignored her question. "Scarlett! We're in need of your services," he announced charmingly as we entered the small room. It was simply furnished and smelled of sweat and sickly sweet perfume.

Scarlett regarded me disdainfully, then addressed Jack, "How many times do I have to tell you, Jack, I won't do that with you? I work alone! And it doesn't matter how much you offer to pay me!"

I raised my eyebrows, then shot Jack a dirty look.

He smiled innocently at me, then turned to Scarlett, "No, no, no. Your _midwifery_ services."

Scarlett looked at us skeptically.

"This is my wife, Eve," Jack said to her. Then, turning to me, "Eve, this is Scarlett."

"Your wife?!" she blurted, wide-eyed.

"Aye, Scarlett," Jack answered, adding exasperatedly, "I don't understand why that's so surprising to believe."

Scarlett glanced at me critically before stating, "She don't look pregnant."

"Just missed her…" Jack fumbled for the word, "Just found out, as it were."

"Well, take care of yourself and come see me later, when you're farther along," she told me curtly. "Now, you gotta go, I've got company comin'."

She ushered us out of the room, slamming the door behind us.

Jack smiled sheepishly at me, saying, "She must have a busy schedule today." He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"So, know anyone else?" I asked hopefully.

Jack frowned and fidgeted. "Well, I guess there is Nana Ruby," he said hesitantly, "If she's still around."

"Who's Nana Ruby?" I asked, intrigued.

As we continued to stroll through the town, Jack explained, "She was my mum's neighbor. Always kept a watchful eye on my mum and me…especially me. But I'm not certain you'd feel very comfortable with her, luv."

"She can't possibly be any worse than Scarlett," I blurted out.

"Yes, well…" Jack cleared his throat, then continued reluctantly, "Nana Ruby's methods are decidedly more traditional…a bit more native. She's regarded as more of a witchdoctor, er, healer. Practices the local religion as well as tribal folk medicine."

"Let's go see her," I suggested enthusiastically.

"Uh, Eve…I don't know," Jack stammered.

"She helped your mom raise you?" I asked, pointedly.

"Aye, she did," he replied.

"Perfect! Let's go," I said, smiling with relief that there was an alternative to Scarlett.

Jack hesitantly led the way, past the Spanish mission, and into the more well-to-do area of the town. We came to a long wall, presumably enclosing a courtyard. There was a heavy, wood door set into the wall. Jack reached for the latch, then hesitated, turning to look at me. "You're sure about this, luv?"

"Yes, absolutely," I said determinedly.

Jack sighed. "She probably already knows we're here anyway," he muttered, pushing the door open.

Behind the wall was a large garden, with an amazing variety of tropical plants growing amidst the taller palms. All the plants were lush and huge. It was really much more like a jungle, than a garden. There were brightly colored, exotic looking flowers blooming nearly everywhere, many of which I couldn't recognize. A pathway of terracotta bricks wound through the dense vegetation, presumably leading to the house. And the fragrances that infused the garden were simply intoxicating.

"It's like the Garden of Eden!" I said, marveling at the beauty surrounding us. And suddenly, a tiny quick movement caught my eye. Birds. And no ordinary birds either.

"Look, Jack! Sparrows!" I said delightedly.

Jack smiled as he watched my reaction to a place he evidently knew well. "I know, luv. I grew up here."

I stared at him. "You grew up _here_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just because my father wasn't around, doesn't mean he didn't provide well for us," Jack remarked, somewhat tensely.

No wonder he didn't want to come here! It was probably full of unpleasant memories for him.

"Come on then, luv, let's go," he said impatiently as he took my hand.

I was so busy looking at everything that I nearly tripped over my own feet as Jack led me along the path. As he stopped, I looked ahead to see two identical villas, one next to the other.

"I lived in that one," he said, pointing gracefully to the house on the left, "And Nana Ruby lives in this one."

In front of the house on the right, I saw a black woman bent over tending the garden. She stood up and looked at us, smiling warmly. She appeared to be a bit older than Jack, and was a heavy-set, strong-looking woman. Her long hair was plaited into hundreds of tiny braids, all held together neatly with a bandana.

I glanced at Jack, who was grinning his most charming smile at her. " 'Ello, Nana Ruby," he said to her as we approached.

She put her hands on her hips, exclaiming, "Cha! Kiss me neck, Jack Sparrow! Ya no dead yet!"

Jack let go of my hand and went to hug the woman, kissing her once on each cheek. "Ruby, this is Eve," he said as he pulled me forward, "My wife."

"An' ya brought ya wo-man wit ya!" she exclaimed, enveloping me in a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nana Ruby," I said smiling, "Jack tells me you used to watch after him."

"Cha! Dat Jack, ain't but a heap a trouble!" she declared, then regarded me appraisingly, "But ya know dat, doncha girl." Her eyes sparkled with that same mischievous expression that Jack had.

Jack and I looked at each other, smiling.

"Yeh, 'course ya know," she said smugly. "Well, come on den, ya come in an' tell Ruby all 'bout ya life on di sea!" She ushered us into the house, motioning for us to sit while she went to get drinks.

We sat on a settee that appeared as if it had been imported from Europe. It had carved wood feet and was upholstered in a floral tapestry fabric. Jack looked at me, smiling, "So, she's the one, eh, luv?"

I smiled and nodded, "She is, Jack." I felt extremely comfortable with this woman. She was welcoming and nurturing, yet I also got the distinct felling that she did not tolerate any nonsense either. I liked her immediately.

"Deh's ya rum, ya blackheart man," she said, as she handed Jack a glass.

"An' for ya, star, mint tea," she explained, "Deh's good for di pickney." She smiled knowingly.

I smiled and thanked her, then leaned close to Jack, asking, "Pickney?"

"Means child," he whispered back to me.

I stared at him and he shook his head slightly. "She knows everything," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So, Jack, tell Ruby how ya met ya wo-man," she suggested, sitting across from us on an identical settee.

Jack told her about the storm and shipwreck, and how he rescued me, with much embellishment regarding the shark. He never mentioned that I was from a different era. He told her about our adventures together, omitting anything he thought would make him look bad, while embellishing profusely the things he thought made him seem heroic. I knew I was unconsciously making faces as I listened to him, and I knew Ruby saw it.

"An' so, Jack, ya did take di Oat' wit Miss Eve, did ya?" she asked him.

"Aye, we _did_ take the Oath," he said smiling, taking my hand in his.

"An' ya gave her ya Madda's ring, mi see," she observed, smiling.

"I did," he acknowledged.

She nodded and smiled approvingly, "Good, dis a very good! Long time mi a wait ta see ya settled, Jack," she said, "An' here turns out ya all growed up into a fine man!"

"Aye," Jack said, as he raised his glass, "bet you never thought you'd see the day, eh, Ruby?"

She smiled at him, the turned to me. "An' ya, Eve, plucked out a di sea, went an' fell in love wit a pirate, no less!" she teased, smiling mischievously, "So, tell mi, star, what mi can help ya wit?"

"We'd like…" Jack began.

"Ya hush now, Jack!" Ruby snapped at him, "Mi wanna talk wit ya wo-man, now."

"As you know, Nana Ruby, I'm with child…Jack's child, of course," I began.

She beamed at me, then turned to smirk at Jack, "Mi always knew ya had it in ya! Soona or lata, ya'd find ya-self a nice girl, an' den go gettin' her all pickneyed up!"

Jack smiled innocently at her.

I continued, "And we'd…it would make us very happy if you would attend the birth as our midwife."

She grinned broadly, then came over to hug me. "Jah bless! Jack, what ya been feedin' dis girl? She all winjy!"

I glanced at Jack. "She thinks you're skinny, luv," he explained.

"Ya should leave ya girl wit me, Jack, she need be cared for proper!" she admonished.

"No!" Jack and I said simultaneously.

Nana Ruby laughed heartily, saying, "Ya an' ya wo-man have hard ears!"

I didn't have a chance to look at him before he responded, "We're stubborn, Eve."

"Ya stay for suppa, an' mi tink 'bout dis," she said finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, no reason to worry about Scarlett being involved. Instead, we have Ruby, my new OC. Many thanks to the various websites I consulted to gain a better understanding of the Jamaican patois dialect that Ruby uses. Hopefully, her dialogue isn't too cumbersome to read. Huge thanks to all those who read and reviewed! You're the BEST! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Priestess of Yemaya

**Disclaimer: I am innocent of whatever I'm accused of. My OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Priestess of Yemaya

Ruby left Jack and I alone to busy herself in the kitchen with her cooking. Jack relaxed on the settee, sipping his second glass of rum, as I wandered around the front room.

A small shrine set up in a dim corner of the room caught my eye. I walked over to look more closely at it. A dark, sapphire blue silk cloth had been spread over a small table. A small painting of a beautiful woman rising out of the sea was positioned in the center of the table. The woman had very long, dark hair and was wearing a white, flowing gown. From her right hand, a cascade of golden stars fell into the water. And from her left, she was dropping pearls into the sea. There was a crescent moon in the sky behind her. Surrounding this picture, were numerous seashells, lit candles, feathers, and assorted jewels and trinkets.

"Yemaya, di goddess of di sea," Ruby said behind me.

"She's very beautiful," I commented, smiling.

"She protect dem dat's been shipwrecked, and di wo-man who is wit child," she explained, "Yemaya watch over ya, Eve. She help Jack find ya."

We both turned to look at Jack. He smiled happily at us and continued sipping his rum.

"On what day were ya born?" she asked me abruptly.

"July 7th," I answered, hoping she would not ask the year.

"Di seven day of di seven mont'," she mused. "Ya a child of di sea, Eve…jus' as Jack."

"Funny you should mention that, Ruby," Jack interrupted, as he lazily stretched and rose off the settee. "Coincidentally, we were just discussing how we'd like the child to be born on the Pearl…at sea..." Jack had walked over to join us, draping his arm over my shoulder.

She looked at me critically, "Dis true, star?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yes, it is true." I glanced at Jack, suddenly noticing the blue ocean charm dangling among the rest of his beads and trinkets adorning his hair.

"Cha! Mi no surprise," Ruby muttered, returning to the kitchen.

I looked at Jack. "Why does she call me 'star'?" I asked him quietly.

"She likes you," he said, smiling, "Term of endearment, luv."

I reached up to touch the small blue medallion in Jack's hair. It was made of abalone shell, and shimmered varying shades of blues, purples, and green in the light. I looked at Jack questioningly.

"Yes, Eve, Ruby gave it to me," he confirmed, "A birthday gift."

"Jack, Eve! Ya come now," Ruby said, peeking from the doorway.

We passed through the kitchen and out to a central courtyard. A large table with six chairs was located in the shade of the palms. White candles burned in turquoise hurricane lamps on the table.

The three of us ate a seafood and chicken stew that Ruby had made. Jack told more of his wildly embellished stories to Ruby, who listened like a delighted child. With each glass of rum he finished, he became more and more animated. He acted out most of the last tale, running all over the courtyard, flailing his arms and yelling. I was aching from too much food and too much laughing.

"So, di two of ya 'spect mi ta help ya birt' dis child out at sea, on dat black ship of ya's?" Ruby stated, abruptly turning the mood serious.

"We were hoping you'd consider it," Jack said, smiling charmingly at her.

"An' ya know mi no been on a ship since ya Fadda rescued mi," she reminded Jack.

"Ruby…you'll _love_ the Pearl! Fastest ship in all the Caribbean, you know!" Jack boasted, "And, by far, the most beautiful!"

"Humph!" she said dismissively.

I looked from Ruby to Jack and back again, worried she'd decline. "Please, Ruby, if you won't help us, then I'll be stuck with Scarlett…and, sorry Jack…I don't really like Scarlett!"

"Scarlett?! Dat no good sanfi bitch! What di hell ya tinkin', Jack?!" she screamed, smacking him hard on the back of his head. "Hmmm?…Not'ing at all!"

"Ow!" Jack said, giving Ruby a pained expression, as he rubbed his head.

"Ya make mi vex, Jack Sparrow!" she continued angrily, "To tink, ya put ya precious wo-man an' child in di filty hands of her! Spend all her day cockin' it up, tink she know 'bout birt' an' babes!"

"Scarlett and I have been friends for years, and she's very sought after for her midwifery skills," Jack commented.

"Oh, yeh, mi know di kind of friend she been ta ya, Jack," Ruby retorted, "An' let mi tell ya, dos days are over!"

"Of course they are, Ruby, of course they are!" Jack replied quickly, clearly fearing another assault on his head. "I _love_ Eve," he added, "I'd _never_ do anything to hurt her!"

As I watched this scene play out with fascination, I realized this was a woman Jack was incapable of charming or manipulating in any way. It was all I could do to keep from smiling as she continued to berate him.

"Ya gone ya whole life, tinkin' wo-men are playtings, Jack" she continued, "An' it's no true!"

"You're right, Ruby, of course they're not," Jack agreed hastily.

As entertaining as it was, I was becoming impatient. I wanted to know what Ruby's decision was. "Enough, you two!" I said firmly.

They paused and looked at me.

"See now, look what ya done, Jack, gone an' upset ya wo-man," she persisted.

"Me? What did _I_ do?" Jack asked her in disbelief.

And they resumed their bickering. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Shut up, the both of you!" I yelled out of frustration.

They stopped immediately, and stared at me.

"Oh good, you're done," I said sarcastically. "So, I'm thinking that this is a really _bad_ idea, after all. Clearly the two of you find it impossible to get along, and I don't really want to be forced to give birth in the cargo hold, because it would be the _only_ place I could go where I wouldn't have to listen to the two of you!" I ended up shrieking at them, as they stared at me.

I stood up and pushed my chair in. "Perhaps Mr. Cotton would be available to assist me. At least he's _quiet_!" I declared, as I left them in the courtyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked through the house and out the front door. A path wound to the side of the house, and appeared to wind through the garden, so I began to walk that path. The garden was quiet, except for the sounds of the birds, and the beautiful flowers were calming to look at. I rounded a bend and saw a fountain in the middle of the widened path. There was a bench to the side, shaded by a large shrub, and I went to sit down.

I breathed in the mixture of fragrances from all the flowers, with just a hint of sea breeze. It was no wonder Jack liked that "Garden of Eden" perfume he bought me. It smelled very similar to this.

I sighed and watched the water splashing in the fountain; the sound was calming to me after my outburst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya girl gonna be a bit moody for a time, Jack," Ruby said, "No worries, is all fine."

"No worries? Easy for you to say," Jack replied, "You don't have to live with her." He downed what was left of his rum.

"Ya need ta go find her, an' make amends," Ruby told him.

Jack looked at her, his mind scheming. "Would you _please_ come and help us get through this, Ruby," Jack asked as sweetly and charmingly as he could, "Eve really likes you and it would make me very happy to know that she was in your skilled and capable hands."

Ruby smiled warmly at him. "Oh Jack…ya slow as molasses sometime, but jus' as sweet," she cooed. "When is time, mi go on ya pretty ship an' help bring ya child into di world."

Jack's face brightened, "You will? You really will? Thank you, Ruby!" He dove on the woman, hugging her.

"Yeh, yeh," she replied, smiling, "Now ya go get ya wo-man, Jack, 'afore she forget all 'bout ya!"

Jack stood, swaying slightly, and smirked at her. "Ruby! It'd require much more than that pretty garden of yours to make her forget _me_, savvy?"

"Humph! Always so full of ya-self," she remarked dismissively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great news, luv!"

I turned to see Jack happily sashaying down the path toward me.

I smirked at him, saying, "You and Ruby have decided to takes vows of silence?"

"No, no, no," he said, as he waved his hands back and forth, "She's agreed to sail with us on the Pearl, when it's time, and to help deliver the child!"

"Did she really?" I asked him excitedly, leaping off the bench.

He frowned for a moment. "Eve," he said, sliding his arms around my waist, "You doubt my powers of persuasion?" His gaze shifted between my lips and my eyes, as he smirked at me.

I smirked back at him. "Maybe I do," I teased.

He leaned close, "Oh, do you?" he asked, in a low, seductive voice. He brushed his lips against mine, softly and fleetingly. He pulled back slightly to look at me, smirking wickedly.

"Don't toy with me, Jack, _persuade_ me," I told him, with a challenging look in my eyes.

He moved his hand to weave his long fingers through my hair, and pulling me abruptly against him, kissed me fiercely and deeply, his tongue demandingly searching for my own. He pulled away, then leaned in to kiss my neck. "Why don't we return to the Pearl, luv, and I can finish persuading you?"

"But I thought you'd want to go to the Faithful Bride?" I asked him, as he continued kissing my neck.

"I'd much rather go back to the Pearl, spend a little time alone with my own faithful bride," he said huskily by my ear. "What say you, my love?"

I laughed softly, "Yes…Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: "Sanfi bitch" means a manipulative woman, someone who's devious and deceptive, a backstabber. There wasn't really a convenient way to work the definition into the story, without interrupting the flow of Ruby's dialogue with Jack. My deepest thanks to all who read and reviewed! I just LOVE reading all your comments! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Mood Swings

We strolled back to the house to thank Ruby for all her kindness, before returning to the Pearl. We found her kneeling in front of the shrine to Yemaya, surrounded by a haze of incense, chanting in an unfamiliar language.

Jack immediately stopped me in the doorway, putting his finger to his lips. He led me back outside, where we waited.

"She knows we're back, luv, let's allow her to finish," he whispered.

I wanted very much to observe whatever ritual that Ruby was engaged in, but Jack was probably right in allowing her some privacy.

I looked at Jack. The setting sun had bathed him in a golden glow, highlighting the finely chiseled features of his handsome face. The tanned skin of his chest, visible in the open neckline of his shirt, looked warm and inviting.

He'd caught me staring at him and had a smirk on his face as he looked at me. "See anything you like, Eve?" he teased.

"Mmm, indeed I do," I said, reaching my hand into his shirt to caress his chest.

Jack shifted his attention from watching me, to look beyond me, and said, "You see, Ruby, not only did she not forget about me, she positively adores me as well!" He grinned, showing off his gold teeth.

"Cha, Jack! Ya hopeless man," Ruby teased, "Eve, ya come wit mi, star."

I glanced at Jack.

"Go on, luv," he said, smiling.

I followed Ruby into the hazy room, to the corner by the shrine to Yemaya. She regarded me with a penetrating look in her eyes.

"Eve, ya be a child of di sea, ya fell in love an' took di Oat' wit ya man of di sea, an' di two of ya make a child…to be born on di sea. Yemaya, she be di Lady of di Sea. She watch over ya, she watch over ya 'usband, an' she watch over ya babe." Ruby reached for something on the table, her gaze remaining fixed on me. "Ya take dis charm, ya keep it next ta ya skin…" She placed the necklace around my neck. "Yemaya bless an' protect ya," she said, then kissed me on the forehead.

She then held up a bottle of dark amber glass. "Ya take dis, one spoon, when ya feel belly sick. Help ya no trow up," she advised.

"Thank you, Ruby," I said, smiling at her.

We turned to join Jack, who had been leaning in the doorway watching.

"Jack, mi know dat ya know dis work for when ya rum sick too," she told him sternly, "But doncha go wastin' it! Is for ya wo-man!"

"Yes, yes, Ruby," Jack said, holding his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, "No worries."

"An' ya make sure she eat well, Jack," she admonished, shaking her finger at him, "It make mi vex ta see her all winjy like dis."

"Ruby…" Jack drawled charmingly, "I will keep Eve under my most sincere scrutiny and care, rest assured."

"Humph," she said, her hands on her hips, "Ya better!"

I smiled at Ruby, "Thank you so much for everything," I gushed, as I hugged her, "I'm so happy you'll be coming on board the Pearl with us!"

"Di birt' of di child of Jack Sparrow?!" she declared, "Mi no miss dat for di world!" Ruby smiled her mischievous grin at us. "Ya take care of each udda!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We left Ruby's and strolled toward the docks.

"Well, you and Ruby certainly seemed to get along well," Jack commented.

"You thought for some reason we wouldn't?" I questioned.

"Well, not every mother-to-be would feel exactly comfortable having a Yoruban priestess as their midwife," he pointed out.

I stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked, a mystified expression on his face.

"Jack, I would never think less of someone just because they believed something different than I do," I told him.

"Many people would," he mentioned casually.

"Oh? Like who, Jack?" I asked him irritably, "Hmmm?"

Jack looked nervous as he responded vaguely, "Lots of people."

"I see," I said flatly. "Lots of people…like Elizabeth?" I accused.

Jack's eyes bugged.

"You really need to quit making these assumptions about me," I said angrily.

"But, Eve, darlin'…" he began.

"Save it, Jack," I snapped. "I'm not interested in your excuses." I paused for a moment. "And you should thank your lucky stars you didn't knock up that hoity-toity little priss of a murderess! She'd be busily shackling you to the Governor's mansion at this point, after having retired the Pearl to the drydocks! No, luckily for you, she was way too prude to ever let you lay a finger on her…let alone anything _else_ of yours!"

Jack just stood there, staring, speechless and dumbfounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What the hell is wrong with me? I've turned into "Sybil!" I had no idea where any of that came from. It felt like I was possessed and couldn't stop myself from saying all these crazy, angry things. I hadn't even thought about Elizabeth since Jack had told me about her on the island. And that was such a long time ago, it seemed.

That's it! I'm going insane. Probably some delayed side-effect from the time travel. I stared at Jack, horrified at all I'd just said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ya girl gonna be a bit moody for a time._

Jack remembered what Ruby had told him. A bit moody?! More like she'd taken complete leave of her senses, he thought.

And what the bloody hell was _that_ all about? I haven't thought of Elizabeth in months! And certainly, Eve has never felt threatened by her in any way.

And the images she had conjured up! Shackled to the Governor's mansion…the Pearl in drydock! Jack visibly shuddered as he imagined himself and his beautiful ship imprisoned in such ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I covered my mouth with my hand as I stared at Jack. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, Jack!" I sputtered.

"Mood swings, luv," he responded knowledgably, "Ruby said it's perfectly normal."

"Well that's a relief!" I exclaimed, "How long will that last?"

"Hopefully, not long," Jack replied, uneasily.

We continued on our way back to the Pearl.

"So, tell me about your dad rescuing Ruby," I suggested.

"Ah, well, my father discovered her on a slave ship they'd raided," Jack began, "She was just a young girl at the time. Had been kidnapped from her home in West Africa. He brought her back to Tortuga, where she lived with my mum and I until she grew up. My father had the house built for her then." He paused, seemingly lost in his memories. "She always helped my mum, and they became very close, not unlike sisters. And she kept a watchful eye on me as well," he said, unable to keep from rolling his eyes. My father always visited with her, as well as us, when he came to town," Jack mentioned.

"Do you think she and your father…" I began, then suddenly hesitated.

Jack looked at me. "Do I think she was his mistress? I don't know. Neither Ruby nor my mother ever let on that might be taking place," he explained. "I _have_ always wondered about that," he added.

"You never asked," I stated.

Jack put his arm around me. "No point in searching for unpleasantness, luv. Seems to come up readily enough of its own accord," he concluded.

We past the Faithful Bride, and I noticed Jack glancing wistfully at it.

"Do you want to stop, Jack?" I offered.

He smirked at me as he answered, "As temptingly entertaining as it would be, to watch you unleash one of those mood swings on you friend Marguerite, luv, I think I'd really rather return to the Pearl."

"My friend? It seems to me, she's more _your_ friend, Jack," I responded.

"_Was_, darlin', not so anymore," he clarified, holding me closer. His expression became serious, "Eve, does my past bother you?"

I looked at him, surprised. "Your past is past, Jack," I replied, "Why should that bother me?"

"My past seems to confront you whenever we make port," he mentioned.

"We could make port somewhere else," I suggested.

He looked at me sheepishly, "I'm afraid it'd be the same just about everywhere, luv. A pirate port's a pirate port."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm boldly imaginative and wickedly talented enough to make you forget all those past experiences, wouldn't you say?" I teased, smirking at him.

"Oh Eve, and then some!" he exclaimed. A smirk began to spread over his lips, before he spoke, "And in what boldly imaginative manner shall we spend the evening tonight?"

I thought for a moment, with Jack watching me with great interest. "Well, I could start by…" I leaned close, whispering the rest into his ear, then kissing his neck. I pulled away to look at him, acting as if I was thinking more. I felt his hands slide around my waist. "And after that, I suppose I could…" I whispered into his other ear, kissing his neck on that side as well. I tried to pull back to look at him, but he held me close.

He gazed at me, his beautiful dark eyes made even darker by the desire I saw reflected in them. When he spoke, his voice was low and tinged with lust, "And then what, luv?"

"And then, my Captain, I think you should…" I began.

"I think I should too," he interrupted, kissing me lustily as he held my body tightly against his. We were breathless as we broke away from the kiss. I could feel the warmth from him, our clothes offering little protection from the heat between us.

I shifted my footing slightly, to brush my hips against him, as if by accident.

He breathed sharply and I smirked at him. He watched me, riveted, as I tipped my head to the side coquettishly, biting my lower lip. I locked eyes with him, saying, "Take me…home, Jack…my Captain." I leaned close, and quickly kissed him.

Pulling away abruptly, I turned and continued down the street, swinging my hips enticingly as I walked. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

He was scurrying after me, fumbling with the buttons of his coat, an attempt to conceal his _compromised_ state from the prying eyes of Tortuga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: For those of you unfamiliar with it, "Sybil" was a movie about a woman with multiple personalities, played by Sally Field. This chapter is dedicated to all HOE's out there (that would be, Haters Of Elizabeth), I know how you love the Lizzie bashing! Thanks and much love to all who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Changes

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Changes

Jack woke early, surprised at how clear-headed he felt. Apparently his choice of foregoing his usual visit to the Faithful Bride, in favor of indulging in another, equally pleasurable, vice had agreed with him, he thought. He turned to look at Eve, as she slept peacefully beside him. This woman from another time, so miraculously well-suited to me in every way, is carrying _my child._ He suddenly felt a rush of pride, as well as…curiosity.

Jack gingerly grasped the bedcovers and, watching her to make certain she wasn't disturbed, carefully pulled them back to reveal her body as she slept. He looked at her belly, still so flat and taut, wondering about the tiny person growing within. Unable to restrain himself, he reached out his hand, laying it flat on her stomach.

Strange how a creature, so small and invisible, could cause me to feel such profound fear. After all, he thought, I am a pirate! Brave, strong men fear _me_. I fear no one and nothing…until now.

It was truly a humbling revelation for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to see Jack next to me, watching me with a strange expression of wonderment. I felt his warm hand on my stomach, and I smiled.

When he noticed I was awake and watching him, he pulled his hand away quickly, as if I had suddenly burned him.

"Morning, luv! Best get up, we have a busy day ahead," he said briskly, as he quickly began to dress.

I lay there, watching him. His self-consciousness was remarkably surprising, and endearing, and I couldn't help smiling.

"Come, come now, Eve," he said, gesturing impatiently, "Stop dilly-dallying! We've got to get the Pearl re-supplied today." He paused to glance at me. "And please, stop that insufferable smirking!"

He stood and headed for the doors.

"Jack," I called.

He sighed, "What, luv?"

"Your boots are on the wrong feet," I mentioned.

He looked down, then returned to sit on the bed, mumbling, "Bugger it all!"

He switched his boots to the correct feet and stood, holding his arms out. "There! Am I presentable now?"

I smirked at him. "You put your shirt on backwards," I commented, unable to resist giggling.

"Wha-…" he began, as he looked down at himself. "Bloody hell, Eve!" he exclaimed as he struggled to pull his arms out of his sleeves and rotate his shirt to face front. "Maybe I should just have _you_ dress me in the mornings!"

"I'd be more than happy to _undress_ you, darlin'," I suggested, enjoying his embarrassment and exasperation.

He glanced at me with an annoyed look. "I'm going now," he announced, heading for the doors.

"And you look irresistibly handsome!" I called, as he slammed the doors shut.

I giggled to myself as I got up and dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was on deck with Gibbs, each of them holding a piece of paper, discussing supplies.

"Mornin', lass! How're ye feelin' today?" Gibbs said as he saw me.

"Very well, Gibbs, thank you," I replied as I joined them.

"So, in addition to our usual supplies, Gibbs, we're going to need to procure these items as well," Jack was explaining, referring to his paper.

"What's that?" I inquired, trying to get a look at the paper.

"Ruby provided me with a list of necessities, to have on hand," Jack explained.

"Ruby?!" Gibbs burst out, incredulously.

"Aye, Eve has chosen Ruby as her…consultant, in these matters," Jack replied.

Gibbs regarded me with concern, "Ye are aware of Ruby's heathen tendencies, lass?"

"I am, Gibbs," I told him, "And I trust her."

Gibbs looked at Jack, "An' ye approve of this, Cap'n?" he asked, skeptically.

"Aye, Ruby's skilled and capable…in these matters," Jack said to his first mate, adding, "And if Eve's happy with her, then so am I."

Gibbs appeared thoughtful, "Aye, Cap'n, that may be a wise choice, then."

"I'd like all these…extras…brought to the ship after nightfall, Gibbs. After most of the men have gone into town," Jack explained, "No need to arouse any suspicions in the crew just yet, savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, "I'll see to it myself." He hurried away to carry out Jack's orders.

Jack turned to me. "You know, luv, we're going to have to decide when we want to share our happy announcement with the crew," he pointed out.

"I'd prefer to wait as long as possible," I said honestly, "I have no desire for them to regard me any differently until absolutely necessary."

"I agree," Jack replied, as his gaze swept over my body. "In all likelihood, darlin', the time will soon come when those clothes you're wearing will become too…clingy…for you to wear anymore," he mentioned.

I glanced down at my flat stomach and nicely defined waist, and my feet. How long would it be before I'm no longer able to look at my feet, I wondered.

I looked at Jack miserably. "I don't want to get fat," I whined.

He draped his arm over my shoulders, saying smoothly, "Eve, we both know it's not _really_ fat." He smirked conspiratorially at me.

He appeared so proud and pleased with himself, I couldn't help smiling. "Captain Jack Sparrow, you know you're irresistible!" I told him.

"Aye, luv, I do," he said arrogantly, "But it's always so nice to be reminded." He leaned close, kissed my neck, and growled softly, "And if you choose to remind me tonight, the way you did last night, I won't protest."

"Does that mean you don't want to go to the Bride tonight?" I asked disbelievingly.

He pulled me close, saying, "Why go to the Bride, when there are so many far more enticing things to do here?"

I shook my head as I looked at him. "And to think I was worried you wouldn't find me desirable anymore!"

"All evidence to the contrary, luv," he said as he kissed me eagerly, yet briefly. He looked at me yearningly, for a moment, then said, "Well, the sooner we get our shopping done, the sooner we can come home, savvy?"

Jack guided me protectively across the plank to the dock, and we proceeded into town. We chatted about everything we saw along the way, until something caught my eye.

I stopped and peered into the shop.

"See something you like, luv?" he asked, smirking.

I slid my arm around him inside his coat, saying, "As a matter of fact, I do." I smiled and continued, "That dress is perfect, Jack." I pointed to a teal silk damask Empire style dress, with a rather revealing neckline. As he looked at it, I explained, "One of the first things that'll happen is that 'the Girls' are going to get bigger, and that neckline would be quite flattering, don't you think, Jack?"

"The Girls?" he asked, confused.

I smiled demurely, "My breasts," I clarified.

"Ahh, _those_ Girls," he said thoughtfully. "Bigger, you say?"

"Yes, Jack," I replied, "And the high waist and full skirt will be very flattering as the baby grows."

"How much bigger?" he questioned, staring at my chest.

"Noticeably," I answered, reaching out to his chin to tip his head up to look at my face. "Can we go inside and look at the dress?"

"Of course, darlin'," he replied quickly, "So, when's this supposed to happen"

I glanced at him exasperatedly. "In about five minutes, Jack," I teased.

"Oh good," he said happily, as I rolled my eyes at him.

The dress ended up fitting perfectly, which was fortunate. If it hadn't, we would've had to order it to be made, which could take several weeks.

We continued our stroll through town until we arrived at a shop where I could procure more suitable shipboard attire.

Jack addressed the proprietor, explaining what we required, "M'lady is with child, and thus, she will be in need of breeches and shirts that would more suitably accommodate her…growing…shapeliness."

The man found some clothes he thought might fulfill our needs, and brought them out to us. The breeches had a drawstring waist, which was quite practical. I expanded the waist fully, to see if they would be a good fit.

"Oh my God, it's huge!" I exclaimed, as I regarded the waist line, and what seemed to be _acres_ of fabric.

Jack cleared his throat, "Well, yes I know, luv," he said smirking, "But this is hardly the time or place to discuss that! What do you think of the clothes?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Jack wide-eyed. When I saw the teasing expression in his eyes, I couldn't help giggling.

"I certainly hope these are far roomier than I'll need," I mentioned.

Next, I examined the shirts. The cut across the shoulders was a good fit, and the generous amount of gathered fabric that made up the body of the shirt looked ample enough.

"These meet with your approval, then luv?" Jack asked me.

I nodded. "They should be fine," I answered, my mood growing dark as I thought of the upcoming changes in my girth.

Jack looked at me with a concerned expression, "You alright, Eve?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm _fine_," I replied, slightly irritably, as I continued to look around the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Blasted mood swings, bloody hell," Jack muttered to himself, as he went find the shop's proprietor.

They were finalizing their negotiations, when the man asked Jack, "This her first?"

Jack looked up, surprised. "Aye, it is," he responded.

"Lad, I been through this six times with me missus," the shopkeeper explained, "An' ev'ry time, she gets all sad an' gloomy 'cause she don't feel pretty."

"Yes, I've noticed that," Jack mentioned, "And what would you suggest I do about that?"

"Ye gotta treat the lass extra nice, lad. Give her things that make her feel special," the man explained, "Me missus was always quite fond of earrings."

"Earrings?" Jack repeated, as he remembered all the times he'd absentmindedly fingered the plain gold hoops she wore.

"Aye, just got a pair of real beauties in, too," the proprietor mentioned.

"Let's have a look at them," Jack said to the man. He called over his shoulder, "Be right back, luv," as he followed the man into the back room of the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Jack's flustered and awkward and Eve's moody. What a pair! Maybe they should start saving those doubloons for some therapy for their child! Haha! Tons o'thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! You're the BEST! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Temperance

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs (Eve, Ruby, and Marguerite), everything else has been begged for, borrowed, or stolen.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Temperance

Ever since we returned from shopping in town, Jack had been edgy. I tried to relax on the bed for a bit, but all I ended up doing was watch him. He'd sat at the table with his maps and charts, seemingly unable to concentrate. He left the cabin, saying he was going to check on the supplies he'd ordered Gibbs to procure, only to return in a few minute's time. He was pacing the cabin, mumbling to himself, when I decided enough was enough.

I got up, took out my red dress, and began to strip out of my breeches and shirt. I pulled the dress up and said, "Jack, please help truss me up in this."

He stopped, as if startled, and looked at me, "What? Why?"

I walked over to him and gently touched his cheek. "Because you're looking like you're going to jump out of your own skin," I said softly, smiling at him. "Let's get out of here and go to the Bride. You need to burn off some nervous energy."

"Really, luv, I'm fine," he said to me, as I walked to the cabinet and got out a bottle of rum.

"Have some rum, Jack, you'll feel better," I told him as I uncorked it and handed it to him.

His eyes widened as he spoke, "No thank you, as I said, I'm fine, Eve."

I watched him as I put the bottle on the table. "Then, please, help me with these laces," I said.

He stepped forward, almost timidly, and reached up to take the laces in his hands. And I saw that his hands were trembling. I looked at his face, his skin covered with tiny beads of sweat. I reached for the rum.

"No, luv, please," he said piteously, "I'm trying so hard to be _good_." In his eyes swirled a mixture of fear, sadness, and anxiety.

His words made my heart wrench with tenderness and admiration for his valiant attempt at sobriety.

"Darlin', you _are_ good, don't put yourself through this," I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "Doing it this way will just make you hideously sick. Much better to cut back, little by little. Wean yourself from the rum gradually, if that's what you want."

"I just feel like I need to be strong…for you…to rely on. And…that I need to try…to be…a good man…and a good…father," he muttered into my shoulder.

I was so touched by his words that I had to fight back tears. I held him tightly, blinking desperately, so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Jack, look at me," I said finally, as I pushed him back. The intense vulnerability I saw in his eyes took my breath away. And I realized how completely he trusted me, to be able to bare his soul like that.

I lightly laid my hands on his cheeks, and said to him gently, "Jack, you _are_ all those things. I never would've fallen in love with you if you weren't. I've _always_ felt I could rely on you. And you've always been a good man. And I know, when it's time, you'll be a wonderful father," I smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"You really think so, Eve," he said quietly.

"Without any doubt," I told him, "But, I also fell in love with a _pirate_, Jack, and that means I love all those rough edges of yours, all the seemingly imperfect aspects of yourself that you're being so self-conscious about right now." I looked into his eyes intently, "I don't want a saint to love, Jack, I want _you_."

He smiled hesitantly at me.

"Now, I don't know how many more opportunities there will be for me to fit into this dress in the future, so Jack, kindly lace me up. We'll go to the Bride, you can have a few drinks and _relax_…and maybe, when we come back, I'll let you seduce me," I teased.

"You'll _let_ me seduce you?" he asked, disbelievingly.

I smirked at him, "Unless you were planning to give that up as well? In which case, I'll be sure to notify the nearest monastery to expect a new member."

I saw the fire return to his eyes. "Wench," he growled at me.

"Yes…Captain?" I answered seductively.

"Oh bloody hell," he cursed, as he reached for the rum, taking a big swig. "And just so you know, luv, you couldn't resist me if you tried!"

"So, will you kindly offer me your assistance with this infernal dress, or will I need to go and solicit a member of your crew to help me?" I taunted him mercilessly.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him forcefully. He kissed me deeply, urgently. The taste of rum on him so familiar and comforting, yet undeniably tantalizing.

"I love you more than life itself, Eve," he said with intensity, "And I would do anything to make you happy."

I smiled at him, "Then be you, Jack. I love you. _You_ make me happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Faithful Bride was not as boisterous as was typical. We arrived later than usual, and the raucous festivities of the evening should have been in full swing, but the tavern was occupied by only half the usual assortment of outlaws, miscreants, and whores.

I chose a corner table, as was Jack's favorite vantage point, while he went to get drinks at the bar. The patrons present in the tavern tended to be occupied by card games or conversation, and the well-behaved atmosphere was an eerie sight to behold.

Jack returned with a mug of tea for me and a rum for himself. He surveyed the room and its assemblage of riffraff then, apparently satisfied all was as it should be, began to sip his rum.

"Why do you suppose it's so quiet here tonight?" I asked him quietly.

"Must be the storm," he replied casually.

I looked at him strangely. "What storm, Jack? It was a beautiful day, and the evening is quite nice as well," I mentioned.

"Aye, luv, but when you've been on the sea as long as I have, you'll know the signs. It's coming, I can feel it in my bones," he explained, "Most of the men who frequent this fine establishment know it as well, being sailors of one type or another. Hence, the rather subdued level of ambiance this evening."

I'd always loved storms, the wind and rain felt so exhilarating! But I felt apprehensive upon hearing of a storm coming, having never experienced one on a ship before. At least not a _normal_ storm! I noticed Jack was watching me.

"No worries, Eve. Been through many storms with the Pearl. She's a formidable haven, I assure you. We'll be just fine," he told me comfortingly.

I smiled and replied, "You're an experienced captain, Jack, I trust you…I'm just worried about getting seasick, and not being able to _enjoy_ the storm."

"Enjoy the storm?!" he exclaimed, "Most women…never mind." He caught his assumption, and grinned at me. "So, you like storms, do you?"

I smiled at him, feeling my eyes light up with excitement. "I _love_ them! They used to terrify me as a child, the thunder and lightning. It always made me feel so small and helpless. But I've grown to love the pounding rain, and the fierce winds! A few years back, I went to the beach when an especially strong storm was coming ashore. I just stood out there, all alone on the sand, watching it. I was drenched and freezing by the time I went home, but it was just so incredible to experience!"

He smirked at me, "Ah, you're a girl after my own heart, luv! If you're feeling up to it, you can stay on deck with me. We'll watch it together!" His eyes shone with the same wild excitement I felt. But then, turning serious, he told me, "You must promise, Eve, if it gets dangerous and I tell you to go to the cabin, you will go without argument. I'll not allow you to risk being hurt."

"Jack, I'm not…" I began to respond.

"You…will…go…without…argument," he interrupted, emphasizing each word he spoke, his eyes bored into mine, "Weathering a storm on a ship's not the same as on land, luv. No matter how securely we prepare, yardarms can break, ropes can snap, even the wind can be enough to knock you overboard." He looked at me intensely. "You will promise me, Eve," he warned.

"I promise, Captain," I said begrudgingly.

Jack smiled and touched my cheek, "I won't make you go unless it's truly dangerous, my love, know that."

I smiled at him, my disappointment waning. I knew had to trust his experience, but sometimes it was annoying when he decided to go "Captain" on me.

I finished my tea and headed to the bar for another round for us, only to be joined by Marguerite.

"Eve Sparrow, rumour has it you're with child," she mentioned, adding snidely, "One wonders who the father might be?"

"Stop trying to bait me, Marguerite," I told her, "Jack and I are happy, and you don't threaten me."

"Oh, I don't?" she replied, "Maybe not now. But what about later? When you're too fat to be attractive to him anymore, and too fat to be able to satisfy him? He'll be just like all men. He'll make up some flimsy lie, leave you stuck on his ship, while he comes to spend a little time with me. And I'll still be thin and beautiful, and more than willing to do his bidding," she said, smirking.

I stared at her in disbelief. "What makes you so certain I wouldn't be able to satisfy him simply because I'm pregnant?" I asked her. "You can't possibly be _that_ naïve, Marguerite! Surely you _must_ know, there's more than one way to satisfy that pirate!"

She stared, open-mouthed, at me. "Just as I thought! You're no better than a common whore!"

I smirked at her, "Like yourself? Oh no, Marguerite, I am so very much better than that!"

"Indeed she is!" Jack's voice exclaimed behind me. He dropped a few coins on the bar for our drinks, and taking me by the hand, remarked over his shoulder, "Have a pleasant evening, Marguerite."

Jack was chuckling as we returned to our table. "Now, _that's_ me girl!" he teased, grinning at me, his gold teeth shining brightly.

"It's funny," I said smirking, "I've come to almost enjoy those little encounters with Marguerite."

"I know _I_ do," Jack said, smirking, "And you handle her inflammatory comments like quite the feisty pirate lass, with nary any instruction from me, mind you!" He smiled proudly at me. "So, what was it you girls were chatting about?"

I smirked as I replied, "The variety of ways a woman might be able to satisfy the needs of a pirate."

"Really?" Jack asked, _much_ too intrigued, "By all means, do tell, dearie!"

"It seems poor Marguerite's talents may be a bit limited," I mentioned, smirking at him, "But then, I'm quite certain you would be aware of that."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, and he made an odd choking sound in his throat.

"She seemed to be concerned that I wouldn't be able to satisfy your needs, while I'm heavy with child," I continued matter-of-factly, enjoying Jack's discomfort, "So, I simply reminded her that there is more than _one_ way to satisfy a man."

Jack had regained his composure somewhat, asking, "And that would be?" He took a big sip from his rum.

I leaned close, whispering in his ear discreetly, what I had in mind.

Jack spat the rum from his mouth forcefully, and proceeded to choke and cough, wide-eyed.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" I asked, patting him on the back, "Just breathe, darlin', breathe."

Jack stared at me, trying desperately to regain his composure. "You?" he choked out, then resumed coughing.

I smiled serenely at him, waiting for him to finish coughing and sputtering.

"You know?...cough…You can?...cough…_You…WILL?_" he persisted in attempting to speak.

I smiled, more smugly now, and waited. As his coughing subsided, I mentioned quietly, "I've been told I'm very good."

Jack stared at me, rubbed his hand over his face, then downed the rest of his rum. "We gotta go, luv, _NOW_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Aww…Jack tries to sober up, good thing he's got plenty of time to practice before the baby's born! And with a storm brewing, they're going to be cooped up inside the cabin together for a while. Should get interesting! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoyed! Have a great weekend!**


	11. Bring It On

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs, and sadly, that is all.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Bring It On

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted, hurrying onto the deck of the Pearl, with me in tow.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs voice hollered from somewhere on the deck. He emerged from behind a barrel, looking slightly disheveled.

"Have all the supplies been delivered and stowed below?" Jack asked him urgently.

"Aye, Cap'n, they have," the first mate responded.

"And have all the men returned from town?" Jack questioned.

"I believe they have," Gibbs answered.

"Excellent! We sail with the tide, Gibbs. Head for that bay on the other side of the island. We'll ride out the storm there," Jack said in a rush, as he pulled me along toward the cabin.

Gibbs eyed Jack peculiarly, then turned his attention to me. "Cap'n seems a bit flustered, Miss," Gibbs commented.

"My fault, Gibbs," I called, as Jack pulled me toward the cabin, "I'll take care of it!"

"See that we're not disturbed, Gibbs!" Jack shouted over his shoulder.

We entered the cabin, and I heard Jack closing and locking the doors. I turned to face him. He was leaning against the doors, panting from his rush to get back. I watched his tan chest rise and fall within his worn linen shirt. He took off his coat, and tossed it onto a chair. He methodically removed his weapons and affects, placing them on the table. His graceful hands unfastened his sash, loosened it, and allowed it to fall to the floor. He slipped out of his vest, tossing it to the same chair as his coat.

I looked up at him. He had been watching me as he disrobed. A hint of a smirk twitched at the corners of his lips, but then he suddenly became quite serious.

"It's not nice to keep secrets, luv," he growled dangerously, "Particularly those of such a sensitive and beguiling nature." He stared me down with narrowed eyes, and I could feel my breath catch in my chest. I could never be anywhere near this man, without my senses coming completely undone.

I strolled toward him, slowly, as I spoke, "Now, Jack, if I shared _all_ my secrets with you," I reached up to trail my fingers softly along his cheek and jaw, "I would have no tricks left to keep you from becoming bored in the future." I smiled innocently.

"Never gonna happen, luv," he replied huskily.

I turned to get him the bottle of rum left on the table, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him.

"So, about that little secret that you whispered to me at the Bride," he began, holding me firmly by both my upper arms, "…that very intriguing, wicked, and depraved secret…Exactly when were you planning to unveil this hidden talent of yours?"

I reached out, grabbed a hold of his shirt, and pulled it free from his breeches, slipping my hands underneath to slide them slowly over his chest. "I was just waiting for one of those opportune moments you seem to be so fond of," I teased.

I felt his hands on the sides of my waist now, sliding around to my lower back. He embraced me abruptly, pulling me against his body, claiming my mouth with his own, urgently and demandingly.

"In case you're unaware, my love, this would be it," he said in a low voice, his lips and moustache brushing teasingly against my lips as he spoke.

I let my fingertips drift softly over the warm skin of his chest and abdomen. I could feel his muscles tense and quiver, ever so slightly, under my gentle touch. "You're _sure_, Jack," I taunted him. "You don't want to take a little time to enjoy the anticipation?"

A ragged breath escaped his lips, as he watched me with those dark eyes. Jack reached up to grasp my wrists, removing my hands from inside his shirt. He stepped away from me, toward the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, then turned to face me.

"As you can see quite clearly, darlin', I am decidedly _sure_," he said pointedly, reaching his hand out, beckoning me to arouse him further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One day, my love, you will surely be the death of me," Jack exclaimed breathlessly, his fingers still tightly gripping the bed covers on which he lay, as he recovered from the pleasurable ministrations I had given him.

I smiled at him, as I remembered that I had first learned this skill with a mouthful of braces. "I seriously doubt that, Jack," I told him, "You've put yourself in far more precarious and dangerous situations than you would ever encounter in my care, and still managed to survive quite nicely."

"After this, I have to wonder what other fascinating tricks you have tucked away, to be unveiled at other such opportune moments," he mentioned.

"In time, darlin', I'm sure you'll discover each and every one of them," I said, smirking, "In fact, I should probably start to devise some new ones."

He opened his eyes slightly to look at me. "How is it, luv, that you can be so pure of heart, yet so depraved of mind and body?"

"I could say that same thing to you, Jack," I replied, with a smile.

He moved, lightning quick, to pin me down on the bed, grinning triumphantly. His smile softly faded as he gazed into my eyes. He smoothed his hand over my hair, then claimed my lips in a slow and lingering kiss.

"Of all the crimes and wickedness I've committed," he said, locking eyes with me, "I have to wonder what one kind deed is so sharply silhouetted, that it would warrant me to deserve you, Eve?"

"You _did_ save my life," I answered, "I would surely have died a gruesome death, had you not…"

Jack interrupted by placing his finger to my lips. "You have a way of conjuring up the most horrifying images, luv," he mentioned. "And I'd rather not imagine the fate that would've befallen you that day, had I not been present."

"Nor would I," I told him, remembering the calm, determined expression he'd had as he leveled his pistol in my direction, killing that shark with cold precision.

Jack watched me curiously, then changed the subject quickly. "Well then, what am I to do with you, since I now have you captive and immobilized in my bed," he teased, smirking.

I looked into his darkened eyes, shining with mischief. With a convincingly apprehensive expression, I began, "Captain, please, I am but an innocent girl, held captive by pirates. I beg you, do not ravish me mercilessly, bespoiling my virtue so that no respectable man would have me!" I half expected him to burst out laughing at my melodramatic acting.

Instead, a leering grin spread across his lips as he looked at me. And I loved it so when the light caught his gold teeth, making them shine. He truly was magnificently handsome!

"Eve…darlin', you _know_ how much I love when you play along with me," he drawled seductively, "You can be such _fun_…when you put your mind to it!"

I smirked at him briefly, then continued, "Please, Captain, do not corrupt me with your wicked pirate ways! A fortune in gold can be yours, if you'll leave my blessed virtue intact!"

He grinned even more wickedly. "What an intriguing dilemma you present, luv," he commented, caressing my cheek.

"Jack!" I exclaimed in mock disbelief, "You're scheming to think of a way to have both!"

"Aye, darlin'," he said, "A greedy pirate's what I am!"

"Predictable is more likely," I teased.

"Careful, Eve, I may make you regret that accusation," he growled. "I too have amassed some little tricks during my travels. Perhaps it's time for me to return your favor?"

"Have you now?" I remarked, smirking, "Well then, bring it on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to the oddest sensation, like someone was rocking the bed. It was a soothing feeling. I stretched and reached for Jack, but found I had the bed to myself. I sighed and lingered, enjoying the warmth of the covers and the relaxing movement of the Pearl as it sailed. A sudden gust of wind whistled through the rigging, causing the ship to lurch. The storm!

Sleepily, I raised my head and glance around the cabin. Jack was at the table, busy with his maps and charts. I watched him. He was so focused and studious. His gaze shifted to look at me.

"Ah, my indulgently hedonistic tigress has finally chosen to abandon her dreams and return to me," he announced, smirking. "And how are you feeling, my beauteous wench?"

I smiled, "Like the luckiest girl in the entire world!"

He grinned handsomely, obviously quite pleased with himself. He stood and approached me, his swaying gait perfectly compensating for the ship's rocking. The movement of his body was elegant, graceful…a sailor dancing to the melody of the sea.

He sat at the edge of the bed, reaching out to smooth my tousled hair. "I'd imagine you're famished, after the night's exertions," he mentioned, smirking.

I nodded, smiling.

"Well then, don't move. Gibbs should be just about done preparing the breakfast I requested for you. Be right back, luv."

I watched him leave, then lay back on the pillow, a ridiculous smile on my face. "Oh my God, the man is _amazing_!" I said aloud. And for a brief moment, I wished I had a girlfriend here, to gush to. I sighed and hugged my pillow, squealing childishly into it.

The doors opened and Jack entered. "We're just turning into the bay, and not a moment too soon. Looks as if we may be in for quite a ride!" I looked up at him as he stood at the edge of the bed. I sat up and he put a tray on my lap. There were several thick slices of…No! It couldn't possibly be! But, it _was_! Banana bread! And they were still warm! And a mug of hot tea! I stared at Jack, wide-eyed.

"Now, I want you to eat every morsel, luv. I'll not have you forcing me to endure Ruby's chastising," he told me.

"Gibbs made this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Aye, darlin', at _my_ request," he answered. A look of worry fleeted across his face, "You do like it…don't you?"

"Yes! I love it!" I answered quickly, "Thank you."

"Oh good!" he said, smiling, as he sat next to me.

"You spoil me, Jack," I told him as I ate.

He smiled. "I _indulge_ you, luv, there's a difference," he remarked.

The sound of wind gusting through the sails interrupted. I remembered a comment that Ruby had mentioned.

"Jack, why did Ruby say you are a child of the sea?" I asked.

"I was born on my father's ship, in the middle of a typhoon," he explained, "You recall that my mum sailed with him for a time, before settling in Tortuga."

"A typhoon!" I said, trying to imagine what that must've been like. "I sure hope we have calm seas when our little one decides to arrive!"

"No worries, Eve," Jack said smiling, "Whatever happens, I'll always be here to protect you from any danger."

The Pearl creaked and lurched as it was buffeted by another gust of wind.

Jack regarded me with a look of untamed excitement in his dark eyes. "So, you ready to face that tempest with me, luv?" he asked heartily.

"Aye, darlin'," I said as I smiled excitedly, "Just need to dress."

"I'll see you on deck then," he said as he left the cabin.

Quickly, I finished my breakfast and got up to dress. I could hear Jack's voice overhead, shouting orders to the crew, as I combed through my tangled hair, then braided it neatly. And I remembered the captain of our chartered sail boat shouting to batten down the hatches, prior to being overtaken by the squall that brought me here. A lifetime ago, it seemed. I thought of the work, traffic, and hectic lifestyle that had typified my modern life. Pulling on my boots and coat, I smiled, thinking how I didn't miss any of it at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Aw, the calm before the storm! Hope you enjoyed! Many thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Gibbs made extra banana bread for you all, at Jack's request! **


	12. Tempest Tossed

**Disclaimer: POTC is property of Disney, my OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Tempest Tossed

I walked on deck, looking around. The wind was picking up, making the bay quite choppy. Broken clouds speckled the sky above. And on the horizon, the towering line of storm clouds loomed, their billowing tops illuminated by the bright morning sun.

_Red sky at morning, sailors take warning._

I had heard the saying throughout my life, in regard to stormy weather. It had never held any particular significance until that moment, as I gazed at the approaching storm. The clouds glowed an orangey-red, like the embers of a fire, in sharp contrast to the deep slate blue at their base.

The crew hastened to secure the sails, drop anchor, and clear the deck of all extraneous items. Mr. Cotton's parrot fluttered past me, on its way toward the crew's quarters, squawking "Any port in a storm!"

I climbed the steep steps to the helm, where Jack stood observing the scene around him with a broad grin. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he mentioned. "And that storm," Jack pointed gracefully, "has 'scorned woman' written all over her!"

I glanced at the clouds as they thickened menacingly on the horizon. The warm morning sunshine had caused them to explode high into the sky. It was an awe-inspiring sight, but it made me feel slightly uneasy.

"No need to fret, luv, we'll be perfectly safe here," Jack said reassuringly, wrapping his arm around my waist, "But, you _do_ remember your promise to me." He gave me a look of seriousness.

"Yes, I remember," I said, unable to tear my gaze away from the gorgeous display in the sky.

"Cap'n, ev'rythin's tied down tightly and the Pearl's as secure as can be," Gibbs announced as he joined us.

"Cargo holds checked and secured as well?" Jack questioned.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs answered, pausing to observe the storm as it neared. "This one looks to be wantin' to unleash some unholy wrath upon us," he commented, "By the fire of Saint Elmo, I hope we manage to stay in one piece!" Gibbs pulled out his flask and took a sip.

Jack glanced sideways at Gibbs, with an annoyed expression. "I'm quite certain we'll be just fine," he commented.

"Miss, ye should be shelterin' yerself in the cabin," Gibbs advised.

I smiled at his concern. "I'm going to stay with Jack, and watch the storm for a bit," I told him.

Gibbs eyed both of us critically. "Well, I'll be getting' below, then," he said. He shuffled off, muttering something about "one's crazier than the other."

"You know, luv, we should go secure things in the cabin, before it gets too turbulent," Jack suggested.

We descended the stairs and made our way to the cabin. Jack walked directly to his rum cabinet, locking it securely to prevent any bottles from falling and breaking. We stowed any loose items in cabinets, and rolled up his maps, placing them in a cabinet as well.

The Pearl listed, as a strong gust hit her, and I momentarily lost my balance. Jack was at my side immediately, supporting me as I regained my footing.

"And here I thought I _had_ my sea legs," I said smiling, "Thank you."

"Our child's gonna have sea legs before you do, my dear," he teased.

"Hey! I'm usually pretty good," I protested.

He grinned at me. "Perhaps you were just swooning then, luv, overcome by my handsomeness," he suggested, teasingly.

I smiled fakely at him. "Yes, I'm sure that's it, Jack," I replied sarcastically.

"I know you can't help yourself, Eve," he said in a low, seductive tone, "You find me irresistible."

And, just like that, he gave me butterflies in my tummy! The sound of his voice was just…so…sexy. I'd begun to think that sensation was a thing of the past.

Jack looked at me with alarm. "Are you alright, luv?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling, not wishing to inform him of my body's involuntary reaction to the sound of his appealingly masculine voice.

"You're sure," he persisted. "You had a strange expression, then touched your belly…" he said, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm _fine_," I repeated, wishing he'd drop the issue.

He embraced me gently. "You would tell me," he began, "if something was…wrong."

"For God's sake, Jack, it was butterflies," I declared.

"Butterflies?" he repeated, making a peculiar face.

"Yes, you gave me butterflies," I finally admitted.

"Hmmm…how'd I do that?" he asked, bewildered.

I glanced at him irritably, expecting him to be teasing. Instead, he looked truly mystified.

"Your voice," I told him.

"My _voice_?" he responded with surprise. I noticed the corners of his lips begin to twitch, ever so slightly.

"Yes, your voice," I said, "Sometimes, just the way you say certain things…makes me want to…" I looked at him and saw the twitch had become a full on grin. Gold teeth and all. "Can we go watch the storm now?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course, my love," he said. "Did _that_ do it?"

"No," I answered as we left the cabin.

He proceeded to spend the next half hour experimenting with his voice, asking repeatedly if "that did it." And I realized I would eventually be stuck living the rest of my days with, not one, but _two_ children!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack finally grew bored with his vocal experiments, to my immense relief.

It was mid-morning, but the sky had darkened so much it resembled twilight. The wind gusts whistled shrilly through the rigging of the Pearl, the screeching sound reminiscent of a badly played violin. Each powerful gust caused the ship to pitch and roll in the tumultuous water of the bay.

We stood at the bow. Jack was behind me, his arms encircling my waist, keeping me from losing my balance. Suddenly, thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

"Has the Pearl ever been struck by lightning?" I asked Jack.

"Not once," he answered. "You've heard of Saint Elmo's fire, luv?"

"I've heard of it," I said, "but I've never seen it."

"A wondrous sight, to be sure! I've seen it a few times, here on the Pearl," he explained, "Saint Elmo is the patron saint of sailors. And the spectacle of Saint Elmo's fire is regarded with much superstition. 'Tis thought to be an omen of heavenly intervention."

Another loud rumble of thunder echoed through the bay. Large raindrops began to splatter here and there on the deck.

"The appearance of Saint Elmo's fire was believed to portend that a ship would be seen safely through a storm," he continued, "It once lit up the mastheads and bowsprit of the Pearl, illuminating them with a bluish glow."

"Must've been eerily beautiful," I commented, as I tried to imagine the Pearl with glowing blue highlights.

"Aye, luv, it was," he replied dreamily, as he thought of the memory.

A bolt of lightning flashed overhead, followed soon after by a loud clap of thunder. The rain had begun to fall in earnest, the large drops making a splatting sound as they speckled the deck of the ship. The wind gusts were growing stronger and more frequent.

I could feel the cold rain begin to seep through my clothing, except for my back, which was kept warm and dry by Jack's body.

"Perhaps we should get to the cabin, luv," he suggested, "I'd hate for you to wind up becoming catching a chill from this."

"No, please, just a little longer, Jack," I begged, "It's just starting to be _fun_!"

His eyes held a hint of warning in them as he looked at me.

"I _know_ I promised," I said, "Please?"

He began to smirk at me, and I knew I'd gotten my way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had always presumed the Caribbean to be a place of unceasing warmth, even when stormy. I was surprised at how cold the wind and rain proved to be. Jack and I were thoroughly soaked to the bone, and I was freezing. But I stubbornly ignored the sensation, wishing to experience as much of the storm as I could, before Jack insisted we return to the shelter of the cabin.

The sky had darkened even more, save for the flashes of lightning, which were occurring much more frequently now. The thunder was deafening. I could feel it reverberating through the hull of the ship, and up through my legs.

"We should go now," Jack said by my ear.

Before I had time to protest, a bolt of lightning struck a palm tree on a bluff jutting out from the shore. The tree exploded into a shower of sparks! It reminded me of Fourth of July fireworks.

Almost simultaneously, Jack was in motion, dragging me by the hand behind him. It took me a second to recover my wits after the startling lightning strike. We dashed beneath one of the staircases that led to the helm.

"That was amazing!" I said breathlessly, flushed with excitement at the magnificent display of picturesque destruction. "I've never seen a tree _explode_ like that! One minute it was there, and the next, it was in little fiery pieces, flying everywhere! It was just the most awesome…"

Jack kissed me hard, with wild abandon, his hands gently holding the sides of my face. The destructive beauty of the storm mingled with exhilaration and desire. We broke from the kiss only for a moment, to get a breath, then kissed again urgently, and eagerly. Adrenalin fueled our passion, like gasoline poured on a fire. The sound of the storm, as it raged around us, only served to inflame our wanton craving for each other.

"We're the only ones on deck, luv," Jack said breathlessly, his voice edged with desire.

"I know," I replied. I impatiently pulled Jack's shirt from his breeches, briefly slipping my hands underneath to glide them over his chest. He felt impossibly warm, in spite of the chill in the air. I moved my hands down over the firm muscles of his stomach, unfastening his breeches nearly as quickly as he undid my own. And he took me there, on the deck of the Pearl, as nature unleashed her fury around us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the devil be the two of ye doing out here?!" Gibbs exclaimed, as he peered out of the door to the crew's quarters.

Jack and I smirked mischievously at each other. Thankfully, we had finished rendering ourselves presentable, just in the nick of time!

"Just marveling at the grandeur of said raging temptress, er, _tempest_," Jack said, gesturing gracefully toward the deck, as I tried desperately to stifle a giggle.

Gibbs regarded us with a suspicious scrutiny that made his eyes crinkle. "Mother Mary have mercy upon the two of ye! Crazier than a couple of loons, ye are!" he exclaimed, "An' Jack, what be goin' through yer head, bringin' the lass out in this godforsaken gale? Look at ye! The two of ye be soaked to the skin!"

"Look!" I shouted excitedly, interrupting the first mate's tirade, as I pointed to the masts.

The tips of the masts and yardarms were glowing with ghostly blue flames, as if they were some type of otherworldly candles. It made the Black Pearl truly resemble a phantom ship! And it was indeed, eerily beautiful.

I wandered, involuntarily, out onto the deck, mesmerized by this mystical phenomenon. The bluish flames flickered and undulated, as if they were living spectral creatures. I was so consumed by my fascination as I stared, wide-eyed, that I didn't hear the sharp, cracking sound of wood splitting that emanated from the spires above.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Uh-oh. Cliffhanger! Will Eve notice she's in danger before it's too late? We'll find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Bright shiny thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you guys!**


	13. Out of Harm's Way

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, my OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Out of Harm's Way

One moment, I was awestruck by the strange beauty of Saint Elmo's fire. The next, I was grabbed roughly and thrown to the deck against the outer wall of the cabin. And it seemed as if someone had fallen on top of me, their full weight pressing me to the deck. I tried to move, and abruptly the weight was gone.

"Eve! Are you alright? I'm sorry I was rough with you…Eve! Please be alright," Jack's voice frantically called to me.

I tried to push myself up and look around, feeling dazed and bewildered.

Jack immediately knelt beside me. "Are you hurt anywhere, luv?" he asked urgently.

I moved my arms and legs, testing for pain, and glanced over myself for any wounds. With the exception of my head hurting, I seemed to be uninjured. "I think I hit my head," I mentioned, "But, otherwise, I'm fine…What the hell just happened, Jack?"

Jack checked my head carefully, to make sure I wasn't bleeding. "Aye, you have quite a bump, luv."

"Holy Mother of God, the yardarm fell right where she was! The lass was lucky she wasn't killed!" Gibbs exclaimed. "I told ye 'twas folly to be out in this wicked storm!"

I looked over to where I'd been standing. Sure enough, a large beam of wood had fallen right there, along with some of the rigging. I stared at the two men, visibly shaken by the realization that I could be dead.

"C'mon, Eve, let's get you into the cabin," Jack suggested as he helped me to stand.

I felt a little woozy as I stood, with Jack's arms around me for support. We made our way into the safety of the cabin. I kept looking at Jack, realizing it was he who had grabbed me and thrown me clear of the falling debris. It was Jack who had shielded me with his own body, as the dismembered portion of the Pearl's mast crashed to the deck.

Jack guided me to the bed and sat me down, but didn't let me go. Instead, he held me close to him, muttering to himself that it was all his fault and we should've gone in sooner.

I looked up into his worried eyes. "Thank you," I said quietly, "You saved my life, Jack."

"I stupidly allowed you to stay in a dangerous situation," he lamented.

"You were there when I needed you," I pointed out.

"And you're injured because of it," he said regretfully.

"Jack, injured is better than dead," I told him, "And it's only a bump."

I thought of the strength and ferocity with which he'd grabbed me and pulled me out of harm's way. It made me smile, even though I knew he would've done the same for any member of his crew.

There was a knock on the door. Jack got up and let Gibbs in.

"Brought ye some hot tea to help warm ye up after bein' out in the storm," Gibbs said as he placed two cups on the table. He turned to me and asked, "How're ye doin', lass?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, Gibbs. Safe and sound, thanks to Jack," I replied.

"The two of ye ought to be getting' into some dry clothes, before ye catch yer death of cold," Gibbs said as he left.

I bent over to remove my boots as Jack secured the doors after Gibbs exited. I stood up to remove my rain soaked clothes and swayed, feeling dizzy. Jack was immediately next to me, his arms around me to prevent me from falling.

"Whew! I guess I stood up a little too fast," I said to him, as he eased me back onto the bed.

"Look at me, luv," he said, his fingers under my chin, tipping my head up. He regarded me with worried scrutiny.

"I don't have a concussion," I told him, "I've bumped my head much harder in the past, and I didn't have a concussion then, although I _did_ end up with a black eye."

Jack's expression softened as he looked at me. "A black eye, eh? Must've been quite a sight, luv," he said, as his lips began to smirk. "Let me get your clothes for you."

"Took two weeks to go away," I continued, "And I had to get stitches as well."

He placed the shirt and breeches on the bed next to me. "They did a fine job of that, my dear. Can't even tell," he said as he gazed at me.

The wind howled outside causing an audible spattering of rain against the windows. Jack stood steady despite the lurching of the ship.

I pulled my rain soaked shirt over my head and slipped the dry one on, then I slid the wet breeches off and onto the floor. The shirt was long enough to reach to my mid-thigh, so I didn't bother with the breeches. Instead, I stood, pausing to make certain I didn't feel lightheaded, then padded barefoot to the table to get a mug of tea.

The mug was warm in my hands as I held it. I returned to sit on the bed, watching Jack as he changed his clothes. A flash of lightning glimmered through the windows, followed immediately by a roar of thunder. In spite of everything, I still wished we could be outside watching the storm.

Jack grabbed his mug of tea and sat next to me on the bed, resting his hand on my bare thigh. The full length of my leg erupted in goosebumps.

"Cold, luv?" he asked, as he softly rubbed his rough hand over my skin.

"No," I answered simply.

His smirk became a low chuckle, as he continued to move his hand slowly over the length of my thigh. "Your reactions never cease to amaze me," he commented, glancing sideways at me. "You're quiet, Eve, what's troubling you?"

I got up and walked to the table to put my empty mug down. Where to begin, I thought. I pushed myself up to sit on the table, placing one foot on the chair, while dangling the other.

I looked squarely at Jack and began, "I nearly died today in a freak accident, which you blame yourself for…even though the only reason I'm alive is because of you." I watched his reaction carefully.

"Aye, 'tis true," he replied guardedly.

I lazily circled my foot in the air, watching as Jack was distracted by it.

"Jack," I said abruptly, "Do not take this opportunity to become over-protective of me." My tone was firm and business-like.

He stared at me, without saying a word. His expression was unreadable.

"It's something that most women from my time do not tolerate well, having struggled long and hard for their freedoms," I explained, softening my tone, "And I know, since you also value your freedom, that you'll understand."

He listened, considering what I'd said, but still expressionless.

"I am the way I am, and I'll never conform to the customary behavior of women in this time," I told him.

He locked eyes with me, stood and approached. "I would never expect you to," he said earnestly, "It's one of the reasons why I love you, Eve."

I sighed deeply, feeling my apprehension dissipate.

Jack edged closer and stood in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders as he gazed at me. "Good God, you're tense, Eve!" He took my hand, saying "Come here, luv," as he pulled me toward the bed, "Let old Jack work his magic on you."

I sat on the edge of the bed, while Jack kneeled behind me. He began to massage my shoulders and neck, using his strong hands and those elegant, long fingers to ease every last bit of tension out of my body.

"Jack, you are amazing!" I told him, closing my eyes.

He leaned close, "And do you love me?"

"Oh…yes…I love you," I said slowly, reveling in the touch of his strong hands.

And I ended up falling asleep in Jack's arms, as the Pearl creaked and rocked on the waves, and the storm continued to rage in the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Oh, Jack! He can be such the hero when he needs to be! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! My deepest thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! **


	14. The Book of Lost and Found Souls

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, my OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

The Book of Lost and Found Souls

I woke up nestled in Jack's arms still, safe and warm. I listened as the wind howled, angrily hurling the rain at the Pearl. A flicker of lightning was closely followed by a loud clap of thunder. I burrowed under the covers and snuggled against Jack's warm chest. He stirred, mumbling, and engulfed me in his strong arms. In between the sound of the storm, the Pearl rocked and creaked. And I couldn't feel more content.

There was a knock on the cabin doors. I carefully disengaged myself from Jack's embrace and got up. I pulled up my breeches, having slept in my shirt, and walked to the doors. I quietly opened them to see Gibbs.

"Mornin', lass, how're ye feelin'?" he asked.

"Shhh, Jack's still sleeping," I told him, "I feel fine, Gibbs. It's been so relaxing to sleep and listen to the storm."

"I brought the two of ye some breakfast," he whispered as he quietly entered and placed a tray on the table.

"Thank you," I responded, "Was there any more damage to the Pearl overnight?"

"No, lass, looks as if we were spared the full brunt of the storm's fury," Gibbs replied, "Soon as the weather clears, we'll start on repairs. Get the Cap'n's old girl back in fine shape."

I smiled. "It'll be nice to get back out to sea," I commented, "Feels like we've been cooped up forever."

Gibbs smiled warmly at me, "Aye…it's no wonder Jack loves ye so, lass, ye got the same restless spirit as him."

I watched, smiling, as Gibbs shuffled off, then watched the rain for a moment before closing the doors.

"Jack!" I screamed, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Jack had soundlessly snuck up to stand right next to me, so when I closed the doors, he was _right there_…smirking, wearing only his breeches. His long, dark dreadlocks cascaded over his shoulders and bare chest.

"You left me alone in my bed, luv. I was cold, with no one soft and warm to cling to," he said, making a sad, pouty face.

I smiled at him, sliding my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. "You're spoiled, Jack," I teased, "Just how did you ever survive being at sea for weeks or months at a time, with no female companionship? Hmmm?"

"Eeeeve," he drawled my name, "You know I'd make up for lost time, whenever we'd make port." He smirked, as he slid his hands around my waist. "But with you here, with me, _always_, I'm not forced to endure those lengthy periods of torturous loneliness," he said as he held his warm hands on my lower back, pressing me against his body.

"No, I provide you with a completely different variety of torture to endure, with these annoying mood swings," I said, smirking.

He grinned lecherously. "I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, luv. I can navigate the waters of your tempestuous emotions with ease," he said, moving his hands under my shirt, to caress my back. "And the way you torture me so sweetly with your enticing ways makes the journey all the more intriguing."

He was so close his lips were almost, but not quite, touching mine. My heart was racing and I felt like I was trembling, overwhelmed by my desire for him.

"Jack," I said softly, "You are a wicked, insatiable pirate."

He grinned villainously, "And you wouldn't want me any other way, luv." He brushed his lips to mine, only for an instant, before pulling back. "You _do_ want me, don't you, Eve?" he said, his voice low and seductive.

"Yes," I whispered, then kissed him. Deeply and possessively.

He moved his hands over my bottom. I wrapped my legs around him as he picked me up, and carried me to the bed, our kisses uninterrupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The tea's cold," Jack grimaced, as we sat at the table eating breakfast.

"It was hot when Gibbs brought it," I told him, "But, you proved to be much hotter." I smiled teasingly. "If you don't like it, don't drink it."

He drank it and continued sticking his tongue out and making faces, along with a few sounds to emphasize his unhappiness. I swear sometimes watching him was like watching a cartoon character.

I slouched in the chair with my legs crossed, circling my bare foot in the air while watching him.

"Jack, you've endured being branded, cut, shot twice, being killed…"

"And this tea is worse than all of 'em," he interrupted, peevishly.

"Then _don't_ drink it," I repeated firmly.

He made another dramatic face and finally put the cup down.

I listened to the rain as it poured down over the ship. The wind, lightning, and thunder seemed to have surrendered its grip on the Pearl. I wondered how long it would take for this relentless downpour to pass us by. I was feeling restless and caged. The storminess had been exciting, but enduring the seemingly never-ending rain was becoming tiresome. I was having my first experience of "cabin fever," and it was driving me stircrazy.

"So, is this what you normally do when confronted with storms?" I asked.

"Normally, we'd just sail straight through, continuing on our course," Jack replied, "But, since we happened to be near land, I decided anchoring in the bay was a safer choice." He paused briefly to look at me. "And a good thing too, since we now need to make repairs before heading back out to sea."

"Ugh," I sighed, throwing my head back, and rolling it in circles to crack my neck. The several staccato pops and cracks I'd produced made me smile with relief.

Jack watched with an amused expression. "Anxious to get out on the open sea, luv? Do a little pirating and plundering?" he asked, unable to suppress his grin.

"It would be a welcome change, yes," I answered as I stood and began to softly pace the floor in my bare feet.

Jack got up and went to one of his cabinets. He unlocked it and reached in to remove a very worn, brown leather book, about the size of a modern-day binder. He re-locked the cabinet, then turned to me.

"Here, luv," he held the book out to me, "Leafing through this may capture your attention for a bit."

I took the heavy book and sat on the edge of the bed, resting the thick volume on my lap. "What is it?" I asked, as I ran my hands over the outside, feeling the soft texture of the worn leather.

"The naïve scribblings of a young man," he muttered, as he got himself a bottle of rum.

I opened the book. The wrinkled parchment pages were crisp and crinkly as I turned them. It was a sketchbook full of drawings. Images Jack had seen throughout his life, and had chosen to document.

The first portion was obviously from his home on Tortuga. There were drawings of flowers and birds. Ruby's garden! And there was a sketch of Ruby. She was just a young girl, laughing, as she sat in a tree.

There were several of Jack's mother. One was a portrait of her face, smiling serenely. She wore her hair up in a bun, with a few tendrils having worked their way loose to hang softly by her face. And there was one of her in a nightgown, standing by a window, sadly gazing out at the view.

There was only one of his father. He was laughing, and looked happy.

The next section had a lot of ships drawn in it. Sketches of men loading cargo at the docks. A few sketches of tavern wenches as well.

There was a beautiful drawing of the Black Pearl, however, the writing indicated it had been drawn while she was still known as the Wicked Wench.

"I drew that when I first saw her," Jack mentioned.

"These are incredible, Jack," I said as I kept looking at the book, "Do you still draw?"

"Nah, too busy to have the time," he said dismissively, as he took a swig of rum.

There was a series of drawings from his travels. Exotic temples, more ships, and people from Asia. An Indian marketplace. Some primitive tribes people. Colourful tropical birds and mammals he'd seen. And every few pages, there was a sketch of a wench. Some blonde, some brunette. Some in taverns, plying their wares. Others reclining on a bed, the shoulders of their gowns having slipped down onto their arm, and their laces loosened.

I smiled. "And some evidently not so naïve scribblings as well," I mentioned.

Jack peered over to see what I was referring to. "Oh…yeah," he said as he smiled sheepishly.

The drawings began to gradually depict more somber themes. Drawings of slaves at auction. Ships at battle. Men engaged in combat with swords and pistols. An especially compelling one of a man with a sword protruding from his belly, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. And all these scenes were routinely interrupted, by a different scantily-clad wench, every few pages.

Then, I got to the events involving the cursed pirates he'd told me about on the island. A drawing of an aging pirate captain wearing a flamboyant hat showed half his face as skeletal.

Jack had come to sit next to me. "That would be Barbossa, my mutinous first mate," he pointed out, gesturing toward the image with the rum bottle.

The next page showed a man sleeping cozily between two large pigs.

"And that's Gibbs!" Jack said happily. "Exactly as I found him on Tortuga."

"That's Gibbs?" I asked, giggling.

"Aye, luv, improved his station in life a bit since then, eh?" he commented, grinning.

The next page had a couple of drawings of a young man. I looked at Jack, waiting for his comments.

"That's my friend, William Turner. I usually just call him the Whelp," Jack explained, "Skilled blacksmith. If I ever need a new sword, he's gonna be the one I get it from."

I turned to the next page. There were several drawings of a young woman, and the page was titled "Elizabeth."

"So, _there_ she is," I said.

Jack glanced at the book, then lunged to grab it. I quickly whisked it out of his reach.

"We can just skip over the next few pages," he said, trying to grab for the book.

"No, I want to see," I told him.

He sighed, slumped, then took a long gulp of rum.

I looked at the drawings, obviously done when they were on better terms.

"She's a bit bony, compared to the others," I mentioned, "Not your typical style, Jack."

"More than made up for it in spirit," he said flatly. His eyes were cold and expressionless as he glanced at her image.

I turned the page to reveal a horrific picture of the Black Pearl. The tentacles of a giant sea creature slithering up the sides, threatening to engulf the beautiful ship.

I gasped, "Oh…Jack," I whispered sorrowfully as I looked at him, my eyes welled up with tears.

He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the forehead. "Time and tides, luv," he said, "Got her back in the end."

As I stared at the picture, I decided not to ask him any of the questions that insistently begged to be asked.

I turned the page and it was blank. I turned another page as I asked, "Is that the end?"

Jack looked at me. "No, Eve, it's the beginning," he said as he reached across me to reveal the next page.

I looked at the drawings that were so carefully rendered on the following pages. There were about a dozen of them. All of them were of me.

"Too busy, huh?" I teased.

He had sketched me as I'd slept, several times, and as Mr. Cotton instructed me on knot tying. He had depicted me climbing to the crow's nest, that day when I'd come to realize I loved him.

"Oh, Jack," I said as I turned the page, "I love this one!" The drawing showed me standing at the bow, wearing a shirt and breeches, the wind blowing through my loose hair. "It's so beautiful and perfect," I said, as I thought of all the times I'd stood in my favorite spot on deck. I always felt so free there, like I was flying over the waves.

"As are you, darlin'," Jack said, as he smiled at me.

I kissed him, then softly whispered, "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

He looked at me, his dark eyes sparkling, as he reached to turn the page.

And I saw myself lying on a pillow, looking blissfully happy, my hair splayed out over the pillow and my shoulders.

"I drew that one after our first time," he explained, "While you were sleeping. I wanted to always remember that expression in your eyes." He smiled somewhat nervously, even now feeling somewhat vulnerable in revealing his innermost feelings.

I looked at him, as I held my hand on my heart. "I don't know what to say, Jack," I confessed, overwhelmed.

"No need to say anything, Eve, I can see it all in your eyes," he said softly.

I smiled, as I turned to next page. What I saw made me giggle. It was me in my red dress, a bottle of rum in my hand. I was sitting draped across a chair, my skirt hiked up to reveal a bit of leg. The dress slid off one shoulder, and my hair cascading down sensuously. My head was thrown back in laughter.

"I'm afraid I don't remember this," I teased.

"Uh…bit of artistic license, as it were," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. "You really can be such a wench sometimes, Eve."

I laughed softly. "I think I like this one best of all," I commented. "It looks like a portrait that should be hung over a huge fireplace, in a stately manor someplace," I joked.

Jack grinned at me. "More likely, in a tavern, luv," he teased.

"The Laughing Wench Tavern!" I suggested, smiling brazenly.

"Now there's a place I would certainly frequent!" he replied, chuckling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Yes, I know, more "down time." But, fear not, there's quite a bit of action and adventure coming up soon! My most grateful thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Mending the Pearl

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, and an undying obsession for POTC. **

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Mending the Pearl

In spite of the damage to the Pearl, we were able to sail back to the harbour of Tortuga. Once anchored, the crew busily began to assess the damage fully, procure materials needed from town, and begin to restore the Pearl back to her majestic self.

At my request, Jack and I ventured to pay Ruby a visit. I wanted to make sure she made it through the storm alright, although Jack seemed convinced it would take much more than a tropical storm to cause Ruby any harm.

As we negotiated the now muddied streets of Tortuga, I noticed very little damage. Nearly all of the buildings had storm shutters affixed to the outside to protect the windows, something I'd never noticed during our previous visits. Dislodged palm fronds and broken branches seemed to be the extent of the storm's effects.

We came to the walled enclosure of Ruby's villa, after a strenuous slogging through the muddy streets. Jack pushed open the gate to reveal Ruby's beautiful garden.

"Not so bad," Jack commented as we entered.

Palm fronds and tree branches mingled with a scattering of many leaves and blossoms on the path. The birds had left whatever refuges they'd taken during the storm, and were happily flitting about in the dense shrubbery.

Jack and I stepped carefully over the debris in the path, making our way toward the house. Ruby was not outside as we turned the last bend. There appeared to be no visible damage to the grand home.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ruby exclaimed, "Cha! Look what di storm blew in!"

Jack and I greeted Ruby with warm hugs.

"No so winjy anymore, star," she said as I hugged her. "Is good ta see ya man take care of ya," she mentioned, looking at Jack with a smile.

"Ruby, you have no idea," I told her, "Jack saved my life during that storm."

"Did ya now, Jack?" she said, "Ya come, sit by di fire. Tell Ruby all 'bout it." She ushered us in to the settees. A warm fire crackled cozily in the large stone fireplace.

"Well, it seems, dear Ruby, that Eve not only shares my love of the sea, but also my love of stormy weather," Jack began.

"Ya never had a bit of sense in ya, Jack," Ruby said, "Never could stay outta 'arm's way. Mi no surprise ya wo-man be di same!"

"Oh, Ruby, we had a great time out on deck, watching the storm," I told her excitedly, "Lightning hit a palm tree on the shoreline, sending sparks everywhere! Just awesome! So beautiful!"

She listened, smiling, then shook her head in dismay, "Ya crazy as ya man, girl!"

"And the Pearl was all lit up by Saint Elmo's fire, Ruby," I continued, "It was so beautiful! The tips of the masts all had blue, flickering, glowing flames on them! I was so mesmerized by them, I didn't notice when part of the rigging fell."

Ruby looked at both of us, her eyes wide with concern.

"Aye, good thing I was there, eh? Quickly grabbed Eve out of harm's way," Jack said, "And you see, she's safe and sound."

"The yardarm had snapped and fell right where I'd been standing, Ruby," I added.

"Jah bless, star! Is a good t'ing Jack be dere ta watch over ya," Ruby relied, smiling.

"Yes, it is," I said, taking Jack's hand and smiling at him, "I can always rely on him to be there when I need him."

Jack smiled, the mentioned, "Had to bring the Pearl in for repairs, before we head back out to sea. Eve wanted to make sure you weathered the storm safely, Ruby, even though I assured her it would require far more than a little storm to ever harm you!"

"Eve, ya be the sweetest girl, star!" Ruby said, smiling warmly, "Dat Jack Sparrow, di blackheart man, he no deserve a sweet girl like ya!"

"I do so, Ruby!" Jack piped up in offense, "And that's _twice_ I've saved her life too, I'll have you know!"

Ruby eyed Jack suspiciously. "Is good practice for ya, Jack, for when di pickney come," she told him, "Is 'bout time ya learn ta be a responsible man!"

I couldn't help giggling softly, causing Jack to flash me an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm glad you got through the storm alright," I said to her, changing the subject.

"As Jack say, star, it'd take more den a bit of blusterin' ta do mi 'arm," she replied, "Now ya bes' be on ya way. Get dat ship of ya's all right an' pretty, Jack, an' take care of ya wo-man."

"Always do, Ruby," he said with a mischievous grin, as we headed for the door.

"An' ya, star, ya keep ya pirate man safe an' 'appy. Don't go doin' no t'ing crazy no more," she told me.

"We'll be fine, Ruby," I said, smiling, as Jack draped an arm over my shoulders.

"Aye, no worries," Jack agreed.

"A come back in di seven mont', I sail wit ya den. Bring ya babe into di world," she reminded us, "Good plunderin' to ya! Yemaya watch over di two of ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The docks were bustling with activity, with many ships being in need of repairs. The sounds of hammers and saws mingled with the screeching of gulls overhead, and the quiet rippling sounds as the waves broke along the shore.

"Gibbs! How go the reparations?" Jack shouted, as we walked onboard the Pearl.

"Comin' right along, Cap'n. Should be ready to sail with the mornin' tide," Gibbs answered. He approached us and said quietly, "Cap'n, rumor has it there be a few merchant ships had to weather the storm at sea. Didn't fair too well, it seems."

"Hmmm…Perhaps we should go take a look, once we get underway. Might be able to lend them some assistance in lightening their loads," Jack suggested, as he thoughtfully played with the braids of his goatee.

"Aye, Cap'n, fellow I heard says at least one of 'em lost their main mast in the gale," Gibbs mentioned discreetly.

"An intriguing prospect, indeed," Jack commented, "And were you able to discover the location of said floundering vessel?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs answered, "Once back in fine workin' order, the Pearl should have no troubles bein' the first to arrive. Rest of these ships'll be still finishin' their repairs, as they didn't fair as well as yer old girl here."

"Excellent, Gibbs," Jack relied, grinning, "After the repairs are completed, the crew can venture into town for a bit of quick entertainment. But we sail with the tide, and we'll keep to the Code."

"Aye, Cap'n," he smiled, "I'll be sure to remind 'em."

"As soon as we clear the harbour, I want to begin readying the weapons," Jack said, "I'd like to make a swift ambush, and be on our way, savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n, I'll spread the word to the crew," Gibbs responded jovially.

"Let's go over that location in the cabin, Gibbs," Jack suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning arrived bright and sunny, with a strong breeze to carry the Pearl swiftly to her prey. Jack was up early and at the helm. The crew had readied the cannons, and was decked out in full weaponry as we sailed. Everyone had an air of excitement and anticipation.

I had lingered in the cabin, dutifully eating my breakfast, before dressing and arming myself, and then joining Jack at the helm. We sailed northeast from Tortuga, between the Bahamas to the north, and the Turks and Caicos islands to the south. The Pearl was just flying over the waves!

Jack was having a wonderful time. He was grinning like a madman, as he guided his beloved ship through the strong wind. But the intensely serious, focused expression in his kohl-rimmed eyes as he scanned the horizon, revealed the predatory lust that lurked within him.

I too turned my attention to the horizon, fearing if I gazed at him any longer, I'd drag him off to the cabin and have my way with him. I loved to watch him as he pursued his chosen prey. No longer the mischievous trickster or flirtatious seducer, he was transformed into a serious, determined, completely focused man. His eyes on the prize, he became a clever strategist, ruthless and precise. He was quick, deliberate, and commanding. He was a _pirate captain_!

"Take the wheel, luv," Jack's order startled me out of my thoughts. I reached out to hold the wheel steady.

Jack's hand reached for my breeches, grabbing for the pistol I'd tucked into the waistband. He carefully checked it, making certain it was in working order and ready to be fired. His gaze swept over me, in scrutiny.

"Sword in its scabbard, dagger in my boot, Captain," I told him.

He smirked. "Pistol at the ready, my dear," he replied, as he carefully re-tucked it into the waistband of my breeches.

His dark eyes swept over me once again, in a wholly different manner this time.

"Even if stripped of those weapons," he said huskily by my ear, "You would be a deadly force to reckon with, luv." He slid his hand around the front of my waist, as he edged behind me. "Your windswept beauty and enticing ways would be certain to inflict mortal wounds to the hearts of lesser men."

I laughed softly, "Aren't you in a fine mood?" I said to him.

"Aye, darlin', happy to be back on the open sea with me two best girls," he replied heartily, as he kissed my neck. "And after we have our way with those storm ravaged ships, how 'bout we head to the cabin, luv? I can plunder your treasure for a bit, eh?" he suggested, as he grinned villainously and winked at me.

"One treasure at a time, you greedy pirate!" I teased.

Jack strolled to the rail, chuckling. He pulled out his spyglass and scanned the horizon. He then began to pace the quarterdeck behind me. He was edgy with anticipation and impatience. Suddenly, he paused, looking up at the sky, then to the sea around us.

"A smidge starboard, luv," he told me, as he resumed his meandering.

I corrected our heading, just in time to hear the call.

"A ship on the horizon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the brief visit with Ruby! Now, it's time to go do some pirating! Wahoo! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Many thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Ya bring great joy to me black heart!**


	16. To Die For

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs. **

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

To Die For

"Open the ports and run out the guns! Make ready to fire!" Jack shouted, as he angled the Pearl toward the crippled ship.

There were only a handful of crew members visible on the deck of the merchant ship, and we clearly out gunned them. Still, it could be a trick. Jack chose to approach them aggressively, to intimidate them to think twice before choosing any different course of action than a peaceful surrender. It wasn't his usual style, and I was wary of this particular engagement. My senses alert, I watched as the scene played out, careful to notice anything out of place or subversive.

A hailing shot was fired across the bow of the merchant ship, as we circled around to get into position to board.

As the Pearl glided alongside the ship, Jack shouted to the captain, "It would seem you've encountered some difficulties! Not surprising, considering your meager crew. Where, pray tell, are the rest?"

"Sent the rest of the crew out in longboats, to a nearby island, in search of assistance," the merchant's captain replied.

"He's lying," I told Jack quietly, as I stood behind his right shoulder.

"I know," he responded, then asked, "How do _you_ know?"

"He looked away when he answered, down and left, classic lying behavior," I said quietly. Who would've ever thought my degree in psychology would come in handy here?!

Suddenly, a shot whizzed through the air, hitting one of the lanterns on the quarterdeck. Almost immediately, another shot rang out. I looked to see Gibbs holding a musket, still smoking. In my peripheral vision, I caught sight of a man falling from the yardarm of the merchant ship.

"Bloody buggering hell," Jack muttered. He then addressed the captain, "Well now, _that_ wasn't very nice! You would do well to carefully weigh the wisdom of your next command! I've sunk ships for less!"

Jack's expression was stoic as he waited patiently for a response.

Gibbs approached. "The fool thinks he be crafty enough to take us on," he whispered, "Makes ye wonder what their cargo be."

The tenseness of the situation was clearly beginning to annoy Jack. "I'm losing my patience! Drop your weapons and prepare to be boarded! NOW!" he shouted.

The merchant's captain glanced around at his small assemblage of crew, then nodded to them. He looked shifty, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something underhanded was going on. They finally dropped their weapons to the deck of their ship.

"This doesn't feel right, Jack," I said fretfully, "They're up to something."

"I suspect the remainder of their crew is hidden away somewhere, planning to ambush our boarding party," Jack whispered to Gibbs and I.

"Aye, but there couldn't be more than a dozen or so," Gibbs mentioned, "If we're careful, we can easily take 'em."

Jack was thinking, scheming really, trying to devise the best plan of action. Finally he said to Gibbs, "We'll keep a small group on the Pearl. The rest…" Jack shouted loudly, "Prepare to board!" He made a big show of his order, hoping to be the center of attention.

Jack turned to me. "I don't think it wise that you board, luv," he said earnestly, "But I won't stop you. It's your choice. Just, please, be careful." He looked into my eyes, searching for an indication of my intentions, although we both knew I would board with him.

I kissed him fiercely, saying, "I love you, Jack."

He touched my cheek for only a moment. "And I love you, Eve." He turned to Gibbs, "Let's do this!"

Grappling hooks were thrown and the two ships pulled together. Planks extended across, and the majority of the Pearl's crew boarded the merchant ship. The crew that remained aboard the Pearl withdrew the planks to the deck, as a safety measure.

And there we stood, on the deck of the merchant ship, with a lying captain and his handful of crew, waiting for the inevitable. The tension of this stand-off was unbearable.

Jack, however, appeared to be perfectly at ease. His behavior didn't betray any of his suspicions. In fact, he swaggered and swayed much more than usual, as he strolled the deck.

"So, captain, I don't think you've been entirely truthful with us," Jack slurred in a pleasant, conversational tone.

"I don't know what you mean," the captain responded with feigned innocence.

"Well, you mentioned you sent your crew for help, in the longboats," Jack said, as he strolled drunkenly about. "And yet, you still seem to have your full assemblage of longboats present." He gestured grandly. "One wonders if, perhaps, in their haste to seek help, they forgot the boats, and just swam to nearby _non-existent_ island."

The jig was up and everyone knew it. Just then, the remainder of the crew made their appearance on deck, armed and ready to fight to defend their broken vessel.

"Ah, well, now that everyone's present, let the games begin then," Jack said, as he drew his sword.

I followed his lead, as did the rest of the Pearl's crew. And the games did indeed begin.

A slovenly, red-faced man who was sweating profusely chose to engage me, no doubt presuming I'd make an easy adversary.

"Let's see what yer made of, little girlie," he snarled, as he thrust his sword clumsily at me.

I easily sidestepped to avoid him. His repulsiveness was a constant battle to ignore, but I tried my best to remain focused. I was only vaguely aware of the fighting around me, and of the anguished screams of men, as they met their fates and thudded to the deck. And, for a split-second, I remembered how much I hated the smell of blood.

I had been successfully blocking the man's attempts to thrust his sword at me, when I was suddenly aware of a stinging sensation on my left arm. I glanced down to see my blood creating a large red stain on the linen of my sleeve. He'd cut me! The ugly, red-faced, pig of a man had sliced my arm! Shock and disbelief merged with a feeling I had never experienced before. A feeling that bubbled up from the very depths of my soul, like molten lava. I fought against him with renewed vigor, fueled by my anger and adrenalin.

And I was cognizant of a number of strange, random thoughts that popped into my mind as I fought with this man. Jack's voice telling me, "You hesitate, you die, luv," as he taught me to sword fight so long ago. I thought of my distant ancestors, the Vikings, and felt an odd kinship with them, as I clashed swords with this stranger. Ruby's voice saying "Don't go doin' no t'ing crazy." Too late for that! And I thought of the baby inside me, whom I must protect at all costs from the advances of this foul man who sought to do me harm.

His stamina was waning. The sweat poured from him as he countered my aggression. I swung hard and caught his leg with my blade, slicing the flesh of his thigh as if it were a smoked ham.

"Bloody wretched witch!" he swore, spraying saliva over his sweaty shirt.

His movements had quickly become sluggish. A glance at his leg and the profuse amount of blood that had soaked through his breeches made me realize what had happened. Femoral artery! He was slowing bleeding to death. I knew then that I had two choices. Continue to keep him busy, until he collapsed of his own accord, or to seize the opportunity as it presented itself and dispatch him myself.

Just then, he stumbled, and without even thinking, I thrust. We stood blinking at each other for only a moment, although it seemed to last an eternity. The sword in my right hand, plunged halfway into his rotund abdomen, and my left hand held over my mouth. We mirrored each others shocked expressions, then he fell to the deck.

I had to use both hands to retrieve my sword from his body. I stood looking around at the chaos enfolding on the deck, and yet not seeing any of it. Men had died, and were dying, all around me. The deck of the ship was littered with bodies, and sticky with pools of congealing blood. I felt lightheaded and nauseous.

Suddenly, someone slapped my shoulder. "Keep yer wits 'bout ye, lass, we ain't done yet!" Gibbs shouted, as he passed me by, on his way to assist another of the Pearl's crew.

I looked around with renewed clarity. _Where was Jack?_ I could feel panic starting to rise within me. I didn't see him anywhere. Oh God, no! I frantically started to scan the decks. Not wanting to look, in case I saw him there, lying in a pool of blood, burbling his last words. No, he wasn't there! He hadn't been killed or wounded.

Finally, I caught sight of him in the shadows, sword fighting with the captain. A wave of relief washed over me just as I saw the captain lock swords with Jack. And Jack's weapon was wrenched from his hand, clattering onto the deck. My own sword slipped from my fingers at the same instant. The captain of the merchant ship was poised to strike at Jack with his sword. I reached to my waist, pulled out my pistol, and cocked it as I rushed toward them.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, holding the pistol steady with both hands. Unaware of any pain from my wound, I leveled it at the back of the captain's head, aimed and pulled the trigger. A spray of blood splattered Jack's face as he stood wide-eyed. The captain swayed, and collapsed in front of him. Jack quickly retrieved his sword and rushed toward me.

"You're hurt, luv," he said as he enveloped me.

"Are you?" I asked him, feeling slightly dazed.

"I'm fine, not even a scratch," he replied.

"It's over, Cap'n, we have the ship," Gibbs said, as he approached us. "Good Lord, Jack, the lass is hurt!"

"I'm taking Eve back to the Pearl, Gibbs. You and the crew handle what needs to be done here, savvy," Jack told his first mate.

"Aye, Cap'n, 'tis second nature to us," Gibbs replied, "Ye go tend to yer bonny lass, Jack. Make sure she gets fixed up right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: There you are, my dear readers! My very first attempt to write a deck battle! Hope you enjoyed it! My sincerest thanks to all who read and reviewed! You're the BEST! **


	17. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Souvenirs

Once back in the cabin of the Pearl, Jack sat me in a chair by the table. He then went to get the ship's medical supplies.

Alone and safe, I was finally able to burst into tears. It had always been my tendency to remain clear and level-headed during any type of crisis, only to completely lose my composure once that crisis had been averted. And this time was no different.

Jack entered the cabin and, seeing me sobbing, dumped the medical supplies on the table. He came to kneel in front of me.

I looked up at him tearfully. "I've never been so scared in my entire life! I had to totally rely on myself because I knew no one else could help me. And all around, people were bleeding and dying! And that man was going to kill me! He would've enjoyed it too, the wretched bastard! And I was so busy fighting him, and trying to protect myself, that I wasn't able to keep track of you and I feared you were dead. And I got hurt! And I killed two people!" I blubbered on and on, as Jack held me, allowing me to release all my hysteria.

When my tears began to subside, I became aware that Jack was shaking. I pulled back to look at him. His face was red and he had tears on his cheeks. My anxiety quickly turned to rage, as I realized had had been trying in vain to stifle his laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed, slapping at his chest and arms. "Are you insane? I've just been through a traumatizing event, and you have the audacity to laugh?!"

"Eve, stop it," he said trying to stifle his chuckling and fend off my hands.

I was furious! I balled my hand up into a fist and hit him on the arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! Now, _that_ hurt, luv," he said as he grabbed for my wrists and held them tightly. I struggled as hard as I could against his hold, finally exhausting myself.

"Are you planning to hit me anymore?" Jack asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No," I replied sulkily.

"Can I release you then and not fear for my own life?" he asked teasingly.

"For the moment," I told him angrily.

"I'm so sorry, luv, I really am. But you're such a woman of contrasts," he said, tipping my head up to look at him. "You fought on that ship with as much skill and bravery as any of the men, Eve. You looked like a bloody valkyrie! Totally focused, precise in all your movements. And with a determination in your eyes that was nearly frightening to behold," he continued, as he dried my tears and smoothed my hair. "Your quick thinking saved my life too, darlin', and I'm forever grateful to you for that." He paused, as a smirk twitched at the corners of his lips. "And then I come in here to find you in a pool of tears, lamenting the deaths of a couple of men who would've killed you in a heartbeat, or done far worse things to you, and never would've lost a night's sleep over it."

"I did what I had to, Jack," I said sensibly, as I began to see the absurdity of it all.

"You did indeed, luv," he replied, smiling, "And I'm proud to be able to call you my wife, as well as a member of my crew."

I smiled at him. "I'm just happy you didn't get hurt," I said quietly.

"But _you_ did," he said, "Now, let's have a look at your arm." He gently lifted my shirt over my head, carefully pulling the sleeves off my arms. He grabbed a blanket out of a chest and wrapped it around me, leaving my left arm exposed. "Don't want you to catch cold," he mentioned, although I had to wonder if it was also to keep himself from being distracted by my toplessness.

He dipped some gauze into a bowl of warm water, using it to wipe the dried blood away. I had a three inch cut across my upper arm.

"You're lucky, it's not deep and we won't need to stitch it," he said as he continued to clean around it.

The mere mention of stitches made me feel queasy.

"We are going to have to clean it thoroughly, though, to make sure it doesn't become infected," he said as he regarded me with a worried and apprehensive expression, "And it's gonna hurt like hell, luv."

"I know, Jack," I replied, trying to bravely conceal my dread, "Just do it and get it over with."

He continued to gently clean the blood around it. Then, he got up and walked to his cabinet for the rum. He uncorked it, and asked, "Ready, Eve?"

I knew I shouldn't, but what harm could one sip do. I needed to settle my nerves and I hoped that it would help dull the pain. I reached for the bottle and took a big swallow. "Yes, now I'm ready," I answered, as I gripped the chair tightly with my right hand.

Jack poured the rum over the wound. I gasped. It felt like he had lit my entire arm on fire! And I began mutter a slew of expletives under my breath, as if chanting. I couldn't watch what he was doing. My eyes welled up with tears, and I turned the other way. Getting wounded in the first place didn't hurt nearly as much as this. Next time Jack tells me to stay on the Pearl, I'm doing it, I vowed silently.

"Please forgive me, luv, I'm so sorry," he said with a pained expression, "I know how much it hurts, but it has to be done."

I gritted my teeth and tried not to cry, wishing hopelessly that I could drink enough to become numb to the pain.

Jack was being as gently as possible, and had finished, then bandaged the wound surprisingly quickly. "Are you alright, Eve?" he asked with concern.

I nodded vigorously, as the tears spilled onto my cheeks, still facing away from Jack. I'd tried so hard to be brave. I really didn't want him to see me crying again. Jack handed me a clean shirt, which I dutifully put on.

"Come to bed, luv," he said, holding out his hand to me, "You should try to rest."

I lay down on the bed, with Jack beside me. "Thank you," I said as I gazed at him, "For taking care of me."

"You did the same for me," he mentioned, smiling, "once upon a time, luv." He held me close, stroking my hair, as if I were a little girl who'd skinned her knee.

"Do you think I'll have a scar?" I asked, my voice sounding tiny and fragile.

"You may, darlin'," he replied, gently tracing the scar on my forearm that I'd had for years.

"Good," I said resolutely, "Then I can look at it when I'm frightened and remember I'm capable of protecting myself."

Jack laughed softly at my comment. "I never would've expected you to be happy about having a scar! You never fail to surprise me, my dear."

"Scars are tangible evidence of a life that's been _lived_," I told him, "I'd rather have hundreds of scars than live my life languishing on a settee in a parlour, entertaining boring, stuffy people I couldn't give a damn about!"

Jack laughed heartily. "Now that's something I could never imagine you doing," he remarked.

I sat up to look at him. "I'll have you know that I'm quite capable of behaving like a proper lady, Jack Sparrow," I retorted, "I simply choose not to!"

He smirked. "And I'm certain you could convincingly maintain that charade…for a time," he teased, "But we both know that those opinions of yours would only remain contained for so long, before you would be compelled to unleash them on some poor, unsuspecting, tea-sipping patrician!"

I couldn't resist laughing with Jack, in spite of my offense at him being right. "I guess it's a good thing that you don't frighten that easily then. Huh, Jack?" I teased.

His smirk softened into a smile, "Aye, but from time to time, you frighten me plenty, luv," he commented.

As I looked at him, I noticed his face was still spattered with blood from the fight. I got up and went to the table.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to be resting," he admonished.

I returned with a fresh piece of gauze, dampened with water. Sitting next to him, I began to clean the blood from his face.

"I'm too restless, Jack, and you're a mess," I said as I carefully avoided smearing his kohl, while removing the blood spots.

Jack sat motionless, watching me with his dark fathomless eyes. I stopped wiping away the blood and was staring back at him, completely distracted from my task. He reached up to gently brush his fingers over my cheek, before saying, "Our child will be the luckiest child in the entire world, to have you for a mum."

I held his gaze for a moment, before I felt a smile begin on my lips.

Jack's eyes suddenly widened and he bolted from the bed, to go and rifle through the pockets of his coat.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him curiously.

"Opportune moment, luv, you'll see," he muttered, "Aha!" He returned to the bed, sitting next to me. And, grasping my hands, he placed a folded black piece of cloth in them. "For you, my love," he said.

I carefully unfolded the cloth, revealing a beautiful pair of earrings. Each was made up of a gold disc, with a bright turquoise blue topaz set in the middle. Several chains dangled from the bottom edge of the disc, each having a dark blue bead of lapis at the end. They were very similar to the silver charm that Jack wore in his hair.

"They're beautiful, Jack! Thank you!" I gushed, as I flung my arms around him and kissed him. My practical nature intervened at that moment. "But, aren't they a bit extravagant?"

"Nonsense, Eve," Jack responded with a dismissive gesture, "Nothing's too extravagant for the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow!" His eyes always widened dramatically, as he referred to himself in the third person.

A timely knock on the doors interrupted. As Jack opened the doors, Gibbs entered the cabin. "How're ye doin', Miss Eve?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Jack did a wonderful job of patching me up, Gibbs," I replied, "And thankfully, no stitches required."

"Aye, 'tis a relief," Gibbs said, "Mind ye best be vigilant 'bout watchin' for infection, though." He held out my sword. "Found this on the deck. I believe it belongs to ye, lass."

"I'd forgotten all about it! Thank you," I said to him, as I noticed with much relief that he'd cleaned the blood from the blade.

"Gibbs, have the dead been ministered to and the cargo transferred?" Jack inquired.

"Aye, Cap'n, but there be an item ye should have a look at," he said somewhat mysteriously.

"Is there some significance regarding said item?" Jack asked.

"Aye, some significance indeed, Cap'n," Gibbs answered, "A trunkful of pieces of eight!"

"Well, that _is_ of some significance!" Jack exclaimed happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Wahoo! Eve's not too badly injured, and they're all rich! Not a bad day of plundering! Tons o'thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! And a piece of eight to you all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: Whatever it is, I didn't do it.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

A Secret Revealed

It had been weeks since our skirmish with the merchant ship. The other storm ravaged ships we encountered had, fortunately, surrendered without incident. The cargo holds were near to bursting with plundered goods and supplies, including five trunks of gold doubloons. We'd had almost picture perfect weather the whole time, save for the occasional overnight rain, which provided us with plenty of fresh water. A good thing too, since I was unable to indulge in any rum! Everyone had settled into an easy routine of tending to chores, maintaining the ship, manning the watches, and enjoying a bit of leisure time in between.

My wound had healed well, although it appeared that I would have a thin, dainty scar on my arm to remind me of my first real swordfight.

As expected, Jack had been practically giddy with delight over the "blossoming" of "the Girls." I felt like such a silly fool for ever worrying that his desire for me would wane! In fact, his wonder and amazement at the changes my body had begun to display, served only to fan the fires of his lustful flirtations with me.

And I had finally, with extreme reluctance, been forced to succumb to wearing the voluminous breeches we'd purchased in Tortuga. I had also taken to the habit of wearing my shirts untucked and loose, hoping the soft draping of fabric would prove to be slimming. Somehow, I doubted that was actually the case. Yes, I was now showing my impending motherhood. And so, the day finally came, when Jack and I were inadvertently put in the position of telling the crew of the Black Pearl our increasingly difficult to conceal secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs burst through the doors of the cabin without warning. "Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n…Miss," he began, flustered and out of breath, "Ye best come quickly, Cap'n, there be trouble brewin' with the crew."

Jack stared at his first mate with raised eyebrows, "What sort of trouble?"

"The kind best nipped in the bud quickly by the Cap'n," Gibbs replied as he was urgently hustling Jack out of the cabin.

I got up off the bed and went to follow, but Gibbs blocked the doorway.

"Ye best be stayin' here, lass, let Jack handle it," he warned.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?" I asked in confusion.

"Dissension," he said simply, giving me a gravely serious look.

"Over what?" I questioned, mystified. It had seemed to me that everyone was quite content.

Gibbs stared at me for a moment. "Dissension over ye, lass."

"Me? What'd I do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ye hush now, lass, and don't leave this cabin," Gibbs said sternly, as he left me to go join Jack.

I lingered in the doorway, fully intending on eavesdropping. This was ridiculous! If the crew has some sort of "issue" with me, I should be up there talking it out too, not relying on Jack and Gibbs to handle my problems. But then, this _is_ the 17th century, and while Jack has been very accommodating of my modern ideas and outspokenness, the rest of these men may not. Perhaps it _is_ best to let them handle it. I may just end up creating even more problems. And Jack _is_ the Captain. I suppose it would make him appear rather…what is the old term?...henpecked, if I went and barged in.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I said out loud, kicking the door.

"Yer coddlin' that bloody wench o'yours, while we all suffer!" I heard the voice of a disgruntled crew member say.

"And how is it that you're _suffering_?" Jack asked pointedly.

"We have eyes, Cap'n, we can all see that she's grown fat and lazy from eatin' fine food while we're forced to eat meager rations!" another crew man responded.

My jaw dropped to the floor upon hearing that. And my blood began to boil! Fat _and_ lazy! How dare that man? Oh, was I pissed!

"Mr. Gibbs, are we in any way lacking insofar as supplies or foodstuffs?" Jack asked.

"No, Cap'n, the Pearl's galley and holds be brimmin' with plenty of food and rum," Gibbs answered with certainty.

"And would there be any reason why these fine gentlemen would not receive their fair share?" Jack further questioned.

"Absolutely not, Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

There was a long pause. The ceiling above the cabin made a creaking sound. Jack was pacing the quarterdeck. I stood as still as a statue and barely breathed, waiting to hear what was said next. And desperately fighting the urge to give those disgruntled crew men a piece of my mind. What a couple of idiots! Have they truly been at sea so long that they are unable to discern a pregnant woman when they see one? I felt flabbergasted as well as outraged!

"Gents, you are all aware of, and have agreed willingly, to abide by the policies that have been established by _all_ of us on the Black Pearl, have you not?" Jack said loudly.

Mumblings from the crew drifted to where I stood.

"And so, I remind each of you now, that if you feel you cannot abide by said policies, at any time, you are all free to leave this crew when we next make port," Jack told them. "I remind you also that no member of the crew of the Black Pearl has _ever_ or _will ever_ be treated in a manner that could be construed as _unfair_!" The anger in Jack's voice as he addressed them men was unmistakably apparent. "And, may I also remind you each of you, that making false accusations against a fellow member of the crew will not be tolerated, nor will any behaviour that is designed to instill dissension among the crew." Jack paused to let his words sink in. "Remind me, Mr. Gibbs, what _is_ the punishment for that?"

"Thirty-nine lashes, Cap'n," Gibbs stated loudly and with clarity.

"Ah, yes, Moses' Law," Jack responded, "Do I make myself clear?"

I heard mumblings of "Aye, Cap'n," from the crew.

I was positively seething! And it took every ounce of will I had to fight the urge to defend myself. It was a battle I had lost. I walked onto the deck, and all eyes were upon me. Standing up straight and tossing my hair angrily, I said to Jack, "Have you finished addressing your crew, Captain?"

Jack stared at me, a look of apprehension in his eyes, as he reluctantly answered, "I have."

"Good, because I have a few words to say as well," I responded, ignoring the groan I heard from Jack. I turned to face the crew, regarding them for several minutes with the angriest, withering glare I could muster. I took a deep breath, and sighed exasperatedly before beginning. "I am aware that many of you possess the antiquated notion that women do not belong on a ship," I said in my most commanding voice, "However, since I have been on this ship, I have gone out of my way to help out where I can, to learn what any of you choose to teach me, and to treat every one of you with kindness and respect." I paused to reign in my temper and try to remain calm. "Long ago, the Captain requested I join this crew, _not_ to warm his bed mind you, but because I have medical training and would be able to piece all of you back together after you'd been wounded. Thankfully, your excellent fighting skills have not made it necessary for me to do that. But, when it _does_ become necessary, and it _will_ at some point, I suspect most of you will _suddenly_ find you're quite _happy_ that I am here," I paused to glance at Jack. "Well, I think that addresses the accusation of laziness," I mentioned, "So, that just leaves that _other_ little issue…Is that something that you'd like to address, Captain?"

Jack's eyes widened with panic for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure and sauntered down the steps from the quarterdeck to join me. He draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close for a quick kiss.

"Well, go on then, tell them," I urged, smiling.

Jack looked at the group of men gathered on deck. They all had varying expressions of bewilderment. Jack fidgeted with the braids on his chin nervously, as he eyed the men who stared at him expectantly.

With a deep breath, Jack began, "Men!" He paused and glanced at me. A grin spread over his face that made his eyes twinkle nearly as brightly as his gold teeth. "What can I say? I'm going to be a father!" he announced proudly.

Stunned silence hung in the air long enough to become uncomfortable. Just then someone shouted, "Sure took you long enough!" Cheers and racy comments then erupted from the crew.

"I don't think I like what you're implying, sir," Jack teased back as he smiled. "So, what say you to a bit of celebrating? Drinks all around!"

Jack's suggestion was met with an even greater enthusiastic response from his crew. Several barrels of rum were brought up from the hold. The crew gathered around them, eager to indulge in an evening of drinking themselves into oblivion.

"That went well," Jack mentioned, looking greatly relieved.

"Yes, and this time you were at least able to utter the entire word, not just the first syllable," I teased, reminding him of how flustered he'd been upon first hearing the news.

"I was a bit shocked at the time, luv," he reminded me.

"Shocked?" I said, unable to resist teasing him further, "Surely at _some _point during your illustrious career of wooing and bedding women, Captain Jack Sparrow, you must've had some inkling that's how babies are made!"

Jack shot me an irritated glare, obviously irked by my comment, but the glint in his eyes was unmistakably devilish as he said, "I must warn you, luv, that the punishment for disrespecting your Captain is severe."

I put my hand on my hip, and met his gaze determinedly. "Oh, is it now?" I replied sarcastically.

His eyes smouldered as he spoke. "Aye, darlin', I'm thinking I should take you back to the cabin, turn you over my knee, and give you a thorough spanking!"

I gasped. "Kinky little freak," I blurted out.

Jack and I both turned to notice Mr. Cotton standing there with us. He congratulated Jack by patting him on the shoulder. He then laid his calloused and wrinkled hand softly on my cheek, and smiled his grandfatherly smile. It was such a touching gesture that my eyes began to well up. I stood, blinking, as Mr. Cotton left us and ambled over to the rum.

"He seems quite fond of you, luv," Jack mentioned.

"Mr. Cotton's been teaching me how to tie all those fancy knots you use on the Pearl," I told him, "I'm getting pretty good at them too."

"Cotton's teaching you to tie knots?" Jack repeated, more like a statement.

"Yes, he is," I said perkily, "Perhaps, one day, I'll demonstrate my knot-tying skills for you, Captain," I smirked at him.

"And who's the kinky little freak now, darlin'? Hmmm?" he asked, smirking triumphantly.

I reached up to lightly caress my hand over his cheek. "Go celebrate your manly accomplishment of siring a child, Captain Sparrow," I told him smiling, "I'm tired, so I'll be in the cabin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I lay down on the bed with Jack's sketchbook. The pictures he'd drawn to chronicle the interesting things he'd seen were captivating. And I'd felt so touched that he'd chosen to share something so personal with me. It was almost like taking a peek into someone's journal.

I gazed at the sketches, wishing so much I had the talent to draw. I'd fill an entire sketchbook with drawings of Jack's endlessly expressive eyes! Maybe I should encourage him to do a self-portrait, I thought. Yes, that would be a wonderful idea!

Just then, Jack burst through the doors. He turned to lock them, usually an ominous sign that he had some carnal yearnings he needed satisfied. He leaned back against the doors, watching me. "Are you mooning over that sketchbook again, luv?" he asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say I was 'mooning' over it," I replied, "More _admiring_ it." I closed the book and sat up. "I had an idea, Jack. I think you should draw a self-portrait," I suggested.

"Hmmm," he said with a thoughtful expression, as he came over and took the book from me. "I have a better idea, Eve," he said, placing the sketchbook on the table, "I think you should allow me to do a series of sketches of you."

"Haven't you already done enough of me?" I asked, feeling somewhat self-conscious.

"Not in the least," he answered, as he came to sit by me and began to turn on the pirate charm. "It occurred to me," he said as he brushed my cheek softly with the back of his hand, "that I would love to do some sketches of you…" He leaned close to kiss me, sweetly and tenderly. "…as you…_blossom_…into motherhood, as it were."

I looked at him in surprise.

"I can't help myself, darlin', you're just so beautiful," he continued to persuade, "You're positively glowing, Eve, in fact, you look like a goddess." He kissed me again, seductively. "I would like to try to capture your radiance…your splendour, if I may."

He was pouring it on a bit thick, I thought, as I listened to him, smiling. "And would I be wrong to assume, dear Jack, from the amount of charm you're employing, that you would prefer me to be nude for these sketches?" I asked, as I held his gaze.

His eyes lit with mischief as he began to smirk, "That's precisely what I'm suggesting, luv," he admitted, adding, "Is that so wrong?" He caressed my cheek again, a pleading expression on his face. "I just want to remember how beautiful you are."

I smiled at him. His methods of persuasion were so enchanting to experience. I never had the heart to tell him he'd get the same answer if he just asked outright. Much better to let him think he'd achieved some victory by using all his charm. Far be it for me to confess how much I loved to be persuaded by him.

"I guess there's no harm in indulging you, Jack," I finally responded.

"Oh good!" he exclaimed, his eyes lit up with excitement, as he leapt off the bed to get the sketchbook and his drawing pencils.

"No time like the present, eh, luv?" he said, as he laid out his drawing implements and sat down at the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, a few tense moments there! Seems like Jack will make a skilled disciplinarian when the child gets into trouble! Haha! And the crew has finally been told. That Captain Sparrow's a shrewd one too, always placating the crew with lots of rum, just in case! As always, many thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. The Winged Beastie

**Disclaimer: I remain unsuccessful at commandeering the POTC empire away **

**from Disney. My OCs are all mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

The Winged Beastie

"A little more to your right, luv," Jack suggested. He had been trying to pose me for twenty minutes and it was becoming an increasingly frustrating endeavour for both of us to endure.

I never would've agreed to this sketch project of his, if I'd known what an obsessive perfectionist he would prove to be. Clearly, I wasn't thinking straight. No, my mind was clouded by romantic images of that sketching scene from the movie "Titanic." If only I was wearing that overwhelmingly large and sparkly "Heart of the Ocean" necklace, it might be enough to distract Jack from his bothersome fussing.

"Jack, I really don't think this is the best pose," I pointed out, "I'm not showing that much yet and, I think if I stood, and you did a profile, it would be more flattering."

He ignored my suggestion and continued to walk around the cabin, looking at me from different angles, occasionally saying "Hmmm…"

"I'm growing bored," I informed him, "Pretty soon you're just going to have to sketch me while I'm sleeping."

He stopped his wandering, gazing at me with his left arm crossed in front of himself and his right hand fidgeting with his chin braids. He sighed deeply, then conceded, "I suppose you're right, luv. I just thought you'd be more comfortable lying on the bed."

"I'd be more comfortable if you were here with me, and I wasn't the only one naked," I told him saucily.

He smirked at me. "That's quite an enticing suggestion, my dear," he said as his gaze swept over me, "But I thought we were going to do this sketch."

I stared at Jack in completely disbelief. "My God, Jack Sparrow! This has _got_ to be a first! You have a naked woman in your bed, beckoning to you to come and bestow a bit of amorous attention on her, and you'd rather _sketch_?! Have we really become an old, staid, married couple already?" I arched an eyebrow as I regarded him. "Or, is it just _you_ who's become old and stodgy?"

He narrowed his eyes and gazed down at me indignantly. "You think I've grown old and stodgy, do you?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone.

"Your behaviour is certainly…" I paused; putting a finger to my lips, as I dramatically contemplated my choice of words, "uncharacteristically…_chaste_."

"_Chaste_?!" he repeated, as if the word itself were possessed of some foul flavour.

I got off the bed and approached him. "Well, don't go getting your breeches all in a bunch, Captain," I cooed, slowly circling around him and trailing my hand over his chest and shoulders, "I was simply concerned…You're not having any sort of _troubles_ down there, are you?" I gazed at him tauntingly, my eyebrows raised.

He grasped my wrist, his eyes blazing, as he growled, "You're playing a dangerous game, luv. You would be wise not to incite me further." The fiery intensity in his dark eyes only stirred my adrenalin more.

I held his gaze defiantly. "Let me go, Jack," I said calmly, as I stepped closer to him. I reached my free hand up to push his hair back, exposing the side of his neck. I glanced at him. The glint was back in his eyes and he looked at me with an expression almost resembling admiration. He released his grip on my wrist. I slid my arms around him as I began to kiss the now exposed side of his neck. He inclined his head to the side, giving me greater access to that exquisitely sensitive area of his body. A growling moan escaped his lips as I raked my teeth against his neck, then gently nibbled his earlobe.

"Jack, if you don't have your way with me," I said softly next to his ear, "I'll have my way with you."

He slowly brought his head up to look at me, his eyes still half closed.

"Do with me what you will, my love," he murmured hoarsely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was fascinating to watch Jack as he sketched me. I stood, leaning my back against one of the sturdy columns of the four poster bed. He would glance at me with keen attention from time to time. By following his line of sight, I was able to tell which part of me he was sketching. Occasionally, he would smirk slightly, as he gazed at his drawing, adding highlights or shadows, and smudging the lines to soften them.

"Are you done yet, Jack?" I asked him impatiently, "I can't wait to see it."

"Patience, luv," he murmured, completely absorbed in his drawing.

As I watched him, I imagined him teaching our child to draw. I could just picture the two of them, lying on the floor together, drawing picture after picture. The image made me smile. There's probably no crayons invented yet, I thought randomly.

"And that's the perfect smile I was waiting to capture," he said excitedly, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I was picturing you and our child drawing together," I admitted, somewhat shyly.

He stopped drawing and looked up at me, an expression of surprise in his eyes. "I'd like that," he said finally.

"Jack, do crayons exist?" I asked him, unable to resist my curiosity.

"Crayons?" he questioned in a confused tone.

"Sticks of coloured wax children use to colour pictures with," I explained.

"Ahh…no, luv," he answered. Thinking for a moment, he then added, "If they _did_ exist, I think I'd like to have some."

"You'd love them! They come in every colour imaginable," I told him. "Jack, what sort of games did you like to play as a child?"

"I used to pretend that I was a captain of a ship, like my father," he replied, "And I'd sail all over the world, to the most distant and exotic places I could think of, and witness amazing things no one else ever had!"

"So, you made all your dreams come true, then" I said. I'd always envied those people who knew exactly what they wanted to spend their entire lives doing, and were able to achieve that dream. I'd never felt any such "calling."

"No, Eve," he replied, as he looked up at me from his drawing, "_You_ have made all my dreams come true." He gazed at me intently for a moment, before snapping out of it. "I'm done," he declared abruptly as he stood, holding the sketchbook out for me to look.

I stared at his drawing of me. Jack had an uncanny gift for being able to show the emotions of people he drew. The smile he'd been able to capture was serene, tender, and content. It resembled the quiet smile one would see on the figure of Mary, in all those countless "Madonna with Child" paintings and sculptures I'd seen in my art history class.

"It's beautiful, Jack," I said softly, smiling.

He closed the sketchbook and tossed it on the bed, then slid an arm around me, pulling me close. "As are you, Eve," he said, lightly caressing my cheek, before claiming my lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

"How did I make your dreams come true?" I asked, somewhat mystified.

He laughed softly. "You love me," he said simply, as his shadowy gaze delved into mine, "And…you made me feel…safe enough to love you in return."

I smiled at him, but I couldn't help being reminded of how Elizabeth betrayed him. She had to have _known_ he was in love with her. No woman is _that_ oblivious! But, if she _had_ known, and she chose to trick him and leave him for dead anyway…Could anyone really be that evil?

"What's troubling you, luv?" Jack asked, "All of a sudden you're frowning."

"It's been a long day," I told him, "I'm just tired."

His expression told me he knew I was concealing something, but he didn't pursue it.

"Well, let's get some sleep, then" he suggested.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke suddenly in the morning, to hear some sort of commotion happening on deck. I got up and dressed quickly, listening to the sounds of footsteps running and men shouting.

Were we being attacked? I didn't hear any cannon fire. Were we attacking another ship? Doubtful, for the same reason. Oh dear God, we're not sinking, are we? Surely, Jack or _somebody_ would've alerted me if that were the case. A dozen worries flew through my mind in an instant.

I was just about to pull on my boots, when I heard the distinct sound of a pistol shot. And immediately after, I heard Jack's voice cursing.

To hell with the boots! I ran out of the cabin, to be confronted with a scene of total chaos. Jack was running around the deck, seemingly panic-stricken, with Gibbs and Mr. Cotton in pursuit. The rest of the crew vacillated between staring at the spectacle, and dodging to quickly stay out of their way. Jack was yelling curse words and demanding whichever crew man he encountered, "Where is he?!"

"Jack!" I screamed as loud and with as much authority as I could. And everyone immediately stopped, and turned to look at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

Jack stood absolutely still, his face red, his eyes wild, trying to catch his breath. And just then, out of nowhere, Cotton's parrot dive-bombed him, squawking loudly "Kinky little freak, kinky little freak!"

"Blasted, bloody, buggering bird!" Jack yelled, as he ducked and flailed his arms wildly to try to fend off his winged attacker. The bird would swoop upwards to avoid the crazed antics of the captain, only to dive back immediately and resume menacing Jack.

"Stop it, Jack!" Gibbs yelled, "Ye just be makin' him angrier!"

Poor Mr. Cotton just stood staring, opening and closing his mouth like a guppy gasping for breath. He was terrified for the safety of his best friend.

"Did you try to shoot the parrot, Jack?" I demanded.

Jack stared at me in dismay. "Bloody hell, Eve, the blasted thing is trying to _kill_ me!" he screamed near hysterically.

"Get in the damn cabin, Jack!" I shouted commandingly at him.

He stared at me for a moment, then started to walk toward the cabin. "It called me names too," he muttered petulantly, as he passed me.

"Go!" I shouted. My arm flew straight out with a whoosh, and pointed at the cabin.

Jack frowned dejectedly, wincing at my harsh tone. He cast me a sulky look, but continued on his way to the cabin, grumbling to himself the entire way.

I turned to Gibbs and Cotton. "Is the bird hurt?" I asked urgently, looking back and forth at them.

"No, lass, 'tis not hurt. Cap'n just ruffled his feathers a bit, but I think he'll be fine," Gibbs answered.

"Good," I said, then turned to Mr. Cotton, "I'm so sorry!"

Cotton smiled and patted my arm, then set off to find his parrot and comfort the poor, traumatized creature.

"Did you see what happened, Gibbs?" I asked him discreetly.

"Aye. Cap'n was at the helm, steerin' the ship, when the bird landed on the wheel," he explained, "Jack tried to shoo the bird off the wheel…and that's when this helluva ruckus began…Ye best go see to the Cap'n, Eve, his feathers likely be a bit ruffled too."

I giggled softly, the humour of the whole scene beginning to become apparent. "Gibbs, his feathers haven't even begun to be ruffled," I confided.

Gibbs chuckled, "Well then, lass, it's a good thing ye're blessed with such a commanding tone, when needs be! Guessin' it'll come in mighty handy with the little one!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the cabin to find a very pouty pirate soothing his bruised ego with a bottle of rum.

"You sent me to my room!" he accused, as he pointed at me, bottle in hand.

"_I_ saved your life," I corrected, smirking, as I leaned against the closed doors. It suddenly felt like _I_ was acting more the captain, than _he_ was. This role reversal felt very peculiar.

"How'd ya figure that?" he asked, testily.

"You're no longer being attacked by that winged beastie, are you?" I countered.

"No," he reluctantly answered, appearing chagrined.

"And so, the next time the bird decides to perch on the wheel while you're at the helm, Jack, what are you going to do?" I questioned.

"I'm gonna shoot it!" he slurred belligerently, with an evil grin.

"No, you're not," I corrected calmly yet firmly, as if speaking to a mentally-challenged toddler, "You're going to call Mr. Cotton to either come and get said bird, or to take the helm…_savvy_?"

He glared daggers at me, but then caved. "Aye, luv."

"That's my good little pirate," I cooed, as I strolled over to sit in his lap. I pulled the front of his shirt out of his breeches, sliding my hands underneath and smoothing them over his chest as I kissed him. He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around me.

"There's one more thing I want you to do for me, Jack," I said seductively, leaning in to kiss his neck. "_Can_ you please do one more thing for me, Captain?"

"Aye…luv…" he said, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving, "Anything…you…desire."

I pulled away and smiled smugly at him. "I desire that you go and apologize to Mr. Cotton," I told him.

He frowned disappointedly. "Except that!" he declared stubbornly.

Undaunted, I continued my attempts to persuade him. "If you do that for me, Jack," I said enticingly, "I'll do something for you."

"Like what?" he asked, as he eyed me with suspicion.

"Well, that'd be up to _you_ to decide, Captain," I told him, sealing the deal.

"You mean that?" he asked happily.

And I couldn't resist saying to him, "Every word, luv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fun! I've been wanting to involve Mr. Cotton and his parrot more in the story, but it's difficult due to his being mute. And it's such fun to torment Jack, every now and then! Big thanks to all who read and reviewed! Back to the plot next chapter!**


	20. Red Legs Greaves

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, my OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Red Legs Greaves

I had half expected Jack to try to weasel out of our bargain, but surprisingly, he did apologize to Mr. Cotton without any further prompting from me. And he truly sounded sincere as well. I couldn't help being impressed.

I watched Jack as he slept beside me. He was truly an amazing man! I remembered how commanding his presence was as we pursued a prize, in sharp contrast to the childlike hysteria he displayed during that incident with the parrot. There was never a dull moment with this man, I thought, smiling.

Snuggling closer to him, I rested my head on his chest. He embraced me in his sleep, weaving his fingers through my hair.

"Mmmm…You have the softest hair I've ever felt, luv," he murmured dreamily.

And just then, I had the strangest sensation in the pit of my belly. More butterflies, I thought sleepily. But they weren't the usual, fleeting variety. No, they persisted. And I realized what I felt wasn't in the right place to be butterflies.

"Jack," I said hesitantly, afraid that any noise or movement would cause the sensation to stop.

"Mmmm," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Jack," I said louder, "It's the baby!"

I watched him as his eyes snapped open instantly. "What?" he asked, blinking and trying to focus.

"I think I just felt the baby," I told him.

He propped himself up on his elbow. "What?!" he asked urgently.

"I think I just felt the baby…moving," I said, "It felt very strange." I wasn't entirely sure I _liked_ being able to _feel_ another person squirming around inside me. It was a rather odd and somewhat creepy feeling due to its unfamiliarity.

"I want to feel the baby, luv!" Jack said excitedly, a huge grin on his face, "Can I?"

"You can try," I replied, "But I'm not certain you can feel it on the outside yet."

He slid his warm, slightly calloused hand over my belly. I moved his hand to the area where I'd felt the sensation, and we waited. And waited.

Then, suddenly, I felt it again, the same strange fluttery movement!

"It just moved again, Jack, did you feel it?" I asked him excitedly.

"I didn't feel a thing," he answered, looking disappointed.

"It's probably too soon," I reasoned, "You _will_, when the baby's a bit bigger!"

He frowned slightly. "I feel jealous of you, Eve," he confessed, "You're a mum _now_. I have to _wait_ to be a father." The poor pirate! He was never very good in dealing with delayed gratification of any kind.

"It won't be too much longer, Jack," I told him, trying to cheer him up, "We're half way there already. Soon it'll be time for Ruby to join us, and before you know it, the baby will be born."

He didn't look convinced.

"You know, Jack, we don't have very much more time to be alone together," I reminded him. "Let's go some place and hide away, just you and me. Like we did on the island, only this time without the weapons training. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Bit of a honeymoon, eh?" he said, with a slight smirk.

"Exactly! Do you know pf some place, where the crew would have some activities to keep themselves entertained as well," I suggested. I suddenly had a funny image in my mind of an "all-inclusive" resort for pirates. Yes, that's it! "Spring Break" for pirates!

"Hmm…we could set sail for Nevis," Jack mused aloud, "Go see Greaves…the crew always has _plenty_ to do there. And there would be plenty of opportunities for us to be alone as well."

"Who's Greaves?" I asked him, wondering if I'd seen this person in Jack's sketchbook.

"_Who's Greaves?_" he repeated with a disbelieving tone, "Only the greatest pirate to ever sail the Caribbean, luv, besides _me_, of course!"

"He's a friend of yours?" I persisted.

"Aye, darlin', and he taught me all about pirating," he explained, "I sailed under his command for a time, before striking out on my own." Jack paused, lost in his memories. "Greaves was the closest thing I ever had to a _real_ father."

I watched as Jack thought about this pirate, a wistful smile on his face.

"He's retired now. Made his fortune and chose to settle down and enjoy himself. Set himself up a sugar plantation, and makes the finest rum in all the Caribbean," he explained with enthusiasm. "And the island is the most beautiful place on this earth, luv! If you thought Ruby's little garden was pretty, just wait 'til you see Nevis! I swear, Eve, if I were ever to consider giving up life at sea, I'd want to go live there!"

"It sounds perfect, Jack," I told him, smiling. I couldn't help being intrigued about meeting a man who was obviously such a huge influence on him.

Jack was smirking at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "Greaves is going to be amazed when he meets you, darlin', he mentioned, chuckling, "Always said there wasn't a woman born who could tame me…Guess he was right, since you would be born about three hundred years from now!"

"I certainly hope I haven't _tamed_ you," I commented, "A tame pirate's just no fun!"

He smirked, saying, "Perhaps I've just been lucky enough to finally find a woman capable of living life with the same…lust for adventure."

"I think I prefer that point of view," I said, smiling, as I looked up at him.

"And I think I prefer _this_ point of view," he said, leaning over me to kiss me, "Aye, my beautiful woman, gazing up at me adoringly, all nestled in my bed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In three days time, the island of Nevis became visible on the horizon, an emerald speck with a peak almost exactly in the middle.

The closer we sailed, the more it became apparent how perfectly Jack had described it. Translucent turquoise waters. Stunning white, sandy beaches that gave way to lush, green rainforest. The clearest, bluest sky I'd ever seen, punctuated by the occasional fluffy, white cloud. And the lone mountain, its peak shrouded in a veil of clouds. The Garden of Eden itself would pale in comparison! If Jack ever wanted to retire here, he would certainly get no argument from me!

We sailed along the perimeter of the island, before turning the Pearl into a narrow bay, which would've gone unnoticed to all but those who knew it was there. I gazed over the side of the ship, watching as the turquoise water became more and more clear, as we neared the shallows of the bay.

"Fire a hailing shot when ready!" Jack ordered.

The crew was already busily preparing a cannon. The hailing shot was fired to announce our presence, its booming sound echoing back to us from the lush hills of the island, and the Pearl dropped anchor in the crystalline water of the bay.

The afternoon sun was oppressively warm, and I was suddenly aware of feeling rather wilted, as my hair and clothes clung to my perspiring skin. I glanced to the beach to see a group of island women, appropriately dressed for the heat in short skirts and sleeveless tops, emerge from the jungle to greet us. Yes, it would seem that the crew will have plenty to keep themselves occupied!

Jack approached me, reaching up to brush a strand of hair off my cheek. "No worries, luv, you'll be more radiantly beautiful than any one of them, once we get you out of this sweltering sun and into a bath," he mentioned, "And Kate will fuss over you to no end, making you look quite 'girlie' again."

"Kate?" I asked.

"Aye, Greaves wife," he replied, "Wonderful woman! Finest cook on the island, and she can hold her rum better than just about any of the men!"

"I think I'd rather be dressed like those girls on the beach," I commented, "than dragging around yards and yards of gown!"

"What an intriguing idea," Jack mentioned, as his gaze swept over me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we approached the shore in the longboats, I saw a large, stout man emerge from the thick jungle. He was tall and bear-like, wearing a white linen shirt with a kilt, and he had a thick mane of strawberry blonde hair that made him resemble a lion. He strolled confidently, barefoot, to the edge of the water.

Jack leapt from the boat, pausing to assist me as I stepped onto the crunching white sand of the beach.

"Well, well! Who be this ragamuffin, tossed from the sea onto me shore?" the man exclaimed to Jack, his voice booming and boisterous, and a broad grin on his sun burnt face.

"Red Legs! You've gone soft from your docile life on the plantation," Jack greeted the man teasingly, as he approached.

The large man heartily embraced Jack. And for a moment, I feared he would snap Jack in two like a twig.

"And who be this fetching, raven-haired wench ye brought with ye, Jack?" the man asked, as he eyed me curiously.

Jack grinned broadly. "Captain Seamus 'Red Legs' Greaves, meet Eve Sparrow, my wife," he introduced, draping his arm over my shoulder possessively.

Greaves stared at Jack and me, obviously perplexed. He suddenly burst out laughing thunderously. "Saints A'mighty, Jack, ye had me goin' for a moment! I'd near forgotten 'bout that wily sense of humour ye have!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "She _is_ my wife, Greaves. And I'll have you know, that I'm going to be a father, as well," Jack declared, all puffed up and proud.

Greaves instantly sobered. "Lord have mercy, Jack, you _are_ serious!" he exclaimed, then turned to me, "My sincerest apologies, lass, but I'm sure you're well-acquainted with Jack's impish humour! 'Tis an enchanting pleasure to meet ye, m'lady." He grasped my hand and kissed it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Captain," I responded politely.

"Bah! Ye call me either Seamus or 'Red Legs,' lass. No need to stand on such formality here. Ye be family," he said decidedly, with a jovial twinkle in his eyes.

Greaves then turned to Gibbs. "Joshamee! It seems watchin' over the young Cap'n's given ye a few more grey hairs!" he said, slapping Gibbs on the back.

"Aye, Seamus, ye've no idea!" Gibbs responded, smiling.

"An' did I hear ye say ye were goin' to be a father, Jack?" Greaves asked.

"Aye, you did indeed," Jack answered, smiling.

"Will wonders never cease," he exclaimed, "Kate's goin' to be beside herself!"

We walked a trail from the beach through the jungle. The cool, humid rainforest was a welcome relief from the relentless heat of the beach. And, like Ruby's garden, the jungle was lush, dense, and almost primordial. I saw the vibrant orange, pink, and red blossoms of bougainvilleas and hibiscus as we walked. Bright tropical birds made explosions of colour as they flew by, within the endless varieties of green foliage. And monkeys darted about in the canopy of the tallest trees overhead, making skittering sounds as they called to one another. Everything on this island reverberated intensely with life. I felt like I was seeing colours for the very first time. I smiled, thinking this must be how Dorothy felt when she first arrived in Oz.

The jungle gave way to an open space of manicured lawn, surrounding a grand two story home, which was flanked by palms, flowering pink bougainvilleas, and broad-leafed banana plants. There was a large veranda on the first floor and a wrap-around balcony on the second. The home was painted the soft, blue-grey colour of clouds, accented with white trim.

As we entered the large, double front doors, a short, sturdy woman with frizzy blonde hair and a ruddy complexion rushed forward to greet us.

"I thought Seamus was pulling me leg when he said the Black Pearl had anchored in the bay!" she said in surprise.

"Kate! I swear you get prettier and prettier every time I see you," Jack exclaimed as he hugged her.

The woman giggled girlishly. "Jack Sparrow, still the charming rogue!" she said, then glanced at me, smiling, "And who's this ye brought with ya?"

"Kate, this is Eve, my wife," Jack said, "Eve, this is Kate Greaves."

Kate appeared as if she were about to swoon, then giggled at her own teasing gesture. "Well, I never would've thought Jack would find a girl courageous enough to put up with him," she said, as she pounced to hug me. "Come on along with me," she said, grasping my hand and leading me toward the curving staircase, "The men are going to want to drink and talk. Let's go see 'bout changin' ya from a pirate back into a girl, me dear!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: If you'd like to have a look at the island of Nevis, go to www dot nevisisland dot com, (fanfic tends to omit the listing of websites unless spelled out) then click on the photo gallery. It's truly gorgeous! The character of "Red Legs" Greaves is based on a real pirate, however I could not find his real first name. I made up Seamus, since he was Scottish. His wife Kate, is my OC, loosely based on my college chemistry teacher. My thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!**


	21. The Fairy Godmother

**Disclaimer: POTC is property of Disney, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

The Fairy Godmother

Kate proved to be a woman who was half drill sergeant and half mother hen. And she had never had any female children of her own. All of which meant I was her guinea pig! Her immediate fussing was like being swept up in a 17th century make over show! She had practically the entire household staff devoted to scrubbing, buffing, combing, and polishing me back into looking like a presentable girl. Kate even managed to have my teal dress, new earrings, and the rest of my wardrobe delivered to the house.

"Where is Jack?" I asked, as my hair was being coaxed forcefully into some sort of fashionably upswept hairstyle.

"Don't ye be worryin' 'bout him, me dear!" Kate admonished, "Ye can worry 'bout him when he sees how devastatin'ly beautiful ye be at dinner."

I couldn't help giggling. I had to admit, it was rather nice to have another woman to spend time with. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed having female companionship. And, as it turned out, Kate was just as brazen a wench as I was! Outspoken and courageous, she never had any hesitation in making her opinions known to one and all, whether they liked it or not. We quickly became friends, trading humourous stories about our men and about being pregnant.

"Where did ye get that necklace?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Ruby gave it to me," I answered, "She's my midwife."

Kate smiled. "Aye, she was mine as well, dear, for me two boys," she said, "'Course that was long before we came to live here. Ye'll be happy havin' Ruby there. I just hope Jack won't end up stranglin' her! There be no smooth sailin' with the two of them!"

I laughed. "I noticed that when we visited," I mentioned.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Go away, ye no good scallywag!" Kate shouted at the door.

"Open the door, Kate," Jack's voice called through the door.

"What ye want?" Kate yelled back.

"I want to see Eve," Jack answered, sounding slightly whiney.

"Fly away, little Sparrow," she said firmly, "Ye'll see her at dinner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kate and her staff had finally finished with me, I was amazed at the reflection I saw in the cheval mirror that resided in a corner of the bedroom. My normally stubborn, stick-straight dark hair had been transformed into soft curls, swept up and miraculously held in place by an abalone comb. The earrings Jack had given me dangled gracefully by my neck, sparkling in the light. The revealing cut of the teal empire style dress presented a vast expanse of soft, alabaster cleavage. A subtle smudge of kohl lined my eyes, and my lips had been stained just slightly darker than their natural colour. In all honesty, I had never looked more beautiful. Strange that I could never accomplish that in the modern world, and yet these people, who lacked all modern beauty products and appliances, could!

Kate stood back, beaming at me, as she admired her handiwork. "Jack's gonna choke on his own tongue when he sees ya, me dear!"

"Oh God, I hope not!" I said, smirking, "I've grown rather fond of that clever tongue of his!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate and I peeked around the corner of the hallway at the top of the curving staircase, to see Jack pacing the foyer below.

"Now, me dear, mind ye tread carefully and hold the rail," she told me in a whisper, "It won't do to have ye tumble down them stairs and land in a heap!"

I nodded, smiling in anticipation of seeing the look on Jack's face. "Thank you so much, Kate," I whispered as I hugged her.

She smiled, then turned and went down the stairs. I peeked around the corner to watch, camouflaged by a potted parlour palm. Jack looked up as soon as he heard her.

"Where is she?" he questioned Kate, almost a little too demandingly.

"Oh, she'll be along," Kate responded casually. She walked to the corner of the foyer, behind Jack. I saw her nod to me.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight, ready to make my big entrance. I stepped out from behind the palm, to stand at the top of the stairs, holding the rails as Kate instructed. I conveyed my most regal countenance, waiting patiently for Jack to notice me. I had to suppress a smile as I saw Kate poke him, and then point up.

Jack turned and looked up at me, his mouth falling open in awe. Our eyes instantly locking, I smirked slightly, thinking how I wanted to just bring him back to the bedroom, and skip dinner entirely. I began to slowly descend the stairs, not once averting my gaze from his dark, kohl-lined eyes as he stared up at me. Carefully, one step at a time. Safely holding the rail, my hand gliding along the glossy wood. Watching Jack as he looked at me. Watching his eyes as they swept over my breasts, as they caught me licking my lips nervously, as they were distracted by the sparkle of the earrings catching the soft light, as his gaze caressed the demure waves of my hair.

And then, I was at the bottom, and he stood directly in front of me. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to touch him, _desperately_, but I was terrified if I did…there would be no stopping.

He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. His eyes told me everything, and more.

"Well, come on then," Kate interrupted, smiling smugly, "Can't have everyone starvin' to death while the two of ye are ooglin' each other!" She put my hand on Jack's arm and took him by the other arm, leading us to the dining room.

Only two chairs were unoccupied. They were directly opposite each other. There would be no physical contact for us during this dinner.

The food was truly delicious, but it could've tasted like cardboard for all I cared. We ate a simple salad of greens, avocado, tomato, and cucumber in a sweet and sour dressing. A spicy fish and vegetable stew followed. Dessert was fried bananas in a rum-flavoured cream.

Seamus and Kate had kept the conversation flowing and lively, by prompting either Jack or I to tell about how we met and our adventures together. And Seamus told the most exciting tale of how, with the aid of an earthquake, he had managed to escape jail and the gallows, and go on to earn a pardon for his acts of piracy. It seems he was now a pillar of the local community, having donated much of his ill-gotten gains to help others. And, having been born into slavery, he chose not to participate in the use of slave labour to run his plantation. All his workers were generously compensated for their efforts. And I could see very clearly why Jack admired this man and wished to emulate him.

"Well, ye've missed the sunset," Kate mentioned, "But it couldn't compare to the sight of the full moon risin' over Nevis Peak! Why don't the two of ya go for a stroll in the garden?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kate's suggestion, we were dismissed from the dining room. Jack and I wandered along a path, enfolded in the blue twilight of the garden. I could feel Jack watching me and I turned to look at him. We had stopped walking and stood under a large tree, bursting with delicate white flowers that glowed pale in the dimming light.

Jack reached his hand up to briefly touch one of the earrings he'd given me. He then trailed his long fingers softly down the length of my neck, as I felt my skin come alive with goosebumps. The intensity we'd felt at the foot of the stairs had returned full-force. I could feel my breath quicken as I held his darkening gaze.

"So, you and Kate cast a spell to bewitch me with your beauty tonight, eh?" he drawled lazily, sliding his arms around my waist, and moving in to brush his lips teasingly against the base of my neck, releasing yet another torrent of goosebumps.

"And did it work?" I asked him tauntingly.

"Aye, it was the most painful dinner I've ever had to endure," he answered, "Condemned to do nothing but look at your tempting beauty, while Seamus and Kate were constantly distracting me with their incessant chattering!" He pulled me close, growling softly in my ear, "A pirate with less manners would've cleared the room, flung the fine china and crystal goblets to the floor, and ravished you right there on the table, my love!"

I pulled back to look at him. His eyes danced villainously with anticipation.

"Well, I'm relieved that your mother was able to ensure you acquired a few noble traits," I said, deciding to toy with him, "before you concluded your educational needs would be better served on the streets of Tortuga!"

He smirked, trailing his finger along my jaw slowly as he spoke, "I learned a great many useful things in Tortuga, my dear."

"I can just imagine!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, can you?" he asked sweetly, "Well, you would have a far more wicked imagination than I thought!"

"Really?" I said in surprise, "Then you've been underestimating me, Captain." I slid my arms under his coat, around his waist, pulling him nearer.

"Have I, luv?" he said quietly, as he regarded my lips with a smirk. He held me close against him. I could feel the warmth his body radiated, along with the cold hardness of his pistol and large belt buckle pressing against me.

"Yes," I answered, as his lips descended to meet mine in a deep, engulfing kiss.

I noticed him glance behind me, as we broke from the kiss.

"Turn around, Eve," he said abruptly.

He loosened his hold on me and I turned, then leaned back against him. A huge, pale, luminous full moon was beginning to rise over the dark slopes of Nevis Peak. It's light brilliantly illuminating the surrounding sky, turning it a dark sapphire against the black mountain.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, it is, luv." Jack replied as he nuzzled against my neck, his hot breath sending shivers through me.

I felt his hands slide over my bodice, his arms encircling me, as his lips continued their sweet torture on my neck. I glided my hands over his arms, to caress his hands as he held me. My head fell back to rest on his shoulder, surrendering completely to his exquisite kisses.

"Eve," he said quietly, his voice roughened with desire, "We should go to our room…_now_."

"But, what about the moonrise?" I inquired innocently, pulling out of his embrace and turning to look at him. I had difficulty suppressing my smile as I saw his frustrated expression.

"Oh, who the bloody hell cares!" he blurted in exasperation, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me urgently back toward the house.

I was giggling from exhilarations as we rushed through the French doors, across the foyer, and up the winding staircase. Jack threw open the door, and pulled me into our room. I pressed the door shut behind me, as I backed up against it.

Jack turned gracefully and stood, silent and still. His eyes burned with lust. He watched my breasts heave with each inhalation as I tried to catch my breath.

I recognized his predatory demeanour instantly. His focused gaze, his deliberate actions, his single-minded determination. He was a pirate pursuing his prize, and I was it.

I watched as he advanced slowly, our eyes riveted, the electricity between us intensified by each step.

His earthy dark eyes glinted in the candlelight and his mouth twitched with a smirk. "Lock the door," was all he said.

I reached my trembling hand behind me to find the lock, twisting it with a sharp click.

And instantly, he pounced, his hands gently holding my head with his long fingers splayed through my hair, his lips fiercely kissing me as I eagerly responded. I felt the abalone comb being slipped out of my hair, as Jack's fingers coaxed the dark waves to cascade over my shoulders.

He pulled away from me and bent, sweeping me into his arms, and carrying me to the bed.

And I heard the memory of his commanding voice echo in my mind, "Prepare to be boarded!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, poor Cinderella never had THAT much fun! Hope you enjoyed reading! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a lovely weekend!**


	22. Feathering the Nest

**Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack away from the clutches of Disney, but he was distracted by something bright and shiny. My OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Feathering the Nest

A bright morning of birds squawking outside woke me from my dreamless sleep. I sat up, blinking, and looked around the room. I hadn't had any time since we'd arrived to really _look_ at it. The walls were painted a dusky blue colour, similar to the exterior colour of the house. The ornate moulding that framed the room was a crisp white. Behind lace curtains, French doors led out to the wrap around balcony.

All the furniture in the room had been stained to the same dark, glossy finish. There was a small writing table next to the French doors. A large armoire sat imposingly against the opposite wall, next to the door leading out of the room. The wall opposite the bed had been painted with a large map of the Caribbean, complete with quaint depictions of ships, sea monsters, and a compass. There sat a dainty dressing table and mirror beneath the map. I gazed at the map, remembering how I'd once decoupaged old National Geographic maps onto the ugly cabinet doors in my kitchen.

The large four poster bed I lay in was carved so that each of the posts resembled a palm tree. I smiled as I snuggled in the soft linen bedding, thinking it was exactly the way I would've loved to decorate a bedroom, had I been able to afford lavish 17th century antiques.

"Morning, luv!" Jack burst through the door carrying a tray. "Kate sent up tea and lemon scones for you. And I got you these!" he said, handing me some brightly coloured floral fabric.

"What's this?" I asked, confused, as I began to unfold the material.

"You admired the clothes those girls on the beach were wearing, so I got you some," he explained smiling, as he sat on the bed.

My eyes widened. "You got me normal clothes!" I squealed excitedly, hugging him.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, luv," he remarked laughing.

"Jack, this is how I dressed…before I came here," I explained, "These short skirts are very fashionable in the future."

He smirked. "The future sounds like a marvelous place, if it's fashionable for women to walk around scantily clad!"

"Yes, I'm sure you'd find it quite enticing," I said somewhat flatly, as I munched on a scone.

"Not nearly as enticing as you are," he replied as he kissed my forehead.

"Why are you up so early?" I inquired.

"Blasted noisy birds!" he complained, gesturing irritatedly toward the balcony. "Give me the peace and quiet of the sea any day over that racket. Besides, Greaves was going to show me the improvements he's made with his rum production."

I must've looked disappointed, because Jack added quickly, "Don't fret, luv, I'll be back before you know it. And I think Kate has a little something planned because she made me promise to send you her way once you're up. I want you to take this with you. It's a portion of your share of our recent acquisitions…just in case you want to do a bit of shopping. I'm almost certain that's what Kate's intentions are for the two of you." He handed me a small leather pouch full of coins.

He'd been putting on his "affects" while talking, and was now ready to go. He kissed me, whispering "I love you more than life itself, Eve, know that," then grabbed a scone and strolled out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, finally!" Kate exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, "I was beginnin' to wonder if that handsome pirate o'yours had rendered ye unable to walk!"

I couldn't help laughing at her comment. "Oh, Kate, I'm so glad you're not some stuck up, boring, hoity-toity priss!" I blurted.

"So am I, me dear!" she said with a surprised look. "Things went well last night, I take it?"

"Oh yeah!" I confirmed, wide-eyed and grinning, "I just can never get enough of that man!"

She smirked in approval. "Never hurts to get all fancied-up every now and again, remind 'em just how good they got it," she mentioned. "Now, why don't we get a move on, the carriage should be waitin' for us out front."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The carriage ride to Charlestown was uncomfortably bouncy, but the scenery was breathtaking! The thick blossom-filled rainforest would occasionally yield to reveal fields of sugar cane, blowing in the breeze like green waves. In the distance, the bright azure blue of the surrounding ocean sparkled with dazzling brilliance.

"Kate, I'm unfamiliar with this currency Jack gave me," I said, spilling the coins out of the small leather sack into a clinking pile on my lap, "How much is this?"

Her eyes widened. "Ye could practically buy the whole town with that, me dear," she exclaimed, "Jack must be doin' very well for himself!"

"Yes, we did have a bit of good luck with some ships that were disabled by the storm," I mentioned. "Kate, I'd like to do a bit of shopping for the baby," I said, hoping she'd be able to help, "You know, to get ready." I wasn't entirely certain what I'd need, other than the basics.

"Oh, that'll be great fun, dearie," Kate replied enthusiastically, "What ye be needin'?"

"Pretty much everything," I said sheepishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlestown was a peaceful yet bustling town. Quaintly picturesque wood buildings painted in bright tropical colours lined the main street. It completely lacked the criminal element and frenetic pace that characterized Tortuga.

Naturally, Kate took charge of our expedition, guiding me through the best boutiques, and assisting me in negotiating fair prices. She offered helpful advice, such as buying twice as many cloth diapers to save on having to do laundry so often. And to buy more clothing than I thought was necessary, to compensate for the occasional "spit up" the child would inevitably produce.

I found a lovely wood cradle that I bought, with plans to decorate myself with painted designs. And, of course, I was unable to resist buying the soft cotton blankets I found that were embroidered with tiny, delicate birds.

In the marketplace, Kate pointed out the papoose-like slings the native island women used to carry their infants, explaining how useful one would be while tending a baby onboard a ship. I purchased one of those as well, immediately understanding the practicality of not having to be stuck in the cabin tending the child.

With all of our purchases loaded into the carriage, there was almost no room for us to sit. I couldn't wait to show Jack all the cute things we'd found.

Kate looked pensive on the return trip, as we bounced along the scenic road. She suddenly signaled the driver to turn down a different road than the one we'd traveled previously.

"Eve, dear, I'm goin' to show ye somethin', but ye mustn't breathe a word of it to anyone, especially Jack," she told me with great seriousness. "Seamus and I are the only ones who know 'bout it, and Jack swore us both to secrecy."

I stared at her, wondering what she was referring to. She sounded very mysterious.

It wasn't long before we came to a lovely plantation house, similar to the one that Kate and Seamus lived in. The carriage stopped in front.

Kate looked at me seriously for a moment before smiling as she explained, "This is the plantation next to ours."

"It's beautiful," I said, admiring the elegant simplicity of the home surrounded by flowering shrubs.

"Jack sent word for us to purchase it for him when it became available," she continued, "He wanted to have it for ye and the babe…in case anything unfortunate ever happened to him." She held my hand, adding, "Not that it would, of course, Jack's just bein' prudent."

"He bought it for us to live in?" I asked her, stunned.

"Aye, lass, wanted to be certain ye and the babe were provided for," she said, "An' he wanted it to be close to us, so ye'd be among friends."

I stared at the home, hoping I'd never have to inhabit it. And I remembered what Jack said about Greaves. "He was the closest thing I ever had to a _real_ father." Jack had entrusted Seamus and Kate to watch over me and our child if he was…

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Kate," I told her earnestly, my eyes welled with tears at the thought of being without Jack, "But I pray the circumstances will never arise to cause me live here."

She kissed my forehead. "Of course, me dear, but yer man lives a life that can be very dangerous. It's only smart that he be havin' a plan ready, in case of the unthinkable."

Kate signaled the driver and the carriage continued back to their home.

I wondered why Jack wouldn't want us to live in his home in Tortuga, next to Ruby. Was it that he simply didn't want the child exposed to the corruptions of Tortuga? True enough, Nevis was a far more wholesome environment. Or was it because Ruby was still on friendly terms with his dad, and Jack's unresolved issues with him had caused some mistrust? What had happened to make Jack dislike him so much, I wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the carriage approached the house, Kate reminded me, "Remember, me dear, not a word to anyone!"

"I promise," I told her.

The carriage stopped in front of the house. Jack was on the veranda, asleep in a chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, his hat covering his eyes.

"Ye lazy pirate!" Kate yelled, as she stepped out of the carriage, "Come help yer lass with all her plunder!"

Jack lazily lifted the hat from his face, yawned and stretched, then hopped to his feet and strolled toward us. "What the hell took you girls so bloody long?"

He peered into the carriage at all our purchases, teasing, "Well, you didn't leave much for the other town's folk, did you?" He grinned and gave me a quick kiss, then stepped in to help us carry the items inside.

Emerging from the carriage with the cradle, Jack commented in surprise, "'Tis nothing but baby things!"

"Aye, it is," Kate responded, "Would ye be havin' the wee one sleepin' on the floor in a corner of yer cabin, Jack?"

"Of course not," he said, frowning poutily.

"Well then, hush yer mouth and keep carryin'," Kate ordered.

I giggled, telling Kate, "You should be captain of your own ship! You have the natural ability to command others."

She smiled, obviously proud of it. "As will ye, lass, if ye end up raisin' a couple of boys."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In our room, Jack was perusing through all the newly purchased baby things.

"The child hasn't even been born yet, and you're spoiling him already," he mentioned.

"_Him_?" I asked pointedly.

"Aye…or her," he added hastily. "They sure are tiny," commented with a skeptical expression, as he examined the baby clothes.

"Trust me, the baby will seem plenty big as it's clawing its way out from between my thighs," I commented.

"You do paint a pretty picture, luv," he said, grimacing, "And speaking of paint, what's this for?" He held up the small jar of blue paint and two brushes.

"I plan to make that cradle a bit more decorative," I answered, somewhat vaguely, as I folded the baby clothes.

"You paint?" he asked in surprise.

"Not the way you draw, unfortunately," I replied, "But I have a design in mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke during the night and carefully removed myself from Jack's embrace. He was sound asleep, having over-indulged in tasting some of Seamus' current brew of rum.

I lit a candle and crept quietly to the writing table for some parchment and a quill and ink.

Jack's arm rested on the bed, providing a perfect view of his tattoo. I sat on the bed and began to carefully copy the design of the sun, ocean waves, and graceful swooping sparrow onto the parchment.

I transferred the design to what would become the headboard of the cradle. Then, placing the parchment on the bottom of the cradle in case of drips, I carefully began to paint the design onto the wood.

I smiled, thinking how the baby would see it every night before going to sleep, and know that daddy was near and that he or she was safe and protected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Awww, cute! Jack's doing "guy things" with his father figure, and the women are shopping for baby things! Just like a happy little family! Big hugs and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Love you guys! Bit o'drama coming next chapter.**


	23. A Father's Failings, A Son's Lies

**Disclaimer: POTC is not mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

A Father's Failings, A Son's Lies

Jack kissed me awake in the morning. I opened my eyes to look directly into his beautiful, dark brown ones. I couldn't imagine a more wonderful sight to wake up to.

"I saw what you did, luv," he said quietly, as he gently brushed the hair off my face.

"You think it turned out nice?" I asked him, smiling.

"It's beautiful, Eve," he answered, clearly quite touched.

"We can paint the name or initials on it too, once we decide what to name the baby," I suggested.

"And do you have any ideas, regarding a name?" he asked, intrigued.

I thought I'd have a little fun. "If it's a boy, I thought Ichabod would be a nice name," I said, trying desperately to appear convincing and not laugh, "And if it's a girl, perhaps Gertrude or Agnes."

Jack stared at me blankly, a look of terror building in his eyes.

And I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself any longer. The look of relief I saw wash over him made me laugh even more.

"That wasn't very nice, luv," he stated flatly.

"What? You don't like Ichabod? We could call him 'Icky' for short!" I tried desperately to compose myself. "Sorry, darlin', couldn't resist," I confessed.

"Ichabod Sparrow," he mumbled, shuddering, "Now that's just begging for a mutiny."

I giggled, thinking of it as the equivalent of a 17th century "kick me" sign. "How about Gertrude Sparrow?" I teased, "Won't the boys just be lining up to get their hands on her?"

"They'd better not!" he suddenly said threateningly, "My daughter will not…" Jack stopped when he saw my expression.

"_Our_ daughter will not _what_?" I asked, "Will not fall in love with a handsome scoundrel and live happily ever after?"

"That's not what I meant," he said flatly.

"If we do have a girl, you'll not be turning into an overprotective father, Jack Sparrow," I declared, "She will learn to sword fight and shoot pistols, just as a boy would. And she will choose her own man to love, without our interference."

"You've been spending too much time with Kate, luv," he teased.

"I've felt that way since long before I ever met Kate, or you," I informed him. "Besides, she'll be well-prepared to face the world with us as parents. You can teach her all about the ways men would try to manipulate her, while I can teach her how to manipulate said men," I explained, smirking.

"I hope we have a boy," he muttered.

I gasped dramatically. "It can't be! Captain Jack Sparrow, shying away from a challenge?" I teased.

"Not on your life, Missy!" he growled, pouncing on the bed and tickling me, "I just don't like being outnumbered!"

"Stop it, Jack!" I screamed, between fits of giggles, as I tried to block his agile fingers.

"And will you stop provoking me?" he demanded.

"Never!" I said defiantly, only to find myself the victim of further torment from his tickling. So, I tickled him back.

"Surrender, luv!" he ordered commandingly, while flinching to avoid my hands.

I smiled wickedly. "To you? A lowly pirate? Never!" And I tickled the sensitive sides of his abdomen relentlessly.

He grabbed for my wrists, then pinned me down on the bed. I fought his grip valiantly, but he used his body weight against me. "Surrender now, my darlin'?" he drawled with a gilded grin.

"Make me!" I retorted, my eyes blazing with insolence.

He grinned lecherously. "Now there's a pleasurable challenge I'd _never_ shy away from!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warmth of the afternoon sun prompted Jack and I to head for the cool breezes of the beach. Even as we made our way along the path through the rainforest, the heat combined with the humidity made the air oppressive. By the time we reached the beach, I felt hot and sticky, and the thin fabric of my short skirt and sleeveless top clung limply to my skin.

The cool breeze blowing off the bay was a welcome relief, as we sat in the shade of the palms. Anchored in the bay, the Black Pearl was a majestic sight as she gently rocked in the green and turquoise water.

I looked at Jack as he reclined on his elbows, absentmindedly twirling a small stick in his graceful, dexterous fingers. And I decided there was no time like the present.

"Jack, why are you angry at your father?" I asked, out of the blue.

His eyes shifted to look at me. "Humph," he said, sitting up, "Wasn't expecting _that_." His expression turned first somber, then cold, as he considered his response.

"I believe I mentioned that I cared for my mum when she was sick," he paused, glancing at me as I nodded, "And, naturally, she kept asking about my father, so I sent word to him that she was ill. And, in typical Grant Sparrow fashion, he never showed up. Not until after she was dead and gone." The muscles in his jaw tensed and bitterness swam in his dark eyes as he stared out at the bay.

He sighed deeply. "As her fever worsened and she became weaker, she was prone to fits of delirium, and she would hysterically cry out for my father and demand to know why he hadn't come to be with her. I was forced to make up elabourate excuses to tell her, to keep her from wasting the little strength she had," he explained defeatedly, as he angrily poked the stick into the sand, over and over.

"In the end, she was delirious most of the time, except for when she exhausted herself and slept. On the day she died, in her delirium, she mistakenly believed that _I_ was my father. That he had finally come to be with her." Anger and sadness boiled inside him, a vile brew that had turned his expression icy cold.

"And, believing I was him, she professed her lifelong love to me. And she pleaded with me to tell her why I hadn't spent more time with her, to tell her what she had done to drive me away, and how she had hurt me so much that I spent a lifetime avoiding her," his voice cracked with emotion, making him pause for a moment.

Jack turned to look at me, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "Eve, I spent the last hours of my mother's life lying to her. Inventing all sorts of pretty little lies to compensate for all of my father's shortcomings and broken promises…I should not have had to do that! That bloody bastard of a coward should've done that himself!" He threw the stick into the water as tears spilled onto his cheeks.

I had expected Jack to go stomping off down the beach at that point. I _hadn't_ expected him to reach for me, seeking comfort. I held him tightly in my arms. There was no sobbing, no more tears at all in fact. He simply clung to me, until the intensity of his emotions had passed.

"You're right, Jack, you should not have had to do that," I finally said, "But, was your mother comforted by what you told her?"

"Aye, she seemed to be," he admitted with a heavy sigh.

"So, you made it possible for her to feel happiness before she died," I told him, "Jack, that's a very generous gift."

"Aye, I suppose so," he said blandly.

"Have you ever told your father this?" I questioned him.

"I was far too angry when I saw him at her funeral," he explained, "Soon as it was over, I went and got myself good and drunk at the Bride. Never saw him after that, until the night you met him."

"Jack," I began, "My mother was also sick before she passed away. And she was in a great amount of pain. The medicine she was given to ease her pain made it difficult for her to think clearly. She hallucinated, and believed all sorts of things that weren't true. She was in a world of her own imaginings most of the time." I paused, consumed by my own painful memories.

"When I would visit her in the hospital, she would become very upset if I contradicted her ravings. And it was very upsetting for me to spend time with her when everything she said was completely outlandish…So, I avoided visiting her, except when my guilt got the better of me," I explained.

"But you _did_ go see her," he said, as he listened intently.

"Yes, when I _had_ to," I confessed, "I didn't ever _want_ to, though. It was too painful for me to see her like that. She had turned into a stranger." I sighed, then continued, "I was afraid that the more I spent time with her, the more I would remember her like that. I didn't want to remember her as being crazy. I wanted to remember her the way she always was, as my mother."

I looked at Jack earnestly. "No one in my family ever understood that. They simply thought I was an uncaring, horrible person. They had no idea how much hurt and guilt I felt tangled up inside me. Do you think I'm a coward, Jack?"

He frowned. "Of course not, luv, that must've been awful," he said sympathetically.

"Jack, what if _that's_ how your father was feeling?" I asked him, "What if that's why he didn't go to her?"

He stared at me. "I suppose you're going to suggest that I have a talk with my father about all this," he said with resignation.

"It's your choice, but I think you should," I told him, "He _is_ the only grandparent our child has."

Jack glanced at me sideways, sighed, then conceded, "You're a harsh negotiator, luv. I'll talk to him next time we cross paths."

"Thank you, Jack," I said with satisfaction.

"Do you think your mum would've liked me?" he asked suddenly.

"Not at first, no, I don't think she would," I answered, beginning to smile, "But I'm sure you'd charm her into liking you, the way you do with just about all women."

"Not _all_ women," he said modestly.

"Yeah, Jack, _all_ women," I corrected, "You just can't help it."

"Sorry, luv, old habits," he said sheepishly.

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself with a slight smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before sunset, a thunderstorm passed over the island, providing a soothing cool to the oppressive heat of the day. The limp plants seemed to stretch up toward the sky, eagerly soaking in the downpour.

I ran, laughing, out of the house to the lawn. I danced and spun and pirouetted barefoot in the drenching rain, giggling the whole time.

Today, Jack had shared another deep, dark secret of his with me. And this time, rather than stomping off to sooth his hurt alone, the way he did after he'd told me about Elizabeth, he reached for me. He wanted me to comfort him, to make him feel better. I was overwhelmed with joy!

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed loudly overhead with such ferocity that I shrieked and ran for cover on the veranda.

Jack was standing there watching me. He was chuckling warmly as he enveloped me in his arms. "What's this? The little jungle nymph's afraid of a bit of thunder?" he teased, "Surely you've endured louder cannon fire without so much as a flinch!"

"Yes, but Jack, thunder's scary," I said, nuzzling against the warmth of his chest, inhaling the comforting scent of him, as it mingled with the smells of rain and wet earth. The feel of his strong arms encircling me, his hands moving over my back, filled me with a deep yearning and gave me a wicked idea.

"Come with me, Jack," I blurted, pulling out of his embrace and reaching for his hand. I pulled him out into the torrential rain, across the lawn, and to the path that led through the jungle. Then, I veered from the path, pulling him along as I picked my way through the delicate ferns and the large, dripping leaves of philodendrons.

"Where are you leading me?" he asked, stopping.

I turned to look at him. The rain had soaked his linen shirt and it clung to his body in an enticingly revealing way. And I wasn't quite certain if it was exertion or simply the mere sight of him like that, that was making me breathless. "You're fond of games, Jack," I said, "Let's play Garden of Eden!"

He smirked irresistibly. "I think you'll be hard-pressed to find an apple out here, Eve," he mentioned, "Although, there's probably plenty of snakes." He looked around nervously.

"Jack, the last thing you need is more carnal knowledge," I purred teasingly, as I pulled his shirt free from his breeches, "You're already a dangerous enough man."

Brazenly, I pulled the thin, wet fabric of my shirt over my head, draping it on a branch. Jack did the same with his own shirt.

How I loved to feast my eyes on him! His bare chest wet from the rain, his long, dark hair falling over his shoulders. He watched with rapt attention as I admired him hungrily. No longer shamed by his scars, he carried himself with pride and elegance. He was truly magnificent!

Our eyes locked, and I beckoned to him, "Come here, my Adam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry, that last part I wrote has turned my brain to mush! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I LOVE to read all your comments! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. The Red Velvet Surprise

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

The Red Velvet Surprise

I woke early in the morning. It was just beginning to become light outside and the birds were already starting to chirp and squawk in the surrounding rainforest. Jack was still asleep, his muffled snoring like a soothing melody.

I'd dreamt of him, an echo of our time together in the jungle the day before. The image of his lean, tanned body surrounded by lush jungle made me think of a jaguar; lithe, muscular, and lethal. I giggled softly at the contrast of that image with the sight of the snoring, purring, pirate next to me.

Today, I was a woman with a mission! I rose from the bed, washed and dressed, then made my way downstairs, leaving Jack to his rumbly sleep.

I found Kate in the kitchen, busily overseeing the preparation of breakfast. The room was invitingly warm from the stove, and the smell of coffee and freshly baked cinnamon buns had begun to invisibly waft through the house. I reveled in the cozy hominess of it.

"Well, me dear, ye're up and about early," Kate observed as she saw me, "An' just in time to sample a warm cinnamon bun!" She poured me some coffee and sat me down at the large table in the middle of the kitchen. A plate piled high with warm buns beckoned irresistibly from the center of the table.

"Kate, I have a favour to ask, and you must be discreet because it's a secret," I said as I munched one of the delicious buns.

"Ooh, that'd be intriguing, dear," she replied with enthusiasm, "What ye be needin'?"

"That chair in the sitting room, the one that Jack always sits in, did you find that in town?" I asked.

"Aye, sure did," she responded, eying me questioningly, "Ye want to go into town an' buy one for Jack, I take it?"

"Yes! One of the chairs in the cabin met with some…unfortunate circumstances, so I thought it's be nice to get him a new one," I explained, "But it has to be a surprise! I want to sneak it onto the Pearl, so it's waiting for him when we leave."

She was beaming at me as she wiped flour off her hands onto her apron.

"Do you think Seamus could keep Jack busy today, so we could get that arranged?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

The devious glint in her eyes told me she was game. "Aye, lass, Seamus'll keep Jack busy for as long as ye like," she answered, smirking, "We'll go get yer pirate king his throne!"

We were both giggling when Jack wandered in sleepily. "Kate, you're sure I can't lure you away from here, to cook on the Pearl?" he drawled, kissing her cheek, and grabbing a cinnamon bun.

Not to miss an opportune moment, I pointed at Jack and teased, "See, Jack, _all_ women!"

He sat next to me, smirking, then kissed me, leaving my lips sticky with cinnamon and sugar. "But _you're_ my favourite, luv," he said with all his pirate charm.

"Really? Am I, now?" I teased, "Even though I can't cook?"

"Mmmm…but you have other…far more enticing talents," he drawled seductively.

"Alright, ye two!" Kate exclaimed, "Before ye decide to have at each other on the table, I need to talk to ye, Jack."

Jack flashed me a wink and a smirk, then turned his attention to Kate. "And what can I do for you, Mrs. Greaves?"

"Not me, Jack, Seamus. He'll be needin' yer help with the improvements he be makin' with the distillery," she told him, "Probably gonna take the entire day."

Jack looked torn. "Is that alright with you, luv?" he asked hesitantly.

"She'll be fine, Jack, we'll go do some shoppin'," Kate added, as Jack looked at me searchingly.

I smiled. "You go have fun with Seamus, Jack," I encouraged, "There's probably a few things I forgot to pick up."

"_More_ baby things?" he asked in disbelief, "I don't understand why such a _tiny_ person would require so much stuff!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After enduring the bumpy carriage ride, Kate led me into the large furniture emporium. We strolled through what seemed to be an endless sea of settees, chaises, and chairs before finding an exact mate to the chair in Kate's sitting room. It was constructed of an ornately carved frame of darkly stained, glossy wood, with cushions upholstered in rich, red velvet. In all honesty, it looked like it belonged in a bordello. Probably why Jack felt so at home in it, I thought wryly. It was at that moment that I had an attack of déjà vu. I'd seen that chair somewhere before! Somewhere besides Kate's sitting room…

Jack's sketchbook! _This_ was the chair in his drawing of me, draped over it with a bottle of rum and looking "fetchingly disheveled" as he phrased it.

"Ye alright, lass? Ye look like ye've just seen a ghost!" Kate said with some concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," I assured her, "Let's buy this and begin its migration back to the ship."

And what an adventure that turned out to be! No matter how we tried, the blasted thing would not fit inside the carriage. The driver had to strap it to the roof. Not exactly inconspicuous!

Once back at the house, Kate summoned a few of the burly plantation workers to carry it to the beach and load it into the longboat. They refused to row it out to the ship, however, muttering some sort of superstitious nonsense about the Black Pearl.

Kate dismissed them after thanking them politely for transporting the chair thus far.

"Guess we'll be left to our own devices, me dear!" Kate announced cheerily, "An' a damn good thing we're not a pair of bloody shrinkin' violets, either!"

"I agree, a damn good thing, indeed!" I said, laughing.

We climbed into the boat after pushing it, with all our might, into the water.

The monstrously huge chair provided a nice counterbalance, as Kate and I sat next to each other. We each rowed with one oar, trying to stay in sync, while laughing and joking the entire way.

"Gibbs!" We yelled as loud as we could, upon reaching the ship.

Gibbs' perplexed face peered at us from above the rail. "What the devil be the two of ye lasses doin'?" he asked, eying us, and then our cargo, "An' why in blazes have ye got that chair with ye?"

I smiled hopefully at the first mate. "Gibbs, it's a present for Jack and it's a _surprise_! Could you lend us a hand to get it up to the cabin, please?"

Gibbs climbed down with a sling and some rope to secure around the chair. "I'm the only one onboard, Miss, so ye girls are gonna have to come up an' help," he informed us.

"T'ain't a problem, Joshamee!" Kate said as she glanced smugly at me, "Us _girls_ made it just fine so far!"

Gibbs pulled the chair up, with Kate and I catching it and untying it. As Kate and I went to lift it, to carry it to the cabin, Gibbs interceded.

"Miss Eve, I have to insist that ye refrain from doin' that, in yer present condition, an' all," Gibbs said resolutely, "Mrs. Greaves and I will take it from here, if ye'll be so kind as to open the doors."

I dashed ahead to get the doors open, directing them to place the decadent piece of furniture in the corner by Jack's side of the bed. That way, it wouldn't be the first thing he saw when he entered. And, I had to admit, it _did_ make a handsome addition to the cabin. I squealed with excitement, imagining how thrilled Jack would be.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Gibbs," I gushed, hugging him, "We really couldn't have done it without you! And remember, it's a surprise, so not a word to Jack!"

"Aye, Miss, ye can count on me," he replied briskly.

Kate and I returned to the boat to row ourselves back to shore. Mission accomplished! I couldn't wait to surprise Jack! And I was so pleased that everything had gone without a hitch, well, mostly.

Seamus intercepted us on the lawn as we returned to the house. "Have ye completed yer daring escapade, then?" he asked heartily.

"Aye," Kate answered, "An' why aren't ye at the distillery with Jack?"

"Ugh! Keepin' that boy occupied's no small feat! An' all he did was complain 'bout how he wasn't with his bonny lass," he exclaimed, "Damn near got sick an' tired of listenin' to him, bleatin' like a bloody wounded sheep, he was!" Seamus laughed jovially. "Ye sure got that man wrapped 'round yer finger, good an' tight, lass!"

"As well she should," Kate reminded him pointedly, as we headed into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?" Jack asked as he saw us, "The carriage returned a long time ago." He had a frowny and pouty expression as he spoke.

"Kate and I went for a walk along the beach, Jack," I said pleasantly, "It's such a nice day!" I was hoping I didn't look too sweaty from the rowing we had done to get back to the beach.

"Aye, in fact, it's such a nice day I think the two of ye should go take a dip in the mineral springs," Kate suggested, smirking, "Just follow the path through the garden. It'll take ye straight to 'em." She ushered Jack and I out the French doors, toward the garden.

"I hope those mineral springs can cure your mood," I remarked to Jack, as we meandered along the path, "Why are you acting so grumpy?"

He stared at me in surprise. "First, I woke up all alone, and you know how I hate that. Then, you go and run off with Kate all day, to leave me with Seamus and his boring lectures about various methods of distilling spirits. I don't care how they're made, I just like to drink them! And I don't like being ignored, luv," he said like a pouty child.

"I was _busy_, Jack, I wasn't ignoring you," I responded, "There were some things I needed to do." I smiled inwardly at his discomfort, secretly feeling overjoyed that he had missed me so.

"Well, I hope you got all your _things_ done, Eve, because we're leaving tomorrow," he announced.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him.

"What?" he asked, as he turned to face me.

"Jack Sparrow! You're jealous of my friendship with Kate!" I accused.

"Am not!" he said indignantly, tipping his head back and looking down his nose at me.

"You are to! She's the only friend I have in this world, and you're bloody jealous!" I retorted.

"Well, you've only known her a couple of weeks," he whined, "And all that time, the two of you are always whispering and giggling together, and sharing secrets…"

"Yes, it's called Girl Talk, Jack. I'm sure you've been around enough women in your life to be somewhat familiar with it," I told him, "And might I remind you, the _we_ share plenty of secrets too, darlin', they're just…different."

He glanced at me dejectedly. "Well, I've discovered I don't like sharing _you_," he muttered.

I arched my eyebrows at his admission. "Jack, you'd best get over that _quickly_, because in a few months' time, you'll have to share me with the baby," I pointed out.

"But _that's_ different, luv," he said, "Of course, _that_ wouldn't bother me."

"I'm relieved to hear it," I replied, though not entirely certain I believed it. The man had spent too much time having too many women falling all over him, and had become spoiled because of it.

As we reached the spring, I was struck by the ethereal beauty of it. With the surrounding jungle in full bloom, it seemed like a tropical oasis. A thin veil of mist hovered on the surface of the water. It was so pristine and magical, that I wouldn't have been at all surprised to see a unicorn relaxing next to it or a mermaid frolicking in the water.

A nearby movement jolted me from my imaginings. Jack was busily unbuckling his belts, and removing his "affects." Smirking, he said, "Last one in's a…"

I dove into the water before he could finish. "A spoiled, jealous pirate!" I teased as I popped to the surface.

"That's not fair, luv," he said, "You didn't even take off your clothes."

I took off my shirt and when he wasn't paying attention, wadded it up and threw it at him. Thwap! It struck him right in the face, and I giggled fiendishly.

"Bloody wench!" he snarled, as he hopped up and down to regain his balance as he pulled his boot off. "If it's a war you want, then it's a war you're going to get!"

He was looking down, concentrating on unfastening his breeches, when my own wet and wadded up breeches smacked him on the side of his head. He turned his head slowly, casting the most withering glare at me. Then, in one fluid and graceful movement, he dropped his breeches and dove into the spring.

Momentary panic fluttered through me as I waited for him to surface. I expected vengeance. My heart began to race, as I looked around me. Where was he?

He was toying with me! I _knew_ he was! But that knowledge didn't prevent the feeling of panic and dread that began to creep through me. Where _was_ he?

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me and pull me under the water! Panic seized me full force, and I was beginning to struggle when I felt lips pressing against mine.

We were still kissing as we broke the surface. I abruptly pulled away. "Damn it, Jack, you scared the hell out of me!" I yelled breathlessly.

"Thought you'd lost me forever, did you?" he said, smirking. He thought better of his teasing when he saw my sullen expression. "I'm sorry, luv, I didn't mean to frighten you," he murmured, "You'll never be rid of me that easily."

"Good," I replied, "Because I don't want to be rid of you at all."

His infuriating smirk had re-appeared. "Can't get enough of me, eh?" he said arrogantly, as he pulled me against him.

The feel of his warm, bare chest against mine was a startling change from the coolness of the spring water, sending an instinctual shiver through me. It was true. I yearned for him, ached for him, and couldn't get enough of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: The chair described in this chapter looks like the one in the portrait of Jack on the menu portion of "Captain Jack Head to Toe," on the DMC special features DVD. Thank you all so very much for reading, and for all your kind reviews! You're the BEST! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	25. Quickening

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs, nothing more, nothing less.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Quickening

"Are we really leaving tomorrow, Jack?" I asked, feeling somewhat ambivalent about it. We had returned from the mineral springs and were relaxing in our room before dinner.

"Aye, luv, we'll get the Pearl loaded up tomorrow, and then be off on the evening tide," he replied, coming to sit next to me on the bed. "It's time we head back to sea," he said simply.

I smiled as I thought of returning to sea. I had to admit, it _would_ be nice to return to the solitude of the Pearl. I missed the sound of the wind in the sails and the soothingly familiar creaking that characterized the Pearl's movement as she sailed. She was _home._

Jack watched me for a moment before he continued. "And you were right, I was feeling jealous," he confessed, "I've just never had to share you with anyone before. And, you know, with me being a greedy pirate, I'm not very good at it…that would be the sharing part. I excel at being a greedy pirate!"

"You'll have me all to yourself again, once we're back on the Pearl, my greedy pirate," I told him, smiling.

"Can't wait, luv," he replied.

"It's been wonderful visiting Nevis and getting to know Kate and Seamus, but I really miss the Pearl, Jack," I admitted.

He smirked wickedly. "Of course ya do, star, ya be a child of di sea," he said in a remarkable imitation of Ruby.

I burst into giggles. "Oh, you're good…but in a very, very bad way," I told him.

"Aye, darlin', indeed I am," he agreed, grinning, "And you can't tell me you don't love me that way because I know you do." He leaned close, brushing my hair aside, and began to kiss my neck.

"I do love you," I said, reveling in the luxurious feel of his soft lips on my neck, "You sinfully appealing pirate." I turned my head toward him, eager to feel his lips on my own. "Kiss me, Jack," I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He brushed his lips against mine, tantalizingly, and I knew he was smirking. He kissed me possessively, and the warmth of it coursed through my entire body. He didn't even taste of rum, and still his kiss was completely intoxicating.

I gasped, suddenly breathless, keenly aware of the most shockingly jolting sensation.

"Whoa, easy luv, sounds like you're getting a bit ahead of me," he drawled, "Give your old Jack a chance to catch up."

I smiled at him, laying my hand on his cheek. "The baby just _kicked_," I told him.

"What?!" he asked, startled from his seduction.

I took a deep breath to compose myself. "Actually, it felt more like I just got punched in the stomach from the inside," I said as I looked at him wide-eyed, "You'll have no trouble feeling _that_, Jack, I assure you."

"Really?" he asked, grinning. He bent over, pushed my shirt up, and stared at my belly.

"Your daddy's looking at you, little one," I said, immediately feeling like a lunatic for talking to my belly.

Jack looked up and stared at me, grimacing. "_Daddy_?" he asked, with some distaste.

I slid my arms around his neck and answered, "Aye…_Daddy_," lowering my voice seductively. Hastily, I added, "He's not going to call you _Captain_, you know."

Jack grinned broadly at me, moving closer. "You said 'he', luv," he pointed out, just before kissing me.

"Or she," I added quickly as we ended the kiss.

Jack didn't say a word. He just kept grinning, while I changed into my dress for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A rosy vision of the future had popped into Jack's head. He stood at the helm of the Pearl, exuding his finest, most authoritative Captainly demeanour, as he held the wheel. The sun shone bright and clear on a gorgeous day in the Caribbean. And he was tutoring his young dark haired, dark eyed son about all the subtle nuances involved in sailing the Black Pearl.

The child looked up at him, adoringly, as if he were the greatest man ever to have graced the earth, listening with rapt attention to every word he spoke to the impressionable child. Suddenly, as he gazed at the small boy, he felt overwhelmed with joy and love for the still innocent boy. He swept the child up into his arms and held him. "One day, my son, all of this will be yours!" he told the boy, gesturing grandly at the ship and surrounding sea. _My son_…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the devil's gotten into ye, Jack? Ye're fidgetin' and squirmin' like ye got some sort of affliction!" Seamus exclaimed mid-way through the roast chicken dinner.

"Now, ye hold yer tongue an' quit yer blusterin', Seamus Greaves!" Kate admonished, "He's just excited 'cause Eve felt the baby kick before dinner. An' ye know it's their first. Saints A'mighty! Ye remember the shenanigans ye put me through when I was carryin' our Tommy?" Kate smiled warmly at her husband, then turned to me, "The blasted man wouldn't give me a moment's peace! Constantly hovering around me like some nursemaid, he was!" She gestured while she spoke with her half filled wine glass.

I glanced sideways at Jack, laughing softly.

"I don't _hover_, luv," he insisted, "Rest assured."

"No, you don't," I agreed, smirking, "You loiter, linger, dawdle, idle, lounge, and just sort of generally hang around." I could never resist teasing him.

"Humph," he snorted, "I'm Captain of my ship, and being said Captain of said ship, I can go where I please. And if it just so happens to be around you, well then, lucky you, savvy?"

I smirked at him, cooing sweetly, "I _am_ lucky, aren't I, Jack?" Then I kissed his cheek.

"Aye," he said gruffly, as he stabbed at a piece of chicken with his fork and popped it into his mouth.

I looked at Kate mischievously. "You know, where I come from, it's customary for the father to be present at the birth," I cheerfully informed them.

Jack immediately began to choke and cough.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" I asked solicitously, as I patted Jack's back, "You're not choking on your chicken, darlin', are you?" I handed him his glass of water. He swallowed quickly, then gulped the water.

"Are ye sure ye'd be wantin' that, dear?" Kate asked, her eyes glinting, "Childbirth's enough of an ordeal without havin' yer man underfoot…'specially if he be a squeamish sort."

"Well, many men far less courageous than Jack have done it, and survived quite nicely," I replied, "In fact, most of them describe it as the most amazing moment of their entire lives."

"I'm not squeamish, I'll have you know," Jack clarified, clearing his throat.

"I say leave the women to the childbirthin', and the men to getting' drunk and pacin'. 'Tis the natural order o'things," Seamus declared resolutely.

"Ye may be right, me dear," Kate said, "Why, just look at poor Jack, completely flustered, just over the baby kickin'. Don't think he'd last but a moment if he were with Eve durin' the birth."

I glanced quickly at Jack, ready to defend his bravery. The expression on his face told me there was no need.

"I've sailed from one end of this earth to the other. And I've seen and done things that would defy your imaginations. Bloody hell! I've been killed and brought back from the dead," Jack ranted, having finally lost his patience, "I can't imagine witnessing the birth of a child would be nearly so intimidating to endure!"

"Oh, Jack, that's very sweet of you," I said adoringly, "But it's really not necessary for you to be there. I'm sure I'll be just fine. Ruby will see to that."

"No, luv, if you want me to be with you, then I insist," he said firmly, "In fact, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Thank you, Jack," I said sincerely. I leaned close to him, kissing his cheek, then whispered, "I _truly am _the luckiest girl in the world!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We retired to our room shortly after dinner. I was assembling the baby's things to be ready to load onto the ship, while Jack was pacing the room. He had that caged animal anxiety about him and I knew he had begun to feel landlocked. Even I had begun to feel it a bit myself.

"Is there something wrong, Jack?" I asked, innocently.

"No!" he answered quickly, "Everything's fine, luv."

"_Of course_ it is," I said with an edge of sarcasm. I watched him as he paced. "You're a liar, Jack Sparrow."

He flashed me a mocking look, saying only one word, "Pirate," as he continued to pace.

"Please stop that pacing, Jack, you're going to wear a hole through the floor," I requested. Ugh! I'm already sounding motherly.

Jack stopped and stared at me.

"I have an idea that just might appeal to you," I mentioned, approaching him.

He smirked. "Does it involve you and me and that bed over there?" he asked suggestively.

I slid my arms around him and said, "Not exactly…"

He looked crestfallen, as his whole body slumped slightly.

"It involves you and me and that bed in _your cabin_, on the the Pearl," I suggested with a hopeful smile and a mischievous spark in my eyes.

His eyes widened slightly. "You're suggesting we trek through the rainforest in the dark, row the longboat back to the Pearl, and stay there tonight?" he asked as if the idea was completely crazy.

I leaned close to him, so that my lips softly brushed against his as I replied, "Aye Captain…that's…exactly…what I'm…suggesting."

He pressed his lips to mine in an urgent kiss, then suddenly broke away. "Let's go, Eve!" he said brightly, reaching for my hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and I crept down the curving staircase and out of the darkened house. As we dashed across the lawn and plunged down the path into the rainforest, I had to stifle a giggle as I thought of Jack's surprise present.

Jack stopped abruptly, and I bumped right into him, this time giggling outright.

"Remind me to teach you the art of stealth, luv," he whispered. He touched his finger to my lips, his dark eyes twinkling devilishly in the dim light of the waning moon.

We continued as noiselessly as my less-than-graceful figure would allow, Jack leading me with his long, purposeful strides.

Emerging from the rainforest, we crunched through the sugary white sand to the longboat. As I got in and seated myself, I couldn't help smiling as I thought of my previous excursion in the small rowboat earlier that day.

Jack dislodged the boat from its sandy nest on the beach and hopped in, taking up the oars to swiftly row us home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The decks of the Pearl appeared to be deserted. Jack glanced around, suspiciously, before shouting, "Oi! Who's on watch?"

"That'd be me, sir…er, Captain!" Gibbs answered, as he stumbled out from behind a barrel. Realizing he was still holding his silver flask, he quickly stuffed it into his vest pocket. "Be there a problem, Cap'n?" he asked, still flustered.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, Gibbs, there's no problem at all…now that you're _awake_," he remarked, "It _is_ called _Watch_, you know."

"Aye, Cap'n, indeed it is," Gibbs replied, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Jack started for the cabin, as I followed.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs called.

"Aye!" Jack said loudly, as he stopped and turned gracefully.

"Has there been a change of plan?" he asked, puzzled as to our presence on board.

"No, Gibbs," Jack replied wearily.

"Just a little homesick," I added.

"Aye, too much time on land tends to make Jack a bit squirrelly," Gibbs mentioned discreetly.

I glanced to see Jack reaching the doors of the cabin. "Jack, stop, don't go in there!" I called, hurrying to catch up.

"Why not?" he questioned, "I thought that was the whole point of venturing out here."

"There's a surprise in there! A present for you! From me!" I blurted.

"A present? For me?" he asked, grinning. "In there?" He gestured toward the cabin.

I nodded quickly, filled with excitement and anticipation.

He unlocked the doors, flinging them open widely, and surveyed the room with a quick glance. "Where?" he asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Go inside and look around," I urged, pushing him, "I think you'll notice something different." I couldn't suppress the huge smile I had on my face.

Jack walked in, as I closed the doors behind us. And then he saw it! His jaw dropped as he stared at it, blinking.

"That's my favourite chair!" he blurted excitedly, a big grin on his face as he pointed at it. "How did you manage…You must've talked the crew into helping you, you crafty little minx! Oh, luv, you _have _to tell me how you pulled this off!"

I smiled, giddy with delight, as I watched his surprised expression. "I had Kate take me to the furniture emporium where she got hers," I began, "And luckily, they had one left. I bought it today, and Kate and I brought it out to the Pearl. Only Gibbs knew."

"You and Kate? Today?" he asked, disbelievingly.

I nodded, giggling. "Well, don't just stare at it, Jack, sit in it," I suggested.

I watched as Jack draped himself over the red velvet chair, sinking back, closing his eyes, and sighing. He sat like that, completely relaxed and at peace. The picture of blissful contentment. Abruptly, his eyes snapped open; he lifted his head, and sat up. An oddly perplexed frown passed across his face as he began wriggling around in the chair.

"Needs a little breaking in," he mentioned, rising out of it to approach me.

He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close, gazing at me with his warm, brown eyes. "It's perfect, Eve, I love it…It's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me," he said quietly, "Thank you." He caressed my cheek softly, slowly. Then leaned forward to kiss me. It was tender and lingering, a provocatively honest expression of how touched he felt. It was a kiss that made me feel cherished to the very core of my soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, Jack was "pressganged" by Eve and Kate into attending the birth! That ought to make for some interesting moments! Haha! My sincerest thanks to everyone for all the great suggestions, advice, and warm fuzzies. Updates will be less frequent for the next two weeks, as I'm working a lot of extra hours and, sadly, won't have as much time to write. As always, big hugs to all for reading and reviewing! I love you guys!**


	26. Pursuit of the Reaper

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Pursuit of the Reaper

At sunset we sailed out of the bay and away from the island of Nevis. It had been a busy day of loading the ship with fresh supplies. After thanking Kate and Seamus for their generous hospitality and promising to return to show off the baby, we said our goodbyes. As Jack guided the Pearl out toward the open sea, I stood on the quarterdeck, watching the island retreat into the distance. Although I felt happy to be home, I would miss our friends very much.

The Pearl sailed peacefully through the night, her happy creaking echoing through the hull. I had retired to the cabin and was lying in bed, awake but lost in my thoughts, when Jack entered. Quickly shedding his "affects" and his clothes, he crawled into bed next to me, draping his arm and leg over me.

"Where are we headed, Jack?" I asked. We hadn't spoken much since getting under way. I'd busied myself in the cabin, storing away the baby's things, allowing him time to once again enjoy captaining his beloved ship.

"New Providence. We'll be traversing all the common trade routes along the way," he answered, nuzzling into my hair, "Should encounter quite a few ships eager to be relieved of their cargo." He moved his hand over my belly, spreading his fingers wide, as he moulded himself against my back with a contented sigh.

I smiled and said softly, "This is perfect, Jack," feeling equally content. I hadn't realized how intensely I'd missed sailing on the Pearl.

"Aye, luv…perfect," he mumbled, with another sigh.

The warmth of his body enveloped me and was beginning to lull me to sleep finally.

"Whoa! What the…?" Jack yelped, suddenly springing back to the edge of the bed. He stared at me, his eyes wide with shock and amazement.

I laughed softly at the look on his face. "Well, I'm glad you finally felt that!" I said, "That was your child, Jack Sparrow!"

"Not sure I am," he said reluctantly as he looked at me with skepticism, "Is that…normal?" He pointed his long finger rather vaguely toward my belly.

I held out my hand to him. "It's perfectly normal," I assured him, "Come here, Jack."

He hesitated, with a disconcerted expression, as his gaze shifted between my belly and my face. "I may need rum," he muttered.

"You don't need rum. Just come here," I replied coaxingly, "Come on…"

He crept back into bed, lying stiffly on his back with his arms at his sides.

I arched an eyebrow as I watched him. "Comfy?" I asked, unable to conceal the sarcasm in my voice.

"Aye," he said, glancing quickly at me, "Goodnight, luv."

I sighed and shook my head. "Goodnight, Jack." I turned to lie on my side, facing away from him, staring at the cabin windows silhouetted in the darkness. Blasted insomnia, I thought, feeling wide awake again. And blasted skittish pirate too.

After a while, as I lay waiting for sleep, I was aware of movement. Jack's movement. He was slowly, cautiously, inching his way closer to me. Finally having resumed his position next to me, I felt his hand gingerly creep over my belly, ready to retreat at the slightest provocation. I smiled, covering his hand with mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack quickly overcame his initial shock at feeling the baby kick and had spent the past couple of days strutting around the ship, proud as a peacock, grinning happily. When I teased him, calling him "Daddy" in the privacy of the cabin, he would still grimace dramatically. The look in his eyes, however, gave away his immense pleasure and pride. And whenever we were close, his hand would inevitably find it's way to rest on my belly. No longer startled by the baby's movements, Jack would just arrogantly smirk when he felt them.

He was doing just that as I turned to look at him. I was at the helm steering the Pearl, as Jack stood behind me, making certain we stayed on course. It was a bright, sunny morning…a wonderful day for sailing!

"Mr. Cotton! Reign in the halyards on the jib!" Jack suddenly shouted.

The wind had shifted direction slightly and the triangular sails were beginning to flap wildly in the breeze. I always marveled at the extreme sensitivity of the ship. I could immediately feel that the movement of the Pearl was no longer as smooth as she sliced her way forward through the azure sea. It was almost like driving a car with a deflating tire.

Jack reached forward to adjust the wheel slightly and I heard the "fwoomp" of the sails catching the wind again. The shimmying I'd felt abruptly ceased and we sailed smoothly yet again.

A call from the crow's nest interrupted the tranquil morning. "A ship on the horizon!"

We looked up to see Marty pointing behind us. Turning to look toward the stern, we saw a ship far off in the distance, trailing us.

Jack pulled out his spyglass for a better look. He watched for several minutes in silence, then snapped the spyglass shut and returned it to his pocket.

Gibbs approached, looking at Jack expectantly. "Orders, Cap'n?"

"We hold our course," Jack answered decisively.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said obediently, but his watchfulness made me feel slightly apprehensive.

If we didn't turn to pursue the ship, then it must be pursuing _us_, I reasoned. I looked at Jack. The wheels were clearly turning in his head. He was planning his strategy.

"Who is it, Jack?" I questioned, trying to ignore the gut feeling I had that Jack's uncharacteristic behaviour was not a good sign.

He was watching through the spyglass again. Snapping it shut, he glanced at me then Gibbs. "Unwelcome company," he said flatly.

"Let's see if we can't coax a bit more speed out of her, Gibbs," he added.

"Why are we running, Jack?" I asked, not certain I wanted to hear his answer.

"Not running, luv, just an evasive maneuver," he said distractedly, "I'll take over from here."

I stepped away from the wheel, watching him. Clearly preoccupied with his thoughts, his expression was unmistakably grim. And I began to feel consumed by a creeping sense of dread. I jumped, startled by the sound of his voice.

"Get those topgallants up! We go full sail!" He shouted. Jack turned the wheel, angling the Pearl to take the most advantage of the wind. "Steady the staysails and control that bloody jib!"

There was a distinct edge to Jack's voice that I would've recognized immediately in anyone else's voice. Fear. He reined it in and controlled it, but it was there nevertheless.

"Are they closing?" he asked, urgently.

"What?" I said, jolted from my thoughts.

Jack quickly dug around in his pocket, then waved the spyglass at me. "Are they closing, Eve?"

I grabbed it quickly, extending it to its full length, and looked.

"Come, come, luv, it's not a trick question! Yes or no?" he demanded, snapping his fingers impatiently.

"Yes," I told him.

"Bugger!" he snarled.

I looked back at the ship. It was still very far away, but definitely catching up. "It's not flying any flags," I mentioned.

"Not yet," Jack replied, watching the sails.

"You know who it is," I stated.

"Aye," he said, "Remember that little run in I had at the Bride? Well, one of the men I killed happened to be _that_ captain's brother."

Gibbs approached us, his expression bleak. "Cap'n, that ship…'tis the Reaper."

"Yes, it is, Gibbs, thank you," Jack replied casually, but then his control gave way. "Is it not possible to coax any more speed out of these bloody sails?!" he shouted in frustration.

I looked at Gibbs. He was clearly worried. Pulling me aside, he told me discreetly, "The Reaper gives no quarter, lass, ever. Their cap'n enjoys torturin' an' killin' all on board. An' he's got a score to settle with Jack."

I glanced back at the ship and, predictably, it was closer. "We're going to have to fight. Why hasn't Jack given orders to load the guns?" I asked Gibbs frantically.

"It's done, lass. Everything's ready. No need for him to give the order," Gibbs answered, "When we're bein' pursued, we get ready." He glanced at Jack, then at me. "We best be getting' Jack's weapons for him, an' ye should arm yerself as well, Eve."

I tired to focus on what needed to be done, in order to suppress the terror I was beginning to feel.

Gibbs and I went to the cabin. I grabbed a pistol and stuck it down the back of my breeches, and strapped on my sword. My dagger was already tucked into my boot, just as a normal part of getting dressed. Gibbs grabbed Jack's "affects."

Once we returned to the helm, Gibbs took the wheel while I helped Jack with his vest, coat, and weapons. Jack was watching the ship through his spyglass. He closed it, and put it in his pocket, watching me.

"No matter what happens, Eve, you must fight to the death to protect yourself and our child," he began, with a distant look in his eyes, "Better to die fighting than to slowly suffer and die at their hands."

I glanced at him as I helped him with his coat, silently willing him to shut up. I was having enough trouble trying to stifle my fear, I didn't want to hear that.

He reached up, holding my head between his hands, forcing me to look at him. I wanted to cry. I wanted desperately for that other ship, the Reaper, to just go away. Where is that damn Kraken when you need it, I thought. I wished frantically for it to come and swallow up that ship.

"Eve, look at me," Jack said, his tone gravely serious, "We don't have much time. We both knew this might happen one day. It's the risk one takes being a pirate. I want you to go to the cabin and lock yourself in."

"No, Jack, please…" I began to protest, feeling my eyes well with tears.

"Listen to me!" he yelled, then tried to calmly continue, "Don't come out until I come get you. No matter what you hear. You _must_ stay there. Stay alert and stay focused. Be ready to defend yourself if you need to."

I nodded as he spoke.

"If I don't make it, I want you to go back to Nevis. Seamus and Kate will make certain you and the baby are taken care of," he told me finally, "And always remember that I love you. _Know that_."

"I love you, Jack," I said, as tears spilled onto my cheeks.

Jack pulled me close and we held each other tightly. We kissed only once, passionately and desperately.

The sound of cannon fire echoed off the hull of the Pearl.

Jack abruptly pushed me away. "Go! Now!" he growled angrily.

I turned and dashed down the steps as quickly as I could, then rushed to the cabin. I locked the doors and went to sit on the bed. And I waited. The cannons never fired again. It was a warning shot, intended to intimidate and to convey clearly they meant business. I reasoned they were probably planning to take the Pearl, after killing all onboard. It was eerily quiet. I wondered if they'd flown the joli rouge yet.

I suddenly heard a barrage of musket shots, but was unable to tell if they were ours or theirs. Probably both. There was the thud of grappling hooks hitting the deck, and I could feel the Pearl lurch ever so slightly as the two ships were pulled close to one another. The Reaper must've pulled alongside from the stern, thus never giving the Pearl an opportunity to fire the cannons.

When the metallic clang of swords clashing rang through the air, I knew the battle had begun. I sat perfectly still, my hands cradling my belly, holding my breath. As the shouts of men began to be replaced by their anguished screams, all I wanted to do was bury my head under one of the pillows. But I couldn't. I didn't dare move. I didn't dare breathe. I just listened. I listened to every bloodcurdling scream, completely riveted, to try to make sure it didn't sound like Jack.

The fighting was still going on deck, when I heard men's voices outside the doors to the cabin. I rose from the bed, to stand in the middle of the room, directly opposite the doors. I reached behind me to grab my pistol, ready for what may happen next.

I stared at the doors, waiting. When the handles finally jiggled, I knew my time had come…to fight and possibly die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thought it might be time for one of those evil cliffhangers, since it's been a while! Haha! My sincerest thanks to all who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll get the next chapter up just as soon as I finish it, I promise!**


	27. Cheating Death

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

**Warning: Contains mention of torture and gore, some misogynistic terms.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Cheating Death

I watched as the handles of the cabin doors jiggled, gently at first, then with much greater force. My heart was pounding so loudly, I felt certain it could be heard clearly by everyone onboard the Pearl, in spite of the sounds of the fight taking place on deck.

The cabin doors burst open explosively, sending small slivers of wood scattering over the floor. I flinched, but held my ground, trying my best to stay calm and focused, as Jack had instructed.

Two pirates entered the cabin, looking directly at me. They were dirty, grimy men who smelled terribly of body odor. Their teeth appeared blackened with rot as they sneered at me.

"Well, lookie here, Hawkins! Captain Sparrow's whore's as swollen as a sow!" exclaimed the thinner man, as he leered.

"I ain't never had me a pregnant whore before, Coop," commented the other man. He was about the same height as the first, but much more muscular and stockier. Of the two men, he was clearly the greater threat physically, due to his more formidable build.

I raised the pistol, quickly aiming and firing, shooting the man called Hawkins in the chest. He fell back, thudding to the floor of the cabin, a pool of blood flowing generously from the gaping hole in his chest.

The man called Coop advanced on me with lightning speed. I didn't even have time to pull my sword before I felt the full force of his fist hit me in the face.

"Bloody, wretched bitch! Ye'll pay for that!" he snarled at me, as he picked me up roughly and shoved me onto the bed.

My head hurt and my mind was reeling from the force of his blow. "Stay alert and stay focused." I heard Jack's voice echo in my throbbing head. Jack! Oh god, where is Jack, I thought desperately.

"Stay focused," he had said. I tried to get a grip on myself, to remain calm and rational.

I opened my eyes to see Coop as he was climbing onto the bed, a large knife in his hand. He straddled my thighs, leaning over me. He smelled like body odor mingled with raw sewage. I desperately fought the overwhelming urge to gag. I looked quickly at his filthy face. He looked as if he'd been mauled by a vicious cat at some point. Raised scars from scratch marks lined his cheeks. I wondered if they were a parting gesture made by another of this rapist's hapless victims, prior to being killed.

Leaning over me, his face close to mine, I could smell his foul breath as he smiled an evil, lecherous grin. The scent of alcohol, decay, and vomit wafted from his mouth as he spoke.

"Do ye know what I'm gonna do to ye, bitch?" he sneered venomously, as he pressed the cold metal of his dagger against my neck, "I'm gonna show ye what it feels like ta be had by a _real_ man, not some flouncy, little sparrow! Aye, pretty, I'm gonna have me way with ye, then I'm gonna carve that babe out of yer belly and throw it overboard for the sharks!" He paused to snicker at his clever threats. "Then, while ye're bleedin' ta death, I'm gonna have me way with ye again, 'til ye beg me ta kill ye!"

The absolute rage I felt suddenly overshadowed my fear. "Go to hell, you filthy scum!" I screamed. I spit in his face.

_If I could just bend my leg up without him noticing, I would be able to reach my dagger, I thought quickly._

I looked at him. He was laughing a vile, horrible laugh. Before I knew what happened, he backhanded me across the face. As I lay under him, stunned, I heard the sound of my shirt ripping. I felt his calloused, grimy hands groping my breasts, grabbing them roughly.

I struggled against him, only to be hit yet again. I felt dazed.

And off in the distance, I heard a woman's voice screaming. Strange. What the hell? Who _was_ that?? The woman's voice sounded terrified. She was screaming Jack's name. I had no idea it was my own voice I was hearing.

"Ye can scream all ye want, bitch! He's not comin' for ye. Cap'n's probably sliced him from stem to stern, watchin' his guts fall out onto the deck, by now! Ye're all mine, me pretty!" he snarled.

His words filled me with horror and despair. _Don't listen to him!_ I felt my eyes well with tears. I furiously tried to blink them away. I opened my eyes slightly to see the man fumbling to unfasten his breeches. The sight of his arousal bulging against the fabric sickened me. I felt like gagging again. And I began to feel lost. Doomed. I would die this day and so would my child. Jack's child. A random memory of painting Jack's tattoo on the cradle flashed through my mind. At least we'd been happy. At least he'd finally felt the baby kick.

Out of the corner of my eye, a sudden movement caught my attention. My vision was blurred from tears, but I could make out a man standing in the doorway, his clothes covered with blood. I blinked. It was Jack! I saw him put his finger to his lips as he noiselessly crept up behind Coop, who was still trying to unfasten the tangled laces of his breeches.

The next thing I knew, Jack had run him through, the bloody blade of his sword abruptly stopping only inches from my face. And then Coop was gone. Jack had yanked him off me, throwing him to the floor. I sat up and quickly scrambled over to the edge of the bed.

"Is he dead" I asked, staring at Coop.

"He's getting there," Jack said coldly.

I reached into my boot, grabbing my dagger. Tumbling to the floor next to Coop's dying body, I raised my dagger and plunged it into his chest with as much strength as I had. Then I collapsed onto the floor.

And for a moment, there was peace. No swords clanging, no shots fired, just silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy Mother Mary!" Gibbs' voice shouted.

I snapped my head up, bewilderedly gazing around the cabin, completely oblivious to my torn clothes and exposed breasts.

"Sweet Jesus, Jack! Has the lass been hurt?" Gibbs exclaimed.

Jack knelt in front of me. I felt him wrap the sides of my shirt around me, covering me. He gently tipped my head up to look at him. I saw him wince.

"He hit me, Jack," I said feebly, confirming what he saw.

"Did he do…anything else to you," he asked.

"No," I replied softly, "but he was going to. He was going to make me suffer, Jack. And it gave him…pleasure…"

Jack enveloped me in his arms. His clothes were wet and sticky and the strongly metallic smell of fresh blood turned my stomach.

"Are you hurt, Jack?" I asked him, urgently.

"I'm fine, luv," he answered, "None of this blood's mine. Can you stand and walk? Let's get you out of here."

Jack helped me up, his arm around me, as he began to guide me from the cabin.

"Wait!" I said abruptly. "I know you usually give some sort of last rites to the dead…" I began, as I looked at Jack and then Gibbs. "He gets _none_!" I declared vengefully, pointing at Coop's bloody body.

"Understood, lass," Gibbs replied, "Don't think we'll be givin' last rites to any of 'em."

"Gibbs, get someone to clean up this filth from the cabin," Jack said over his shoulder, as he ushered me out on deck.

The carnage of the fight that took place was immediately apparent, as I glanced around. The entire deck was awash with blood, littered with dead bodies, and severed parts of bodies. It was truly the scene of a massacre.

"Don't look, luv," Jack said, guiding me down into one of the cargo holds. He unlocked the door and we entered the cool, dimly lit room. Jack eased me to the floor to sit, and went to get a bottle of rum.

"So, are we going to have to fear vengeance from any other relatives of those men you killed at the Bride?" I asked flatly.

"No, Eve," he answered wearily, as he sat next to me. He opened the rum and drank.

I grabbed the rum bottle out of his hands. "Sorry, baby, mommy needs this," I murmured before putting the bottle to my lips and guzzling as much as I could.

"Is the crew alright? How many wounded are there?" I asked, handing the bottle to Jack.

He sighed heavily. "We lost a few, but not too many of the survivors are wounded," he replied.

"I have to go tend to them," I said, starting to push myself up to stand.

Jack pulled me back down. "You will not!" he ordered, "You will stay right here!"

"It's my job, as part of your crew, Captain," I told him, angered at being ordered around.

"Your job..!" he began yelling, then stopped to control himself. Finally, he said calmly, "You will stay here, with me, until the cabin and the decks have been cleared."

I glared at him. "Do not treat me as if I'm some fragile little thing, Jack," I said, seething, "because I'm not!" I stood awkwardly and began to pace slowly.

"You are carrying my child, Eve, and I'll be damned to hell if I'm going to let you upset and exhaust yourself to the point of losing it," he yelled, as he stood also.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you angered a boatload of murderous psychopaths!" I screamed back at him, "How many other people are sailing around in this world, just counting the days until they can cut you and me and the rest of the crew into tiny, little pieces, Jack?" I glared at him accusingly. "It's not quite the ideal place to raise a child, is it?" I said spitefully.

"Well, how was I to know you were gonna go get yourself pregnant?" he retorted, taking a big swig of rum.

"Just so you know, _I_ can't get _myself_ pregnant, Jack!" I told him snidely, "What the hell did you think was going to happen? Did you think you were shooting blanks? Did you think you were a bloody eunuch?" My head was suddenly pounding horribly and I sank to the floor.

There was a timid knock on the door.

In unison, Jack and I both yelled, "What?!"

"Beggin' yer pardon, but I need a word with ye, Cap'n," Gibbs' voice said through the door.

Jack groaned as he walked to the door to speak with Gibbs out in the hallway.

I pulled my shirt around myself, leaned my head against a large barrel next to me, and wrapped my arms around my belly. I turned my head away from the door.

After speaking with Gibbs, Jack returned to stand next to me. I could feel him looking at me.

"Leave me alone," I told him sullenly.

He knelt beside me. "I don't blame you for hating me," he said sadly, "You saw the deck, luv. We've never had to fight so intensely. I thought you were safe in the cabin. I had no idea those men had broken in, until I heard you screaming…"

I turned to look at him. The sadness in his dark eyes made my heart break. He thought it was his fault, and he thought I believed that too. He thought he'd let me, and our child, down. Jack reached up to touch my cheek, barely brushing his fingers against it. I wondered how bruised and battered I looked.

"If I'd known…" he stopped, sighed, then stared at the floor. "If I had known, I'd have been there…you know that, don't you?"

"Yes," I said, "and I'm sorry. I wasn't angry at you, and I don't hate you. I was angry at that man…at all of them. I was stuck in the cabin, unable to _do_ anything. That man said you were dead. He said his captain had gutted you, and was on deck watching you suffer and die…" At that point, I broke down sobbing.

Jack held me tight as I cried, and told him all the horrible things that Coop had said he would do to me and the baby. After I'd cried myself out and calmed down, I looked at Jack.

"And now, you see _why_ I killed those men at the Bride," he said. He was exhausted, bloodied, and slowly getting drunk.

I nodded as I thought back to that night, and all the fuss I'd made. And I felt foolish for it. I remembered Jack's warning about "men who would do unspeakable things." And I realized I must always trust his judgment.

"How many of them did you kill?" I asked with morbid curiosity.

"Every one who crossed blades with me," he slurred, "including their captain."

"They're all dead then?" I questioned, needing to know for sure.

"Aye, luv," he answered, taking a gulp of rum.

"Good," I concluded, leaning on his shoulder.

He softly stroked my hair, as he finished off the bottle of rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: See? Jack's safe and sound! No reason to worry. Or, is there? This could be the beginning of another loathsome plot twist! Yes, it seems as if Jack has, yet again, saved the day. But, has he really? What sort of lasting nightmares and fears will plague Jack and Eve after this? Hmmm…makes one wonder. Tons o'thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	28. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney, OCs belong to me.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Aftermath

The Pearl remained alongside the Reaper for the next three days. The dead were disposed of, the decks washed clean of blood. Only the three members lost from the Pearl's crew received last rites. The dead from the Reaper were simply thrown overboard.

The cabin had been cleaned of all traces of Coop and Hawkins. By the time Jack and I returned from the cargo hold, it looked as if the battle had never even happened. There were even clean linens on the bed.

Jack had given orders to strip the Reaper of all valuables, then to set it ablaze as we sailed. After the Pearl had been purged of the dead, and the wounded had been tended, the crew was occupied with transferring cargo, plunder, and finally any parts of the ship we may have use for. Some members of the crew were reluctant about salvaging parts of the Reaper to use for repairs, but practicality won out over superstition. I had to admit, I understood how they felt. No one really wanted to be reminded of how we had to struggle for our lives that day.

Still feeling traumatized at first, I refused to stay in the cabin unless Jack was with me. Even then, I found it difficult not to re-live in my mind what had happened. The frightening memories insidiously crept into my mind again and again when we were in the cabin. And sleep was very much not my friend. Instead of providing much needed rest, it instead provided me with lavish nightmares filled with blood, death, and terror.

The worst part, however, was feeling like a useless, helpless encumbrance. I wasn't able to help transfer cargo with the rest of the crew. Hell, I hadn't even been able to defend myself. Just getting up from sitting made me feel as if I was a hundred years old. I had never anticipated how _handicapped_ I would feel during these last months of pregnancy.

And then there was Jack. Aside from his initial comforting immediately after defeating the crew of the Reaper, he hadn't made any attempt to kiss me, hold me, or touch me in any way. In fact, we barely spoke to each other. At first, I regarded it as "giving me space," a bit of time to heal and recover. As time wore on, I began to wonder if there wasn't more to it. I wondered if he somehow viewed me as "tainted" by the hands of that filthy pirate. If every time he looked at me, with my ugly bruises, he was reminded of the things Coop had done to me, and threatened to do to me. Occasionally, I'd catch Jack looking at me. He would always have a sad and wistful expression. And when he'd notice me looking at him, he would quickly turn away, and go about his captain's duties. And I would escape to the cargo holds, to cry in the quiet darkness.

I thought things would get better after we cut the ropes that tied us to the Reaper, set her on fire, and sailed away. When the fire finally reached the powder magazines we'd left behind, and the ship exploded into a thousand tiny pieces, the Pearl's crew cheered. I looked at Jack, up at the helm. He stood watching, motionless and expressionless. He didn't even glance my way. Just started giving orders about the sails.

And that was when it got worse. Much worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had found himself completely unprepared to deal with the lasting effects of trauma Eve was experiencing.

I don't understand why she won't turn to me for comfort, he thought. Each time she was frightened. Each time she woke from a nightmare. She would slip farther away. She was like a wraith, haunting the deck of the Pearl, day and night. She spoke to no one, but simply wandered, her arms wrapped around herself.

Even though she had told me she wasn't angry and didn't hate me, I know it was all my fault. She thinks I can't protect her. No woman wants a man, the father of her child, to be incapable of protecting them. And it's not just that. I had done things that put her in harm's way. Bloody hell, I told her to stay in the cabin, isolated and alone. God knows what could've happened to her, and I would've never known if she'd been unable to scream.

How can she feel she can rely on me? I've failed her completely. And I've failed our child, before it's even been born.

How could she want me to comfort her? If I flirt with her, will she feel victimized? If I touch her, hold her, kiss her…will it remind her of what nearly happened? Of how that man, that disgusting _pirate_, touched her? Of how she was nearly…

Bloody hell, mate! Go after her when she runs off to the cargo holds to cry! Bloody say _something_ to her! Say anything to her!

Tortuga! That's it! We'll set a course for Tortuga! Ruby will be able to fix everything! If anyone can, she can! Eve trusts her. She'll talk to her. Ruby will understand what she's been through and what she's feeling. And Ruby will make her see how much I truly love her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Full sail, men! We're heading to Tortuga!" Jack shouted heartily, to the cheers and hollers of the crew.

So, that's it then. I guess Marguerite was right after all. I'm fat and cumbersome, not to mention swollen and bruised. Not the prettiest girl in the world, to be sure. He no longer wanted me, that much was clear from his behaviour…his avoidance of me. But, it seemed he still had his needs and urges to satisfy, he just didn't want me to do it.

I could feel my eyes welling with tears and I rushed to the cabin, locking the doors behind me. I would pack my things and the baby's things, and I would go. That's it. It would be far less painful to be alone, than it would be to stay here and be ignored. Yes, I would leave Jack, since he had pretty much already left me.

_I feel more alone when I'm with you._ The poignant words that an old friend had written to her husband when she left him summed up how I felt.

I looked at Jack's red velvet chair. That had been our last happy time, that night back on the Pearl. The next day, we left Nevis to head out to sea, and all hell rose up to engulf us. I walked over to the chair, and ran my fingers over the rich velvet. I sat in the chair, leaning back into the cushions. I hoped Jack might think of me, every now and then when he sat in it, after I was gone.

You foolish girl, my thoughts tormented. There are probably a dozen women in every port, just waiting to take your place. He won't have any time to think of you! And, being that we're heading to Tortuga, Marguerite will no doubt be the first.

I got up from the chair to walk to the windows. Even though it was warm, I constantly felt cold. I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked out at the sea. My home, the Pearl, had been transformed into a prison. I couldn't wait to get to Tortuga. It should be easy enough to slip away at night. I often got up to wander the deck after my nightmares. Jack wouldn't think anything of it. And then I'd be gone. And maybe then, it wouldn't hurt so very much.

Someone knocked on the doors. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and walked to open the doors.

"May I come in an' speak with ye, lass?" Gibbs asked.

I silently let him in, returning to stare blindly out the window at the sea.

"Ye've got to stop this, lass. Ye're not eatin' like ye should, an' ye're not sleepin' either. Ye can't go on like this," he told me.

I glanced at him and noticed his eyes drifting to the baby's things and my things that I'd gathered together. He looked back at me, but said nothing about them.

Finally, he went toward the doors to leave. "Don't do this, Eve," he said somberly.

Gazing at the sea, I asked, "How long 'til we reach Tortuga?"

"Tomorrow, lass," he answered. He stood at the door for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, he told me, "Jack loves ye, Eve."

"Jack _blames_ me," I corrected, in barely a whisper.

Gibbs sighed deeply, and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sight of Tortuga was bittersweet. I wished so much things hadn't gone so terribly wrong. I really didn't _want_ to leave the Pearl. I didn't want my life at sea to be forever gone and just a memory, in spite of the risk of danger it provided. But I also didn't want to suffer another minute of seeing Jack and knowing he was no longer mine. It just hurt too much.

I was silently grateful to Gibbs for apparently not telling Jack of my plans. Then again, he _may_ have told Jack, and Jack simply didn't care. He may just be waiting until I slip away into the night, and he can be free again. It would save him the discomfort of an unpleasant discussion.

I shook my head sadly, as I watched Tortuga growing larger on the horizon. What a headstrong fool I'd been! To fall in love with him and think it would last. Yes, I was a bloody, stupid fool! I foolishly thought I was clever enough, stubborn enough, engaging enough, desirable enough…to be able to hold his attention. It turned out, I wasn't enough at all. No, I discovered I was woefully lacking in every way.

I thought of a conversation I'd had with Gibbs, the night before. I had trusted him to ask for my share of our plunder.

"I wish I could, but I can't, lass," he'd told me, "Jack's the only one with the keys to the coffers. I'd have to ask him 'bout it."

"You'll do no such thing!" I'd said, "Guess I'll just make do, then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortunately, we had moored at the dock, so I would easily be able to simply walk off the ship, and to…who knows what. I'd stayed hidden in the depths of the Pearl's hull, until the time was right to go.

As the voices of the crew began to fade, I realized they had begun to head off into town. I crept out into the hallway and waited, and watched. Finally, I saw Gibbs and Jack leaving, heading off the Pearl and into Tortuga.

I followed some distance behind them, haunted by my memories of accompanying Jack through the town, during happier times. I passed the supply store, where Jack had gotten me the perfume oil and brush and mirror set. I passed the shop where we'd purchased the beautiful teal dress. I had left all those things behind.

Jack and Gibbs were talking to each other as they walked along, but I was unable to make out anything they were saying.

And finally, they reached their chosen destination. The Faithful Bride. They paused at the door. Gibbs was saying something to Jack, and Jack was listening intently.

As I watched, I saw Gibbs pat Jack on the shoulder. Jack grinned his stunningly handsome grin, as if he hadn't a care in the world. They opened the door and went into the tavern.

I was alone. I felt unable to move. Jack looked _happy_. He was, no doubt, going to see Marguerite, and he was _happy_.

I felt a stabbing pain rip through my heart. I felt as if my very soul had just shriveled up and died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Oh no! Would Jack really do that to Eve? Is he really just a selfish pirate after all? And what will Eve do? Where will she go? Can it be this is yet another, evil cliffhanger? My thanks to everyone for reading, and for all your kind reviews! They always bring a huge smile to my face! You guys are the BEST!**


	29. Separation

**Disclaimer: Same old routine, POTC is Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Separation

Jack couldn't believe he had let Gibbs talk him into going to the Faithful Bride, and leaving Eve behind on the Pearl.

"Leave her be, Jack," his first mate had said, "She's hurt and she needs a bit of time, to sort out her thoughts."

It had made sense to Jack at the time, but now as he sat morosely drinking his rum; it had begun to feel very, very wrong.

Gibbs had been trying to cheer him up the entire way to the tavern. He'd even managed to coax a smile out of him, through the clever use of a particularly raunchy joke.

As Jack sat at the corner table with his first mate, watching the revelry around him, he had the oddest feeling that he just didn't belong here. The lilting laugh of a flirtatious whore at an adjacent table only reminded him of how long it had been since he'd last heard Eve laugh. His mood had turned decidedly maudlin.

"Jack Sparrow!" Marguerite exclaimed, balancing a tray of mugs on her shapely hip, "Here without your wife? Did you finally tire of the knocked-up baggage, and toss her overboard?"

"Leave me alone, Marguerite," Jack told her through clenched teeth.

"You're in a foul mood tonight, Jack. Maybe I can help soothe that beastly temper," she persisted.

"Go away, Marguerite," Jack said, clearly annoyed.

"Jack, you should've come into port sooner. Finally found your fat, pregnant wife distasteful? Been goin' without for so long, you've gotten grumpy," she cooed, as she slid her hand into his shirt.

Jack grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from himself. "I do not _ever_ harm women, Marguerite, but you are truly tempting me to," he growled, gripping her wrist painfully. "Now go away, before I lose all my restraint!"

Marguerite stared at him as he downed the remainder of his rum, then she stomped off.

"I'm going back to the Pearl, Gibbs," Jack announced, standing and leaving his first mate alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jack reached the dock, he paused for a moment. He felt jumbled up, almost as if he were slowly being strangled from the inside. He cocked his head to the side, as he caught sight of his compass, swinging from his belt.

Grabbing it and popping it open, he expected it to point to the Pearl…to whatever shadowy corner Eve had cloistered herself in.

Impatience swirled inside him as he watched the needle spin this way and that. And he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the compass needle finally stop. It was not pointing at the Pearl. It was pointing _into town_.

Stupid, bloody thing, he thought, shaking it. Once again, the needle spun, only to point in the exact same direction as before. _Tortuga_.

Jack dashed up the plank to the deck, shouting, "Search the ship and find Eve! I want every cargo hold, hallway, cabin and crew's quarters searched! And when you find her, bring her to me!"

"Aye, Cap'n," the crew on watch responded, as they scattered.

Jack went to the cabin. As had become usual, she wasn't there. A cold fear began to characterize his thoughts.

She couldn't have gone into town alone! With the baby growing so large, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Her balance would be thrown off. The fighting skills she'd learned would be useless. She couldn't have gone!

Bugger, bugger, bugger! All this began with the appearance of the bloody Reaper! That damnable ship had ruined everything! Turned the most amazing woman I've ever met into nothing but a hollow shell! Killed three of my crew, and wounded several more.

He stalked across the cabin, pacing back and forth, a miserable scowl on his face. He grabbed the compass yet again, only to find it yielded the same direction.

She had gone into town! The crew weren't going to find her here. Back to the Bride…find Gibbs. Then, search for her.

Jack retraced his path back to the tavern. He was fuming, as well as beginning to feel panicked. He found Gibbs still at the corner table, a comely redhead perched on his lap.

"Gibbs!" Jack roared.

"Aye, Cap'n," he instantly responded, standing quickly, and nearly dumping the wench to the floor.

"Eve's missing," Jack said rapidly, "She went into town for some reason. We have to find her!"

"Sit down, Jack," Gibbs told him wearily.

"Wha-?! No! I have to find her," Jack protested.

"Sit…down…Jack!" Gibbs repeated firmly, "I've somethin' I need to tell ye."

Jack stared at him in bewilderment, then slumped into a chair.

"She's gone, Jack," Gibbs began glumly, the lines of his face seemed to be etched more deeply.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell you!" Jack said in frustration, "We have to find her!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, I should've told ye sooner," Gibbs continued, "It's just that she was so hurt an' miserable. I feared for her health, an' for the baby." He paused, staring at his hands as he wrung them together nervously. "She's gone an' left ye, Jack. Thinks ye blame her for what happened, in the cabin."

Jack stared at Gibbs, unable to believe what he was hearing. A cold fury seeped into his eyes. "You _knew_ this and did nothing to stop her? You let her traipse right off the ship, under your very nose, and go? Into Tortuga? At night? _Alone_?!" Jack glared at Gibbs. "You had better hope and pray we find her unharmed," Jack told him, his voice betraying the calmly enunciated words of his threat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I continued through the town, past the mission, until I reached the familiar wall surrounding Ruby's garden. Oddly, the gate was partially open. I followed the path through the garden, and was surprised to see light shining from the windows and a plume of smoke rising from the chimney.

As I got to the door, it opened.

"Jah bless, child, look at ya! Ya look a fright!" Ruby exclaimed, as she hugged me. "What di devil been goin' on? Ya all winjy an' ya been beat!"

Ruby led me into the kitchen, sat me down, and offered me a big bowl of soup. She made me promise to finish it. As I ate, I told her everything that had happened, stopping occasionally to sob. She listened patiently, murmuring understanding comments when I paused. When I had finally told Ruby the entire horrific tale of our encounter with the Reaper, and of the way Jack had become so distant, I looked at Ruby with tired eyes.

"Why didn't Yemaya protect us, Ruby?" I questioned her, in a small voice.

"Cha, star! Ya, Jack, an' di babe survived, dinna ya?" she responded, in that infuriatingly, matter-of-fact tone that Jack often had.

"Yes," I answered.

"Den, she protect ya," she said, "Now, ya come an' get some rest. Ya look like ya no slept in a week! It all seem betta ina di morrows."

Ruby led me to a bedroom upstairs, assuring me I would be undisturbed. I curled up in the bed, feeling safe and warm under the covers, and slept as if I'd never awaken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Ruby had prepared a bath for me. After I'd bathed and dressed, I met her in the kitchen. She sat me down with a large bowl of hearty porridge with cream

"Jack be comin' ta look for ya today, star," Ruby mentioned.

"I can't imagine why he would," I replied sadly.

"Cha! Ya know as well as mi dat Jack loves ya," she said.

I pushed the porridge away. "Jack was all smiles as he went to the Faithful Bride last night, Ruby. And I doubt that spending a night in the arms of an all too willing whore, is going to make him miss me," I told her.

She sighed. "Sometime, t'ings are not what deh seem," she said, "Dat Jack may be a blackheart pirate, star, but he also a good man, an' he loves ya an' di babe."

"No offense, Ruby, but I think that's a bunch of nonsense," I said, filled with self-pity.

"Do no doubt what Ruby tells ya, star," she scolded, angrily shaking her finger at me, "Mi no lie ta ya, ever!"

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but I just don't believe it," I said quietly.

"Jah bless, star! Ya got di worst hard ears!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Ruby, can I go see Jack's house, where he grew up?" I asked her.

"Humph," she answered, as she assessed me, "I give ya di key, when ya finish ya po'ridge."

"Ugh! I have no appetite," I grumbled.

"Den ya no get di key," she told me, with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Gibbs had spent the night searching every inn in Tortuga, to no avail.

Upon returning to the Pearl, Jack shut himself in the cabin. He had been pacing for several hours, rum in hand, trying to numb the ache in his heart, as well as his frantically worrying mind. He knew what he had to do.

I must go to Ruby's. I must tell her all that's happened, and hope she can use that witchery of hers to find Eve. I'll have to endure the bloody woman's chastising, _again_, but it'll be worth it to find Eve safe. What would happen at that point, though, I have no idea. What if she refuses to listen to me? What if she doesn't believe me?

He finished off the bottle of rum, chucking the empty container out the open window.

_You're Captain Jack Sparrow, mate! If anyone can convince her, you can!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't my usual first person style, but I really wanted to include Jack's perspective. Hopefully, it didn't seem too disjointed. Well, Jack finally was able to overcome his inertia, and now he's off to try to find Eve and, perhaps, weasel his way into being her knight in shining armour again! My sincerest thanks to all who read and reviewed! I LOVE reading all your comments!**


	30. Fear and Loathing in Tortuga

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not have any rights to POTC.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Fear and Loathing in Tortuga

I dutifully ate all my porridge and was given the key to the villa next to Ruby's. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, I noticed it was apparent no one had been in the house in a very long time. Probably not since Jack's mother had died. Muslin sheets covered the few pieces of furniture in the sitting room. And every surface was cocooned in spider webs and dust.

I slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor, noticing a worn newel post on the landing. An image of Jack as a young boy popped into my head. He was exuberantly racing down the stairs; his small, elegant hand holding the post, as he careened around the corner.

There were two doors in the upstairs hallway. The door at the end of the hall no doubt led to his mother's room, so the one right at the top of the stairs must've been Jack's room. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. It was a bright, cheery room; flooded with light from the window on the opposite wall. I walked across the room, to look at the view. The window overlooked the garden, the town, and the harbour. I could see the Pearl from Jack's window. I turned away from the view, as my heart filled with sadness. I longed so much to be there, to be _home_, but I couldn't bear it after everything that had happened. No, anywhere else was better.

In many ways, the room was a typical boy's room. There were a half dozen highly detailed models of sailing ships displayed on the shelves. There were two maps on the wall, one of Europe, the other of the Caribbean. A small desk was next to the bed, which was located in the corner by the window. I opened a drawer to find a scattering of old coins from different parts of the world, a few writing implements, and a few knives. Another drawer held some twine. It had been cut into manageable pieces, several of which had been tied into elabourate knots. Underneath the pile of twine, was a neatly folded pirate flag. The bottom drawer held a book labeled "Ship's Log." I opened it to find each entry included mention of the weather on that day, and a short description of noteworthy events. There were numerous mentions of Jack's petty crimes, and subsequent punishments. As I flipped through the book, I noticed that the petty crimes were still documented, but the punishments began to be replaced by the words "not caught." I also noticed many entries, scattered throughout, that typically read "Papa comes home today!" Most often, that entry was followed by a single, poignant word, "Didn't." I returned the book to the drawer.

I pulled the muslin sheet from the bed. There was a faded blue coverlet on the bed. And, tucked away in the corner, partially concealed by the pillow, was a teddy bear. It was a beautiful, lovingly handmade bear with dark brown glass eyes. It's head had been wrapped with a red bandana, and he wore a small grey coat and tricorn hat. Captain Bear! I smiled. I sat down on the bed, holding Captain Bear tightly against me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well…Jack Sparrow!" Ruby exclaimed as she opened her door, "Mi been wonderin' when ya gonna show up."

"I have no time for trifles, Ruby," Jack said abruptly, as he entered, "Eve's gone, and I need your help to find her."

"What mi can help ya wit, Jack? She no here," Ruby told him, as she closed the door.

"If she _was_ here, would you tell me?" Jack asked, as he regarded her with skepticism.

Ruby laughed. "If she was here, would ya no see her?" she teased him, coyly.

Jack flopped onto one of Ruby's settees. "Oh, Ruby, I don't know what to do. I've been so stupid. We crossed paths with the Reaper, and Eve had a rather unfortunate close call. And I was useless to her! I mean, I made certain she was safe, and killed the disgusting wretch who tried to attack her, but after…I couldn't even comfort her, because I was so consumed guilt," he explained hopelessly.

"Cha! Dat be di first time dat's ever happened!" Ruby teased, "Jack Sparrow, feelin' guilty!" She burst out laughing.

"Yes, well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose," Jack replied flatly, rolling his eyes. "So, are you going to help me find her, or are you not?"

"What's wrong, Jack, ya compass broke?" Ruby asked him, glancing at the magical device on his lap.

"No," he answered, frowning. He grabbed it, popped it open, and waited for the needle to point to her, to what he wanted most. It now pointed toward his childhood home.

"Not here, eh?" he said sarcastically, "And by that, you mean she _was_ here, but isn't at this moment?" He stared at Ruby through narrowed eyes.

"Jack, ya girl, she so winjy an' she been beat. She have an air of death 'round her…is no good!" Ruby admonished, "An' her poor heart broke so bad, dat I fear she never gonna heal. Mi no like dis, Jack! Di time come for ya ta be a responsible man, an' dis is what happen? Ya told mi ya'd care for ya wo-man, Jack! Ya know it make mi vex when ya no do it!"

Jack fidgeted uncomfortably under Ruby's harsh gaze. "I know, I know," he said, hating to be reminded of how he'd failed Eve, "She became so withdrawn, Ruby, I didn't know what to do."

"Humph," Ruby responded with disdain, "An' ya t'ink ya know what ta do _now_?"

"Well, I have to do _something_," he said standing, and beginning to pace.

Ruby calmly watched him as he forlornly paced back and forth, stewing in frustration. "Den ya go to her," she finally told him, nodding her head toward the adjacent villa, "But ya best be setting t'ings right, Jack, or ya gonna lose her forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to Jack's room opened, and I looked up to see him standing in the doorway. I was still clutching his teddy bear. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, full of contempt.

"Funny…I could ask you the same question," he remarked flatly, as he gazed at me. The expression he had was undecipherable.

_No, no, no! No good! Don't be stupid, mate! Tell her you love her and you desperately want her back!_

"I would've thought you'd still be cozied up in Marguerite's bed, at this early hour," I said hatefully.

"Wha-?" Jack began, looking dumbfounded, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Jack, the time has long since passed when you could convincingly pretend innocence," I told him coldly, "You may want to make another entry in your little log book regarding that…except you won't have the satisfaction of including the part about not being caught."

"Marguerite??" he said incredulously, "I didn't spend the night with Marguerite! What the bloody hell gave you that notion?!"

"I saw you!" I yelled accusingly, "I followed you and Gibbs to the Bride, before I came here. I saw how you grinned at him on your way in! Just like you didn't have a care in the world! And why _would_ you, Jack? You left your fat, battered, unappealingly pregnant wife on the Pearl, to go into town, have a few drinks with the boys, and find a willing whore to do your bidding! And _she_ said you would do this, too! I guess she knows you far better than I do!" I glared at him, out of breath from my rant, my blood boiling with betrayal and hate.

"Damn, bloody Gibbs! _He_ talked me into going to the Bride! I didn't _want_ to, but he _convinced_ me to go! Said I needed to get my mind off things! And the reason I smiled at the door was because he'd told me a joke, trying to cheer me up!" Jack exploded, as he stalked back and forth, his dreadlocks flying wildly about as he gestured in frustration, "I drank one bloody rum and left, to return to the Pearl…only to discover you'd run off! I was frantic with worry! Gibbs and I spent the entire night searching for you! I wasn't with Marguerite!"

"Oh Jack, that is truly pathetic," I said flatly, "Blaming all of this on Gibbs! I never imagined you would stoop so low…Then again, responsibility has never been one of your stronger attributes, has it?"

"It's the truth, Eve! Ask Gibbs, if you don't believe me," he protested, "I would _never_ run off to be with Marguerite, or anyone else for that matter!"

I regarded him with icy skepticism. "And _why_ is that, exactly?" I asked him.

"I love you," he said earnestly, standing in front of me in the middle of the room. Our eyes locked.

I looked at him long and hard. "Your behaviour would indicate otherwise," I finally told him. My cold words hung like a dark cloud between us. "I needed you so badly, Jack," I began to explain, "And you avoided me. Why wouldn't you touch me? Why wouldn't you hold me and kiss me?" I could feel my eyes filling with tears. "Why wouldn't you tell me everything would be alright? I thought that you…saw me as _tainted_…by that pirate. Every time I was able to catch your eye, you turned away, as if you were repulsed…" A sob choked me, and I couldn't say anymore.

Jack's dark eyes were filled with unshed tears, his handsome face wracked with sorrow. "I thought _you_ blamed _me_, Eve…for everything that happened," he said in a quiet voice, "I _wanted_ to comfort you, but I was afraid…that when I touched you, kissed you, held you…I was afraid it would just remind you…of being touched by that…" Jack knelt on the floor in front of me, holding my hands in his, as he stared at the floor. "I've felt like I failed you, Eve. I've tried to be responsible, and you're right, it's something I'm not very good at. I'd spent my entire life concerned about no one and nothing except my own well-being. That all changed when I met you. And now, with the baby, you _know_ I've tried to mend my ways. You _know_ I don't want our family to be anything like _my _family."

We remained, silent and unmoving, for what seemed like an eternity.

"You didn't fail me, Jack," I began finally, "As soon as I screamed, you were there. And you killed him before he could do any serious harm to me, or the baby…you _saved_ me, Jack." I paused, considering my next words carefully. "But, you _did_ fail me afterward, by becoming distant…just as _I_ failed _you_ the same way."

His head snapped up and he looked at me in disbelief. Oddly, it struck me as comical, but I couldn't laugh. "Don't look so surprised, Jack. Why should you be solely to blame? I distanced myself as well, wandering the Pearl like some lost, tormented soul. Hiding myself away, to cry my heart out, when I should've been seeking you."

"I _hated_ to watch you do that," he admitted, "I felt like I was losing you forever."

For the first time in a very long time, I smiled a little, as I laid my hand on his cheek. "Not forever," I said gently, "but, long enough." His face still bore the traces of sadness, but hope danced in his eyes. "Let's not do anything like that to ourselves again, Jack…ever," I said, "Please."

Jack stood and pulled me up to stand facing him. He reached up to caress my cheek softly, the sadness returning to his eyes briefly, as he swept his gaze over my bruises. "Never again, luv, I promise," he murmured.

I suddenly felt awful for all the horrible things I'd said to him, all the accusations. "Jack, I'm so sorry for…"

"Shhh…" he said, touching his fingers to my lips, as he gazed at me. "Cut from the same cloth, you and I," he reminded me, as he began to smirk, "I broke your heart, you broke mine, luv…I'd say we're square."

"I love you, Jack," I told him, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms slide around what used to be my waist. It felt so good to feel him against me, finally holding me. I felt safe and protected, at last. I looked up into Jack's eyes…his incredibly beautiful, dark eyes. He moved closer, brushing his lips briefly over mine, before we kissed each other tenderly. Just at that moment, the baby kicked…hard.

"Bloody hell!" Jack blurted, having felt it against his own stomach as he held me. Releasing me, he bent over to address our child. "What'd I ever do to you?" he questioned.

"Maybe she doesn't like being ignored," I suggested, with a small, sly smile.

"She?!" Jack repeated, "Humph…typical woman!" he teased, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: A little short, but sweet nonetheless. And no evil plot twists are looming in the future, but they have a way of popping up when one least expects it. Haha! Huge thanks to everyone for reading and for all your kind and entertaining reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a great Easter weekend!**


	31. Let the Names Begin

**Disclaimer: POTC is not mine, sniffle.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Let the Names Begin

"So, have you enjoyed snooping through my things, luv?" Jack asked with a teasing smile.

"Under happier circumstances, I probably would have," I confessed, "I _like _trying to unravel all your secrets."

"Do you?" he asked, "Well, there are a lot to choose from…where would you like to begin?"

I stared at him for a moment, surprised by his indulgent mood. Quickly choosing to take advantage of it, I pulled open the drawer and took out his log book. "This was rather intriguing," I said, handing it to him.

He took the book from me, a sentimental smile on his face. "As I told you, I wanted to become captain of a ship, like my father," Jack began, smiling fondly as he turned the pages of the book, "So, I kept a record of things I thought might be important. The weather, tides, ships that came into port…I also mentioned that I'd had an uncommon talent for finding trouble…"

"You still do," I remarked with a smile.

"Aye, but I'm _much_ more skilled at turning the tables to my favour now," he explained boastfully, "Because I perfected that raw talent. I saw what worked to my advantage."

I smiled. "I remember the first time I got caught telling a lie," I mused aloud, "I was four years old, and it was my very first lie. I realized I had to work on that skill also, if I ever wanted to be good at it, and not suffer the embarrassment of being caught."

"Exactly," he replied, "And are you _good_ at telling lies now, luv?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, "When I need to."

Jack looked at me, his eyes narrowed, considering his thoughts. "I'll bet you are," he finally responded, with a smirk, "Any pirate worth their salt's an effective liar."

"I've never lied to you," I mentioned.

He smiled. "I know you haven't, Eve," he said, "But you _have _concealed things from me, like your little clandestine shopping excursion with Kate." His eyes glinted with admiration as he smiled.

"You've concealed things from me too, Jack," I told him.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"The house on Nevis," I answered, "Kate showed it to me. Why'd you keep it secret?"

"I didn't want it to upset you," he replied, "I should've known better than to trust Kate. Woman couldn't keep a bloody secret if her life depended on it." He paused. "You knew about it this whole time?"

I smiled proudly. "Yes…I _can_ keep a bloody secret," I told him smugly.

"So it would seem, luv," he said, draping his arm around me.

Jack enthusiastically guided me around his room, showing me all his favourite little treasures and trinkets, telling me his boyhood hopes and dreams.

As I listened to his stories, I felt so much love for him I thought my heart would surely burst. I'd missed him so terribly, even though he'd been right there the entire time. I was very relieved that everything was back to normal, that we, once again, felt at ease and comfortable with each other.

"…so this would be the standing rigging, while _this_ is the running rigging, savvy?" he was saying, as he held one of his model sailing ships. "Why are you looking at me like that, Eve?"

I smiled. "I love you, Jack Sparrow," I told him.

He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "_Captain_…Captain Jack Sparrow," he teased, with a smirk.

"Captain," I addressed him in my most seductive voice, "I want you to take me home, to the Pearl…to _bed_." I leaned close to him, kissing his neck delicately. I nuzzled against him, inhaling his familiar scent of rum, sea air, the warmth of his skin. I heard him place the ship on the shelf, then felt his arms envelope me.

"Why go all the way to the Pearl, when there's a perfectly good bed right here?" he suggested, his eyes dancing mischievously, as he guided me backward toward it. "I've never had a girl in my room before, you know…much less in my bed, luv." His voice was quiet, yet rough and husky. He grinned, exposing his gold teeth, as he said lustily, "What say you, darlin'?"

I looked up at his beautiful dark eyes, smiled adoringly, and said, "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was the most fun I've ever had in that room!" Jack teased, as we approached Ruby's villa.

"You're a bad boy, Jack Sparrow," I told him, giggling.

"Guess ya did t'ink of somet'ing after all, Jack," Ruby said, standing in her doorway. She looked at me, "An' ya, star, mi tells ya Jack be comin' for ya." She smiled smugly at both of us.

"You doubted that?" Jack asked me with a pained frown.

"Ya leave her be, Jack," Ruby said, "She had too much pain in her heart ta see clearly wit her eyes."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," I whispered to Ruby discreetly, as Jack went to the settee.

"Ev'ryt'ing cook an' curry now, star," she replied, "Ya no worry."

"So, what ya plans now?" Ruby asked, as we joined Jack.

"We were heading to New Providence," Jack answered, "by way of the outer islands. Hoped to intercept a few merchant ships along the way, when we were intercepted ourselves." He scowled at his mention of our encounter with the Reaper.

"Di world's a betta place wit'out dem," Ruby commented.

"And hell's a much worse place _with_ them," Jack replied cynically.

"Den all's as it should be," Ruby concluded. She shifted her gaze to me. "Ya been feelin' di babe, star?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" I told her, smiling. "I'm starting to be convinced I won't have to go through childbirth at all! I think the baby's going to burst right through my belly of its own accord!"

Ruby smiled happily. "Dis good, star," she said, "Ya had mi vex when ya show up lookin' di way ya did. Ya a strong wo-man, Eve! Many wo-man could no go t'rough what ya did, an' keep di babe alive."

Jack wrapped his arm around my waist, letting his hand rest on the side of my belly. "Eve's a fighter, just like the little one," Jack said proudly.

"A good t'ing too," Ruby said teasingly, "Deh have ta put up wit di likes of ya, Jack!"

I giggled at Ruby's comment, while Jack looked petulant.

"Jack's not so difficult to deal with," I said smiling, "He just needs a little friendly persuasion every now and then." I glanced at him to see his expression instantly brighten into a smirk.

"And so do you, luv," he commented. "Well, Ruby, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm…a brave son ta grow up ta be a blackheart pirate, like his fadda?" Ruby mused, "Or a sweet, but headstrong girl like her madda…always wantin' adventure?" She looked at Jack and me as she considered her answer. With a smirk, she finally told us, "Mi t'ink di child gonna be di sweetest bundle of trouble ta ever sail di sea."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, yes…but, a _boy_ or a _girl_?" he pestered.

"Mi no tells ya, Jack," Ruby snapped, "Ya find out when di babe come." Then Ruby looked at me with a penetrating gaze. It softened into a knowing smile as she said, "But, Eve, she know what di babe is. Ya know in ya heart, star, don't ya?"

I stared at Ruby in wide-eyed surprise. "I haven't got the slightest idea!" I protested, uncomfortable at suddenly being the center of attention. Jack was staring at me wide-eyed. "All I know is the child's restless as hell, and can't seem to wait to get out."

Jack's expression went from surprise, to smugness. "Boy," he declared, "Only a boy would crave freedom like that."

"On the contrary, Jack," I argued, "Girls seem to be much too restricted in this ti-…_society_. It's only natural that a girl would desire freedom, more so than a boy." Whew! I nearly slipped and revealed to Ruby that I'm not from this time.

Ruby regarded us with amusement. "Di two of ya need ta t'ink of some names. It not long before di birt', ya know," she reminded us.

"I'd like to name a girl Eleanor, after Jack's mom," I said decidedly.

Jack stared at me, speechless, his eyes revealing how touched he was.

"And I like the name Robert, for a boy," I mentioned.

"Robert…no doubt he'd be called Bob, for short," Jack said, "No, not good…destined to lose all his limbs and be a terrible swimmer."

"No, that wouldn't be good, for a pirate," I commented, laughing, "Good thing you mentioned this, Ruby, it may take a while!"

"How 'bout Jack!" Jack suggested brightly, a dazzling grin on his face.

"No! _One_ Jack Sparrow in my life is enough!" I blurted.

Jack laughed. "Probably best for the boy to earn his _own_ reputation, instead of riding in the wake of dear ol' dad's _glory_," he reasoned, an arrogant smile lingering on his lips.

"No doubt," I commented, rolling my eyes, "And I'm certain you won't want to share any of said 'glory' anyway."

Ruby walked over to a cabinet against the wall and began to look around inside it, mumbling to herself. Jack and I exchanged questioning looks, as we watched her with curiosity.

"Maybe dis can help di two of ya," she said as she returned to the settee, holding a leather bound book. "It full of di common names used in di islands."

"I took the book and opened it to a page in the middle, reading the first name I saw. "Percival," I said, as I began to smirk, "So, Jack, what do you think of that? Percy Sparrow?"

Jack grimaced, sticking his tongue out, and making a repulsed sound. "I think not, luv," he said decidedly.

"Thank you so much, Ruby. Even if it's not helpful, I'm sure it'll provide hours of fun," I told her, laughing at Jack's dramatics.

Ruby smiled, but quickly turned serious. "Di two of ya got t'ings settled, den?" she asked, without giving us time to respond," Ya gotta 'memba, ya _only_ have each udda ta rely on. Deh be no more of dis hidin' from each udda!" She shook her finger at us, as if she were scolding a pair of unruly children. "When one of ya vex, ya tell di udda! No matta what! An' all t'ings stop until ya settle di problem! Ya truss mi, Jack, Eve; no good can come from keepin' secrets! Ya tell each udda ev'ryt'ing! Each of ya strong, but di two of ya _toget'er_ are stronger. Dinna let ya stubborn head get in di way of what ya feel in ya heart." She regarded us with a penetrating gaze. "Mi no want ta go t'rough dis again wit ya," she told us with finality.

"Yes, yes, Ruby," Jack said, gesturing dismissively, "We get the point."

"Jack, ya listen ta mi..!" she began yelling, but then stopped, as she threw up her hands. "Ugh! Stupid Sparrow! How many time ya need ta fly inta a window, before ya know it gonna hurt ya?!" She shifted her gaze to me. "Ya know what mi tells ya is true, star," she said calmly, "Some time, di wo-man need ta guide di man ta see, when he get too blind by himself."

"Hey, I resent that!" Jack complained.

"Ya shut up, Jack," Ruby snapped, "Mi talk ta ya wo-man, not ya." And Ruby smiled a smug, I-told-you-so grin at me.

"We'll be fine now, Ruby, thank you," I assured her with a smile. I glanced at Jack, who was busily looking through the name book. Feeling like it was time to go; I nudged Jack's leg with my knee. "Thank you so much for everything, Ruby. You've been so kind to us," I said, as I stood, "I don't know what we would do without you!"

"Cha! Di two of ya go, love each udda, an' be happy," she said as she hugged me.

Jack stood, tucking the book under his arm. "Thank you, Ruby, for everything," he said contritely, as he kissed her cheek.

"Jack, ya know ya di luckiest man in di world," she told him, "Ya finally found a wo-man who love ya, an' no want ta kill ya."

Jack grinned devastatingly. "Ruby!" he sweet talked, "Why on earth would _any_ woman _ever _want to kill _me_?"

"Ya go now, or mi be tryin' ta kill ya mi self!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. "Ya come for mi in one mont' time. We get ready for di babe," she said as we left, "An' Yemaya watch over ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: "Ev'ryt'ing cook an' curry" means everything's fine. Hope you all enjoyed Ruby's wise lecture! I can't wait 'til she joins them on the Pearl! What fun it'll be! A bushel o'thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you guys! And, if you have any great suggestions for a name that sounds good with Sparrow, please let me know! I'm going insane looking at all the baby name websites!**


	32. Fatherhood Jitters

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, but OCs are mine!**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Fatherhood Jitters

Jack and I made our way through the gritty streets of Tortuga, back to the Pearl. We had just ascended the plank to the deck, when Jack handed me the book of names.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he said as he pressed his hands together in front of him and looked apologetic, "I'll join you in the cabin shortly. Need to have a word with Mr. Gibbs."

"I'd like to have a word with you first," I told him, "_before_ you do that."

"Can't it wait, luv?" he asked impatiently, "This is _important_."

"So is what I need to tell you," I insisted.

He sighed wearily. "To the cabin then?" he said, gallantly gesturing in a sweeping motion with his arm.

"I asked Gibbs not to tell you," I said to Jack, as he closed the doors behind us.

"I'd figured as much," he responded flatly, as he strolled over to the windows to gaze at the sea.

"He'd told me the best he could do was to delay telling you," I explained, "He said he'd have to tell you eventually."

"Uh-huh," Jack said distractedly, "That it?"

"No, that's not it, Jack," I continued, "Gibbs believed he was acting with our best interests in mind."

"Well, that's all nice and fine, luv, but he is _my_ first mate," Jack replied, obviously perturbed, "And while I'm glad the two of you have struck up a friendship, the fact remains that as _my _first mate, he is expected to be loyal to _me_." He moved from the windows, to stand by the table.

"And your point is...?" I asked him.

"The friendship you share not withstanding," he continued, "Gibbs should've told me right away. Doing otherwise called his loyalty into question." Jack was in full "Captain" mode, clearly displeased. He began pacing.

"Gibbs is your friend, Jack," I retorted, "Are you really _that_ paranoid?"

"It's been my experience, that it's best for a Captain to be certain where he stands, with regard to each member of his crew," he stated, "Lest he be mutinied upon. I do not make mistakes twice, luv."

"Maybe not, but you're more than willing to make them once," I told him tersely.

Jack spun around, and in two strides stood before me. "Do not question how I captain my ship, Eve," he warned me.

I held my ground, and stared at him defiantly. "I'm not questioning how you captain your ship, Jack," I clarified, "I'm questioning how you treat a friend who was trying to help."

"And exactly how is it _helpful_ to allow my wife to leave me, and then to conceal that fact from me?" Jack demanded.

"Gibbs knew how miserable I was. He knew I hadn't eaten or slept in a week, Jack, which is more than I can say for you," I blurted. "He was concerned for my health, and the health of our child, which is why he _delayed_ in telling you. He hoped I would find some relief to that misery in leaving, and begin to take better care of myself."

Jack held my gaze as he considered what I said. "Be that as it may, Eve," he told me finally, "It doesn't change the fact that he was loyal to _your_ wishes and not _mine_."

"Stop being stubborn, Jack," I responded, beginning to feel exasperated.

"Easy for you to say," he snapped. "You've never been left to die, with nothing but a single shot to end your misery!"

"No, it's true, I haven't," I replied, "But, please, stop acting like an ass for a moment, and have a little perspective!" I was beginning to raise my voice in frustration.

"Did you just call me 'an ass'?" he asked, incredulous.

Ignoring his question, I continued, "Don't you think that going out there and reprimanding Gibbs is going to make you appear a bit paranoid? A captain secure in his authority, and in the motivations of his crew, wouldn't do that. Don't you think that you'd be sabotaging your own authority in front of the crew by airing what's really a _personal_ issue?" I looked at Jack and could tell my reasoning was making some sense to him. "Gibbs is not going to lead a mutiny against you. You _know_ that! If he was, he would've done it long ago, when you shut yourself up, drunk and mourning. He has no desire to become captain of the Black Pearl."

Jack silently pondered what I'd said for quite a while. I could see in his expression he felt torn. "I suppose that's true," he conceded begrudgingly.

"Choose your battles wisely, Jack," I told him, "It's not wrong to handle things with grace, every now and then."

He stared at me, very seriously, then rubbed his hand over his face as he sighed. "If you're wrong, you'll find yourself in the same predicament as I will, luv," he finally said.

"I know that," I replied, "which is why I'd prefer you didn't do something foolish."

He walked over to the table, and slumped in his chair. He gazed at the maps strewn across the table, as he absentmindedly fidgeted with his large, bejeweled rings.

I walked to him and sat in his lap, curling my arm around him.

His dark eyes focused on me as he spoke. "No one's ever spoken to me like that, Eve," he said quietly, "Least not since my mum…"

I smiled softly. "No secrets, Jack, and no holding back," I reminded him.

He thought for a moment. "You know, at least half the men in the Caribbean fear the very mention of my name," he said, widening his eyes dramatically, "And yet, you don't fear me at all, luv, do you?" He looked slightly bewildered.

I let out a small laugh. "Is there some reason why I should?" I asked him sweetly, as I trailed my fingers over his cheek.

He chuckled. "None at all," he told me, as he kissed me lustily.

"Talk to Gibbs in private, as a _friend_, if you feel you must," I relented.

Jack considered the idea as he looked at me. "Maybe tomorrow," he said, "Tonight, I think I just want to enjoy having you home again."

_Home_. I smiled. "I love you, my fearsome pirate," I told him, as I kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smoke of cannons recently fired hung in the air, mingling with the smell of fresh blood. The sounds of pistol shots and swords clashing surrounded him. In the chaos of the fight, Jack had lost track of the girl. Bloody buggering hell! Where could she be?

He saw her then, backed up into a corner near the stairs to the helm. Her dark eyes, so like his own, wide with fear. She held no weapon to defend herself against the filthy pirate who stood before her, sword in hand and leering.

Jack tried to dash toward the young girl, just as he saw the pirate raise his sword. It felt like his boots had been nailed to the deck. He'd never make it in time!

He looked up, just in time to see the sword plunge into the girl, her scream echoing through Jack's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!" Jack screamed, as he bolted upright in the bed. He was covered in perspiration and looked terrified.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked him urgently, startled from my sleep.

Jack rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to catch his breath. "Bad…dream," he mumbled, dazed.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me. "What happened?" I asked.

"Deck battle…the pirates from the Reaper," he stammered, swallowing hard, "Our daughter…killed…I couldn't save her in time…"

I held him tightly. "They're all dead, Jack, they're not going to be killing anyone ever again," I assured him in a gentle voice.

"I couldn't get to her…I couldn't save her," he kept mumbling.

"Jack, listen to me. If we have a daughter, she will be smart enough to stay out of harm's way until she can defend herself," I continued reassuring him, "We'll teach her well. You _know_ this."

"Aye, but what if...?" he began.

"No 'what ifs,' Jack," I told him, "It's just anxiety about the baby coming soon, mixed with that unpleasantness that happened with the Reaper."

He looked at me, reaching a hand up to touch my face. My bruises were dissipating, but still showed a lingering yellow discolouration on my skin.

"Darlin', bruises and wounds heal," I said gently, "Fear and doubt _cripple_. You _know_ that. Don't let this nightmare get to you."

He looked at me, frowning uncertainly. "I'm not ready to be a father," he said quietly.

"No one's ever ready to be a parent," I told him, "You just do the best you can."

He got out of bed, pulling on his breeches. "Yeah, well, what if that's not good enough?" he asked, heading for the rum cabinet.

"It has to be," I said, "It's all anyone can do."

"I hope we have a boy," he commented, taking a sip of rum, "Worrying about a girl will just send me to an early grave."

"That's no guarantee the child will be safer!" I blurted, as I got up and dressed.

"Of course it is," he replied confidently.

"Foolishness can be just as lethal as vulnerability," I remarked.

"You're not being very reassuring, luv," he said sullenly.

"Would you be happier digging around in the dirt of your plantation on Nevis?" I questioned.

"It'd be safer," he answered, sitting at the table.

"But, would you be happy?" I persisted, as I sat on the bed to pull my boots on.

"No," he replied quietly, taking a swig of rum.

"Well, Jack you _chose_ a dangerous path in life," I pointed out, "I guess you're just going to have to deal."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "When'd you become so hardened, Eve?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Jack," I said, "When I fell in love with a pirate? Or perhaps it was when I'd committed my first murder, and watched that bloated pig of a man burble his last breath as I pulled my sword from his gut?"

"Self-defense, luv, not murder," he corrected, matter-of-factly.

I thought of the attack of the Reaper. And I remembered defiantly cursing Coop, knowing it would only earn me another blow, or worse. Maybe that was when it happened? I decided against mentioning that. Jack's nightmare had upset him enough.

"Do you really think I've become that hardened?" I asked uncertainly.

"Survival, luv. Kill or be killed," he said, staring straight ahead and gesturing with the rum bottle, "Only a cold, heartless soul would find it unnecessary to harden themselves to that."

I watched Jack for several minutes, as he sat sipping his rum, lost in his thoughts. I decided to head out on deck for some air, leaving Jack to his rum, with his grim mood to keep him company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Jack had finished drinking his rum, the tide had changed and so had his mood. He was happily, though unsteadily, sailing the Pearl out of the harbour, away from Tortuga. I watched him from the bow, as the Pearl rose and fell over the ocean swells.

"Eve, darlin'!" he shouted, waving for me to join him.

As I got to the helm, Jack motioned for me to grab the wheel.

"Take us out, luv," he said, as stood behind me. He encircled me with his arms, resting his hands on my belly, and his head against my shoulder.

I sailed the Pearl toward the open sea, softly humming the melody to Bob Marley's song "Three Little Birds."

"Don't worry…about a thing, every little thing's gonna be alright…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, Eve saved her friend Gibbs from getting an earful from Jack, and saved Jack from looking uncertain of his authority. Gotta love the politics involved in sailing on a pirate ship! My thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are wonderful! A bit of fun with the baby names is coming up!**


	33. Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Unfinished Business

"I would sell my soul for some Chinese food!" I blurted, tossing Ruby's book of names onto the bed in annoyance.

Jack looked up from his unruly mess of maps and sea charts that he'd been studying. "Not a good thing to go around saying, luv," he replied with an ominous tone, "You never know who or what may hear you, and want to take you up on your offer."

"I don't suppose you know of anyplace where we could get Chinese food, then," I said disappointedly.

"I do actually," he mentioned, "but it's rather inconveniently located…in China." He regarded me with a puzzled expression. "What's brought this on?"

"Ugh! Blasted food cravings! Yet another _wonderful_ symptom of pregnancy," I complained, "I'm as big as a house, and I should be able to eat whatever I want, since it doesn't really matter if I get fat. I'm already fat! And everything I'm craving doesn't even exist!"

Jack stared at me, his eyebrows raised. "Rum?" he offered, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I _wish_," I responded grumpily. "Does cheesecake exist?" I asked him, desperately clinging to hope.

"Cake? Made from _cheese_?" Jack asked, grimacing at the idea, "Sorry, Eve, thankfully that does not exist either."

I rolled my eyes at him and began the long and arduous process of getting off the bed. Jack watched me with amusement, as I scooted to the edge of the bed and sat for a moment. I turned to look at him, and he quickly looked down at his maps with a serious expression.

"What do you think of Charles?" I asked him.

"Charles who?" he asked, still staring at the maps.

"The _name_, Jack," I answered, struggling to maintain patience.

"I _love _the name Jack!" he exclaimed, "But I thought you didn't want two Jack Sparrows in your life."

I stared at him blankly. Sometimes talking to him was like being trapped in an Abbott and Costello comedy routine. "No, Jack, what do think of the name Charles?" I asked him slowly.

"Kind of stuffy and boring, don't you think, luv?" he responded. "A boy should have a strong, masculine name…something that doesn't rhyme with anything unpleasant," he added as an afterthought. "Cole Sparrow!" he said dramatically, pointing his finger into the air, "Captain Cole Sparrow!"

"No," I said flatly. Sounds like a character in some badly written romance novel, I thought. "Could I have a little help, Jack" I asked him sweetly, as I struggled to stand up.

He walked over to the bed and offered his hands to pull me up. "M'lady," he said politely, as he smiled.

"Thank you," I said, trying to conceal my humiliation at being so cumbersome. "How 'bout Mason?"

"Hmmm…Mason Sparrow," he muttered, "Not bad…What do you think of Nigel?"

"Nigel?" I repeated in disbelief, "I think that little Nigel Sparrow would find himself getting beaten to a bloody pulp on a regular basis."

"By who? He'd be a bloody pirate!" Jack replied.

"And people far and wide would simply tremble in fear at the very mention of the dread pirate Nigel Sparrow," I said sarcastically.

Jack pouted. "You hate every name I suggest," he whined, "And what's wrong with Cole?"

"Cole who?" I asked, smirking.

Jack rolled his eyes and returned to sit at the table, shaking his head in dismay.

"How 'bout Harry?" I suggested, still smirking.

"Harry Sparrow?!" Jack blurted, "Kind of redundant, in a way…sounds like some freak of nature."

"See, you don't like all of my suggestions either," I pointed out. I sighed longingly, muttering, "Thin mint Girl Scout cookies."

I glanced at Jack to see him staring at me as if I'd gone mad. "What?" I asked.

"There are female scouts who bake mint cookies where you're from?" he asked.

"They don't bake them, they just sell them," I corrected, distractedly.

"Who bakes them?" Jack asked, confused.

"I don't know," I replied, still dreaming of cookies.

"Why do they sell them?" he continued to question.

"To raise money," I responded, still not really paying attention, "So they can do fun things."

Jack sat quietly, going over the conversation in his mind. "We could sell cookies to raise money to do fun things!" he suggested, with much enthusiasm.

I turned to look at him, and realized he wasn't joking. "That would makes us bakers, then, and not pirates," I pointed out, "And bakers are _never_ addressed as _Captain_."

"Good point," he concluded.

"What about Tristan?" I suggested, with a sense of dread. I was the only person who seemed to like that name back home.

"Equal to Nigel for inspiring beatings," he commented, without looking up from his charts.

"This isn't as much fun as I thought it might be," I remarked.

"Nicholas," Jack said, "What do you think of Nicholas Sparrow?" He looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"I like it! Definitely one of the better ideas we've been able to come up with," I told him.

"Don't fret, Eve," Jack said as he left the table to join me by the windows, "We'll think of a perfect name. There's still plenty of time."

I shifted my gaze from staring at the sea, to look up at him. He was smirking as he slid his arms around me.

"Know what I'm craving right now, luv?" he asked me as he leaned closer, "Hmmm?"

I looked up at him, smiling, marveling that this incredible, irresistible man was all mine. He was so close that his lips brushed mine when he spoke.

"Can you guess?" he asked tauntingly, pulling me against him.

I smirked, then kissed him deeply, teasing him by gently biting his lower lip. He slipped his hands under my shirt, to caress my back, as he began to nibble and kiss my neck.

"I love you, my wicked wench," he growled huskily in my ear, before sweeping me off my feet and carrying me to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Providence proved to be very much like Tortuga, in its raucous yet not quite so decrepit, splendour. Another delightful pirate port, I thought, as the Black Pearl sailed majestically into the harbour. Our frequent visits to Tortuga had enabled me to begin to feel rather accustomed to it, even comfortable, so I was eagerly looking forward to exploring this new town with Jack. A nice break from the journey on the Pearl.

Jack had been rather tight-lipped regarding the business we had here. He had also been quite explicit in his demands that I remain onboard the Pearl, preferably as out of sight as possible. My hopes of familiarizing myself with this new town thus thwarted, I began to try to reason out an explanation for Jack's oddly secretive behaviour. Old habits, perhaps? No, he'd been relatively honest and forthcoming with nearly everything until now. My thoughts led me to believe that he had arranged a meeting with some men similar to those at the Faithful Bride, the men from the Reaper, whom he had eventually killed while in Tortuga. And, much to my anger and dismay, Jack had insisted on going to his mysterious rendezvous alone, leaving Gibbs to baby-sit me. All the cursing, screaming, and protesting I could muster wouldn't sway him.

And so, I sat at his table in the cabin, glowering at him, as he put on his "affects" and got ready to go. Frustrated that all my previous tactics had failed miserably, I finally resorted to a lethal blow.

"You still don't trust me, Jack," I accused him sullenly.

He sighed heavily, pausing as he checked his pistol, to glance at me. "Let's not do this now, luv," he told me in a controlled voice. He tucked the pistol into his belt, then reached for another pistol to check.

"Why won't you tell me what this is all about?" I questioned impatiently, trying to conceal my hurt feelings.

"Because it doesn't concern you," he snapped irritably. He looked at me and softened. Strolling over, with his most charming smile in place, he said, "Let's just say I have a few…loose ends to tie up, as it were." He caressed my cheek fleetingly. "Savvy?"

"No, not savvy," I said quietly, feeling distraught. His snippy words from so long ago echoed in my mind.

_There are some things that you simply are not privy to…and you'll just have to square with that._

"Eve, I love you, darlin'," he told me, kissing me urgently. "I won't be long. You'll hardly have time to miss me. And we'll sail in the morning…no worries, then."

I looked at him poutily. "I love you, Jack," I said, adding hastily, "And you better come back unhurt."

"Aye, M'lady," he said, pressing his hands together and bowing slightly. He had a smirk on his face as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hardly have time to miss me" indeed! Jack had been gone for hours! In that time, I had passed from being annoyed and irritable to worried and desperate.

Finally, Gibbs sat me down at the table in the cabin, for a game of poker. What he'd expected to be a friendly game of chance, turned out to be a devastating blow to his purse. The distraction of the card game gave me an outlet for my anger, and my cut throat strategizing combined with the luck of the draw, had won me a substantial amount of money. I doubted I would ever be invited to join any of the card games with the crew after this.

Gibbs was nursing a rum and grimly shuffling the cards, when Jack burst in through the doors. "Mother Mary in Heaven, thank god ye're back!" Gibbs exclaimed with relief, leaping from Jack's chair and throwing the cards to the table, "Yer worried little wench 'ere's nearly wiped me out!" Gibbs glanced at me with a twinkle of admiration in his eyes.

"Did she now?" Jack said, looking pleased, as he glanced at the neatly stacked coins on the table in front of me. I smiled proudly at him. "You were betting _doubloons_?!" Jack said in disbelief.

"Aye, 'twas my foolish idea. Didn't think the lass knew her way 'round a deck of cards the way she does!" Gibbs replied sheepishly.

Jack burst out laughing. "Looks like you're broker than a headless whore, mate!" he blurted heartily, patting Gibbs on the back.

"Aye, Cap'n, sadly it'd be true," Gibbs muttered as he shuffled out of the cabin.

"You're a formidable adversary, Mr. Gibbs!" I called after him. He grumbled unintelligibly in response, as Jack closed the doors.

As Jack removed his coat, vest, and "affects," I took the opportunity to labouriously and slowly propel myself out of my chair.

"Well, since it seems none of your _internal_ organs are currently on the _exterior_, and you don't appear to be splattered in blood," I mentioned as I circled him slowly, "I'm guessing things went well." I could tell quite clearly he'd been drinking also.

"Aye, luv, marvelously well," Jack replied, grinning arrogantly, "Not only did I pay in full an annoyingly bothersome debt, I managed to charm my way back into the good graces of a particularly powerful, formerly cranky and disconsolate, pirate captain/creditor."

I regarded Jack with scrutiny. "Annoyingly bothersome in the way the crew of the Reaper was annoyingly bothersome?" I questioned, failing in my attempts to not sound venomous.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he answered, but still had a smug smirk on his lips. "Somewhat similarly, yes," he admitted, strolling toward the bottle of rum on the table. "Thought it might be wise to get that ugly little…arrangement…squared away," he continued nonchalantly, as he gestured gracefully with his hands, "You know, luv, before the baby's born…I wanted to be certain we wouldn't have to worry about any…_unpleasant surprises_, savvy?" He smiled nervously at me, taking a swig of rum.

"_Why_ wouldn't you tell me this _before_?" I asked in exasperation.

"I didn't want you to worry, darlin'," he slurred quietly, as he slowly approached me.

"I worried anyway!" I told him, slapping him hard on his upper arm. "'Have a few loose ends to tie up,'" I imitated him in a very whiney and sarcastic voice, "'It doesn't concern you.'"

He chuckled with a low, soft growl. "You know I don't sound like that, luv," he said with a smirk.

I ignored him. "Just so you know, everything you do _concerns_ me, Jack," I told him, "I'm your bloody wife and I'm carrying your child."

"I _do_ know that, Eve, and it's wonderful!" he slurred, grinning stupidly. "That's precisely why I went…out of concern fro you and our child." He bent to address my belly. "Isn't that right, Alexander?" he said, as he gently moved his hand over the large globe that was our child.

"Jack, that's good! Alexander Sparrow," I exclaimed in amazement.

Jack stood up, swaying unsteadily for a moment, then looked at me triumphantly. "Yeah, thought so too!" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Aw, Jack's tidying up his affairs and being responsible. What a great dad! Hugs and thanks to all who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoyed reading! Have a great weekend!**


	34. Winged Victory

**Disclaimer: Disney is proud owner of POTC, OCs are all mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Winged Victory

We left New Providence as soon as the tides changed in our favour. Jack had explained that the "dangers lurking in port would've made Tortuga seem like a garden party." I still would've liked to go and explore this new place, and I stubbornly made Jack promise to show me around the next time we went there. He eventually, and begrudgingly, did promise; but I suspected he intended never to go back there if it could be avoided.

I stood on deck, watching the small islands drift by as we sailed south through the Bahamas. The brilliantly blue sky was dotted with puffy, cotton ball clouds, and there was a brisk breeze filling the dark sails of the Pearl. Jack was at the helm, swaying slightly with the movement of his beloved ship, a dreamy look on his face as he gazed at the horizon.

A splash in the water below distracted me from watching my handsome Captain. I looked down to see a group of four dolphins racing alongside the ship. I smiled as I watched their streamlined bodies speeding gracefully along. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born, so I could once again have my own streamlined shape back. Not too much longer, I thought, only a few short weeks before I would be due. Curiously, I didn't feel the fear and dread regarding the birth that I had expected to plague me by this time.

"Do tell me, darlin', what's so compelling that you can't tear yourself away from it to gaze at the most irresistible pirate Captain in all the Caribbean, a Captain who, I might add, is also your husband," Jack's voice suddenly said.

I turned to see he'd come down from the helm to stand beside me.

"Ah, so you _can_ tear yourself away from it after all," he drawled as he watched me.

"I was watching the dolphins," I told him, smiling.

Jack peered over the rail to see the dolphins leaping joyfully over the waves.

"I've never seen them outside of captivity," I mentioned, as I watched with him.

Jack stared at me in confusion. "They hold dolphins _captive_ in the future?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not just dolphins, Jack, many animals are kept and cared for in…" I struggled to find the right words, "…captive environments. Often it's the only safe place for them, where they won't be hunted to extinction."

Jack considered what I'd said. "That's not right, dolphins love their freedom too much," he commented, wincing slightly. "Which reminds me that our own freedom is rapidly drawing to a close, luv."

I looked at Jack in bewilderment. "What do you mean?" I asked apprehensively.

"Once Ruby joins us…nothing will be quite the same," he explained, "That woman has a tendency to take over, no matter where she is."

"As you point out so often, the Pearl is _your _ship, Jack, and you're Captain," I replied, "Ruby's presence won't change that, no matter how domineering she may be."

"Trust me, luv," he said somewhat wearily, "Ruby has a way of insinuating her will into every situation."

I'd fully expected Ruby to have an opinion on many things that took place on the Pearl, and to have no hesitation in expressing those opinions as well. However, seeing Jack's deflated demeanour made me wonder if inviting her onboard was such a good idea after all.

"I don't want to endure constant bickering and squabbling between you and Ruby," I told him, "Maybe I should just stay with her and have the baby on Tortuga."

Jack looked searchingly at me. "No, we both want the baby to be born on the Pearl, Eve," he responded with a strained smile, "We'll just make the best of it. I'm sure everything will be just fine." He didn't seem to be very convinced of it.

Suddenly brightening, Jack smirked at me. "Come with me to the cabin, luv," he drawled charmingly, "There's a little something we need to attend to, before we reach Tortuga." His eyes darkened as his gaze swept over my body appraisingly.

I smirked at him. "Are you never satisfied, Captain Sparrow?" I teased.

"You know I can never get enough of you, darlin'," he said, draping his arm over me and guiding me toward the cabin, "But, that's not exactly what I had in mind." He regarded me with a know-it-all grin.

Damn! How is it possible for one man to be so completely irresistible, I wondered? It was a mystery I anticipated taking to my grave unsolved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the cabin, hearing Jack close and lock the doors. And then he was behind me, sweeping my hair aside so he could kiss my neck. He pulled my shirt up, sliding his hands underneath, and over the bare skin of my belly. His fingers splayed, he smoothed his calloused hands over my skin, gently caressing our soon-to-be-born child.

"I want to sketch another portrait of you, Eve," he growled huskily in my ear, nuzzling against my neck. "I want to try to capture how beautiful you are."

I was surprised at his suggestion, and a little disappointed. "Is that _all_ you want to do, Jack?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Of course not, luv," he answered. He gazed at me, desire lurking in his eyes, his lips twitching into a smirk. "But, it's what I want to do _first_," he explained, as he lifted my shirt over my head.

"Another nude," I concluded.

"Aye, darlin'," he confirmed, grinning, "Boots, breeches, and a loose shirt do nothing for you, but without them…" He glanced down at my half naked body. "So much more flattering."

He helped me remove my boots. He slipped off his coat, draping it on a chair, and then retrieved his sketchbook and drawing implements from a cabinet.

I untied my breeches and let them fall. Stepping out from the fabric pooled at my feet, I watched Jack as he examined his sketch pencils, searching for a finely sharpened one.

"Close your eyes, luv," he said, without looking up. "Imagine it's a warm, sunny day and you're standing at the bow. The wind is blowing, the sails are fluttering above, and you can feel the Pearl as she rises and falls over the waves."

I couldn't help smiling at the scenario Jack had conjured up in my mind. I'd spent many an afternoon reveling in just that particular situation. It always made me feel peaceful and happy to stand at the bow, feeling the wind in my face and blowing through my hair, the warm sun on my skin.

I heard Jack begin to sketch, his pencil making a scritching, scratching sound on the parchment page of his sketchbook. I felt the cool breeze from the window caress my skin. And I felt the baby moving inside me, almost as if it were snuggling down for a nap. Smiling, I opened my eyes to look at Jack. His dark eyes were so serious as he concentrated on his drawing.

I'd never felt happier in my life! And I savored every sensation I felt, every thought I had, in this perfect moment; tucking away every detail and every nuance, so I could remember it forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Jack put his drawing pencil on the table. He glanced up at me, then looked back at his sketch. I saw him smile, obviously pleased with the result. "Want to see?" he asked me, his smile turning mischievous. He rose from his chair and walked over to me, holding out the sketchbook.

As I took it from him, he once again went to stand behind me. His arms wrapped around me as he peered over my shoulder at the drawing, the braids on his chin tickling me as they brushed my collarbone.

I looked at his drawing and gasped. For several minutes, I stared in shock at what he had drawn. Finally, I asked him in a small voice, "Is this really how you see me?"

"Aye, Eve, it is," he replied quietly. I could tell he was smiling, and it was unnerving.

Winged Victory. I had seen the statue years before on vacation in Europe. It suddenly popped into my head, as I looked at Jack's drawing. The portrait depicted me standing at the bow of the Pearl, my arms stretched out to either side, my hair billowing wildly around me in the wind. For a moment, I tried to imagine how exhilarating it would feel, to stand naked at the bow of the Pearl as she sailed. To feel the rush of the wind all over me. I looked back at the sketch. I looked like a goddess! A very pregnant one.

"Do you like it, luv?" Jack asked, startling me from my thoughts.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, suddenly feeling overcome with emotion. A large tear spilled from my eye and fell to splatter on Jack's hand, surprising both of us.

"Eve, why're you crying?" he asked softly.

"I don't know…it's so…it's beautiful, Jack," I stammered, trying to find words to express how I felt, "It's overwhelming…it's…perfect!"

Two more tears fell from my eyes, to plop on Jack's hand and wrist.

I knew exactly what I felt. I had traveled a few hundred years into the past, to find myself deeply in love with a man who could see straight into my soul, who cherished, respected, and trusted me, as I did him. And soon, I'd be giving birth to our child.

"Don't cry, luv," Jack said in a low voice, as he tightened his arms around me, holding me close. "It was supposed to make you happy."

"It _does_ make me happy," I replied, "_You_ make me happy." I placed the sketchbook on the table, then I turned in his embrace to face him. His warm brown eyes looked at me in wonder. I slid my arms around his neck, weaving my fingers through his long braids and dreadlocks. I kissed him slowly and tenderly, luxuriating in the feel of his warm lips, his strong arms around me.

My fingers left his hair, to glide down over his chest to his waist. I began to unfasten his sash, loosening it until it fell to the floor silently. I moved my hands back up over his chest, to slide his vest off his shoulders.

I looked up to see Jack watching me with dark, lust-filled eyes. He began to pull his shirt from his breeches.

"No!" I said abruptly, "Boots."

Jack smirked as he bent to remove his boots. When he stood up to face me, he was grinning wickedly. "Carry on, my love," he told me.

I reached up to touch his cheek with my fingertips, trailing them down over his bearded jaw, along his neck, over his chest. He watched my face intently, as I watched his, our eyes locked and never wavering.

He reached up, threading his fingers through my hair, holding my head gently in his hands; as he leaned down to kiss me. As his kiss slowly deepened with passion and finally urgency, I could tell he was beginning to lose his restraint.

I pulled his shirt from his breeches, slipping my hands underneath to glide over his chest. Jack moved away from me, pulling his shirt over his head, then dropping it to the floor.

I gazed at him, drinking in the sight of his tanned, lithe body… the familiar scars that etched his flesh…the lean muscles that made him so strong. I gazed at his handsome face, his dark, smouldering, kohl-rimmed eyes. And I was lost.

He swept me up into his arms and carried me to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that bit of fluff! Next stop, Tortuga! Let the fun begin with Ruby on the Pearl! It's a shame the Pearl isn't equipped with seat belts! I think it's going to be a bumpy ride! Huge, heartfelt thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I love you guys!**


	35. The Last to Know

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

The Last to Know

Our journey from New Providence had been remarkably peaceful. We'd had perfect weather for sailing and had made good time. Jack and the crew were disappointed that we hadn't crossed paths with any merchant ships, heavily laden with cargo or riches, however. It was hoped that we'd be able to have one last little skirmish before Ruby joined us. I, on the other hand, wasn't disappointed at all. The late stages of pregnancy had made me much too clumsy and incapable of participating in any swordplay. The thought of being shut up in the cabin while the crew plundered a ship would've surely driven me mad with frustration.

I was actually quite happy for a bit of peace and quiet. Lately, I'd been feeling extremely fatigued. I wasn't sleeping well because I could never quite seem to get comfortable. I'd hung a hammock on deck and was able to nap in the afternoon sun, which helped immensely.

Currently, I was lying in this hammock, lazily rocking with the ship's movement. I could see Jack at the helm, and I was lost in my own thoughts. Strange that I didn't feel the slightest bit of panic regarding the upcoming birth. It just wasn't normal for me to be feeling this relaxed. I dreaded pain and suffering, and yet for some odd reason, I felt no anxiety. On the contrary, I was consumed with a serene, sort of "earth mother" feeling. Hokey as it was, I felt at one with the so-called circle of life. Must be hormones, I thought dismissively.

The "land ho" call rang out. We would be docking in Tortuga soon. Ruby would be joining us soon. And for the remaining weeks, chaos would become more and more prevalent on the Pearl, until it finally reached its crescendo with the baby's birth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The docks of Tortuga were characterized by their usual hustle and bustle. As Gibbs extended the plank from the ship, I noticed a man on a wagon, loaded full of wooden boxes and travel trunks. He disembarked from the wagon and approached Gibbs on the dock. I was able to eavesdrop on their conversation easily from where I stood on deck.

"This the Black Pearl?" the man asked Gibbs.

"Who wants to know?" Gibbs asked, regarding the man with suspicion.

"Name's Daggett, sir," the man replied, "Miss Ruby hired me to transport her things." Upon closer inspection, it seemed the man was really more of a boy. He was tall and lanky, with scruffy blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Gibbs appraised the man, then responded, "Aye, this be the Pearl. Are those all of her things?"

"Aye, sir," Daggett answered, "She told me to assure you she brought only the necessities. Shall I begin to load them on the ship, sir?"

Gibbs appeared indecisive. I turned to see Jack sauntering across the deck. He winked flirtatiously as he passed me, heading down the plank to join Gibbs and Daggett on the dock.

"What's all this?" Jack asked Gibbs, eying the wagonload of boxes and trunks curiously.

"Cap'n, Mr. Daggett here's been hired to transport Ruby's necessities," Gibbs explained.

"Necessities?!" Jack shouted, "The woman has a _wagonload_ of necessities?!"

"Aye, so it would seem, Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

Jack looked curiously at Gibbs, then Daggett, then the wagon. He shook his head, muttering, "Bloody hell, it's starting already!" He turned from them, walking up the plank toward the deck.

"Cap'n, should we load all this onto the Pearl?" Gibbs questioned.

Jack didn't even turn around. "Yes, yes, load it onto the Pearl," he muttered, waving his hands dismissively.

Jack paused to look at me, narrowing his eyes in displeasure. "As you've been known to so eloquently say, luv," he told me, "This is going to _suck_!" He sauntered past me to the cabin, slamming the doors shut.

You may be right about that, I thought, as I hurriedly waddled after him to the cabin.

As I entered, I saw Jack sitting by the table, rum in hand and a sulking look on his face.

"We've barely finished mooring the ship, and she's already causing trouble!" Jack said in annoyance, plunking the bottle down on the table with a thud.

I walked behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "It's probably her midwifery supplies, Jack," I said, trying to soothe his temper. "Potions and medicines. She _is_ going to be with us for several weeks."

"And they'll be the longest weeks of my life," he complained stubbornly. A soft moan escaped from him as my hands released the tension in his neck and shoulders. "Bugger! I can't stay angry when you make me feel so good, luv," he said exasperatedly.

I smiled, sliding my hands down inside his shirt and over his chest. "I can make you feel even better, you know," I suggested seductively. I circled around to sit on his lap.

"I do know," he said softly, lulled by his desire.

I trailed a single fingertip over his cheek, then leaned close to teasingly brush my lips against his before kissing him.

"And would you like me to do that?" I asked him tauntingly.

"Yes," he whispered.

I smiled at him as I went to lock the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted as he exited the cabin.

"Aye, Cap'n," the first mate replied as he approached.

"Have Ruby's things been taken to the guest cabin?" Jack asked him pleasantly.

"Aye," Gibbs answered, looking past Jack to me.

"The Pearl has a guest cabin?" I asked, surprised.

Jack leaned toward me, replying, "Part of the cargo hold was hastily converted, luv." He then turned to Gibbs. "Any sign of Ruby?"

"Not yet, Cap'n," Gibbs answered apprehensively.

"Wonderful!" Jack said exuberantly, "Gibbs, tell the crew men not on watch, they're free to go partake of the diversions this wondrous town has to offer!" He gestured grandly toward the filthy and decrepit dockside establishments.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs responded. As Jack wandered away to make certain all was in order on deck, Gibbs commented to me, "Cap'n seems to be in a much improved mood, lass. I'm sure the crew would want me to be thankin' ye, on their behalf, for yer _influence_ in such matters."

I smirked at him. "It was truly my pleasure, Mr. Gibbs," I told him saucily. And I smiled in satisfaction, observing the pink glow that coloured the man's cheeks.

"Eve, what makes you smile so wickedly, luv?" Jack asked as he sashayed across the deck toward me, "You look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary." He smirked devilishly, as he slid his arms around my waist. "Or Sparrow, as it were," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"What are our plans for this evening, Jack?" I asked him, ignoring his innuendo, "Are we off to the Bride as usual?"

He pulled away, frowning indecisively, as he touched his finger to his lips. "The Bride," he mumbled, "Why go to the Bride? There's plenty of rum here!" His eyes suddenly widened with excitement. "In fact, we could sit on deck and look at the stars together, just you and me," he suggested, "Did that before, once upon a time, luv. You remember?"

"I'll never forget that night, Jack!" I said smiling, "You told me you loved me for the first time."

"I know," he replied, "I can honestly say, I've never been more terrified in my entire life, Eve."

I stared at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow? _Terrified_?" I teased dramatically with a smirk.

"Aye, luv, it was a shocking experience for me as well," he said, draping his arm around me.

I was unable to tell if he was joking around, or not.

"You know I'd never said that to a woman before," he continued, "A pirate gambles with his life as if it was nothing…" He waved his hand casually in the air. "But, to gamble with his heart…" He trailed off, looking at me with an apprehensive smile.

"I love you, Jack," I said quietly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"And I love you, Eve," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a restless night of trying to sleep comfortably, I woke to the sound of voices outside the cabin. I had taken to sleeping in my clothes, since I often wandered the deck at night when I couldn't sleep. Jack came bursting through the doors as I was trying to sit up.

"Morning, luv!" he said brightly, as he put a tray on the table. "Brought you breakfast. We have a busy day ahead." He came over to help me get out of bed. "Gibbs is getting a warm bath ready for you."

"What?" I asked sleepily, trying to get my bearings at being greeted with such enthusiasm.

"I thought you'd want to look your best," he said, "For the _surprise_."

"What surprise?" I questioned as he guided me to the table. He'd brought me tea and toast with marmalade. My stomach rumbled with hunger.

As I ate, the porcelain tub in the corner of the cabin was being filled with buckets of steaming water brought in by the crew. Jack had left, but occasionally I'd hear his voice carried on the breeze from on deck. I wondered what this surprise was that Jack had mentioned so mysteriously.

After breakfast, I slipped into the tub and it was heaven! My aching back finally relaxed as I soaked. I washed my hair and body, listening to the activity on deck. It sounded unusually busy. I could hear Jack giving orders and the crew bustling about. I quickly dried myself and wrapped a blanket around me, settling in Jack's chair to finish sipping my tea.

Jack returned just then. "Come, come, luv, quit dawdling," he said as he flung open the armoire and pulled out my teal dress. "You should wear this," he informed me, as he draped it on the bed. He then proceeded to flit about the cabin, tidying up. As I watched him, I silently thanked god there was no Starbucks around.

"Jack, what's going on?" I asked insistently as I went to dress.

He grinned broadly at me. "You look beautiful, Eve," he told me as he walked over to help with lacing up the dress.

"You didn't answer me," I persisted impatiently.

"It's…a…surprise," he replied, leaning close to my ear as he tightened the laces, "And you smell wonderful!" He inhaled deeply as he nuzzled my neck.

I gasped as I felt my skin tingle with goosebumps. Jack's low and throaty chuckle made them intensify.

After he'd laced up my dress, he went to get my comb. "Hold still, darlin'," he told me, as he gently combed through the tangles. "Wear it loose today…for me," he suggested.

There was a knock on the doors. "Aye!" Jack responded loudly.

Gibbs opened the doors and poked his head in. "Ye look lovely today, lass," he said to me with a smile. He turned to look at Jack. "Just got word from Pedrosa, Cap'n. Ev'rythin's goin' accordin' to plan."

"Excellent news, Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed, beaming. He glanced at me. "And as soon as M'lady gets her boots on, I think we'll be leaving," Jack suggested, with a huge grin.

"Who's Pedrosa?" I asked, picking up my boots and going to sit on the edge of the bed, "And _what_ plan? And _where_ are we going, Jack?"

Jack kneeled in front of me to help me with my boots. He looked up at me, mischief glinting wickedly in his eyes. "A bit slow to catch on today, aren't you, luv?" he teased, "It's a _surprise_!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, what would Friday be without a good cliffhanger?! Haha! Small plot twist coming up before Ruby joins them! Nothing bad, I promise! Hugs and thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you guys!**


	36. Spiritually, Ecumenically, Officially

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Spiritually, Ecumenically, Officially

Jack led me off the Pearl, followed by Gibbs and Mr. Cotton. The parrot stayed behind on the Pearl, as a precaution, due to the "incident" with Jack.

As we walked through the streets of Tortuga, I continually plagued Jack with questions about the mysterious Pedrosa, our destination, and the aforementioned plan. Infuriatingly, Jack ignored my questions. Instead, he chatted pleasantly about one thing or another that caught his eye along the way.

Suddenly, Jack stopped abruptly. He fixed an intense gaze on Gibbs. "You have the items I entrusted to you, Mr. Gibbs, do you not?" he asked his first mate sternly.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs answered briskly, as he patted his vest pockets. A look of fear passed over his face, as he checked the pockets of his breeches. Jack stared at him. Gibbs laughed nervously as he continued to re-check his pockets. Realizing he'd put the items in question into the interior pocket of his vest, his face brightened with relief. "Blessed be the baby Jesus! Right here next to me rum!" he exclaimed, finally, "Safe an' sound, Cap'n."

Jack grinned. "Knew I could count on you, mate," he told Gibbs, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, let's not keep Pedrosa waiting!"

"No, wouldn't want to do _that_!" I remarked sarcastically, as we resumed our journey. I realized we were traveling familiar streets. We were heading toward Ruby's.

"Jack, are you meeting this Pedrosa at Ruby's?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "I don't think Pedrosa would be caught dead at Ruby's," he answered, "Much less alive!" He flashed Gibbs a knowing glance.

"Good god, Jack!" I blurted in complete exasperation, "Mr. Cotton's more forthcoming than you are!" I glared at him. The suspense was one thing, but Jack's cryptic teasing had simply become unbearable.

We'd just rounded a corner, and to prove my point, Mr. Cotton tapped my arm. When I looked at him, he pointed. I turned and saw that we were heading to the Spanish mission. I smiled my thanks to Mr. Cotton, then turned on Jack.

"You're meeting this Pedrosa…pirate…person in the _church_ to discuss the plan?!" I asked him in disbelief.

"Well, you have to admit, luv, it _does _afford a great deal of privacy," he drawled charmingly, a suave grin on his face.

We paused in front of the church. "Gibbs, you and Cotton go on ahead. Let Pedrosa know we're here," Jack ordered, "Eve and I will be along shortly."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied as he opened the heavy wood door. Mr. Cotton smiled at me and patted Jack's shoulder as he followed Gibbs inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, are you _finally_ going to answer my questions?" I demanded, looking at him in expectation and impatience.

He smiled wistfully, reaching up to caress my cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're so beautiful, Eve," he murmured distractedly.

"And you are seriously trying my patience, Jack," I told him in frustration, "I swear to god, if I could bend over enough to reach the dagger in my boot, you'd find yourself in a heap of bloody trouble!"

"You may want to curb the language, luv, this _is_ a church, after all," he said flippantly.

I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "_Who_ is Pedrosa? _Why_ are we meeting him here? And _what_ is the plan?" I asked Jack, yet again.

Jack watched me for several minutes, with varying expressions passing across his face. He held my hands in his and sighed deeply.

"Pedrosa is the padre who runs this church, Eve, I've known him for many years," he began, hesitantly; "He was very helpful when my mum died. He was…a kind friend to her." Jack paused to look down at my hands in his. "Over the years, I've given this church a generous portion of the riches I've acquired. Pedrosa uses it to help the poor and destitute families in Tortuga." He looked up at me. "So, that answers your first two questions."

"What's the plan, Jack?" I asked, puzzled, "And what's the mysterious surprise?"

He smiled. "That's the ingenious thing, luv! The plan _is_ the surprise!" he answered happily. "The plan is, well, the _surprise_ is…I…want…" he paused to look at me, "I want to marry you…here. I want us to be married…in the eyes of the law…_legally_…officially, here…today…_now_."

I stared at him. It certainly was a surprise! It was what I had least expected, or even imagined. "Why do you suddenly care about the eyes of the law, Jack?" I asked him in confusion. This just didn't make any sense.

"_I_ don't care," he answered, "I made my choice a long time ago to live my life beyond the boundaries of the law, and that hasn't changed. But, Eve, we're going to have child. And I want to do what's right by said child." He paused as a shadow of sadness clouded his face for a moment. "I'll not have our child suffer the accusation of being called a bastard…" he said angrily, abruptly cutting himself off.

I instantly understood his unspoken words. He had endured being called that as he grew up. I suddenly felt overwhelmed. First, he made my heart melt by admitting to using his stolen wealth to help the poor. Then, wanting to protect our child from the pain he had to endure when he was a child.

I looked at his beautiful dark eyes as I touched his cheek. Softly, I kissed his lips. "I love you, Jack Sparrow," I whispered, "And I would be proud to marry you!" I smiled at him.

He exhaled sharply. "Thank god, luv, I was afraid…never mind," he said with relief. "I love you, Eve Sparrow," he said with a smirk, "You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world." He pushed the door to the church open, and grabbed my hand.

As we entered the church, I couldn't resist informing him, "Where I come from, Jack, a wife is legally entitled to half her husband's assets."

"What?!" he asked in shock and horror, his voice echoing through the cavernous nave of the church.

I giggled wickedly. "Only in the event that they go their separate ways," I mentioned. I tilted my head coquettishly. "You mean you wouldn't be willing to share the Pearl with me, Jack?" I teased.

"I'll happily share the Pearl with you, Eve, but only for as long as we do _not_ go our separate ways, luv," he said resolutely.

I shrugged. "I guess I can live with that," I replied casually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the front of the church, Mr. Cotton and Mr. Gibbs were standing with Father Pedrosa. The two pirates looked rather out of place, standing at the altar with the robed padre.

"Father Pedrosa!" Jack called, his voice booming through the church, as he strolled confidently toward the altar, "Meet my beautiful bride, Eve!"

I smiled and bowed my head demurely. "It's lovely to meet you, Father," I said shyly. I glanced at Jack, who stared at me dubiously. He was obviously not used to seeing me on my best behaviour.

Father Pedrosa smiled warmly. "The company you keep betrays your humble demeanour, my child," he said as he looked at me with kind and indulgent eyes, "You must be possessed of great courage and the patience of a saint, to have chosen this path for yourself." He turned to Jack. "She reminds me greatly of your mother, Jack."

Jack smiled nervously, as Father Pedrosa took out a black leather-bound book.

After through the pages, he finally began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

My mind drifted to the cadence of his heavily Spanish accented reading of the vows. All the memories of the things I'd experienced since that day, when Jack and Gibbs rescued me from the wreckage floating in the sea, came back in a rush. I felt happy, and I couldn't help smiling as I looked at Jack standing next to me. He was smiling at me as well.

"Therefore, if any man can show just cause, why they may not be lawfully joined together, let him now speak, or hereafter forever hold his peace."

Jack looked around, making an exaggeratedly questioning face. "Hmm…no? Guess no one objects, then," he told Father Pedrosa.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Father Pedrosa asked.

I stood straight up, assuming my most regal posture, and said, "I present _myself_ to be married, of my own free will."

The silence was deafening, as all four men stared at me.

"Uh…you can't do that, luv," Jack said quietly, as he leaned close to me, "Sadly, the law doesn't acknowledge your right to do that…as a woman."

"What do you mean, Jack?" I asked through clenched teeth, my anger building inside.

"Mr. Cotton's going to give you away, Eve, no worries," Jack said reassuringly.

"Are you insane?" I blurted out loud, quickly covering my mouth with my hand. I made several more noises of protest, half syllables of things I knew I shouldn't say. I was fuming! No rights as a woman! I knew what Jack said was true, but I couldn't help feeling angry.

"It's just a technicality, luv, really, it's…these vows are _ancient_," Jack stammered, as he struggled to pacify me.

My knuckles were white from clenching my fists. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I smiled tensely. "Let's proceed then," I finally said.

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Father Pedrosa repeated.

Mr. Cotton raised his hand.

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs added helpfully.

Father Pedrosa acknowledged with a nod.

"Jack!" Father Pedrosa said loudly.

"Aye!" Jack answered, startled.

"Wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Aye…I will," Jack replied.

As Father Pedrosa repeated the vows to me, I looked at Jack. And I momentarily felt a surge of panic, as the reality of it all hit me. I was marrying a man who'd died and been revived, over three hundred years in the past; a man who was a pirate, and a former drunk and womanizer. And a voice inside me responded. _ Yes, and I love him._

"…keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes, I will," I answered resolutely.

Father Pedrosa asked for the rings, which Gibbs dutifully produced from his vest pocket. The rings were blessed, and Jack was instructed to repeat the vow first.

"With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee honour," he said, unable to suppress a wicked smirk. "…and with all my worldly goods I thee endow…_All my worldly goods_?!" Jack cried out, suddenly aware of what he was saying.

I laughed out loud, unable to stop myself. "Half doesn't sound so bad now, does it?" I asked him.

Jack looked around to see Pedrosa, Gibbs, and Cotton staring at him expectantly. I was still trying to control my laughter. "Fine! All my worldly goods," he muttered, sliding a simple gold band on my finger.

I took the ring for Jack, clearly stating all the words, then placing the gold band on his finger.

"Easy for you to say, luv, you have no worldly goods," Jack whispered.

I poked him hard in the ribs, in retaliation for that comment.

Father Pedrosa finished up be stating, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. I pronounce therefore that Jack and Eve be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Jack, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Jack said with a smirk, gathering me into his arms, and kissing me with all the passion of a pirate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Surprise! So, were any of you expecting that? The vows used are a modified version of a medieval Christian ceremony, edited due to the length. The part about the worldly goods is included in the original vows. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! And thanks so much for attending the wedding! Hope you enjoyed!**


	37. The Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

The Wedding Night

After we'd signed the marriage document and our names were entered into the church registry, we exited the church. Having fulfilled their duties as witnesses, Cotton and Gibbs left us alone to go seek entertainment in town. As Jack and I stood outside, I couldn't help feeling…odd. Here we were, officially married, and there was no fanfare, no miraculous feeling of transformation, nothing unusual.

"Well, glad that's done," Jack remarked, with a sense of relief.

"Do you feel strange, Jack?" I asked hesitantly.

"No more so than usual," he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's all this hype and hoopla about getting married, and I just don't feel any different," I mentioned, "Do you?"

"No, I feel pretty much the same as I ever have," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Exactly. The whole thing was…" I stopped, searching for the right word.

"Anti-climactic?" Jack suggested helpfully.

"Yes," I admitted, "That's what it was." I looked at him curiously.

"Well, Eve, darlin'," he said as he slid his arms around me and pulled me close, "There's always the wedding night. I can guarantee _that_ won't be anti-climactic!" He smirked fiendishly.

I smiled conspiratorially at him. "Just how far away from the main cabin is this makeshift guest cabin?" I asked.

"Sadly, it's not on another ship, luv," Jack answered, "But it _is_ as far away from us as possible. I want us to still be able to have our privacy, in spite of that meddlesome woman's presence." He looked at me as if trying to read my thoughts, then a smirk spread across his lips. "Tell me, Eve, does that meet with the approval of my insatiably wanton wife?"

"Why, yes, it does, M'lord," I teased, "It pleases your wife immeasurably!"

"M'lord, eh?" he repeated, "I think I may like that even better than being called Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and I spent the rest of the afternoon blissfully wandering along the streets of Tortuga, browsing through shops and just enjoying each other's company. We chatted about things we saw and about our lives before we met.

As we walked along, I noticed Jack watching me peculiarly. Neither one of us had spoken for while.

"You _actually_ like it here, don't you, luv?" he asked me in surprise.

I smiled. "It _is_ a lively place," I said, "And we've been here enough times that it feels…comfortable and familiar. I guess I do like it here, Jack."

"Amazing," he replied in wonderment, "I've never known another person, who wasn't a hardened pirate, to ever have liked Tortuga!"

"Perhaps I'm becoming a hardened pirate, Jack," I suggested, "Or perhaps, your hometown is simply possessed of a certain charm."

"Ah…not unlike me," he said smoothly, "'Course we're both a bit rough around the edges."

I smiled. "I _like_ your rough edges," I confessed, "If you cut your hair and shaved your beard, and started prancing around in one of those hideous wigs that some men seem to favour, I'd be forced to divorce you!"

"Rest assured, darlin', you'll never have the opportunity," he told me, "Your husband's a pirate through and through, luv." He gestured to the plank leading up to the Pearl's deck, "Shall we?"

I was shocked to discover we were back at the Pearl. I hadn't been paying attention at all! Too wrapped up in my new husband; my official, legal husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Perfect! Just as I'd ordered! M'lady…" Jack had flung open the doors to the cabin and smiled at me as he gestured sweepingly with his arm, "Our wedding night awaits!"

I stepped forward to enter the cabin, only to have Jack stop me.

"Sorry, luv, I can see how eager you are to celebrate our nuptials," he said smirking, "But, I believe this is customary." He swept me off my feet and carried me into the cabin, gently setting me down in the center of the room. He held me close, gazing at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Are you hungry, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Very, Captain Sparrow," I replied, "And you're looking extremely tempting."

He grinned, the candlelight making his gold teeth shine. "Dinner first, my love, then dessert," he suggested, leading me to a chair by the table. "I seem to recall you mentioning an appreciation of Chinese cooking," he commented, pushing my chair in as I sat.

I stared at the array of dishes on the table. "How did you..?" I began to ask him.

He smiled smugly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he replied in his typical, egotistical way. "I was telling the truth, long ago, when I said I could make your dreams come true."

"I never doubted that, not even for an instant, Jack," I said, unable to stop smiling. I wondered which members of the crew had been pressed into service to accomplish all this. The table had been set with a white linen tablecloth. Candles danced merrily in silver candlesticks, as the breeze blew in through the open windows. There was even an arrangement of tropical flowers on the table. Who would've ever thought _pirates_ to be capable of such an elegant display?

"A little wine, luv?" Jack asked, picking up my glass.

"Please, but only a little," I replied, "Not good for the baby."

Jack poured me half a glass, then went to sit down. He was chuckling to himself.

I arched my eyebrow as I looked at him questioningly.

"I was just picturing the expressions the Whelp and his murderous wife would have, if they could see us now," Jack remarked, "Bet they'd be speechless!"

"You shared quite a few adventures with them," I commented.

"I saved their sorry arses quite a few times, you mean," he corrected, "Best to steer clear of those two. All they do is cause me trouble!"

"Do you think I'll ever have the opportunity to meet them?" I asked Jack. In spite of my animosity toward Elizabeth, I couldn't help feeling curiously intrigued by this couple Jack had spent so much time with.

"They tend to skitter in and out of my life," he answered, with a dismissive flourish of his hand, "I feel certain they'll turn up again, when they need my help to get out of some crisis or conundrum." He looked at me suspiciously. "Why do ask, Eve?"

"Well, you used to be friends with them," I mentioned.

"Hmm…_used_, interesting choice of word, that," Jack responded. "Aye, luv, I _used_ to be friends with them, until they took it upon themselves to _use_ me for their own, selfish impulses. Much better off without them!"

We finished dinner without more discussion of Jack's friends. And, I had to admit, it was probably the best Chinese food I had ever had!

"Eve, you're too far away," Jack said from across the table, "Come sit with me."

I smiled and went over to him, sitting on his lap. He wrapped one arm around me, resting his other hand on my belly.

"What say you to this, my wife?" he asked, as I became lost gazing into his eyes, "Tomorrow, we go fetch Ruby, and then prepare to head back to sea. Savvy?"

"I can't wait to get back to sea, Jack," I told him, "I'm tired of port."

He grinned handsomely. "A girl after me own heart!" he said happily, his voice having a gruff edge to it.

I traced my finger distractedly along his skin, at the neckline of his shirt.

"Although, I'm thinking it may not be my heart you're interested in right now, luv," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't believe the power this man wielded with that crooked little smile! Every time I saw it, all I could think was how much I _wanted_ him!

I reached my hand up to caress his cheek. "I want your lips, Jack," I told him, delicately brushing my fingertips over his lips, before kissing him, softly and teasingly.

Jack's passion ignited instantly. His arm tightened to pull me closer, and the kiss quickly became a yearning quest for more.

"What else do you want, darlin'?" he drawled roughly.

"I want your hands," I said, as I reached for one. Lifting it to my lips, I kissed his palm, then each of his fingertips. He watched me intensely, his eyes black as a moonless night. I once again kissed the finger tip of his middle finger. Letting his finger slip into my mouth, I caressed the pad of his finger with my tongue. And I could hear his breathing quicken.

"That _all_ you want, luv?" he inquired in a raspy whisper.

"No, Jack," I said, my voice breathy and seductive, "I want so much more than that."

"Well, far be it for me to deny my wife anything she wants," he replied, lifting me off his lap, and carrying me to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sadly, the only honeymoon they get is this one night. Ruby joins them in the following chapter! My thanks and appreciation to all who read and reviewed! You're the BEST! Have a great weekend!**


	38. Welcome Aboard, Ruby

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Welcome Aboard, Ruby

I woke to find Jack resting his head on my chest, still asleep; his dreadlocks splayed over me like the rays of a dark sun. His rumbling snore mingled with the softer sound of the waves against the hull of the ship. I felt warm and happy as I lay listening to the fainter sounds of the town coming to life, after a night of dreams. There weren't many more mornings like this in our future, and I was determined to lie still and luxuriate in this one.

Alas, it was not meant to be! An insistent knock on the doors to the cabin woke Jack instantly.

"No, no, no, Jack," I whined sleepily, "Tell them to go away."

"Go away," he grumbled, snuggling against me.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs' voice called tentatively.

Jack raised his head, shouting at the doors, "What the bloody hell is it?"

"More of Ruby's necessities have arrived," Gibbs announced, "She's bringing…animals with her."

"I don't give a damn if she's got the bloody King of England with her!" Jack yelled, "Just load the blasted woman's possessions onto the ship and leave us be!"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, as he hurried away from the doors.

Jack looked at me disappointedly. "The moment's pretty much lost now, isn't it, luv?" he said with a sigh.

"No," I answered, drawing his head back down to my chest. I felt his body relax as he snuggled against me. But, I knew I'd lied, as I lay there, now fully awake, a dozen thoughts of what had yet to be done that day buzzing through my mind like annoying gnats.

Jack stared at me accusingly. "You lied to me, Eve," he said, "The moment was lost after all."

"Guilty," I replied matter-of-factly, "But you can blame Gibbs for the rest of it."

We got out of bed and started to dress.

"Trust me, luv, I intend to have a word with Gibbs," Jack said, beginning to shift into his Captainly demeanour.

"Well, I'll not be defending him _this _time," I told him, pulling on my breeches, "So, give him hell!"

"Shall I lash him to the mast and flog him as well, my dear?" Jack teased, as he tucked his shirt into his breeches.

"Why not!" I replied, grabbing my boots and sitting on the bed, slightly out of breath. "I can't wait 'til the baby's born, Jack. I want to feel like my normal self again," I whined.

"Not too much longer," he said as he knelt to help me with my boots.

"You _will_ stay with me for the birth, won't you?" I asked.

"I said I would, luv," Jack answered. He paused to look up at me. "You're finally getting scared, aren't you?"

"No," I told him, "I'm not scared!"

He scrutinized me for a moment. "You're just _full_ of lies today, darlin'!" he remarked with an amused laugh.

"It's not funny, Jack," I said irritatedly, "I'm trying to be brave. Be glad you're not the one who has to expel a creature the size of a…powder keg…from your body!"

"Trust me, luv, I _am_ glad," he admitted, "But there's a reason why Nature, in her infinite wisdom, chose for _women _to bear children, and not men."

"And what would that be?" I asked him sullenly.

"A man would be incapable of enduring it," he said casually, as he began putting on his "affects."

I stared at him doubtfully, unable to decide if he was being facetious or not.

"Men may be loathe to admit it, my dear," he continued, "But it's been my observation that women are much stronger than they're given credit for." He put on his coat, then walked over to me. "Come here, luv," he said as he embraced me reassuringly, "I promise, I'll be with you the entire time. I won't leave your side, even for a moment. And you'll be just fine."

"How do you know?" I scoffed at him.

He looked at me with penetrating seriousness. "Because you're the strongest woman I've ever known," he told me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jah bless! Ya took ya sweet time gettin' here!" Ruby said as she greeted us at her door.

"Sorry, Ruby," Jack drawled charmingly, "You know how it is. Had a few distracting diversions to attend to!" He waved his left hand around, gesturing conspicuously, like a newly engaged young girl showing off her ring.

"Kiss me neck, Jack Sparrow!" Ruby exclaimed, "What ya gone an' done now?!" She grabbed his hand, gazing at his gold wedding band in disbelief. Her eyes wandered to look at my left hand as well.

"Yep, she's got one too," Jack remarked, grinning proudly.

Ruby grabbed my left hand, holding it up next to Jack's, her gaze shifting from one hand to the other. "Jack Spa-row! Dis mi no believe! Ya got it bad for dis girl!" she said excitedly, "Ya married her, fine an' legal?!"

"Aye, sure did," Jack replied, "Just yesterday, in fact!"

I watched the two of them, unable to stop smiling. Jack was grinning from ear to ear, like a little kid that had finally done something right. He obviously valued Ruby's opinion greatly, in spite of his best efforts to make it seem otherwise. I loved seeing him like that! I began to imagine his reaction to the baby being born, picturing him with the same pride and happiness. My fears vanished instantly, to be replaced with happy anticipation.

An obvious silence startled me from my daydream, and I noticed Jack and Ruby looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, what'd I miss?" I asked, embarrassed.

Ruby smiled. "Ya no miss not'ing, star," she told me. She flung out her arms to the side, stepping forward to envelope both Jack and I in a hug. "Dis truly a miracle!" she gushed, "Jack, how many time mi tell ya? Ya will find di right girl for ya. An' ya never believe me!"

"It took a bloody long time, Ruby," he retorted, "And then there were those…obstacles…to overcome." He glanced at me knowingly.

"Mi just di messenger, Jack," Ruby admonished, waving her finger. "It no my fault ya end up dead," she then turned to me, "An' ya born in di wrong time."

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at Ruby, then Jack. "You told her?!" I asked accusingly.

"No!" Jack said abruptly, "I told her nothing, luv. _She_ told _me_!"

I looked back and forth at each of them in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Ease up, star, ya no worry," Ruby said comfortingly, "Long ago, I read di prophecy for Jack, dat he would one day find his love. Dat she be offered up from di sea, an' dat she would journey very far over many years ta find him."

"Of course, I thought my travels to all sorts of exotic and faraway places would hasten said prophetic rendezvous," Jack mentioned, "Apparently, _that _part of the riddle had been misinterpreted."

"Di clarity of di vision often come after di fact," Ruby informed him crossly.

"No doubt," Jack replied flatly, "And to think, I was nearly convinced Elizabeth was the one." He shuddered visibly at the thought.

"Di pain ya suffered from dat make ya ready for all dis happiness," Ruby assured him, "All t'ings happen wit a purpose, ya know!"

I began to think back over everything, in light of Ruby's supposed prophecy. No wonder Jack had barely reacted when I'd told him about the squall and about where and when I was from. And then, there were our conversations about Fate intervening to bring us together. Could it all have been destined to occur? I would normally dismiss such things as silliness and nonsense, but with all the strange and mythical experiences Jack had been through…well, it made me wonder.

"Well, have you transported everything you could possibly ever need to the ship, Ruby?" Jack asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't ya start ta lecture mi, Jack," Ruby replied, "Ya di one dat asked mi ta come."

"Ruby, would I ever lecture you?" Jack cooed smoothly, "I merely wanted to know if you're ready to go. We hope to set sail on the evening tide."

Ruby gazed at Jack with suspicion. "Mi bags are by di door," she told him dismissively.

Turning to me, she said, "Ya come wit mi, star, ya left somet'ing behind."

I followed Ruby into an adjacent room. "Ya planned ta take dis wit ya before, dinna ya?" she asked in a hushed voice. She held Jack's "Captain Bear" in her hands.

Smiling, I replied, "How did you know? I was planning to ask you for the key, and sneak next door to get it, before we left."

She laughed quietly at my admission. "Ruby know ya, star," she said smugly.

"Put it back, ya blackheart pirate!" Ruby said sternly, as we returned to the sitting room.

Jack held a small gold vase in his hands. "I was just admiring the fine craftsmanship," he told her, as he placed it on the table. "Hey, that's _mine_!" he said, noticing the bear in my arms.

"Let her have it, Jack," Ruby said coaxingly, "She like it, an' ya never had no use for it!"

"But, it's _mine_!" Jack protested, as he crossed his arms in front of himself. "Oh, I see, it's _fine_ for Eve to steal from _me_! But _I'm_ condemned for simply _looking_ at a vase!" he complained petulantly.

"Jack," I began in a low, slightly seductive voice, as I handed him the bear and put my arms around his neck, "I thought your bear would look perfect sitting on your red chair in the cabin. And since you're obviously very attached to it, wouldn't you _want_ us to bring it back to the Pearl?" I could tell I was beginning lull him into compliance. I continued, "Since he means so much to you, why don't you hold onto him, and carry him back to the Pearl yourself."

Suddenly Jack looked panicked. "No, thank you, luv. I'm certain he'd be much _safer_ with you," he said, shoving the bear at me as if he couldn't wait to be rid of it.

"You're sure about that?" I questioned him.

"Yes, yes, Eve, _you_ take him," he said quickly, making shoo-ing gestures with his hands.

I glanced to see Ruby smirking at us. She nodded approvingly at me, as I smiled in return.

"Well, ladies! Now that everything seems to be in order," Jack announced very Captainly, "Shall we make haste to the ship? Leave this wondrous town in our wake, and head out to the high seas, full of adventure and intrigue!"

Ruby and I muttered affirmatively as we walked out of the house.

Jack grabbed Ruby's things and closed the door, commenting, "A little _enthusiasm _wouldn't be unwarranted, you know."

We made our way through the garden and out the gate to the street.

"Where's your…Daggett, with the wagon?" Jack asked Ruby, as he jostled her things trying to get a better grip on them.

"Dere's no wagon. What's wrong wit ya, Jack? Ya can no carry a couple of bags?" Ruby replied.

Jack plopped Ruby's things on the ground, rolling his eyes. "So, you're expecting me to _carry_ these to the ship, then?" he asked in disbelief.

"Ya no strong enough, Jack?" Ruby asked him, "Mi wonder how ya managed ta survive dis long, if ya dat weak!"

"I…am…not…weak!" Jack said with annoyance. He picked up her things, making soft grunting sounds, as he tried to position them.

"Ya be careful wit mi t'ings, Jack!" Ruby scolded over her shoulder, as she took me by the hand. "Come, star, ya tell mi all 'bout how ya been feelin'."

Ruby and I chatted about fatigue and cravings, and the wedding as we walked. Jack was grunting and stumbling along behind us, as he struggled with Ruby's unwieldy bags.

As we reached the dock finally, Jack unceremoniously dumped Ruby's things in a heap, bellowing for Gibbs. I led Ruby to her cabin, so she could settle in.

Jack was ambling up the plank to the ship as I returned. He reached into his belt, pulling out his pistol, as he paused next to me. His face glistened with tiny beads of sweat, as he stared at me through narrowed eyes. "I'm going to shoot that woman!" he blurted, as he stalked toward the "guest cabin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: And so, the adventure begins! And they haven't even left port! Poor Eve is going to have her hands full, trying to maintain any peace at all! Hopefully, things will settle down between Jack and Ruby once they get out to sea, if they don't kill each other first! Much love and thanks to all who read and reviewed! You're the BEST!**


	39. The Way to a Man's Heart

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, Disney, blah, blah. You know the routine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

The Way to a Man's Heart

"Jack, stop!" I shouted, hurrying after him, "Jack!" I reached to grab his arm as he neared the entrance to the cargo hold that housed Ruby's cabin.

He whirled around to face me, anger burning in his eyes. "What you're doing is unwise, luv," he said in a very controlled voice.

"Oh? Is it?" I asked, out of breath. I mirrored his glare. "Well, backatcha, _luv_!" I retorted, my hand on my hip.

He looked about to explode. Lightning quick, he grabbed me hard by my upper arm, pulling me toward the cabin. "Do not flaunt your fearlessness of me in front of my crew," he growled through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't have to if _you_ didn't insist on flaunting _your_ poor judgment in front of them!" I shot back.

Jack flung open the doors to the cabin, dragging me inside, then kicking the doors shut behind us.

He placed his pistol on the table. "I do not have poor judgment, Eve;" Jack said angrily, "My judgment has saved my life and the lives of my crew countless times. In fact, my judgment has even saved _your_ life once or twice!"

"Well, if it wasn't poor judgment, Jack," I responded, "Then what _would_ you call that display of yours out there?"

He sighed, exasperatedly, heading for the rum. "I'll admit, that was maybe a bit overly dramatic," he conceded, pausing to gulp a long pull of rum, "But, I can't help it luv! She has the most infuriating way of provoking me! You _know_ she did that on purpose!"

"Yes, I know, and _you_ should know not to let her get to you," I told him.

"Easy for you to say, Eve," he replied more calmly, "She doesn't try to torment you, the way she does me."

"She torments you because you _react_. Maybe you should try ignoring her," I suggested, "If it's no longer _fun_ for her, she may stop."

Jack thought for a moment. "You may be right about that, luv," he admitted.

"Of course, it'll probably get worse, before it gets better, you know," I warned him.

"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

"When you start to ignore her, no doubt she'll try even harder to get a rise out of you," I explained, "You're going to have to be persistent, Jack."

He pondered what I'd said. Slowly, a mischievous smirk spread over his face. "How 'bout I have her chained in the Brig, instead, luv? Savvy?" he asked, hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As planned, the Pearl sailed out of Tortuga's harbour on the late afternoon tide. Ruby had not emerged from her cabin since she boarded, apparently busy with unpacking her things and settling in.

Jack was at the wheel, guiding his beloved ship toward the freedom the open sea held so temptingly, just beyond the horizon. As he so often did while sailing, Jack gazed dreamily ahead, at nothing, and yet everything. I loved to watch him at the helm, so romantically enthralled with the limitless possibilities the open sea offered. I understood now that, when men first sought their fortunes at sea, they usually did so to escape a much worse fate on land. But, I often wondered at which point, some men would choose to forever embrace the cruel lessons the sea would offer them, while others learned that life on land was not nearly as unbearable as they thought. I often wondered about Jack. Did he choose a life at sea to escape, or because he sought some indefinable essence he could not satisfy on land? Was it really freedom that he craved, or just the unending pursuit of freedom?

I laughed softly at my speculative musings as I lay in my hammock on deck, watching Jack. And what of myself? What had I escaped by sailing on the Black Pearl? And what, if anything, had I sought? These answers eluded me. I only knew what I had found. Complete happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I left my hammock to join Jack at the helm. "You look as if you're in better spirits now," I commented as I approached him.

He smiled at me, extending his arm, beckoning me to stand by his side. "Nothing makes me happier than heading out to sea with me two best girls," he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

The blazing orange sun, setting into the sea, cast a fleetingly brilliant glow over the Pearl and her Captain. I gazed at Jack, his handsome features and dark passionate eyes, bathed in the vibrant colour of the sunset. At that moment, he wasn't merely a man; he looked every bit the mythical and legendary pirate Captain. And I drank in his image, searing it into my memory.

"You're staring, luv," he mentioned with a smirk. "And, really, who can blame you? I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow, after all," he teased.

"Yes, you are," I said, smiling indulgently at him.

"And, once again today, the moment is lost," Jack muttered, as he glanced past me.

I turned to see Ruby climbing the steps to the quarterdeck. She was smiling as she approached us.

"Jah bless! Look at di two of ya! Di picture of happiness!" she exclaimed.

"I trust you've equipped your cabin with all the comforts of home, Ruby?" Jack asked.

"Humph! Mi no can turn a closet inta a castle," Ruby replied, "But, it a far sight betta den di last time mi sail."

"I have no doubts about that," Jack said somberly, more than painfully aware of the conditions slaves were subjected to. "Well, what do you think of the Pearl? Is she not the most beautiful ship you ever set eyes on?" Jack asked, abruptly changing to a more pleasant subject.

Ruby appraisingly took in the view from the quarterdeck. "Mi no expect dis," she said very sincerely, "Ya ship possess a formidable presence, Jack."

He smiled, obviously pleased that Ruby was impressed. "You weren't expecting some dainty, little schooner, were you?" he asked jokingly.

Ruby ignored him, in favour of watching the crew on deck, busily tending the sails.

"Like most of the female persuasion, Ruby, the Black Pearl derives her beauty from her strength," Jack declared, grinning proudly.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at Jack's transparent attempt at flattery.

"Jack…Ya could charm di sparkle from a diamond, if ya put ya mind ta it," Ruby said sweetly.

At that moment, a most enticing aroma wafted by the helm.

"What on earth is that?!" Jack asked, his eyes wide.

"It is said, dat di way ta a man's heart is t'rough di belly," Ruby told us, "So, in di spirit of makin' happy hearts wit happy bellies, mi cook di suppa for ya and di crew."

Jack and I stared at Ruby in surprise and disbelief.

"Ya come now! Di jerk chicken is best hot," she said, as she turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby was in the galley, happily ladling out jerk chicken and stewed vegetables from a very large cauldron to the crew men.

"Maybe it _won't_ be so bad, Jack," I commented.

"She's merely lulling everyone into a false sense of security," he replied, unconvinced, "Her true colours will show themselves soon enough."

"Well, at least she's making an effort to start out on the right foot," I said.

Instead of going to the cabin, Jack and I decided to eat on deck with the crew. It was a warm and pleasant evening, and I suspected Jack wanted to keep a watchful eye, in case any unanticipated conflict arose. The atmosphere on the ship was decidedly conflict-free, however. A more jovial, almost party-like mood seemed to prevail, as the crew enjoyed the dinner.

Jack and I both looked up at the sound of Ruby's throaty laugh from across the deck. Gibbs was sitting next to her.

"Would you look at _that_!" I said in amazement, as we watched them.

Gibbs was speaking to her and Ruby laughed again, then suddenly looked slightly self-conscious.

"Oh my god, Jack! Is he _flirting_ with her?!" I exclaimed.

A glance at Jack confirmed my suspicions. He watched Gibbs and Ruby with an aghast expression, full of distaste and horror.

"And now, I've sadly lost my appetite," Jack remarked, plunking his nearly empty plate onto the deck. "No good can possibly come from this," he muttered, "No, only ruin and devastation."

"They're probably just getting to know each other," I suggested, "She _is_ going to be sailing with all of us for a while. Introductions aren't unreasonable."

"No, no! No 'getting to know!'" Jack said, vigorously gesturing with his hands as if he were erasing a blackboard, "The meddlesome woman should be banished to her cabin for the duration of her stay!" He looked very apprehensive.

"You can't do that, Jack," I told him, "And she had a point. _You_ invited her to join us."

"A most grievous error," he replied, as he watched them with morbid fascination, as if he were witnessing a particularly gruesome car accident. The kind where one wants to look away, but simply can't.

"Jack, maybe you're just over-reacting…again." I mentioned.

He stared at me, opening his mouth as if to speak, but unable to find the words.

"Well, you _do_ tend to over-react a bit when it concerns Ruby," I continued, "Maybe it would be best to just ignore this, as we discussed earlier?"

"Aye, maybe…" Jack said distractedly, preoccupied with his own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was not in the cabin when I woke up. I washed, dressed, and ate some of the breakfast that had been left on the table. I didn't have much of an appetite and I had a wretched case of heartburn from Ruby's deliciously spicy dinner the night before. I sat at the table, rubbing my hands over my huge belly. A knock on the doors interrupted, and I called for whoever it was to come in. It was too much of an effort to get up right now.

"Mornin', star," Ruby said brightly as she entered, "How ya feelin'?"

"Like a beached whale," I told her honestly.

"Let's have a look at ya," she said, helping me to stand. She lifted my shirt and smoothed her hands over my belly. As had become usual, the baby moved in response to being touched.

"Ya got a feisty one in dere!" Ruby said, smiling, "Won't be long before ya lighten."

"Lighten?" I repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"A few week before di birt' di babe will drop," she explained, "Ta git inta di position for di birt'. Ya breat'in will git easier, an' ya won't feel so much like ya gonna burst."

"Ruby, I wanted to talk to you about the pain," I began, "I'm _very afraid _of the pain. What can we do to control it?"

She looked at me sympathetically. "First times are always frightenin', star," she said, "Mi got di medicine ta help wit di pain, but is betta if ya no need dem. Ya need ta control di pain ya-self. Ya got ta learn dis, star. Ruby show ya how."

Ruby and I spent most of the day in the cabin, practicing breathing techniques and a form of guided visualization intended to induce a hypnotic state. The theory was that, in this trance-like state, the pain would _still_ be present, but my _perception_ of it would become dulled.

"Is betta for di babe, ta use no medicine," Ruby explained, "Di medicine dulls di mind, an' it can make ya see t'ings dat no dere."

Hallucinations, I thought. I remembered how my mother had reacted to her pain drugs, and I wanted no part of that. But, I had doubts about this hypnosis technique actually working.

"Ya must practice, star, ev'ry day, ta git ready," Ruby advised, "Di mind is strong, but ya heart must trust. If ya doubt, di mind can no stop di pain for ya."

"I understand," I replied, remembering what I had told Jack. _Fear and doubt cripple._ I guess it was time to take my own advice.

Jack! I'd been so busy with Ruby that I'd forgotten about Jack. I hadn't seen him all day!

"Ruby, where is Jack?" I asked her; concerned that he hadn't visited the cabin at all.

"Mi tell Jack ta stay away, dat we be doin' wo-man t'ings in here," she said with a smirk, "He make a funny face, den scurry away!" She started to laugh.

As I imagined the face he made, I began to laugh with her. "Ruby, please, don't torment him too much," I requested.

Ruby smiled. "Ya love ya man much, star," she told me, "But ya will know di truth. Dat Jack, he like ta put on di big show 'bout Ruby's teasin'. Git all huffy-puffy 'bout it! But, mi no tease him no more, den Jack Sparrow be sad!" She looked at me earnestly. "Ya no see it? Jack know, di teasin' come from love. We growed up toget'er, star. He like a brot'er ta mi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hypnosis has been used with varying degrees of effectiveness to control the pain of labour and childbirth. Just depends on how hypnotized one can get, I guess. And yes, I know, Ruby's been on good behaviour for this chapter! But, remember what Jack said about her true colours! There's more fun yet to be had! Huge hugs and thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy! **


	40. Ruby's Inferno

**Disclaimer: POTC is sadly all Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Ruby's Inferno

Well, isn't Jack clever? He grew up with Ruby, each of them playfully needling each other and "pushing each other's buttons," as the saying goes. And what does he do? My wily pirate husband manipulates me into showering him with attention and sympathy by feigning distress! What was it he called it? Oh, yes…_torment_. Just goes to prove, that the males of our species have been nothing but big babies, since they first crawled out of the primordial ooze back at the dawn of time!

Next time my darlin' Jack decides he going to shoot Ruby, I'm going to call his bluff, I thought to myself. And we'll just see how far he gets, waltzing into her cabin, brandishing his pistol loaded with empty threats!

I was lying next to Jack, unable to sleep, pondering the events of the day. He had his back to me and was snoring softly as he slept. I glanced past him to the chair and noticed Captain Bear wasn't there. I smiled, thinking Jack had no doubt hidden the toy away somewhere.

Try as I might, after what must've been a half an hour of attempting to find a comfortable position, I finally surrendered to the grim reality that it was time for my "dead of night" stroll on deck.

I got out of bed, an arduous process that I was anxious to put in my past, and walked barefoot to Jack's velvet chair. It was currently being used for his clothes and "affects." I grabbed his coat and put it on, as I did every night for my walk. It fit me better than my own, more slimly cut coat, and it always reminded me of that very first day, of being pulled from the ocean, and Jack taking his coat off to wrap over me. I pulled Jack's coat tight around me, inhaling the scent of it and feeling warm and protected. I glanced at him with a sentimental smile.

A gasp escaped me at what I saw. There was the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow; feared pirate, scourge of the sea; curled up in his bed without a stitch of clothing, fast asleep and clutching Captain Bear! I've never wished so much for a camera in my entire life! He looked so innocent and vulnerable. I couldn't help lingering for a moment to watch him sleep. I knew if he woke to find me there, gazing at him, he'd be mortified. Reluctantly, I turned to leave the cabin, with an amused smile on my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I padded across the deck quietly. The cool moist breeze smelled of salt and brine, mingling with the scents of aged wood and tar from the Pearl.

Gibbs' soft humming of some sea chantey drifted down from the helm. I looked up and waved to him. He held his flask in one hand, the ship's wheel in the other. He raised his flask in a toast to me before sipping from it and continuing with his song.

Heading for the bow, I paused at the main mast, to look at the spot worn through to the wood from Jack's hand caressing it as he passed. I reached up to lay my own hand on that very spot. And I wondered where our child would choose to mark the Pearl with a similar sign of affection.

I continued to the bow, where I stood, feeling the ship as she lifted and dropped ever so slightly over the gentle waves. The sea was inky black, and the sky above was a rich, dark sapphire blue. Stars shone like diamonds, here and there, and the moon played peek-a-boo in the few thin clouds that drifted in the night sky. I watched the moonlight shimmering on the ocean in the distance, feeling a pang of jealousy that our child would grow up in such a magical place.

"Come back to bed, luv," Jack's hoarse voice whispered in my ear, as he slid his arms around me. I felt his warm body against my back, as he wove his hands inside the coat and underneath my shirt to gently rest them on my belly.

I inhaled the sea air deeply and then sighed in contentment. "It's so beautiful here, Jack," I whispered, "I don't understand those people who think of the sea as a monotonous wasteland."

"Nor do I, Eve," he replied, resting his chin on my shoulder.

We stayed there for a time, gazing at the sea together, before returning to the cabin.

As we settled back into bed, I noticed Captain Bear was, once again, sitting regally in Jack's red velvet chair, surrounded by the rest of his most valued possessions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Gibbs!" I called as I walked on deck, blinking in the morning sun.

"Aye, lass, be there somethin' ye need?" Gibbs answered as he descended the steps from the quarterdeck.

"As a matter of fact, there is," I replied. As we approached the main mast, I explained, "See those rings embedded in the mast, the ones that hold the rigging? I need four of them. And some rope…and a drill."

He looked at me quizzically, his squinting accentuating the lines around his eyes.

"Can you get those for me and bring them to the cabin, please?" I requested.

He looked at me suspiciously, but responded, "Aye, lass, I'll bring the items ye need to the cabin."

"Thank you," I said. I glanced to the helm to see Jack in his usual place.

"Mornin' darlin'," he called cheerfully.

I smiled and blew him a kiss, then returned to the cabin to wait for Gibbs.

"May I ask what ye be intendin' to do with these?" Gibbs questioned as he entered the cabin.

"I intend to suspend the baby's cradle from the ceiling of the cabin," I explained, "The movement of the ship creates a gentle rocking that will help the baby sleep. I just need to drill some holes and anchor these hooks…"

"Now, ye know I can't let ye do that, Eve," Gibbs interrupted, "Cap'n will tan me hide if he knew I let ye climb up there, an' ye fell an' hurt yerself." He took the hand drill from me and stepped up onto the chair to begin drilling the holes.

I handed Gibbs the first hook, watching as he screwed it tightly into the ceiling. I was reminded of all the times I had helped my father with his carpentry projects, always relegated to the role of assistant and never once allowed to try to use any of the tools. Gibbs began to drill the next hole, as I watched, ready to hand him the next hook.

"What the bloody…Gibbs! Stop drilling holes in my ship!" Jack exclaimed as he entered the cabin, his face bearing an expression of incredulity.

Quickly, I interceded. "Jack, he has to drill a _few_ holes, so he can hang the cradle," I told him, "And, see, he's putting those nice hooks in the holes, so really, it's like the holes aren't even there."

Jack looked at me, then at what Gibbs was doing, then back at me with a puzzled expression.

"As the Pearl sails, her movement will rock the baby in the cradle," I continued, "Wouldn't that be nice? To have the Pearl rock the baby to sleep?" I smiled hopefully.

Jack looked at me skeptically for a moment, then he smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, luv!" he said excitedly, "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself!"

Gibbs sighed in relief, resuming his drilling and fastening of the hooks, while Jack circled around him, watching with curiosity.

Once the cradle had been suspended securely, Jack pushed at it gingerly, watching it sway gently back and forth. "Excellent work, Gibbs!" he praised, smiling as proudly as if he'd done it himself.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said with an amused smile, "'Tis a clever idea yer lass had." He picked up the tools and headed for the doors.

"Thank you, Gibbs," I told him as he left.

Jack watched the cradle rock until Gibbs was gone. "I could've done this for you, you know," he said as he looked at me sincerely.

"You were busy at the helm, Jack," I said, thinking quickly. I didn't want to tell him that I didn't think he knew his way around tools, although he must've sensed that was what I was presuming.

"I do _know_ how to do a bit of simple carpentry, Eve, just so you know," he said pointedly, "Who do you suppose installed those storm shutters at Ruby's, and my home?"

"You did that?" I couldn't help asking him.

"Aye, and I was but a whelp at the time," he boasted proudly, "Just because my hands are better suited to pilfering and pick pocketing, doesn't mean they _can't_ do other things as well, luv." He fluttered his fingers gracefully in the air, as he looked at his hands curiously.

I suddenly felt terrible. Jack had wanted to do this for his child, and I never even gave him the chance. "I'm sorry, Jack," I said quietly, "I didn't think…"

"No worries," he replied, gesturing airily with his hand, "But, next time, Eve, _ask me_. If I can do it, I'd like to. If not, then we can commission one of the crew. Savvy?"

"Yes…I didn't mean to…deprive you of the opportunity…" I said sadly.

"Stop it," he told me, as he wrapped his arms around me, "I've always admired your independence and ingenuity, luv. They're what set you apart from the women of this time. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't insist on climbing up there to install the thing yourself!"

"I tried, but Gibbs wouldn't let me," I admitted. "You really _admire_ that?"

"Aye, Eve. I love that you're with me, not because you _need_ me, but because you _want_ me," he said, beginning to smirk, "A man always wants to feel _wanted_, luv." His dark eyes sparkled.

I smiled mischievously at him. "I _always want _you, Jack," I told him brazenly.

He grinned handsomely. "I know," he teased, "I think that's what I love most about you, darlin'." He glanced at my lips before closing the gap between us, to kiss me with slow, deliberate passion.

There was suddenly a furious pounding on the doors to the cabin. Jack rolled his eyes as we broke from the kiss.

"Why is it we can never seem to get a moment's peace on this bloody ship?" he ranted, as he stomped toward the doors. "What is it?" he asked impatiently as he opened the doors.

"There's fire, Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled urgently.

"WHAT?!" shouted Jack, as he ran from the cabin.

I followed as quickly as I could. There was smoke billowing up from the cargo hold. The crew had already formed a bucket brigade, hauling seawater up to extinguish the fire as quickly as they could. No flames were visible, there was simply smoke. Lots of smoke.

Jack pushed past the men, yelling for them to move and flailing his arms wildly, as he descended into the hold.

A moment later, Ruby emerged, coughing and sputtering.

"Where's Jack?" I demanded as I reached her.

"He gone down below, star," she croaked out between coughs.

I hurried to the hold, only to be intercepted by Gibbs.

"Ye can't possibly think ye're goin' down there, lass!" Gibbs shouted at me, "'Tis not safe!"

I shouted a stream of curses at Gibbs as I wriggled past him, to continue on my way after Jack.

Gibbs grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "There's powder kegs in the hold, lass!" he shouted at me.

Instantly, panic flooded through me, turning to rage as I faced Gibbs. Jack was down there, and I was being held captive on deck by his first mate! I grabbed the pistol from Gibbs' belt, pointing it at him. "Let me go," I stated, calmly and resolutely, as I cocked the pistol.

Gibbs immediately dropped his hand from my arm, stepping back from me. He looked positively terrified.

Uncocking the pistol and dropping it to the deck, I turned and rushed into the hold. I had to find Jack! If the powder kegs blew, it wouldn't matter where any of us were. No place on the Pearl would be safe.

The smoke was thick and choking. Men pushed past me with buckets, splashing seawater on me as they rushed by. I called for Jack, but between the smoke choking me and the noise of them men shouting, my voice was lost in the chaos. I continued to inch my way down the passage, trying to stay out of the way as much as possible. The smoke burned my eyes and they started to tear, further obscuring my limited vision. I was still trying to call for Jack, but my voice was croaky and didn't carry.

I was suddenly grabbed at the shoulders, fingers digging into my flesh painfully. Jack's face became visible through the smoke just inches in front of me.

"Eve! Are you crazy? Get the hell out of here!" he yelled at me, as he turned me around and began to push me toward the hatch.

My feet felt like lead and it seemed as if we weren't even moving. It was so hot and so smoky. But I had found Jack, so most of my panic had gone. My eyes and throat burned as if they were on fire. It was hot and stifling. Jack was right behind me, helping me to move forward. It seemed excruciatingly slow. I could see the light from the hatch ahead. The smoke was thick, but the light made it appear more white than dark. It looked almost like fog. I suddenly felt so weak! I tried to keep going, but felt overcome by dizziness and I slumped back against Jack. I felt his strong arms around me. I had found Jack, everything would be alright, but then...everything went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I tried and tried to think of some really funny altercation between Jack and Ruby, and I came up blank every time! Then, this little plot twist manifested itself while I was writing, so I decided to go with it since I'd come up with nothing better. And yes, it's another cliffhanger! Boo, hiss! Thanks so much to everyone for reading and for your kind reviews! Next update on friday! **


	41. Emerging from Unconsciousness

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Emerging from Unconsciousness

Bugger, bugger, bugger!

It was all Jack could think as he felt Eve slump against him, then collapse in his arms.

Stupid! Stupid, bloody fire! First it threatened to take the Pearl from me, then…Get her out, mate, out of the smoke. Come on, just a little further. Black smoke turned to white. Fire must almost be out. The Pearl's safe! Oh, good, here's the hatch. Fresh air!

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted, barely keeping the panic from his voice. He looked up to see his first mate on deck, peering down at them, his face wrinkled with worry. "Help," was all Jack could say.

"For the love of all that's holy, Jack! Is she..?" Gibbs couldn't finish the question when he saw the worry in Jack's eyes.

"Passed out," Jack said, as they lifted Eve onto the deck, "The smoke and the heat…it was too much for her."

Jack knelt by her as she lay limp and unconscious on the deck, gently pressing his fingers to her neck, checking her pulse, again. By instinct, it was the first thing he'd done as he felt her go limp. He was consumed with worry as he watched her. She looked so pale in spite of the layer of powdery soot that covered her skin and clothes like a deathly shadow.

Please wake up, luv, please, he thought. Come back, please! I can't lose you now!

Get a grip, mate! Everyone's watching. _Do something!_ Yes, look like you _know_ what you're doing!

"Cold water, Gibbs, now!" Jack ordered.

Good, mate, good. Nice and authoritative!

"Come on, Eve…Wake up, luv," Jack urged, as he brushed away a lock of hair that had blown across her face.

Gibbs appeared, placing a bucket of water next to Jack, whose eyes darted around, searching…

Bugger! Forgot to ask for a cloth! My sash! I'll just use that! Yes, that'll be fine!

Jack dipped his sash into the cool liquid, gently dabbing it on Eve's face and neck.

She feels so hot, she's still overheated, he thought. More water!

Jack submerged a long length of his sash into the bucket, using it to wet down Eve's face, neck, and hair.

"Come on, luv! Eve! Wake up!" he said loudly, trying to rouse her.

Damn, stubborn woman, he thought. Why didn't you stay in the bloody cabin?! Why didn't you stay where you would be safe?! Listen to you, mate! If she were the type of woman who stayed safe, you never would've fallen for her!

Eve moaned softly.

"Eve! Wake up! Come on, luv, bloody wake up!" Jack called to her, nearly shouting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had felt dizzy and then there was darkness. But, I had found Jack and that was all that mattered. I drifted in that darkness, feeling oddly weightless. And, very far away.

I thought I heard Jack's voice, calling me, but it was so faint and distant. And I felt so, so tired. I didn't even have the strength to speak.

Yes, it was Jack! He was louder now, and more insistent. I tried so hard to form the words, to tell him. I just needed a moment, to rest. I used all the strength I had, to try to tell him, but I could only hear myself murmur softly.

Please Jack, just give me minute. I'm so tired. I need to rest…just for a little while.

And suddenly, I felt wet and cold.

Damn it, Jack, that's not fair, I thought. Can't you just leave me be? I need to rest…just a minute longer.

I slowly blinked my eyes open. They stung so much, as if they were dry and shriveled like raisins, or as if someone had poured sand into them. I only peeked for a second. And I saw Jack. He looked so scared and helpless.

"Eve! Come on, luv, it's time to wake up," he told me.

"Ja…" I said, as I peeked again. He didn't look so scared this time.

"Let mi have a look at her, Jack," Ruby said in the distance.

I was being picked up and carried. I heard Jack and Ruby talking. As usual, they sounded as if they were quarreling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up feeling like I was choking, and I was wracked with violent coughing. I'd coughed up a large amount of phlegm into my mouth.

"Spit, luv," Jack said, as he held a bucket in front of me. He looked at me with his beautiful dark eyes, pleading and sympathetic.

I looked at him questioningly, my mouth full of the most vile substance.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke, luv. You have to get it out," he told me, "So, spit."

I winced, then obediently spat into the bucket. The phlegm I'd coughed up was black.

"Ugh! Disgusting," I whispered, "Jack, I feel like I've swallowed broken glass." My throat felt very dry and sore.

"I'll get you some water, Eve," he said, as he started to get off the bed.

I reached out to touch his arm. "No, Jack…rum," I whispered hoarsely.

He went to the table and poured some rum into a cup, while I coughed again and spat into the bucket.

I propped myself up on an elbow, taking a couple of swallows of the rum from the cup he handed me. It burned like hell, but then felt soothing and warm.

"Is Ruby alright?" I asked.

He scowled at the mention of her. "She's fine," he said coldly.

"The Pearl? She can be fixed? She's not too badly damaged?" I questioned him.

"She can be fixed. Most of the damage was confined to the walls of Ruby's cabin," he explained, "It seems Ruby was burning some of her incense, and it got out of control. After I'd had a few choice words with her, I made her throw the rest of her bloody incense overboard!"

I pushed myself up to sit on the bed. And I coughed up more black phlegm, once again having to spit the ghastly ooze into the bucket.

"You should rest, Eve," Jack said with a worried look in his eyes, "You passed out, you know."

"I know. There was no air and it was too hot," I said, remembering. "It's happened to me before, in a club…er, tavern. I got overheated and passed out."

Jack watched me with a concerned expression.

"I knew it was going to happen, Jack," I continued hoarsely, "I remembered that feeling and I could feel it coming. I was hoping we'd make it out before I actually fainted." I coughed and had to spit more blackness into the bucket. "Ugh! That's nasty!"

"Why exactly did you go into the cargo hold?" he asked me.

I stared at Jack as if he were a simpleton. The answer was so obvious. "I had to find _you_, I needed to know you were _safe_," I told him plainly.

"You were so compelled to make certain I was safe, that you put yourself and the baby in peril?" he asked in disbelief, "Not to mention holding Gibbs at bay, with his very own pistol pointed at him!" A spark of amusement glinted in Jack's eyes, betraying the stern tone of his lecture.

A smile tugged at my lips. "You should've seen the look on his face, Jack. I thought the poor man was going to wet himself, he was so taken aback!" I started to laugh, but ended up coughing instead.

Jack put his arm around me. "I think you're going to need to apologize to him for that, luv," he said, chuckling, "Apparently, you're quite adept at frightening some men half out of their wits, darlin'!"

"Well, that'll certainly come in handy," I remarked, "Jack, please move, I want to get out of bed." I nudged at him as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"No," he said, pushing me back against the pillows and leaning over me, "I want you to _stay_ in bed. And I'm willing to do whatever I need to, to keep you there!" He looked at me with his eyes wide for emphasis, his face just inches from mine.

"Oh, you are, are you?" I challenged him defiantly.

"Aye, and you, my dear, will be cooperate and obediently follow my orders!" he teased in a threatening growl.

"In you dreams, Captain Sparrow!" I declared indignantly, "Now, move so I can get up."

"Sorry, but I think not, luv," he insisted.

"Jack, my throat hurts and I want to get some tea," I whined, "Please stop being stubborn. I don't need bed rest, I'm fine!"

"I'll get you your tea, but you're staying put," he said, pointing his long finger at me.

As soon as he left the cabin, I got out of bed and began to dress, pausing a couple of times to cough and spit.

"Arrogant man! If he thinks I'm going to stay in bed and obediently obey him, he's got a _big_ surprise coming!" I muttered to myself, "I'm not even hurt! All I did was faint. Women here faint _all the time_! And it's no bloody big deal!" I struggled with much irritation to get my boots on.

As I stood, and walked toward the table, I said in my best southern belle voice, "Oh, my goodness! I have a hangnail! Oh, whatever shall I do?" I dramatically placed the back of my hand to my forehead. "Oh, I think I'll just swoon from the trauma of it all!" I continued sarcastically. "Puh-leese!"

I sat in Jack's chair by the table, propping up my boots on the table's edge, my legs crossed at the ankles. Just the way Jack likes to sit. I smiled smugly and waited for him to return with the tea. "Humph! Stay in bed, indeed!" I said to myself.

The doors finally opened and Jack entered, looking rather displeased about seeing me out of bed, and lounging in his chair. He set the tea down on the table with a deep sigh and much rolling of his eyes.

"Why do you always insist on being so bloody headstrong and defiant, Eve?" he asked me wearily.

"I thought you admired my independence, Jack," I reminded him as I reached for the tea, "Besides, I'm fine and so is the baby. In fact, she seems to be having as much trouble as I have lately in getting comfortable. Nothing but tossing and turning!"

"Well, if she's a typical female, I'm not surprised," he remarked, "They're never happy, never satisfied! Sometimes I wish I would've found myself a nice, docile girl; one who's not any trouble!" He had an exaggeratedly wistful look on his face.

"Oh, you do not!" I told him, laughing softly, "A girl like that would bore you to tears, Jack! You'd be sneaking off with some high spirited, hellcat of a wench before she even knew what happened!"

He smirked at me with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "You know me too well, luv," he admitted, without a trace of guilt or regret in his voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was several days before I stopped coughing up soot from the fire. Ruby had given me a tonic that would supposedly hasten the process of expelling the black phlegm from my body. Mostly, it tasted even more vile than what I'd been coughing up.

The repairs to the Pearl's cargo hold were progressing rapidly. Ruby's makeshift cabin had originally been constructed as a shell of a room within the cargo hold. The fire was thus mostly contained by the cabin, and fortunately did not cause any major damage to the ship's hull.

In the meantime, Ruby had been installed in the crew's quarters, in a small area that was curtained off for privacy. It was Jack's intention that she be less-than-comfortable, since her carelessness had nearly destroyed the Pearl, not to mention endangering everyone. In spite of it being an accident, I could sense that Jack blamed her, and it made their interactions even more adversarial than usual.

And I apologized quite contritely to Gibbs, for holding him at gun point. "Ye've no need to apologize, lass," he told me, "I've seen love turn many a men into courageous fools, but it was the first time I've seen it happen to a woman." He was very understanding, and even joked about how well I'd learned to be a very fearsome pirate lass.

I continued to practice the hypnosis training with Ruby, and was becoming more skilled at being able to block out any annoying distractions. Having mastered the basics in the relative quiet of the cabin, Ruby suggested we try our next practice on deck, amidst all the crew's activities. The more I was able to focus and relax, the easier it would be for me to achieve a deep enough trance while in labour. I was eagerly looking forward to this new challenge. I wanted to be very prepared. Even though the due date was still a month away, Ruby had said it was possible for the baby to decide to come at anytime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Yay, crisis averted! Everyone's fine, the ship didn't blow up, all's well that ends well. Then again…Jack has pretty much reached the end of his patience with Ruby! Next chapter, a slight oversight causes him to loose it completely! The battle is about to begin! Haha! My sincerest thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you guys!**


	42. A Ship of Fools

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

A Ship of Fools

"You look…different today, luv," Jack said as he regarded me with a puzzled expression, his head tilted to one side.

We has just gotten up and dressed, ready to go out on deck and see what adventures the day would offer.

"Different how?" I asked, as I finished braiding my hair. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't annoy me during my first on deck practice session with Ruby.

"I don't know, Eve," he answered, "Just different. Can't quite place it."

"I _feel_ much better," I mentioned, "Maybe the baby is lightening, as Ruby said it would. It's easier to breathe."

Jack opened the doors and we walked out to the deck.

"Mornin', Gibbs! How go things with the Pearl?" Jack addressed his first mate.

"Mornin', Cap'n…lass," Gibbs replied, "All's well. Repairs be nearly completed an' Miss Ruby should be able to vacate the crew's quarters shortly." He paused, glancing down at the deck. "Uh…Cap'n, er, I feel I would be, uh, remiss, if I didn't, um, mention…"

"Good god, mate, spit it out, will you?" Jack said impatiently.

"Well, Cap'n, ye see, it's like this. Uh, ye be standin' in a…rather unfortunate place…" Gibbs was trying so hard not to laugh; he nearly had tears streaming down his reddened cheeks.

"What the bloody hell is it, Gibbs?" Jack asked him, waving his arms in frustration.

"Well, Cap'n, it seems ye be standin'," Gibbs began, pausing to compose himself, "Ye be standin' in a heapin' pile o'cow dung!" Gibbs pressed his lips together tightly, to keep from laughing. He was battling valiantly to maintain a straight face.

I glanced down to see that it was, in fact, true. And, not only that, in Jack's impatience to urge Gibbs to tell him, he had inadvertently shuffled his feet around, rather effectively dispersing the pudding-like manure over the deck, as his boots squished in it.

Jack leaned ever so slightly forward, to peer down his nose at the hideous mess he now stood in the center of. He looked back at Gibbs, blinking his wide, round eyes; and again peered down at the manure, which appeared to have been smeared over the deck by his boots in a free-spirited flourish.

Jack drew himself up, haughtily, to regard his first mate. "Mr. Gibbs, would you mind explaining to me, exactly _why _there are…bovine…_leavings_ on the deck of my ship," he asked, struggling to maintain control in his voice.

"Well, ye see, Cap'n, it must've come from the cow, when she be walkin' on deck early this morn," Gibbs tried to explain.

Jack stared at him, then rubbed his hand over his face in consternation. "I _know_ it came from a cow, Gibbs!" he yelled abruptly, "What the bloody hell was a cow doing walking on deck?!"

"Well, Cap'n, Miss Ruby…" Gibbs began to elabourate.

"Ruby," Jack repeated through clenched teeth. He began to tremble, oddly and uncontrollably, in fury.

"Aye, Cap'n, Ruby didn't feel it were right, keepin' the poor beastie confined below decks," Gibbs continued, "Said the cow needed fresh air an' sunshine. So, she took the cow for a bit of a stroll."

"Where…is…Ruby…_right now_?" Jack enunciated slowly, in a desperate effort to maintain control of his anger.

"I imagine she be down below, finishin' up tendin' her animals," Gibbs answered.

"Thank you," Jack replied tightly. He executed what would've been a very graceful turn, if he hadn't slipped in a bit of manure that clung to the heel of his boot. He flailed wildly to regain his balance, then continued purposefully on his way to confront Ruby.

Riotous laughter erupted from all over the ship, as the crew could no longer contain themselves over the spectacle their captain had made of himself.

I looked at Gibbs, and the two of us burst out laughing as well, until we both had tears streaming down our faces and were gasping for air.

The sound of Jack's and Ruby's voices, screaming at each other caught my attention. I quickly tried to hush Gibbs, and we moved closer toward the entrance to the hold, in order to eavesdrop. Snippets of their angry quarreling drifted up to the deck.

"I will see you on your hands and knees, scrubbing every inch of the deck until it's spotless, Ruby!" Jack shouted.

"An' why not? Mi spend mi whole life cleanin' up ya messes, Jack!" Ruby screamed back at him.

"_My mess?_ How the hell do you figure this is _my_ mess?!" he yelled.

"It be ya ship! An' ya _invited_ mi ta come!" she reminded him, yet again.

"You! I invited _you_ to come! I didn't _invite_ your bloody barnyard menagerie to come!" he retorted.

"What mi do Jack? Leave dem ta starve ta death? Di cow give milk! It be good for Eve an' di babe!"

"And I suppose setting my ship on fire was _good_ for them too?! They could've both been killed! Bugger it all, Ruby! We _all_ could've been killed!"

"Ya shoulda make sure ya girl stay in ya cabin, where she be safe! It no mi fault ya can no control ya wo-man, Jack!" Ruby shouted at him.

There was a brief silence. A pistol shot echoed through the hull of the Pearl, followed by the frightened clucking of chickens and moo-ing of the cow. Then…silence again.

Gibbs and I stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

There was suddenly a very loud ruckus below. Jack came flying out of the cargo hold; running, screaming, and flailing in terror. Ruby was right behind him, brandishing a broom. She chased him around the deck, swatting at him viciously, screaming at him in her native African language.

"Oh, my god, Gibbs," I mumbled, as we ducked under the stairs leading to the quarterdeck, trying to stay out of the way.

"Aye, Miss Ruby be possessed of a mighty fiery temper," he commented.

I couldn't help noticing a certain sparkle in his eyes as he said it.

"You _do_ like her, don't you?" I said to him, smiling.

Gibbs immediately appeared flustered. "Well, ye know, lass, she _is_ the only available woman on the Pearl," he explained, "Better I befriend her, than any of the rest of these scallywags. I'm just seein' to her best interests, ye understand."

"I understand, but you may want to…what is that saying? Play it close to your vest?" I mentioned, "I think Jack may find your _friendship_ somewhat…disturbing."

We watched as Jack careened past, followed by Ruby, both screaming.

"Aye, lass, I see yer point," Gibbs acknowledged.

Ruby chased Jack once more around the ship, but just as they past Gibbs and I, Jack's boot hit a spot on the deck still slick with smeared cow dung. His foot slipped, and he glided across the deck, waving his arms frantically and bellowing like a wounded calf. As his boots regained traction on a clean portion of the deck, Jack fell. He rolled onto his back just in time to see Ruby running after him. Unable to stop, she tumbled down on top of him, the handle of her broom hitting Jack square in the face with a dull thud.

"Well, I guess that's that," I said to Gibbs, as we emerged from under the safety of the stairs.

"That blow to the head'll distract Jack for a time," Gibbs told me, "But ye'd best go tend to him, before all hell breaks loose again, lass. I'll fetch a cold compress for that lump on his head."

Ruby was getting up, laughing uproariously. "Jah bless! Dat be di most fun mi had in a mighty long time!" she exclaimed.

Jack was still lying on the deck, looking up at the sky, dazed. An angry red welt had formed on his left brow.

"Come on, Jack, let's get you back to the cabin," I suggested, holding my hands out to help him up.

H waved my hands away, preferring to get up by himself. "I want rum," he whined, as he stood. His gaze drifted to Ruby. "And you owe me a new pair of boots!" he growled at her, as I began to lead him away. "And you'll scrub the deck 'til it's clean!" he shouted at her over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the cabin, I held a cold, wet cloth to Jack's left eye as he drank his rum. "Did you and Ruby carry on like this often while you were growing up?" I asked him.

"Yep," he answered, "She's always had the uncanny ability to wield household implements with the skill and accuracy of a master swordsman."

"Your poor mother," I commented, shaking my head slightly in sympathy.

"Oh, Eve, we _both _had enough sense _never_ to do that in front of _her_," Jack told me.

"So, besides brooms, what other weapons does Ruby tend to favour?" I inquired.

"For more close range attacks, she tends to prefer a wooden mixing spoon," he replied, "Although, she's been known to substitute a hair brush, if that's all that's handy."

"And does she throw things as well?" I questioned.

"Aye, and her aim is dead on," he said, taking a long pull of rum.

"Sounds like she'd make an excellent pirate," I commented, "Jack, stop wiggling." I was having difficulty keeping the cold compress on his swollen brow.

"Aye, that she would," he confirmed, waving around the rum bottle as he gestured, "But fortunately for those of us who've chosen that most noble procession…_profession_, she's as yet given no such indication of…any inclination of…Let's just say, it's a bloody good thing she's _not_ a pirate!"

I smiled at him in amusement. "You've become a very cheap date, Jack," I teased, as he was already getting drunk.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, luv!" he slurred happily, waving the bottle around, "I couldn't possibly be sheep bait…doesn't even make any sense."

"You want to know what I think, Jack?" I asked, as I sat on his lap and draped my arm around him.

He stared at me for a moment with his innocently drunk eyes, then began to smirk. I _know_ what you think, luv," he replied smugly, "You think I'm the most irrefutable…irrepressible…irresponsible…no, that's not it…" He shook his head in frustration, jingling the trinkets adorning his hair.

"Irresistible?" I offered helpfully, as I smiled at him.

"That's it! Irresistible!" he exclaimed with childlike glee. "You think I'm irresistible!"

It was so true, I thought as I smiled at him. And then I kissed him. I felt his hands slide around me, embracing me, pulling me closer to him. His tongue brushed my lips, coaxing me to make the kiss more intimate. A kiss of desire and wanting, need and comfort, lust and tenderness.

"You are irresistible, Jack," I whispered breathlessly, as we broke from the kiss.

"Told you so, darlin'," he said, smirking arrogantly. He gazed into my eyes, his smirk slowly fading. As our eyes locked, he said very earnestly, "I love you, Eve."

We kissed again, then I whispered, "And I love you, Jack," my lips brushing softly against his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: A bit of fun quarreling between Jack and Ruby, and a bit of fluff. Hope you enjoyed! My thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys always brighten my day!**


	43. I've Got a Jar of Leeches

**Disclaimer: Disney is proud owner of POTC, I own my OCs, and A LOT of POTC stuff!**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

I've Got a Jar of…Leeches

I opened my eyes in the morning to see Jack facing me on the pillow, still sleeping. What had been a red welt above his eye had bloomed appallingly over night to become a full-blown shiner. I reached my hand out to gingerly touch his face, but pulled it back, thinking better of it in the last minute.

Jack opened his eyes, then immediately shut them again, wincing in pain.

"Good morning, handsome," I teased.

Jack put his hand to my face, his fingers wandering until they found my lips. "Shhh," he said, holding his hand to my mouth. "Why do I feel this way?" he groaned, "I hardly drank any rum at all."

"You're not as used to it anymore," I mentioned, "And then, of course, there _was_ that little incident with the broom handle."

He groaned mournfully. "I'll never drink again," he mumbled, pulling the coverlet over his head.

"Of course you will," I said matter-of-factly, as I began to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked piteously from under the covers, "Don't leave me!"

"I'm getting the bottle Ruby gave me for morning sickness," I told him, as I walked to one of the cabinets, "Fortunately for you, I never needed any of it." I looked at the bottle dubiously. "How much are you supposed to take for a hangover, Jack?"

His arm emerged from under the covers. "Just gimme it," he said, his hand blindly grasping around in the air.

I walked over to him and, holding his hand still, placed the bottle in it. I watched as his arm retreated under the covers. When it emerged again, half of the liquid was gone, and there was much gagging, coughing, and sputtering from him.

"Blech! A vile, evil concoction from a vile, evil woman," he complained.

I returned the bottle to the cabinet. "You might want to consider consulting said vile, evil woman about your face, Jack," I suggested.

"Why izzat?" he questioned.

Expecting the worst, I picked up the silver mermaid hand mirror he'd gotten me on our first excursion in Tortuga, and held it under the covers until I felt him grab it. I watched as the lumps that were my hungover husband moved around under the covers. And I waited for the inevitable.

"Blasted, bloody, buggering hell!" he shouted. The lump then appeared to curl into a fetal position, gently rocking itself, moaning sorrowfully.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my darlin'?" I asked him softly.

"Get Ruby," a small, pain-tinged voice answered.

"Are you sure, Jack?" I asked skeptically, "You _know_ she's probably going to want to stick leeches on you? That's what she wanted to do to me, when I showed up at her door, all beaten up."

"Just…get…her," he insisted impatiently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby stood at the helm, chatting with Gibbs. As I approached, I noticed Ruby hadn't tied her hair back today. Her hundreds of long, skinny braids cascaded past her shoulders in a thick mass. She was smiling at Gibbs as he spoke to her. And I noticed for the first time that Ruby was actually quite pretty, for a woman in her mid-fifties.

"Ruby, Jack needs you in the cabin," I announced as I came to join them, "He's feeling…poorly."

"Aw, now dat's a real shame," she said, unable to conceal her sarcasm.

"He _asked_ for you," I mentioned, pointedly, "He's hungover and has a black eye from the broomstick hitting him."

Gibbs couldn't help smiling in amusement.

"Jack _asked_ ta see _mi_?" Ruby questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, he did," I confirmed, "I've already given him the hangover remedy, but I think that shiner has him a bit…distressed."

She began to smirk. "Let mi git mi t'ings," she replied, "Den mi come to di cabin, git Jack all fixed up an' purdy again."

After she left the helm, I turned to look at Gibbs. He was smiling to himself as he watched her leave.

"Ruby looks very pretty today, doesn't she, Gibbs?" I goaded.

"Aye, well, ye know…must be the fresh sea air an' sunshine, lass," he replied, looking flustered, "Gives a…rosy glow, to the complexion, ye see."

"Uh-huh, must be," I said, obviously unconvinced. I noticed Gibbs looking down in the direction of the main deck. Following his gaze, I saw Ruby heading toward the cabin.

"Oh, good! She's got the leeches! This ought to be fun!" I blurted. As I started down the steps, I called over my shoulder, "Have a nice day, Gibbs!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Git up outta di bed, Jack, ya big baby!" Ruby said as I entered the cabin, "Let mi see what be wrong wit ya."

I glanced at Ruby's things on the table. The leeches undulated happily in their jar of water, amidst an assortment of smaller jars and bottles.

"Turn your back!" Jack's voice said commandingly from under the covers of the bed.

Ruby sighed and faced away from the bed. "Mi no shocked nor impress by what ya hide in dem breeches, Jack!" she informed him, "Ya family jewels ain't dat much of a treasure, ya know!"

Jack threw off the covers and practically leapt into his breeches. He swayed for a moment, then smiled brightly at regaining his balance. With a toss of his hair, he strolled over so Ruby could assess the damage to his face.

She smirked as she looked at his eye, still somewhat swollen. The surrounding skin had turned a hazy shade of indigo blue, highlighted by a spot of magenta where the broom handle had hit his brow.

"Jah bless! An' mi no even _try_ ta hit ya! Ya bruise too easy, Jack," Ruby told him, chuckling.

"Way I see it, Ruby, it was _your_ doing that got me looking like this," Jack told her, "So, it'll be you that's doing the undoing, to make me _not_ look like this. Savvy?"

"Mi can git ya ta look all purdy again, Jack," Ruby said with a mischievous smile, "But ya no goin' ta like it."

"Just fix it," he growled at her, as he sat in his chair by the table.

Ruby gently touched her fingers to the discoloured skin of Jack's eye, as he sat perfectly still, submitting docilely to her examination. She then turned to the table, uncorking the jar of leeches, and removing one of the black, ribbon-like creatures.

"Dis will git rid of di bruise, an' help ya ta heal faster," she explained as she turned back to him.

Jack had been sitting with his eyes closed, sheltering them from the light streaming into the cabin. Ruby was reaching out to place the leech on Jack's face, so it could suck the blood from his skin and minimize the bruising. His eyes snapped open, just in time to see the wriggling leech directly in front of him.

Jack's eyes bugged in horror as he bolted from the chair, backing away from Ruby and the offending leech in her hand. "There is no bloody way in hell you're putting that slimy, squirming, blood-sucking _thing_ on me, Ruby!" he told her in no uncertain terms.

"It di only way ta git rid of di swellin' an' di bruisin', Jack," she protested, "Now, sit ya-self down an' stop bein' such a baby!"

"I will not!" Jack refused steadfastly, "I've changed my mind! I've suddenly decided…that having a black eye could be to my _advantage_…Makes me…look all the more dangerous!" he quickly lied to her, "Yes, I think I'd prefer to just leave it alone…Much more better that way!" He managed to smile his most charming smile at her, his eyes still fixed on the leech.

"Suit ya-self, Jack," Ruby relented, placing the leech back into the jar, "But don't say mi dinna try ta help!"

"Yes, thank you, Ruby, duly noted," Jack muttered, still keeping a respectful distance, "Now, please leave, and take those wretched creatures with you!" He waved his hand toward the jar, his eyes wide in trepidation.

Ruby gathered her things, mumbling insults about Jack's manliness and courage to herself. "Ya come on deck when ya ready ta practice ya trance, star," she reminded me as she left the cabin.

Jack shuddered from head to toe, jingling the trinkets in his hair. "I'll happily face the most insurmountable odds, hell, I don't even have a problem facing near certain death," he declared, "But, the idea of those…little…beasties…sucking my blood, is beyond the scope of reason! Savvy?"

"I understand, Jack," I said sympathetically, "I refused to let her put them on me also." I walked over to him, deciding to humour him, and slid my arms around his neck. "You know, I think you may be right, Jack," I cooed, "You certainly do look much more _dangerous_ and _fearsome_ with that black eye!" I reached up to gently touch his face. "It's almost tantalizing to try to imagine what sort of formidable adversary you might have overcome while getting it."

He began to smirk. "See, now _that's_ exactly what I was thinking," he said.

"In fact, I think it makes you even _more_ appealing," I continued seductively, "You were irresistible before, Jack, but _now_…I'm not sure I can control my desire."

"Really?" he let slip excitedly, then quickly changed his demeanour, to become charmingly sensual and seductive. "Do you think this wise, luv," he asked in a husky voice, "To be alone, in the arms of such a dangerous pirate? God only knows what's to become of you." He held me close, caressing my cheek, then my neck, then finally weaving his fingers through my hair.

"It's not wise at all, Jack," I told him breathily, "But, I just can't help myself…I _want_ you…"

He grinned that scoundrel's grin of his, before kissing me lustily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood at the helm when I met Ruby on deck to practice more of those hypnosis techniques. He looked quite pleased with himself, proudly sporting his blackened eye that made him seem so "dangerous." I smiled to myself as I watched his dreadlocks flying haphazardly in the wind, thinking that Ruby's leeches could never accomplish what a well-coddled male ego could. Jack now happily thought of himself as quite the "bad ass" pirate!

I settled on the deck, sitting cross-legged and leaning against a barrel, as Ruby began to guide me to relax, focus, and allow myself to slip into a trance. I'd anticipated being distracted while on deck, but I'd become so accustomed to the sounds of the ship and crew while sailing, that it was actually much easier than I thought. The sun was warm and it quickly helped to lull me into a relaxed state of being.

I could feel the wind, the warmth of the sun, and the gentle rocking and swaying of the Pearl beneath me as she sailed. It felt like I was floating. I felt light and weightless, completely relaxed and at ease.

A swirling, white fog surrounded me; that seemed to softly shimmer all the colours of the rainbow. It was beautiful, and it felt soothing to be enveloped in this delicate, billowing mist.

I looked down to discover I was holding a baby! Well, that's it! Instead of going into a trance, I've gone and fallen asleep, and now I'm dreaming, I thought.

The baby had dark and beautiful dark eyes, fringed with long dark lashes. Just like Jack, I thought, with a smile. The baby looked up at me and smiled too.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked in my dream, as I looked at the baby.

"I'm not telling," the baby teased, in a tiny high-pitched, sing-song tone.

A talking baby! Yep, definitely dreaming, I thought.

"Don't be afraid, Mama," the baby told me, "In the beginning, you didn't want me, because you were afraid."

I felt my heart ache. "It's true," I confessed guiltily, "But I don't feel that way anymore. I can't wait until you're born, and you're here for us to spoil and care for and love."

"But, you're still afraid," the baby persisted, regarding me intensely.

"Yes, I'm afraid of your birth, of the pain," I admitted. "Ruby says the hypnosis will help. I'm supposed to be practicing now, but instead I'm dreaming."

"Is Papa afraid too?" the baby asked.

I smiled. "Yes, but he's much better at hiding it than I am," I answered, "Neither one of us knows what to expect, and that's what makes us afraid."

"I know, Mama, I'm afraid too," the baby told me, furrowing its little brows with a worried look.

I hugged the baby to me gently. "Everything will be alright, Little One," I assured the baby, "We'll take care of each other." I looked at the baby and smiled. "Know that your Mama and Papa love you," I told the baby.

The baby reached out a tiny, delicate hand to touch my cheek. "I love you and Papa," the baby said, "I can't wait to be born and come to live with you."

And then it was gone, and I was alone in the shimmering white fog once again. I felt a tear, wet and warm, spill from my eye and roll down my cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I'm going to see "At World's End" in a few hours!!! Sorry, but I'm just so excited!!! Hearty piratey thanks to all who read and reviewed! Ye be the BEST! And, yes, the baby is coming soon!**


	44. Shifting Priorities

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Shifting Priorities

"What's she doing?" Jack asked Ruby, as he watched Eve in her trance. He'd left the helm in Mr. Cotton's capable hands, intrigued by the activities on the deck.

"Di trance will help Eve ta control di pain during di birt'," Ruby explained casually, never once taking her eyes off Eve.

Jack watched for a moment. "Is she supposed to be mumbling like that?" he asked Ruby, as he pointed his finger vaguely toward Eve.

"No, Jack," Ruby answered, "She be havin' di vision."

"Vision?" Jack quipped, "Her eyes aren't even open!"

"Humph!" Ruby snorted, as she glanced at Jack, rolling her eyes at his attempt at humour.

"It looks like she's talking to someone," he observed with an expression of curiosity.

"She is," Ruby confirmed, watching Eve carefully.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Dinna know," Ruby replied. She was growing tired of Jack's pestering.

Jack watched Eve, frowning skeptically as he considered his thoughts. "Maybe you should make her stop, Ruby," Jack suggested, "Who knows what sort of complications she may be getting us all into, if she's conversing with otherworldly beings."

"Mi no can make her stop, Jack," Ruby told him, "She got ta finish. Den an' only den, mi can bring her out of di trance. If mi bring her out too soon, den she be all mix up in di head."

Jack frowned even more, remembering how mixed up in the head he had felt after his rescue from Davy Jones' Locker. And how long it had taken him to recover from that. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he questioned, "I don't want her harmed in any way, Ruby."

"Jah bless! Of course, mi know what mi do, Jack!" Ruby exclaimed, somewhat insulted, "Ya t'ink mi learn dis yestaday?!"

"No, no, Ruby! I _know_ you grew up learning all about magic and healing," Jack responded hastily.

Noticing Eve was no longer having her vision; Ruby began to gradually bring her out of the trance.

Jack stood watching silently. He'd decided to whisk Eve away from Ruby's clutches the moment she awakened. His past dealings with the supernatural made him instinctively suspicious and distrustful. And, just because _he'd_ been lucky enough to survive unscathed, _eventually_, didn't mean Eve would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I emerged from the trance, opening my eyes to see Ruby and Jack in front of me. I looked at each of them. "Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering why they were both staring at me.

"Jack, go sail ya ship," Ruby said sternly, "Mi want ta talk wit Eve."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but instead just sighed, "Come to the helm when you're done, luv." He gave Ruby a displeased look as he turned to walk to the helm.

"What ya see in ya vision, star?" Ruby asked me, smiling.

"I met the baby," I told her, smiling, "We had a nice talk. Wait…did you say _vision_? I thought I'd fallen asleep, and was dreaming." I looked at her in surprise.

"Dis good, ya vision is good. All is well wit di babe, an' now ya feel betta, don't ya?" Ruby commented in approval, "Mi see ya lighten, too, star. Di babe goin' ta come soon."

"I hope so," I confessed, "I'm tired of being pregnant, and I'm tired of waiting." I noticed Ruby looking past me, to watch Jack at the helm.

"Jack look vex, star," she said, "Ya go an' be wit ya man, he look ta be needin' ya."

Ruby headed off toward her temporary lodgings in the crew's quarters, leaving me alone. I turned to look at Jack. His face bore the same furrowed brow as the baby's had.

"What's wrong, Jack?" I asked as I approached him.

"Sea's getting a bit choppy," he commented, evasively, "We may be in for some rough sailing."

"I wasn't asking about the sea," I specified.

Jack cast me a sideways glance. "Don't let yourself get too caught up in Ruby's magic and mysticism, Eve," he cautioned.

"I thought you trusted her," I countered, feeling my own brow beginning to furrow.

Jack held his arm out, inviting me to stand at the wheel with him. "I do trust her," he said quietly, "But Ruby likes to toy with things…not of this world. Savvy?"

"You've done your share of toying with things not of this world too, Jack," I reminded him, "In fact, I recall you telling me that _you_ were not of this world for a time." I felt a shiver pass through Jack's body, as he stood behind me. I stepped away, to look at him.

"Yes, difficult as it may be to believe, luv, that's true," he said. He seemed to be trying to formulate his thoughts as he spoke, slowly and deliberately. "It was not a very pleasant place, either. All your deepest fears are used against you, but it's not just that, Eve. The things you hold most dear in your soul…are also…" he paused, having some difficulty with what he wanted to say. His gaze was fierce, but his eyes darted around nervously. "They're twisted…manipulated…to become…an unbearable, unending torment." He winced and rubbed his hand over his face, trying to banish the memories. "It's a madness from which it's difficult to recover," he said with a morose tone in his voice, "Just, please, be careful, Eve."

"I'll be careful," I told him, as I watched him warily. He seemed so troubled. "I'm sorry you…I wish you hadn't had to endure that," I said softly.

"It has a way of…shifting one's priorities," he commented, "I'm just glad to be back." He tried to shrug off the grim mood that had overshadowed him.

We stood together in silence for a time. The wind was steadily picking up.

"Reef the top gallants!" Jack ordered, loudly.

"It looks like we're in for a storm, Jack," I mentioned, pointing toward a line of clouds on the port side horizon.

"Those weren't there a minute ago," he said, as he watched them, "Looks like we're in for a squall." He glanced at me. "You want to have a bit of fun, darlin'?" he propositioned gruffly, a wicked gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face.

I knew Jack relished sailing through storms with the same passion I used to have for riding the tallest, fastest roller coasters. And I remembered what he'd told me about being born on his father's ship, in the middle of a typhoon.

"We'll be safe on the Pearl, Jack?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Aye, luv, my old girl's sailed through much worse than that little squall," he answered boastfully, "Come on, Eve, what say you?"

I couldn't deny him his fun, seeing the excitement in his eyes. "Aye, let's have some fun, Jack," I answered, smiling with the thrill of anticipation.

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed heartily, "Now, go to the cabin and put on my spare coat." He friskily slapped my bottom as I headed for the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked exhilarated as he stood at the helm, grinning broadly, his hair flying wildly around him in the wind.

I returned to stand at the wheel, in front of Jack, his arms on either side of me, guiding the Pearl through the tempestuous seas.

"Stay close now, luv, let's see what she's got," he growled next to my ear.

Jack stared defiantly at the dark clouds as they loomed closer. Watching the waves closely, he steered the ship precisely over each one.

I closed my eyes, leaning back against him, to better feel the pitching and rolling of the ship as she crested each wave, then dove into the hollow, only to rise and crest another. It gave me the same quivery sensation in my stomach as riding a roller coaster would, but this was so much smoother. I felt Jack's arm slide around my waist.

"You love it too, don't you, Eve?" he asked in a husky voice, holding me tight against him.

I smiled, opening my eyes to look at him. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me with a passion that matched the depths of the swirling sea around us.

"Cap'n! Are ye mad?" Gibbs' voice interrupted.

Reluctantly, Jack ended the kiss. "Not that I'm aware of," he replied matter-of-factly.

"The lass shouldn't be up here in this god-forsaken gale!" Gibbs scolded.

"Eve's right where she wants to be, aren't you, darlin'?" Jack countered cheerily.

I smiled mischievously, snuggling closer to Jack.

"Ye're both mad!" Gibbs shouted, "A couple of lost causes, the both of ye!"

"Cut from the same cloth, eh, Gibbs?" Jack called after his first mate, chuckling.

Rain began to fall in large, wet drops; as the Pearl continued bucking and rolling over the choppy waves. Every so often, the ship would collide with a larger wave, sending white splashes of seawater high in the air on either side of the bow. It was exciting and heart pounding! I understood why Jack loved it!

"Look at the horizon, luv," Jack said, "We're almost through it."

The horizon was brightly lit by the tropical sun illuminating the sea, making it glow a vivid turquoise. It was remarkably beautiful.

I turned to Jack, disappointment so evident in my expression, that he couldn't help laughing.

"No worries, Eve," he told me, lightheartedly, "It's almost hurricane season. There'll be plenty of storms for us to ride out."

"Hurricanes, I can do without," I commented, shivering involuntarily.

"You'd better go change into some dry clothes, luv," Jack suggested, feeling my body shiver against him.

"You're drenched too, Jack," I pointed out, "Come with me…" I grabbed at his sash as it fluttered in the wind, pulling him with me.

"You've got to be the most insatiable wench I've ever had the good fortune of knowing!" he remarked, smirking, "Glad I had enough sense to marry you!"

I laughed, adding, "You'd best take advantage while you can, then. Ruby has informed me, it can take up to two months to heal after the baby's born."

"Two months!" he nearly yelled. He pulled his pistol from his belt, handing it to me as he said, "You may as well kill me now, luv. I'll never survive that!"

"Come to the cabin with me, Jack," I suggested again, gripping his belt and firmly shoving his pistol back where it belonged, "Unlike your dear Lizzie, I have no desire to see you dead…I'd much rather see you unclothed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Yes, I know, short but sweet. But brace yourselves, Eve will be going into labour very soon! And who knows how Jack will handle that new adventure? Good thing Ruby is there, to keep things under control! Much thanks to all who read and reviewed! You're the best! **


	45. Breakwater

**Disclaimer: POTC is Disney's pride and joy, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Breakwater

We'd sailed with pristine weather for several days after the squall, yet strangely hadn't seen any other ships. I'd wondered if it was because hurricane season was near, as Jack had mentioned. When I asked him about it, he told me it was because we weren't passing through any of the well-traveled trade routes. I had the suspicion Jack didn't want to engage in any entanglements with other ships until after the baby was born. Fortunately, the crew was kept busy with repairs to the ship and with tending to the Pearl's regular maintenance and upkeep. I assisted with as many tasks as I could, in my large and ungainly state. I kept the metal fittings of the ship well polished and helped to mend her sails.

I also helped Ruby tend to her animals, and had developed a fondness for her very stubborn and cantankerous goat, Brutus. The hay always made my eyes itchy and I sneezed whenever I was down below with her animals, but I still visited Brutus daily to give him a biscuit for a treat. Ruby scolded me for spoiling him, but I could tell she was pleased with the goat's improved disposition. To Ruby's relief, Brutus was no longer in the habit of ramming her backside while she cleaned his pen.

I was on my way to the helm after visiting with the animals, when I felt a sudden, sharp cramping in my belly. I paused, gripping the rail of the steep steps leading up to the deck. And then it passed, nearly as abruptly as it began.

Turning, I immediately retraced my steps back to the animal pens to find Ruby. She was still with the cow, clearly her favourite, cooing softly to the animal.

"Ruby! I just felt…_something_," I said quietly as I approached her, "Almost like a cramp, but it was over so quickly."

She looked at me critically. "Dis di first time ya felt it, star?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered, "It was very quick and sharp."

"Did ya water break yet?" she questioned.

"No, not yet," I replied, knowing that she referred to the rupturing of the fluid-filled amniotic sac that had provided cushioning and protection for the baby as it grew. When that happened, it was a sure sign that labour would soon begin.

"Ya let mi know if ya feel di crampin' again," she told me, adding reassuringly, "Ya probably just ripenin'."

I looked at her with uncertainty.

"Ya getting' ready, star," she explained, and resumed coddling her cow.

I wandered back up to the deck in a daze, heading toward the bow. I needed to be alone and to think. Unfortunately, panic made my mind race.

Not today! Oh, please, not today…not now! I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready! Please, just wait a little longer. Please, baby, please!

Okay, take a breath, I thought. Calm down! Ruby's probably right, there's no reason to worry. After all, it was just a little _cramp_! Labour pains are quite different. Maybe it was just gas? There's no reason to panic!

"Ye alright, lass?" Gibbs asked me, "Ye look a bit…outta sorts."

I'd been so absorbed with my thoughts I hadn't even heard him approach. "I'm fine, just needed some air, Gibbs. I was helping Ruby with her animals," I lied, smiling sweetly at him. I hoped the smile seemed sincere, and not like those smiles Jack displayed, when he was lying to placate someone.

"Aye," he responded, "The beasties can stir up a foul stench after a while! But, they be blessed to have ye an' Miss Ruby to look after 'em."

This time, I had no doubts in the sincerity of my smile.

"Miss Ruby dotes on her beasties as if they were her children," Gibbs commented with an amused smile.

"Do you have any children, Gibbs?" I asked out of curiosity.

His expression grew far away. "No, lass. Me bonny wife Abigail, she _was_ expectin'. This was back when I sailed with the Navy, ye understand." He paused, lost in his memories as he gazed out at the sea. "I was away at sea, at the time. Well, upon returnin' home, I learned my bonny Abby had passed…durin' childbirth."

I gasped. "Oh…Gibbs! I'm so sorry," I said quietly, "You lost them both?" It must've been devastating for him.

"Aye, lass," he continued, "Never returned to me duties in the Navy. I spent…lord only knows how long…in Tortuga, three sheets to the wind. 'Twas then that Jack found me, passed out with the pigs. He had me join his crew, an' I been lookin' after him an' the Pearl ever since."

"And now you have the added burden of looking after me," I teased him gently with a smile, "And soon, yet _another_ Sparrow will require your watchful eye!"

"Oh, lass, 'tis no burden at all," Gibbs replied warmly, "Cap'n Jack, an' ye as well, Eve…ye're like family to me…like the children I never had…"

"Does that mean Jack and I can teach the child to call you 'Grandpa Gibbs?'" I teased him with a smirk and a nudge of my elbow.

"Now that'll be a cold day for certain, lass!" he said chuckling, "Think I might prefer 'Uncle Gibbs,' if ye don't mind me sayin' so."

"Uncle Gibbs, it is!" I exclaimed, when another quick, sharp cramp made me wince.

"Lord, god, almighty, lass!" Gibbs blurted out, "Ye're not…"

"You hush, Gibbs!" I said sternly, "Ruby says it's not labour yet! She says I'm just getting ready. And don't you dare say a word to Jack! Do you understand?"

"Aye, lass," he reluctantly acquiesced, "'Tis only right that it be ye who tells him, when it be the time."

"Thanks, Gibbs," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I left him to return to the animal pens to find Ruby, but she was no longer there.

"I'm tired of climbing up and down these damn stairs," I complained to myself, as I returned to the main deck of the ship.

"Have you seen Ruby?" I asked Gibbs, as he passed by

"Aye, lass, she was headin' to the galley," he answered, as he continued on his way to tend to his duties.

I looked up to notice Jack at the helm, as I went to look for Ruby. He had that dreamy, lost-in-his-thoughts expression on his face.

Thankfully, Ruby was indeed in the galley, and I would not need to search further. I felt rather fatigued, and was looking forward to resting on deck in my hammock.

"It happened again, Ruby," I confessed with some trepidation.

She regarded me with a frown. "Been long since ya feel it, star?" she asked me.

"Just a few minutes," I replied.

"Ya no worry, Eve," she said reassuringly, "Ya no in di labour yet. Di crampin' come too soon. Ya need ta go rest, an' be still. Ya do no more chores ta-day."

"Maybe I'll go lie down in the cabin," I muttered, "I _am_ pretty tired."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the cabin, immediately noticing how stuffy and warm it was. Crossing the room, I opened the casement windows that lined the back wall. A refreshing breeze blew in from the sea, smelling of salt and brine, whispering of adventure.

I relaxed on the bed. It felt wonderful to just rest. I'd probably just over-exerted myself in my attempts to keep busy. My body felt tired, but my mind was quite alert and so, my thoughts began to wander.

If I'd been born here, I wondered, in this time, in this part of the world, how would my life be different? Would I be a rich, prim and proper lady; or a lusty tavern wench? Would I have ever met Jack or sailed on the Black Pearl? I smiled, thinking the odds were better had I been the tavern wench.

And I wondered how my loved ones back home, in modern times, were doing. It had been more than a year since I'd gone missing. I knew I was most likely presumed dead, drowned during the squall. I wondered if they had finished grieving, and if anyone still missed me. Surely everyone had gotten on with their lives by now. _I_ certainly had, I thought with a smile. Different time, different place…completely different life. Maybe that prophecy Ruby had so long ago _was_ destiny. I'd never seemed to quite fit in, never seemed quite satisfied with anything in my old, modern life. Here, I felt blissfully content and peaceful. I couldn't think of anything that would make it better. Funny that all the things I _never_ wanted back home, were the _exact_ things that made me so very happy here!

The doors to the cabin were flung open. "You alright, luv?" Jack asked, as he closed the doors behind him, "Gibbs said you looked like you didn't feel well." He walked over, climbed onto the bed, and curled himself against me.

"Gibbs has a big mouth," I complained, "I was just a little tired, Jack. Ruby suggested I should rest, and not do any more chores today."

"For once, I agree with the blasted woman," Jack commented.

I turned over to face him. His beautiful dark eyes reminded me of the gentle, soulful eyes of Ruby's cow. I couldn't help smiling; thinking Jack probably wouldn't appreciate the comparison.

"Jack, have you ever seen a woman give birth before?" I questioned him, as it occurred to me.

"Can't say I have, Eve," he replied, brushing a strand of hair from my cheek, "But I have _heard_ it. The tortured screams I've heard while in prison couldn't compare. I hope these trances you're learning with Ruby help with that. I don't think I ever want to hear you scream like that." He had a look of fear, mingled with sadness, in his eyes.

"Do you think…" I hesitated to ask him the question, but I needed to know his answer. "Do you think, after seeing the baby being born, that you'll still desire me, Jack? Or…will seeing my body…giving birth…completely obliterate any and all desire you have for me?"

Our eyes locked and we looked at each other for a long moment. Long enough for me to begin to fear and dread what he might answer.

"Maybe…you shouldn't be there, Jack," I suggested.

"Eve, I've seen the decks of ships awash with blood and entrails, and littered with the severed limbs of men," he began, looking me straight in the eyes with such intensity it nearly made me wince.

"That's not what I mean," I interrupted, only to feel his fingertips on my lips, hushing me.

"You've seen the ugly marks left on my body by the life I've lived, Eve," he continued with brazen honesty, "You've seen me cut open, and you stitched me back together and healed me. And none of that has quenched you desire for me. What makes you think I'd feel any differently toward you?"

"Jack, lots of men can't bring themselves…to feel the quite the same about a woman after she's born a child…even if they didn't…even if they weren't in the same room, when she gave birth," I fumbled uselessly for the words. "A woman becomes nothing more than a mother in their eyes…and the men…end up taking mistresses," I finally concluded.

"What makes you think I'm that kind of man?" he asked, with an almost accusing tone.

"Fear," I said simply.

"Ah, yes…fear," he repeated, his eyes glinting, "And that would be the same fear that might lead _me_ to believe that, after enduring the agony of childbirth, you'd never _want_ me to touch you again."

"Touché, Captain," I remarked.

"I think after the two months have passed, and you've sufficiently recovered," he said with a smirk, "Fear will be the _last_ thing on our minds, luv. Savvy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stayed with me in the cabin the rest of the afternoon, keeping me entertained with tales of his past adventures, and making me laugh at the many ribald and off-colour jokes he'd heard during his numerous visits to various taverns over the years. In turn, I told him a few jokes I had heard during my college days of frequenting pubs. He was taken aback by my telling of some of the more raunchy ones, which made me smile smugly. I enjoyed surprising him!

Ruby brought us a dinner of vegetable stew, with fresh bread and butter. Jack and I ate on the bed, still talking and laughing together. We were so relaxed and comfortable with each other. There were no pretenses, no "Captainly demeanour," no trying to impress. I felt like I was glimpsing what Jack must've been like as a boy, before life had hardened him into a man, and then, a pirate.

"C'mon, Eve," Jack said suddenly, grabbing my hand and helping me off the bed.

We left the cabin, Jack leading me along the deck to the bow of the ship.

"Port side, darlin'," Jack directed, pointing toward the horizon.

I immediately looked to my left, to see the most spectacular sunset I'd ever seen. The sky was a fiery orange, with a glowing red sun just about to touch the slate blue of the sea. The contrast of the dark water with the blazing colours of the sky was breathtaking!

Jack stood behind me, embracing me closely. We watched in silence as the sun slowly appeared to submerge itself into the sea. The sky darkened from red to a deep burgundy, before surrendering to the blue-black night.

"If I remember correctly, luv," Jack's voice said in a low rumble by my ear, "You were once quite fond of this…" His lips brushed my neck, and I felt his warm breath heat my skin, followed by the chill of the sea breeze.

I gasped tremulously, as I felt my body engulfed in goosebumps. Although I couldn't see Jack's face, I knew he was smirking. My turn, I thought, as I shifted my footing on the deck, brushing my backside deliberately against him. He inhaled sharply against my neck, and I was overcome by goosebumps again.

"Jack…" I said softly, drawing out his name with a sigh. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, as he kissed me on the tender skin just behind my ear.

"Yes, my love," he whispered, continuing to sweetly torment my neck with his lips.

"Cabin…now," I told him, breathlessly.

We hurried back to the cabin. I heard Jack locking the doors as I glanced over at his table full of maps. Inspired by a wicked idea, I smiled as I swept my hand over the table, sending Jack's maps and charts fluttering to the floor.

"What the hell…" he began, stopping when he noticed I had perched myself on the table.

I lay back on the table, stretching languidly, watching him with a devious smile. "Chart your course, Captain," I told him suggestively.

He sauntered toward me, pulling off his coat, his roguish grin sparkling gold, his eyes flickering darkly with lust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke during the night, slipping out of the cabin quietly for my walk on deck. Still weak in the knees from my amorous escapades with Jack, I wandered slowly, holding the rail of the Pearl lest my legs should give out from under me.

Finally reaching the bow, I stood gazing at the sea, enjoying the cool breeze that blew off the vast expanse of water. I couldn't help smiling. It had been such a flawlessly perfect day!

But the sensuous warmth I'd been feeling was quickly replaced with a biting chill as the breeze blew over my body. Frowning at the uncomfortable sensation, I looked down to discover I was standing in a puddle of water…and my breeches were soaking wet…

Oh god, I realized with horror…_my water had broken!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: And so we finally begin the long awaited adventure of the birth of Jack's and Eve's baby! I must mention that what I write regarding the birth is based on a lot of research and my imagination, since I have never been pregnant nor experienced childbirth. I invite corrections from those of you who have been through these experiences, if anything seems really inaccurate. Thanks so much to all of you who have read and reviewed! I love reading all your comments! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	46. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

And So It Begins

Oh god, oh god, oh god, what to do? I paced the bow of the ship, repeating over and over a litany of curse words, as I yearned desperately for some composure. What do I do? Whom should I seek? Jack or Ruby? Ruby would be reassuring and helpful, but Jack's the father. He _deserves_ to be the first; well, the second, one to know. And I _do_ need to change into some clean, dry clothes. Off to the cabin, then…to tell Jack…

Oh god, I can't do this! He's going to freak, I just _know_ he is! And then, I'll have _that_ to deal with, as well as my own…call it what it is, Eve…panic.

No, go to the cabin, change clothes, and tell Jack, I told myself. Trust Jack! He won't freak out. He'll see that I'm afraid and he'll be strong. You can do this! And you can depend on Jack. You have to!

I stopped my frantic pacing and talking to myself, realizing I must look as if I've lost my mind. No, cursing and pacing would not help. The baby will come whether I'm ready or not. I stood still, trying to remember the words Jack had told me about change. It was so long ago. "One thing you can always depend on, luv, is change. Whether you're ready for it or not." I believe those were his words. Not helpful, my mind complained.

I began to walk toward the cabin. My mind was reeling with past memories with each step I took. It seemed to take forever to get there. I thought of Kate and wished she were here. No doubt she'd have something sensible to say, and she'd probably tell me something to make me laugh too.

I stood in front of the cabin doors, took a deep breath, and opened them. I stepped inside and closed the doors behind me. Jack was in bed, still sleeping, a low rumbly snore reverberating in his throat. I tiptoed quietly around the cabin, so as not to disturb him, while I stripped out of my soiled clothes. I took out a clean shirt and some clean breeches, dressing myself as silently as I could.

I jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. "Unable to sleep, luv?" he asked. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching me as I tried to catch my breath.

"Jack," I began hesitantly, once my breathing had returned to nearly normal, "I have something I need to tell you." I could feel my hands trembling, and I shook them out to try to relax them.

Jack watched me with a puzzled expression.

"We're going to be parents soon," I told him.

"I know that," he said, appearing maddeningly relaxed.

"_Very soon_," I said, trying my best not to make the words sound ominous, and failing miserably.

His eyes widened. "What?!" he said, sitting up. "You mean?"

I nodded. My throat had suddenly gone dry, and I was unable to speak. I spied a bottle of rum on the table, grabbed it, and took a sip.

Jack had sprung out of bed and was dressing, mumbling to himself. It was oddly comforting to have him there, even if all we did was share our panic together.

"Shouldn't we do something? We should be doing something," he said as he came to stand in front of me. "Damn it, what do we do?" he asked, as he reached for the rum and took a long swallow. His eyes darted around; trying to figure out what exactly should be done. He finally looked at me defeatedly. "I'm completely at a loss, luv. Haven't got the foggiest what we should do," he confessed with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not in labour yet," I said, trying to reason through my anxiety, "I haven't had any labour pains at all, in fact, yet. My water just broke. So, I guess we just…wait…for them?"

"Wait..?" he repeated. "Well, let's get you as comfortable as possible then, Eve…I can do that!" he said, brightly.

I ended up stretched out on the bed, leaning back against Jack's chest, as he leaned against the pillows. He held me and stroked my hair…and we waited. The only sounds were the creaking of the Pearl and out breathing. It had the unmistakable feeling of being the proverbial "calm before the storm."

After a while, Jack asked, "How long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know, Jack," I replied, "As long as it takes?" We sat in silence for another few minutes.

"Shouldn't I get Ruby?" he asked uncertainly.

"I don't feel right about waking her up, when there's nothing to wake up for yet," I said, "Jack, these are our last moments together, before we become parents. Maybe we should just enjoy the peace and quiet." I knew that labour could last for a hellishly long time, especially with the first child. _First child!_ Like there's going to be _more_? Over my dead body, I thought.

Jack was holding my left hand, playing with my rings. The beautiful blood red garnet ring that had belonged to his mother and the simple gold band from our wedding. I watched as his long, graceful fingers brushed over the rings, moving them slightly on my finger. I thought of how I'd never wanted to marry and have children in my old life, and yet it seemed to make sense and feel so perfect here, with Jack.

My fears began to subside. Jack would be here and he'd help me get through this. I knew he would. He was always so good in battle; clear-headed, focused, determined. Despite this being a new experience for him, I knew he'd be able to handle it. He was always dependable in a crisis. He is Captain Jack Sparrow! And I had complete trust in him. I trusted Ruby as well. The only person in whom my trust was faltering was myself.

"You remember the Oath we swore, Eve?" Jack asked, still fondling my rings.

"Of course I do," I said with a smile. " Even though we were both rather drunk. You _know_ you didn't have to get me drunk for that, Jack," I scolded gently.

"I know _now._ Just thought it would hurt less, if you had some rum in you," he said, trying to shrug off the discomfort my comment made him feel. "We'll get through this, Eve, no worries," he comforted, leaning his cheek against my head.

"In perfect love and perfect trust," I repeated the final line of our oath to each other.

"Aye, luv," he murmured softly. "Think of it, Eve, you've survived a shipwreck and traveling through time; and I've survived and returned from the dead. And together, we beat the Reaper! We're nigh unstoppable together, luv!" he said with infectious enthusiasm.

"And soon, there'll the _three_ of us Sparrows," I replied excitedly, "Then the world better just watch out!"

"Now you're bloody talking, darlin'!" Jack exclaimed robustly, "We've got the fastest, most heavily armed pirate ship in the Spanish Main…in all the Caribbean! The best crew that can be found! We've got Ruby's magic on our side! And soon, we'll have our own baby pirate!"

"There's nothing we can't do, Jack!" I cried happily, as I turned to look at him.

His eyes glinted, wide with elation, as he bent to kiss me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with a start, to see I was alone. We must've fallen asleep, I thought. It was daylight now, and I hadn't had any contractions yet. I assumed if I did, I would've felt it. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled, and it frightened me at first. I just need some breakfast, I thought with a small chuckle.

I got up and went to the windows to open them. How I loved the fresh smell of morning! I left the cabin to make my way to the galley for some tea and hopefully, more of Ruby's bread.

Jack looked over at me as I entered the tiny galley. "Morning, luv. I was going to bring you some breakfast," he mentioned, as he stood waiting for a pot of water to boil, "Any…uh…progress…with the babe?"

"None so far," I reported, "Have you seen Ruby yet?" I wanted to speak with her to tell her my water had broken, but mostly for some reassurance.

"Haven't seen hide nor hair," Jack replied, "Come to think of it, where is Gibbs?"

I couldn't help raising my eyebrows speculatively as I looked at Jack.

"No…oh please, no," he groaned, making a disgusted face, "Don't even…you _can't_ be suggesting…that they…"

I put my hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't _suggest_ anything, Jack," I pointed out, "I didn't say a word."

Jack paced the galley; three long strides in one direction, then three strides back. He was grimacing, groaning, and carrying on like a child who had just walked in on his parents having sex.

"And thanks so much for putting _that_ image in me head, luv!" he complained.

"You did that yourself, Jack," I protested, "Besides, I think it's…kind of cute, that they're sweet on each other."

"Ugh! Well, I hope _you're_ hungry, Eve," Jack grumbled, "Because _I_ just lost my appetite!"

"Oh Jack, grow up!" I told him, rolling my eyes at his dramatics.

Jack had begun to protest, but I wasn't paying any attention. I stood completely still and stared at him, feeling my eyes become wider and wider. There was a sudden pressure building in my belly, a tightening and constriction. It didn't quite hurt, but it was most certainly a sensation I'd never felt before in my life.

Jack stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh bugger!" he blurted, as his eyes became as enormous as mine, and the colour drained from his face. "It's starting…isn't it?" 

I gripped the doorframe and waited for it to pass. Almost immediately, I felt my body begin to unclench and relax. And I breathed a sigh of relief, unaware I'd been holding my breath.

"Are you alright, Eve?" Jack asked, reaching out for me, but seemingly unable to touch me. I looked at him, and for the first time, saw fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, "Jack, go get Ruby, and please, find out if anyone has a pocket watch…I'll need to borrow one for a while."

He stared at me with a look of concern. "I'd rather not leave you alone, Eve," he told me.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to make some tea, as soon as the water boils," I replied, "And I really _need_ that pocket watch, Jack. So, _please_, go ask the crew if any of them have one."

He sighed, then reluctantly responded, "Aye, luv. Be right back."

I watched Jack as he went, crossing the deck with long, determined strides. Better he has something to do than to hover nervously over me, I thought. Taking up his task of watching the pot of water come to a boil, I remembered how afraid I'd been when I'd had to suture that wound he'd gotten at the Faithful Bride. At least I'd been able to do that. It would've been unbearable to watch helplessly as someone else cared for him. And now, Jack was in that very position, having to watch helplessly as Ruby guided me and cared for me through the birth. I'll have to talk to Ruby about finding ways for him to unobtrusively help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had made a pot of tea, and had brought breakfast to the cabin. I sat at the table, devouring a big slice of Ruby's bread with butter, when Jack burst through the doors with Ruby and Gibbs in tow.

"So, ya water break in di night, an' ya had ya first pain just now?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I wouldn't exactly call it a _pain_," I explained, "More like, just a tightness."

"No matta," Ruby said, with a wave of her hand, "Di pain come soon enough, star, trust mi. When ya feel di pain, we put ya in di trance. No reason ya got to suffa!"

"An' it'd make me mighty pleased to lend ye the use of me pocket watch, lass," Gibbs offered graciously.

"Thank you so much, Gibbs," I said, smiling warmly at him.

"A'right, now! Ya boys scoot outta here! Mi need ta talk ta di Baby Madda," Ruby announced authoritatively, ushering Jack and Gibbs out of the cabin.

"But, Ruby, I promised Eve I'd stay with her," Jack protested.

"An' ya will, just not _now_," she replied, closing the doors in their bewildered faces.

"What vex ya, Eve?" Ruby asked, as she turned back to me.

"I'm concerned about Jack," I told her straight out, "I don't want him to feel helpless, or to grow bored if the labour takes a very long time, Ruby. Can you and Gibbs maybe keep him busy; give him some little things to do…so he feels like he's helping?"

"Jah bless, star! Ya love ya man somet'ing fierce!" she blurted with a smirk, "Mi can try ta keep Jack busy, but mi know, he no goin' ta leave ya side. Jack crazy wit love for ya an' di babe! He no goin' ta miss di birt' for all di gold an' treasure in di world. But, mi try ta let him help, when he can."

"When we visited Nevis, Kate and I…we sort of tricked Jack into agreeing to be there for the birth, Ruby," I confessed to her, somewhat guiltily, "He promised he would, too. But, he's just…used to being in control of everything on the Pearl, and he can't control _any_ of this. I think it'd make him really happy to help out how ever he can."

Ruby beamed at me. "Mi know dat Kate an' ya git ta be friends, star! Di two of ya, just di same. Ya bot' big troublemakers, wit even bigger hearts!" she said smiling, "An' ya no worry 'bout Jack. We make him take care of ya, an' he feel all manly from it too, star!" She laughed, knowingly. "Ya trust mi, Eve. Dat Jack, he a lyin', t'ievin', blackheart man," she continued, "But, he no stupid. He love ya, an' he never wrong ya!"

She shook her finger at me for emphasis.

The doors to the cabin suddenly flew open. "I hope you girls are done talking," Jack declared as he entered, "Because I'm done standing outside those doors! Savvy?"

I immediately went to Jack to embrace him, and was seized by another, more intense, clenching sensation in my belly. My hand went to my belly, and I involuntarily doubled-over a bit. "Damn," I blurted, "That was a lot stronger!" I checked Gibbs pocket watch to note the time. At least once we figured out how much time between the contractions, I'd be able to anticipate them. I didn't much care for being surprised each time.

"Ruby, this is normal, is it not?" Jack asked as he held me.

"Ev'ryt'ing cook an' curry, Jack. Ya no worry," Ruby told him, "Di tightness Eve feel is her body getting' ready. Di muscles an' di bones must flex, ta let di babe be born."

"Well, how long does that take?" he asked impatiently, an uncertain frown lingering on his face.

"Wit dis be her first babe," Ruby explained calmly, "Could be hours."

"Hours?!" Jack shot back in disbelief.

"My friend Madeline was in labour for eighteen hours with her first child," I mentioned, returning to my breakfast, "Not something I really want to endure."

Jack had an expression of horror on his face.

"Ya see, Jack," Ruby said with a smirk, "Deh's plenty of time before ya need ta be getting' hysterical. So, ya sit an' eat ya breakfast."

"I'm…not…hysterical," Jack replied, very specifically, as he plopped himself in his chair, and grabbed a chunk of bread. He shot resentful looks at Ruby as he ate.

"Well, looks like the three of us are going to be spending a lot of time together from now until the baby's born," I observed with feigned cheer, "So, I'd like to take this opportunity to state my demands of you both, while I still have my wits about me."

Jack and Ruby both stared at me with apprehension, no doubt sensing my agenda.

"Ruby, you will not goad Jack, nor torment, tease, or insult him. You will allow him to be helpful, and will not criticize him. Do you understand?" I gazed at her sternly with expectation.

"Yes'm," she muttered submissively, as Jack smirked very smugly at her.

"Jack," I then said very sternly, watching him wince from my tone, "I expect the same from you. And there will be no rehashing of things past, for either of you. Got it?"

"Aye, luv," he replied briskly. "It's never me that starts these things anyway," he mumbled under his breath.

Ruby started to protest, but I shot my hand up to halt her, as I glared at Jack.

"Alright, I promise to be good, Eve," he said begrudgingly.

"So, if we have an accord, shake hands," I told them smiling.

Reluctantly, they extended their hands across the table, and shook, just as I was seized by my third contraction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, I wonder just how long this accord between Jack and Ruby will last? Place your bets now! Who will break the accord first? And just how angry will Eve be if they start their usual bickering? Hmmm, an angry pregnant woman, in labour, on a ship loaded with weapons, all in easy reach? Not good! Hugs and thanks to all who read and reviewed! Love you all! **


	47. A Commendable Effort

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

A Commendable Effort

Fifteen minutes apart. At this rate, the baby wouldn't be born until sometime in the dead of night, perhaps not until the wee hours of the morning, by Ruby's estimations. And I was in no mood to be stuck in the cabin with Jack and Ruby and a whole lot of boredom. It would simply be a recipe for disaster.

I decided to take advantage of the fact that my present condition had, in effect, made it possible for me to entirely have my way in any situation. Everyone seemed eager to cater to my every whim, and so I dismissed both Jack and Ruby from the cabin. Their protests were quickly extinguished by my need to rest. If I was to be facing hours of endurance-sapping labour, I wanted to take a nap. Neither of them could argue the logic of that.

Ah, solitude, I sighed as I lay back on the bed. I listened to the muffled voices overhead, as I stared at the ceiling of the cabin. Jack was up on the quarterdeck, probably talking to Gibbs. And he was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth his boot heels went, every so often causing a creaking sound in the layer of wood that separated us. I rolled my eyes as I listened, knowing he'd be the first to return to the cabin, under the auspices of checking on me. I turned to my side, facing away from the doors. I'll pretend to be asleep.

I love Jack with all my heart, but I just wanted to be alone. My last chance before my entire life would become hopelessly devoted to the baby. I wished Jack and I would've had more time, just for us, before turning from a couple into a family.

So, now I'm brooding. Great! Very restful! I stared at the ceiling, listening to Jack's pacing. I smiled, thinking how very traditional that was, the father-to-be pacing.

Well, this is ridiculous! There would surely be no nap for me at this rate. I rose to get up off the bed, pausing to check the pocket watch. With any luck, I'd be able to make it to the helm before the next annoying contraction.

I opened the doors to find Jack standing right there. "Damn it, Jack! What are you trying to do? Scare the blasted baby out of me?!" I yelled at him.

"D'you think it'd work, luv?" he asked with a handsome, mischievous grin.

I couldn't help laughing.

"Because I'd be willing to try just about anything," he continued, as he embraced me, "Why's it take such a bloody long time?"

"I don't know," I answered with a sigh, leaning my head against his chest, "I'm so damn sick of being pregnant! I wanna put on that pretty red dress and go to the Bride with you and drink rum 'til we can't see straight!"

"And indignantly flaunt your big, beautiful…"Girls"…in Marguerite's face, and gloat about how I never once stopped wanting you?" he suggested with a wicked smirk.

I laughed evilly. "Oh, Jack, you never fail to cheer me up!" I told him.

"I'd be cheering you up in a very different way, if you weren't in the throes of trying to expel the whelp," he said huskily.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not _nice_ to torture?" I teased, rolling my eyes.

"Pirate," he said with an arrogant smirk.

"Jack! Why ya bot'erin' Eve?" Ruby scolded harshly from behind him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Am I _bothering_ you, luv?" he asked loudly, so Ruby could hear.

"Not at all!" I responded, with equal volume. "Damn," I whispered, clinging to him as another contraction caught me off guard.

"Ya blasted pirate," Ruby berated, "Ya wo-man say she wanna rest! Ya leave her be!"

I waved my hand at her dismissively behind Jack's back. "I'm fine, Ruby," I called out brightly, still cringing against his chest.

Jack looked at me with concern, prompting me to repeat quietly to him, "I'm _fine_."

"Annoying woman!" he growled through clenched teeth, maneuvering me back into the cabin and kicking the doors shut.

"Jack Sparrow! Ya no-good blackheart man! Ya girl need ta rest!" Ruby screamed on the other side of the doors.

"Oh, shut it!" Jack said, locking the doors in response to Ruby's outrage.

He walked over to the table and took off his hat and coat, placing them on his chair. Grabbing a bottle of rum, he settled himself on the bed. "C'mon over here, Eve," he said enticingly, patting the bed next to him.

I climbed onto the bed and curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and began humming some sea chantey. I listened to his voice as it rumbled through his chest. It reminded me of distant thunder, rolling over the sea. As he absent-mindedly played with my hair, interrupting his humming now and then to swallow some rum, I was quickly lulled into a contented sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Eve had fallen asleep, Jack carefully extricated himself from the bed, leaving her to rest. He stood at the helm now, feeling quite pleased he'd been able to sooth her into a relaxed slumber. He was thankful the rum had a similar effect on himself. Cures just about everything, he thought with a smile.

Part of him wished he could just drink himself into oblivion, and skip this whole birth thing. It was just too…

Too what, mate? Too messy? No doubt. Too emotional? Aye, that too. Too frightening? I'm not scared! Are too, mate! No, I'm not!

Oh, bugger! So much can go wrong. Women die in childbirth often, mate. Look what happened to Gibbs' wife. What if the babe dies? Bloody hell, what if they _both_ die? Then, where will you be, mate? A bloody sorry wreck!

You _had_ to get close! You _had_ to let her in! What the hell was wrong with you? Everything was just fine before her! And what did it get you? A lifetime of worrying, that's what!

No, this is much more better. My life before Eve was empty and desolate. Never letting anyone get close. Always untrusting. Always expecting to be stabbed in the back the moment I let my guard down. Or chained to me own mast, and left for dead, he thought bitterly.

Eve was the one person, the one _woman_, he knew he could trust. She needs me just as much as I need her. I could never betray that trust, but I sure wish I hadn't made that blasted promise. Women are supposed to tend to the birth of children, while the men get drunk and wait. But I had to go and promise I'd be there. Oh hell, maybe it won't be so bad…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes snapped open as I felt it. A sudden pain that began abruptly just below my belly button, then radiated outward through my pelvis. I swallowed hard, instinctively trying to breathe my way through the unpleasant waves of hurt. What kind of a simpleton would need to take a _class_ to do this?

Menstrual cramps! That's what it reminded me of. The sickeningly intense, horrible menstrual cramps I used to have. The waves of pain that would reverberate through my body, making me unable to focus on anything else. I remembered resentfully the time I'd passed out in my Trigonometry class from the excruciating pain. Well, screw this! It's time for Ruby to put me in that trance. And quickly too, while I'm still able to relax and concentrate.

I lifted my head up to look around. I was alone. Jack must've gone to tend to something. Damn! Now I have to get up and fetch Ruby myself. Stupid bloody pirate! He picks _now_ of all times not to be here! Men are so damned useless, I complained to myself. And thoughtless! Yes, that too. I grabbed the post of the bed to help pull myself up to stand.

Okay…good…standing. I took a deep breath and strangely, felt reluctant to let go of the post. I remembered learning to swim and the similar fear I'd felt as I clung to the side of the pool, terrified of drowning. Instead of water, this time I feared drowning in pain. C'mon, girl, focus! Must get Ruby! Don't want to experience another pain, now do we? Hell, no!

I gingerly eased my way to the doors, feeling much more secure as I gripped the handles. Bloody hell! I forgot to check the pocket watch! Well, next time, I thought. God knows, there'll no doubt be plenty of opportunities to check the time at each gut-wrenching contraction.

Well, not time like the present! A feeling of heat almost immediately blossomed into another pain. It felt like being sawed in half! Breathe! Yes, deep, cleansing breaths! I turned the handles of the doors, pulling them open, and screamed, loudly and desperately, "RUBY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood with a death grip on the doors, trying to catch my breath, riding out the pain as it slowly began to subside. Jack was first to arrive to aid me.

"What it is it, luv? Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

"It _hurts_, Jack," I whined pitifully, "I need Ruby to put me in a trance, _now_!"

He looked at me in concern, his brow furrowed with a frown. He glanced to the deck as movement caught his eye. "She's coming, luv. It'll be alright," he assured me.

I looked up to see Ruby approach. "Is time for di trance now, star," she said simply, "Ya take her inside, Jack."

The next thing I knew, I was seated in a chair, listening to Ruby's soft voice, as Jack stood nearby, watching. I took deep breaths, trying my best to relax and concentrate.

"Ya will be alert an' aware of all dat goes on, but ya will feel no pain. Di pain does not exist for ya…" Ruby told me soothingly.

I felt calm and relaxed, but the trances I'd experienced during our practice sessions did not materialize. "Ruby, it's not the same. I'm not in a trance," I told her, "It's not working." Oddly, I didn't feel at all distressed about that. I felt very relaxed and…prepared.

"It _is_ working, star," Ruby told me, "Ya dere now. Ya no feel di pain."

"But, I feel normal," I protested, unable to understand.

"An' ya will too, star," she replied, "Is only di pain dat ya no feel. All else is di same. Ya want ta be aware of di birt', but is no necessary ta have ta suffa."

My eyes widened in surprise as another contraction overtook me. And she was right! There was no pain at all! I just felt like my belly was stretching and tightening simultaneously. "Well, I'll be damned!" I exclaimed happily, "It _did_ work!" I grabbed Ruby, hugging her, "Thank you so, so much, Ruby!"

She laughed softly. "Deh's no need, star. No wo-man should have ta suffa di pain of childbirt'," she responded, "Jack, ya close di doors. Mi need ta check di path of di babe. Star, ya take off dem breeches an' lay back on di bed." Ruby directed me nurturingly, as she began her role as midwife.

I did as she requested, presuming she needed to check the dilation of my cervix.

Jack stood back by the doors, staring dumbfounded. "What are you doing?" he finally asked, with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

"She's openin' up, Jack. Ya want ta see?" Ruby said to him.

I glanced at Jack. He stared back with huge, unblinking eyes. I smiled in amusement. "Come here, Jack, no need to be shy," I said to him.

"No, thank you," he stammered, "I'm fine right here."

"Ya babe goin' ta come in di night," Ruby said with certainty, "When di moon is full an' di tide is high."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked in wonder, not moving from his location by the doors.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Mi can see it by how much she open," she explained, "Is 'bout dis much right now." She held her thumb and forefinger about one and a half inches apart.

I was standing, fastening my breeches and listening to their conversation.

Making a half worried, half grimacing face, Jack asked ridiculously, "Should she be up and about? The babe's not going to…fall out…is it?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at him again. "Jah bless, Jack Sparrow! Ya just don't know not'ing 'bout dis, do ya!" she blurted, "Di babe no goin' ta be born 'til is ready!"

"Why on earth would you think I'd know anything about…_this_?" Jack said incredulously, waving his hand through the air in my general direction.

"Well, ya are a full-growed man, aren't ya?" Ruby said, "Di babe's goin' ta come out di same way ya put it in, Jack!"

"I certainly hope not!" he mumbled, sticking out his tongue and making a disgusted face, "Clearly, it's grown a bit since then, Ruby." He made a "so there!" face at her.

"Ya no vex me, Jack Sparrow!" Ruby admonished, as she pushed past him to leave the cabin, pointing her finger at him menacingly.

Jack recoiled slightly from her as she passed, then closed the doors. "Thought she'd never leave!" he muttered in annoyance. "_Why_ in bloody hell must it take so long for the whelp to be born?!"

"You're looking forward to being a father _that_ much, Jack?" I asked him in surprise.

"I'm looking forward to having _her_ off my ship _that much_, luv!" he said, gesturing to the port side with his thumb.

I smiled at him. "You're making a commendable effort to restrain yourself around her, "I observed, "Thank you, Jack."

"Only for you, darlin'," he said, holding up his finger, "Know that."

He strolled toward me. "And it seems your efforts to repulse me regarding the whereabouts of Gibbs and Ruby this morning were unfounded," he announced, "Turns out they were most definitely _not_ engaged in any sort of carnal hijinx. Gibbs was merely assisting Ruby in the transfer of her things to the re-built cabin."

"You must be so relieved," I commented, unable to suppress a sarcastic tone.

"You have no idea, Eve," he said, appearing as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, as we get closer and closer to the time of the birth, I think all their frazzled nerves will finally snap. Eve may be the only reasonable one present, thanks to the calming effect of Ruby's trance! But I think once Jack and Ruby start arguing, even Eve will finally lose her patience! It's going to get interesting! My thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You're the BEST! **


	48. Frazzled Nerves

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Frazzled Nerves

Ruby suggested that a slow stroll around the deck would be helpful in alleviating some of the pressure of the labour pains, and perhaps help speed things along. Jack accompanied me, his arm around me protectively. We stood at the bow, watching the sunset, which tonight had chosen to display itself in more subtle tones. The sky was clear in all directions and there was a gentle breeze softly fluttering the sails of the Pearl. As the light of day faded, a sprinkling of stars appeared in the east, slowly spreading their muted brilliance across the dark velvety blue of the night sky. There was never a more beautiful or peaceful night.

As we slowly headed back toward the cabin, I saw Jack's worn handprint on the main mast. "Jack, wait," I said, as I stepped closer to the mast. He smiled at me as he placed his hand on the mast, and I placed my hand on his. "Next time we do this, there'll be three of us," I mentioned as I smiled at him. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, gazing at me with his onyx eyes.

I felt another contraction, but after the hypnosis they only made me wince. It had been two hours since the first _painful_ contraction. They were coming more frequently now, one every seven minutes or so. It made the birth seem very imminent, but Ruby still insisted the baby wouldn't come until after midnight.

"Not so bad after Ruby's…hocus pocus… are they, luv?" Jack asked, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers as he said "hocus pocus."

"Feels like…someone's wringing out a cloth inside me," I tried to describe, "But there really is _no_ pain." I still marveled at that.

"Thank god!" he said, his relief palpable, "I don't know what I would've done if I'd had to listen to you shrieking for hours…it would've killed me, Eve."

I looked at him, smiling tenderly. "So, you're _glad_ we chose Ruby for this, and not…Scarlett?" I asked, resisting with all my might the urge to preface her name with "that slut."

"Aye, Ruby was the better choice, luv," he conceded, "Even if she's a big thorn in my side."

"Jack! Eve!" Ruby's voice called out, "Quit ya dawdlin' an' come to di cabin! Eat ya suppa 'fore it get cold!" She was standing in front of the doors to the cabin, hands on her hips. "Ya goin' ta need ya strength, star," she reminded me.

Jack and I went to the cabin, and ate the light supper Ruby had prepared. I noticed as I glanced around, that she had begun to assemble her midwifery supplies in the cabin. And the bed had been draped in several layers of very dingy-looking canvas material. I looked at Jack, and saw he'd been watching me.

"Oilcloth, luv," he answered my questioning expression, "It's waterproof, ostensibly to protect the bed linens from…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"From blood," I offered grimly, looking at him. "Giving birth creates a rather bloody mess, literally," I explained.

Jack just blinked at me.

"And the baby's going to look rather _ugly_, at first, Jack," I continued blithely, "But that'll pass. The bones of the skull are pliant, so it can be compressed as it comes out. It makes the head look kind of misshapen, at birth…" I was enthusiastically rambling, recollecting information learned in my biology classes, when I glanced at Jack. He still stared at me. "Oh, and the baby will be covered in a…_membrane_…that has to be cleaned off…"

"STOP!" Jack shouted explosively, waving his arms in frantic sweeps.

I stared at him in surprise. "I just thought you might want to know, so it won't be a…shock," I justified.

He stared at me like a spooked horse, his eyes huge with panic. "Know?!" he shouted, his voice cracking, "I don't want to _know_! I don't want to know any of it!" He shook his head feebly. "It's…it's…horrible!" And he continued to just stare at me after his outburst.

"So, you're squeamish," I said flatly, as I stared back at him. "All your talk about 'decks awash with blood and entrails' was just _talk_?"

"No! It wasn't just talk!" he retorted, "But neither did any of it emerge from between your legs!"

"So, that's it?" I said knowingly, "You can't do it! You can't watch the birth of your own child and…" I glared at him. "I had no idea you're such a…a…weenie!"

"What?!" he exclaimed in complete disbelief, standing abruptly from his chair.

"You heard me!" I shot back, as I stood and headed for the doors. "Evidently, you're a wimpy, little weenie, Jack!" I yelled at him over my shoulder as I stormed from the cabin, as best I could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"I need rum," Jack mumbled, "No! No, wait!" He paused, a devious expression manifesting on his face. "Ruby. If she can hypnotize Eve into not feeling pain…she can hypnotize _me_ into…Hmmm…" He fingered the braids of his beard as he schemed. "That just _might_ work, if she'll do it!"

He left the cabin to find Ruby. Seeing Eve at the bow, he felt a stab of guilt. Why'd I have to be such a bloody fool? The poor girl needs me, and I had to go and act like a hysterical buffoon!

He lingered on deck. She feels awful now and it's all my fault, he thought. You'd better go apologize. Make amends to her, mate! What if she won't forgive me? Grovel at her feet, if you have to! She's having _your_ bloody child! She shouldn't have to feel sad and alone through this.

Yes, I'll go apologize, and _then_ go find Ruby!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack won't be able to do this, I thought despondently as I watched the waves on the sea. And I won't force the issue and have him wind up too traumatized to ever touch me again. I expected too much from him. Just because men in modern times can handle it, doesn't mean Jack can. Damn it! He had managed to seduce me into believing all that "Captain Jack Sparrow" hype. I had _wanted_ so much to believe it. I wanted to believe I could depend on him, and rely on his strength. And he _had_ tried. But the birth would just be too much for him. It wasn't worth jeopardizing the rest of our marriage over.

"I'm an ass," a voice said grimly behind me.

"I believe I called you a weenie," I corrected angrily, not turning around.

"Well, anatomical differences aside…I'm sorry," he told me.

"I'm not," I said matter-of-factly, "I'm actually quite happy that you realized your _limitations_ before it was too late. I'll be just fine, with Ruby to guide and encourage me. You'll get to see your child after it's been sufficiently cleaned and sanitized, so it won't offend your _delicate_ sensibilities, Captain." I was seething and it felt good to be bitchy to him.

"Please, luv, I'm sorry," he responded sadly.

"Sorry for what?" I turned to face him, focusing my angry glare on him. "Sorry that you hurt me? Sorry that the birth of your child repulses you? Sorry that you don't have the stomach to fulfill your promise? There are so _many_ things to be sorry for, aren't there?"

I said with a sardonic laugh. "Sorry that you've made me feel like a …leper? How 'bout sorry that you've broken my heart?" I glared at him hatefully. "So, tell me, Jack, was it just a bunch of pretty lies to pacify me, or were you actually trying to convince yourself? Because you picked a helluva time to reveal the truth!"

He looked sickened, and I was glad he did.

"Eve, I'm so sorry. I just panicked for a moment," he said lamely, "I want more than anything to be with you for the birth of our child, to help you through it"

"I don't _want_ your help," I retorted sullenly. My anger was beginning to be replaced by sadness, and I _really_ did not want to cry.

"I'm just afraid," he confessed, with sad, pleading eyes.

"So am I," I said simply, adding as an afterthought, "And now, I feel…betrayed, and heartbroken. I feel _hurt_, and Ruby's blasted hypnosis apparently only works for _physical_ pain!" Damn, here come the tears, I thought as I turned away. "Go away, Jack," I said coldly.

I stood, sniffling, waiting for him to leave, but he just stood there. Stupid man! What more do I have to do to make you go away? Wasn't I brutally honest enough? Wasn't I cruel enough? Because I tried to be. _Why won't he go?_ Maybe I should've slapped him, I thought. He seems to always understand that. No, words hurt more. And I had wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me.

He grabbed my arm and jerked me around to face him. "I didn't deliberately mislead you, Eve," he said slowly, a piercing look in his eyes, "Maybe I _was_ trying to convince myself I could do it, because I _want_ to be there. I _want_ to be with you when our baby is born. I want to be brave and strong, and fearless for you; and I want you to rely on me to help you. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, luv." He reached up to caress my cheek with the back of his hand, gazing mournfully at me. "I love you, Eve, and I would do anything for you. This is just the hardest thing I've ever done."

I watched him warily as I listened. I tilted my head to the side as I caught a glimpse of a tiny sparkle in his eyes.

"And…I want very much…not to be a…weenie," he said very solemnly.

A small laugh escaped my lips at the absurdity of it all. The big, bad pirate doesn't want to be a "weenie!"

The corners of his lips twitched, ever so slightly, yearning to be able to smirk, while his eyes glinted more confidently with mischief.

Try as I might, I couldn't help starting to giggle.

Jack's smirk unveiled itself, and my giggles were joined by his deep chuckling. He reached out to embrace me, and I surprised him by kissing him.

"I love you, Jack," I told him in the midst of our laughing.

"And I love you, Eve. But do me one favour, darlin'," he requested, "Do _not_ teach that word to our child."

I laughed wickedly, taunting him, "Weenie, weenie, weenie!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting Eve settled in the cabin, Jack went in search of Ruby. She wasn't on deck, nor in the galley. He headed toward her newly constructed quarters in the hold.

The door was closed, but he could hear movement inside. "Ruby!" he called, "I need to have a word with you. Open the door!" He listened to her scuttling about as he waited. And waited. "Come on, Ruby, I know you're in there! It's important," he urged.

The door flew open. "Mi busy, Jack! What ya want?" she asked curtly, blocking his view into the room with her body.

"I need a favour, Ruby," Jack told her, "It's for Eve…and it's a…delicate matter…so, can I come in?" He couldn't believe he was asking Ruby for her permission to enter a part of _his_ ship.

She scrutinized him suspiciously, then said abruptly, "If she need mi, den mi go to her."

"No!" Jack yelled, "I mean…she's fine, but I need to speak with you, someplace…_private_."

"What ya schemin', Jack? Ya try ta squirm ya way out of bein' wit ya wo-man for di birt'?"

"No! Of course not," he protested, "In fact, I want very much to be there for it!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of something toppling to the floor in Ruby's cabin.

"What was that?" Jack asked, trying to peer around Ruby to see into the room.

Ruby stared at Jack.

"Well, that should do it! Should be right as rain now!" a man's voice said in Ruby's cabin.

Jack looked at Ruby with a suspicious frown, then upon noticing movement, his gaze glanced past her to see Gibbs.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jack asked his first mate, trying not to seem aghast.

"Cap'n! Uh…one of Miss Ruby's cabinets, Cap'n, was squeakin'," Gibbs explained nervously, "She asked me to come take a gander at it, to see if I could fix it."

Jack looked at Gibbs, then Ruby, then the cabinet; eying each of them dubiously.

"Right, well, off to tend me duties, then," Gibbs muttered, as he rushed past them to leave.

"What is it ya want, Jack?" Ruby asked again, as Jack pushed his way into the room.

"Close the door," he told her.

She complied and turned to him. "Well? Spit it out," she demanded.

"Ruby, I want you to do that hypnotizing…on me. I don't want to…" He glanced at the supposedly squeaky cabinet. "I don't want to risk coming _unhinged_, as it were, during the birth, and upsetting Eve in the process."

She watched him appraisingly, considering what he said.

"Damn it, Ruby, this scares the hell out of me," Jack confessed, hanging his head. "And I want Eve to be able to rely on me, and I don't know if I can do it. Please, Ruby, hypnotize me and make my fears go away." He hadn't even thought to employ his "charming smile" to sway her, he was so desperate.

"Mi help ya, Jack, no worries," she told him earnestly, "Ya girl goin' ta need ya ta be strong, ta help her when she wanna give up."

"I can do that," he replied, "if I'm not consumed with fear."

"Ya make a wise decision ta come ta mi for help, Jack," she said smiling, "Mi proud of ya. Ya no di selfish man mi t'ought ya were. Come now, let's chase ya fear away!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I typed this very quickly late at night, so please try to ignore any typos. Little plot twist I thought might be interesting. Let the hysteria begin in the next chapter! My thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love you guys! I gotta get some sleep now!**


	49. Endurance

**Disclaimer: Please see previous 48 chapters.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Endurance

"This is hopeless, Ruby," Jack said in defeat. He glanced at her distrustfully, adding, "I don't even think you're _trying_ to hypnotize me!"

"Mi dinna need ta try, Jack. Is done," she responded with a sly smile, "Ya take ta it like a fish ta water…must be all dat rum ya drink."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jack told her, waving his hand dismissively, "I don't feel any different. And I'm sure I'd _know_ if I'd been hypnotized, Ruby."

She shook her head slowly, chuckling at him. "Are ya 'fraid, Jack?" Ruby asked him. She regarded the pirate with scrutiny. "Can ya watch a slimy, bloody babe come out from between ya wo-man's legs?" she questioned more specifically.

"Of course, I can!" he answered confidently, "Nothin' to it. In fact, I resent this coddling of yours! There's _no_ reason why I wouldn't be able to…" Jack's dark eyes grew huge under his raised brows, as the reality of what had just happened dawned on him. "Bloody hell, Ruby, you did it!" he cried, leaping off the chair with such enthusiasm he nearly knocked it over. "I can't believe it! Well, I mean…of course, I had _complete_ confidence in your ability," he said hastily, accompanied by his most charming smile, "But this…is…amazing! I feel perfectly normal!"

"_Now_ ya can help ya wo-man, Jack," Ruby assured him with a nod.

"Thank you, Ruby. You really have no idea how grateful I am," he told her sincerely. He leaned close to Ruby. "And to think, I was concerned you might make me act like a chicken again!" he remarked somewhat tensely.

"Will ya never git over dat, Jack?" Ruby retorted, "Mi did dat only once, a long time past now, an' mi never hear di end of it!"

Jack held up his finger to point at Ruby as he spoke, "_That_ incident has haunted me more than a few times over the years, I'll have you know."

Ruby rolled her eyes at him. "Jack, we was only di pickneys, way back den," she justified, "Ya let it go now."

"Easy for _you_ to say," he protested irritatedly, "_You_ didn't cluck your way all through town that day! And you _know_ well enough what that got me!"

Ruby tried to disguise her slip of laughter by clearing her throat. "Mi sorry for dat," she said earnestly, "Mi not know at di time, ya got di tar beat outta ya."

"Time and tide, Ruby. If it weren't from that, it would've been from something else," Jack said, with a casual wave of his hand, "Can't change the past now." He took a step toward the door, but hesitated. "You always come through for me, when I _really_ need your help," he confided, gazing at Ruby intensely as he paused, "I'm grateful I can depend on you, Ruby. Know that." He turned gracefully, his coat twirling after him, and strolled purposefully from her cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had tried sitting in one of the chairs at the table, but found it was too uncomfortable. The pressure being exerted on my pelvis and lower back, while not painful, was somewhat unnerving. I discovered I felt more comfortable sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed. It was closer to the floor and put me in more of a squatting position, which Ruby had mentioned would help alleviate some of the pressure. I hoped Jack would return with Ruby soon.

I was beginning to believe the baby would come sooner than Ruby had said. The contractions were more frequent and stronger, and each one lasted longer as well. Nervousness about the whole thing kept me company, as I sat in the cabin alone. And to make matters worse, I happened to look down and notice my breeches were soaked with blood.

At that very moment, the doors to the cabin opened. I glanced up with a panicked expression to see Jack stroll into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me, his face turning ashen.

"Oh bugger," he mumbled, staring at me in horror. He stepped backwards a few steps, then turned and ran from the cabin, screaming for Ruby.

As I waited for Jack to bring Ruby, I tried my best to assure myself this was completely normal, and there was no reason to be alarmed. Giving birth is a bloody business, I told myself, and you _know_ this. But, how much blood is _too much?_ I couldn't reassure myself with an answer to that question, having absolutely no idea.

Jack's and Ruby's voices drifted into the cabin from the deck, and I strained to listen if they were coming closer. I was making every effort to ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of my mind that tormented me about the lack of effective treatment for blood loss that was available in this time period. Suddenly, I felt nauseous.

I will _never_ go through this again, I promised myself. There _must_ be some type of effective birth control available, or else I'll never allow that blasted pirate to touch me ever again!

"Won't be much longer now, star."

I looked up to see Ruby watching me, her hands on her hips and her tone matter-of-fact.

"So…this blood…is normal?" Jack asked her reluctantly. He also appeared to be feeling nauseous.

"Is just di bloody show," Ruby explained, "Di babe's getting' ready ta leave di womb an' venture out ta di world. Jack, ya go close di doors. Mi need ta check ta see how open ya are, star."

I watched Jack as he crossed the room to close the doors. Everything was beginning to take on a surreal and dream-like quality.

"Git outta dem breeches, Eve," Ruby advised me, "Ya will no be needin' dem no more. We stay in di cabin 'til di babe come. Will no be long now."

I looked at Ruby as she smiled kindly at me, then I looked at Jack with his expression of anxiety mixed with sympathy. I began to feel slightly lightheaded as I numbly untied my breeches to let them fall to the floor.

Ruby checked the dilation of my cervix once again as I reclined on the bed, announcing, "Ya nearly dere, star, just a bit more 'fore we can start ta push. For a time, di flexin' goin' ta feel mighty strong. Dis di worst part, star, ya no worry."

I raised my brows as I looked at Ruby, just as I was overcome with the strongest contraction I'd had. "Not…worry?" I wrenched out, feeling as if all the muscles of my pelvis and abdomen simultaneously cramped. Instinctively, I huffed and puffed through the intense sensation as I leaned back on my forearms, letting my head loll around because it seemed too heavy to hold up. It felt as if my body would never relax, all the muscles were cramped so tightly. It just kept tightening and tightening!

"Jack, ya git behind Eve an' hold her up!" Ruby ordered, "She dinna need ta waste her strength wit dat."

My mind was reeling from the intensity of the contraction, but suddenly I was aware of Jack behind me. I turned to look at his face next to mine.

"Now, what's a pretty wench like you doing in a predicament such as this, eh?" he teased, flashing me his "charming smile."

A small laugh escaped my lips, and I felt my whole body finally relax. Knowing Jack was there with me and that he would indeed be able to help me through this, made my anxiety vanish. I leaned against Jack's chest, smiling, relieved and happy to know I truly could depend on him.

"Can you see the whelp yet?" Jack asked Ruby eagerly.

"No yet," Ruby answered. "Is best ta take it slow," she explained, "A nice, slow birt' let di body adjust, so dere will no be any tearin'."

"Tearing?" Jack asked uncertainly, "Tearing…of what?"

"Di flesh…as di babe come out," Ruby replied casually as she checked through her supplies.

I felt Jack shudder at her response. "Nice and slow then, luv," he coached, "Definitely don't want to partake in any of _that_!"

"Ya think, Jack?" I said belligerently as I was seized by another full-body cramp. "Ruby, I wanna push now! Please, can I push?" I implored desperately, as I huffed my way through the contraction.

"Is no time yet, star," she replied calmly, "Mi tells ya when is di time for dat."

"How much longer is this going to take, Ruby?" Jack whined, "Eve might be too weak to push when she needs to."

"Excuse me?!" I blurted indignantly. "What the hell makes you think I'd be too weak? Women are built for endurance, Jack!" I boasted in annoyance, "Why, so far, this has been no more strenuous than a bloody tea party!"

Jack looked at me, then Ruby in consternation. "She supposed to be delirious too?" he questioned Ruby.

"Go to hell, Jack!" I yelled at him, at the same time as Ruby yelled, "Shut up, Jack!"

"Don't think I like this much," he pouted, "Being outnumbered by the two of you!"

"Would you like to trade places?" I countered, "_You_ can try expelling a creature the size of a watermelon from one of _your_ orifices, and I'll just sit back and make snippy comments!"

"No, thank you, luv," Jack said dryly.

"Jack, ya go git mi some boiled water an' clean sheets," Ruby directed.

"Be right back, Eve," Jack said, as he happily left the cabin.

Ruby came to sit by me, a serious look on her face. "Mi know dat Jack was no bein' very helpful to ya, star, but ya no help matters neither," she began, holding up her hand to stop me from protesting, "Mi see too many wo-man in di t'roes of childbirt' say t'ings dey do no mean ta di man who love dem, an' mi no let dat happen ta ya an' Jack." She paused, giving me another serious look for emphasis. "Now, ya listen ta mi, star. Ya Jack, he love ya somet'ing fierce, an' he try harder den ya know ta help ya t'rough dis. Don't ya go messin' it all up by sayin' t'ings ya no mean. Ya got di best man in all di world, an' ya tame him enough ta be devoted ta ya, but still wild enough ta make ya life a big adventure. Is no many wo-man can say dat!"

I stared at her for a moment. "You're ri—ight…Ruby," I said as a contraction hit me, "Thank…you…"

Jack burst into the cabin. "I've got the linens you requested, and Cotton's boiling that water," he announced. He stopped, glancing back and forth at Ruby and me. "What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Is not'ing, Jack," Ruby answered, "Thank you." She took the sheets from him.

"Yes, Jack, thank you," I said sweetly.

He continued to stare at us, then finally remarked "Alright, now the two of you are beginning to scare me."

"Is no true, an' ya know it." Ruby told him with a smile.

"Oh, yes…that's right," he mumbled in a strangely embarrassed way.

It was my turn to look at the two of them curiously; convinced they had some secret between them. Jack just smiled at me. Ruby told me she wanted to check my dilation again. I was beginning to feel the way a Thanksgiving turkey might, when constantly checked by a nervous cook.

"Is nearly time ta git dis babe out, star," Ruby said, spreading the clean sheet out on the bed around me. "Jack, ya git back where ya were, so Eve can lean on ya."

Jack obligingly came to kneel behind me, and I leaned back against him.

"So, are you ready to become a father, Jack?" I asked him with a teasing smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be, luv," he replied with a smile as he held me.

"When ya feel di next one come, star, den ya try ta push," Ruby advised, "But not too hard. Git a feel for it. Pace ya-self, an' give ya body time ta adjust."

This was it, and I felt an overwhelming surge of terror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't resist my last opportunity for an evil cliffhanger! And I apologize for this chapter being a bit shorter than I'd intended. I wanted to be able to post it ASAP! For anyone who's wondering, watermelons were indeed grown in the Caribbean. I'll get to writing the next chapter straight away. I'm saving the best for last! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Thanks also for your patience!**


	50. A Nurturing and Welcoming Environment

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OCs.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

A Nurturing and Welcoming Environment

"I'm scared! I'm not ready! I can't do this!" I blurted frantically. Oh, if only I could escape this body and not have to go through this, I thought.

"Ya _can_ do dis, star! Ya have no choice. Di babe's gonna come," Ruby responded firmly.

"Eve, look at me," Jack said calmly, "Remember back to when you never thought you could defend yourself with a sword and pistol? Remember, before your first encounter with a merchant ship, how frightened you were? You had nightmares of all sorts of horrific things you were afraid would happen."

"I remember," I replied sheepishly.

"And do you remember what happened when said events came to pass? You were wonderful! Looked like you'd been pirating all your life!" he continued, "You're a practical girl, Eve. You have no hesitation in doing what needs to be done, when it's time to do it." He smiled at me and I saw a look of pride in his eyes.

"You taught me well, Jack," I told him.

"I taught you skills, luv, techniques…that's all," he corrected, "If you weren't so full of courage and determination, all the skills in the world wouldn't matter. Savvy?"

Still filled with uncertainty, I bit my lip as I looked at him.

"Come on, Eve, you're no shrinking violet. You threw a drink in Marguerite's face when she pushed your patience to the limit. Hell, you ran off in Tortuga, of all places, in the middle of the night! You kept your wits about you during that unfortunate skirmish with the Reaper. You stitched me up when I was wounded. You _can_ do this!" Jack encouraged, gazing at me intensely.

"Well, as Ruby said, I suppose I have no choice," I commented, still unconvinced. I felt my body tightening as another contraction held me in its grip. "Oh, god, here we go," I muttered.

"Push, then, star," Ruby told me.

"Yes, luv, just try, it won't be so bad," Jack said reassuringly.

"And just _how_ would _you_ know?" I asked. In my annoyance, I hunkered down and pushed. To my surprise, it seemed to relieve the intense pressure. Maybe I _can_ do this!

"Good! Is good, star!" Ruby encouraged with enthusiasm, "Now, ease up. Let ya muscles relax."

I did as Ruby directed, and the contraction seemed to fade away much more quickly. Just that one moment gave me such a sense of accomplishment, because I had overcome my fear. My own words that I had told Jack when he was feeling afraid came back to haunt me, "Fear and doubt cripple." I don't remember when or where I'd heard that, but no truer words had ever been spoken.

Jack glanced at Ruby. "Can you see the babe yet?" he asked her.

"No yet, but soon," Ruby answered. "Mi know dat ya want ta name a girl after Jack's madda, but what ya goin' ta call a boy?" she asked.

Jack and I exchanged guilty looks. "We never _did_ decide," I said to him

"Jah bless! Ya best git on wit dat!" Ruby blurted in disbelief.

"We had a few ideas in mind," Jack told her.

"Oh, ya did? Was one of dem 'Jack?'" she remarked sarcastically.

"I suggested it," he admitted, "But Eve said one Captain Jack Sparrow is enough."

"Ya wo-man is wise, Jack," Ruby declared, "Wit any luck, some of it will rub off on ya."

"I'm quite wise too, you know," he protested with an arrogant expression.

"Di child will show ya just how wise ya _really_ are, Jack," Ruby told him with a chuckle.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked her accusingly.

"A little help here, Jack," I reminded as I felt the next contraction looming in the very near future. He supported me just as I needed to try pushing again.

"Means ya never know just how foolish an' stupid ya are, 'til ya pickney point it out to ya," Ruby explained, adding, "Ya doin' good, star."

"_My_…" Jack glanced at me, smiling sheepishly, "_Our_ child will worship us and admire us! Our child will be wise enough to recognize greatness when he…or she…sees it!" Jack retorted with much flamboyant gesturing.

Ruby cackled. "Oh, Jack! Ya child will be smart, dats for sure," she quipped, "Smart enough ta make up lots of clever lies, t'ink up lots of devious schemes, an' smart enough never ta git caught…if he or she's anyt'ing like di two of ya!"

"I _know_ when I'm being lied to, Ruby, and don't think I don't," Jack told her indignantly.

I felt another contraction and dutifully pushed, as I listened to Jack and Ruby carrying on.

"Oh, psssh, Jack! Ya would not know a lie if it bit ya in di ass!" Ruby exclaimed, "Never seen a man can be so easily fooled!"

"Slander and calumny, Ruby!" Jack said, raising his voice and gesturing dismissively, "I'll have you know I occasionally _pretend_ ignorance! Makes people tend to divulge more!"

"So, ya t'ink ya clever, den?" Ruby questioned with quite a bit of sarcasm.

"I _know_ I'm clever," Jack corrected haughtily, "And by the by, Ruby, can you see the whelp yet?"

"Jah bless, Jack! Mi swear, if ya ask mi dat once more, mi dinna know what mi gonna do!" Ruby shot back in exasperation.

"Well, you might've mentioned it would take _days_ before the babe chose to emerge," Jack complained.

"What di matta, Jack? Ya got somet'ing betta ta do?" Ruby asked him pointedly.

Her question certainly got my attention. Ruby and I stared at him, expectantly awaiting his answer.

Jack looked trapped as he glanced at us. "There's no place else I'd rather be," he responded.

"Liar," I accused as I held his gaze.

"It's the honest truth!" he said defensively, "every word, luv."

"At least ya wo-man can recognize a lie when she hear it," Ruby observed, "But don't dat just put ya in a not-so-comfy spot, Jack?"

"I've never once lied to you, Eve, you know that," he told me earnestly. He glanced at Ruby, his eyes darkening with anger, as he got off the bed to stand. "And as for you! I invited you on me ship to act as Eve's midwife! I did _not_ invite you to insult me, nor to besmirch my ship with manure, and certainly _not_ to set the bloody thing ablaze!" he shouted, pausing to catch his breath. "Nor did I invite you onboard to _fraternize_ with my crew, you scheming, meddlesome harpy!"

Ruby had a horrified expression as she stared at Jack, her anger quickly simmering to a boiling point. "Jack Sparrow, ya inconsiderate, selfish, insolent, good-for-not'ing…prick!" she screamed, "Ya best be careful how ya conduct ya-self, or mi curse ya ta a fate far worse den dat of Davy Jone's locker!"

I stretched my arm out and gripped Jack's leg tightly, digging my nails in as a contraction hit.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked me in annoyance, as Ruby continued ranting at him.

I huffed my way through the contraction, completely forgetting about trying to push. Busy breathing and unable to speak at the moment, I crooked my finger at him, conveying that I wanted him to come closer.

Jack's expression changed from irritation to curiosity, as he looked at me and complied.

As soon as he was within reach, my hand darted out and grabbed his pistol, immediately cocking it.

"I have had _enough_ of this fighting from the two of you!" I shrieked, as I aimed the weapon alternately at Jack and Ruby, "I don't give a damn if the two of you want to spend the rest of your miserable lives re-hashing past arguments, but there is no way in hell I will allow this babe to be born into a world of fighting, screaming, and discord!" I was panting from the exertion of the birth plus my anger. "I would not hesitate to shoot the both of you dead, rather than allow that to happen! Do…you…understand?!"

Jack and Ruby stared at me in shock.

"You have only one shot available to you in that pistol, luv," Jack informed me with infuriating calmness.

"Well, then it's you who'll be bludgeoned to death, Jack!" I screamed hysterically, "Now, shut the hell up, both of you, so I can have this blasted baby in a nurturing and welcoming environment!"

"Fat chance of that," Jack mumbled.

Enraged and at my wit's end; I half screamed, half growled as I lunged for Jack. He gracefully danced out of my reach, leaving me clawing at the air between us.

"Tsk, tsk, luv, you've been holding back in those deck battles," he provoked.

"Push, star, ya gotta push now!" Ruby shouted urgently, "Dis it!"

Jack and I quickly glanced at Ruby, then at each other. In that split second look we exchanged, an unspoken truce was agreed upon, and Jack quickly got back on the bed to support me. I set the pistol down on the bed, noticing Jack's hand immediately reaching for it, then uncocking it.

I pushed, gradually increasing the force.

"Good, Eve, let go now. Mi can see di top of di head," Ruby announced, "Di next couple of pushes git di head out."

A soft knocking was heard from the doors, and Ruby went to open them.

"Here's the boiled water ye requested," I heard Gibbs' voice say, "How's it goin'?"

"It all cook an' curry. Won't be long before di babe's born," Ruby told him, "Mi can take di water."

"Mind ye, I wouldn't want to be intrudin', but it _is_ awful heavy," Gibbs' voice said.

Ruby glanced back at me, then at Gibbs. "Ya wait," she told him as she closed the doors, then came to the bed and discreetly covered me with the sheet.

Gibbs lugged the large, heavy bucket of water into the cabin, placing it near the bed. Appearing very self-conscious, he smiled shyly at me. "Ye be brave, lass. It'll all turn out just fine." He encouraged, before quickly shuffling out of the cabin.

"A'right, star," Ruby said as she returned to her midwifery duties, "Let's git dis babe out inta di world! When di next one come, ya bear down an' push hard."

I nodded to her, more than ready to be finished with this whole birthing endeavour. I was exhausted and sweaty, and I craved a nice bath and some sleep.

"Jack, it be easier on her if ya help her ta sit up more," Ruby directed.

With Jack's help, I re-adjusted my position and found it helped to alleviate a bit of the pressure.

As the next contraction came, I took a deep breath and pushed hard.

"Dinna hold ya breat', star! Ya need ta pant t'rough it," Ruby reminded me.

"Can I relax yet?" I asked her breathlessly.

"No yet, give it a good push now!" she replied urgently.

I closed my eyes, scrunching up my face, and I pushed as hard as I could. The relief I felt was almost instantaneous.

"Di head is out!" Ruby announced, "Ya wanna see? Jack, git di mirror so Eve can see."

Jack gave me a questioning look.

"You look, Jack, I can wait 'til it's done," I said.

He hesitantly got off the bed and moved toward Ruby, peering down. His eyes were huge and unblinking as he stared at the child's head. "Well, luv, you were right about it not being the prettiest thing in the world," he mentioned, "Ruby, should it be that particular shade of…grey?"

"Dey's always a bit blue when dey first come out, Jack," she explained, "Ya no worry. Dey pink right up when dey start ta breathe."

I thought of the vision I'd had of the baby and smiled, just as another contraction came.

"Don't push too hard, star. Ya want ta take it slow for a bit," Ruby advised.

"Bloody hell," Jack marveled as he continued to watch the baby.

"Jack, ya need ta go an' help Eve. Dis di hardest part," Ruby told him.

"So, what about you, luv, ready to be a mum?" Jack asked as he settled in behind me.

"You know me, Jack, I do what I need to," I replied smiling, "Mostly, I'm ready for a bath and some sleep."

"Aye, you_ are_ ready for a bath," he teased.

I dutifully weathered the next several contractions, pushing until Ruby told me to let up.

"Dis is it, star, ya git di babe out wit di next one. So, ya push as hard as ya can," Ruby told me, "Den ya will have a precious new babe ta hold in ya arms."

I couldn't believe it was almost over. It had seemed to take forever, but in retrospect, it seemed like no time at all.

I felt the contraction coming, and I gripped Jack's hand and pushed as hard as I could. Everything felt tight and rigid.

"Ya doin' good, star," Ruby said encouragingly, "Now push harder den ya ever have!"

I took a deep breath and pushed. And I gasped as I felt the bones of my pelvis as they flexed and expanded to pass the baby's body out of my own. It felt like my hips were a stale fortune cookie, with only so much give to them before they would snap and break. They wouldn't _really_ break, would they? A great surge passed through my body and then…relief. My whole body relaxed and I slumped back against Jack.

"You did it, Eve! See, not so bad! I knew you could do it all along!" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically. He kissed my forehead, then glanced at Ruby. "Come on, Ruby, no more suspense," Jack said to her, "Boy or girl?"

Ruby was busily cleaning up the baby and examining it for any complications. She finally looked up at us and announced, "Di two of ya made a handsome little boy!" She placed the odd looking, quivering little person on my belly.

"I _knew_ it!" Jack cried happily, as he got his first look at the son he'd wanted so much. "Funny that men tend to leave this world the same way they enter it, wrinkled and bald," he observed.

I looked at the tiny boy and couldn't help laughing out of happiness, exhaustion, and relief. "Welcome to the world, little one," I said to the baby, "Nice to see you again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hooray! The baby has finally been born! Virtual chocolate cigars for everyone! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! A name will be decided and revealed in the next chapter! Hopefully, the birth has been as realistic as one could expect from an author who's never experienced it. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	51. Courage and Fortitude

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC and its characters, OCs are mine.**

A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea

Courage and Fortitude

"Is time ya cut di cord," Ruby said, "Ya want ta do it, Jack?"

"You do it, Ruby. I want to get to know my son," Jack told her, without taking his eyes off the child.

"Ruby, use my dagger. It's the one we used for the Oath," I suggested, "Jack, could you get it for her, please?"

"Aye, luv," he replied as he reluctantly left me and the baby. As he took the dagger from my boot, he knocked Ruby's baby name book off the table and onto the floor. He paused for a moment as he looked at it. "Well…that's interesting," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, as he handed the dagger to Ruby then returned to pick up the book.

"What do you think of this, for a name?" he asked me, pointing to the page displayed when the book fell to the floor.

I silently read the name, then looked at Jack.

"Has a nice ring to it, eh, luv?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ya just _now_ decidin' di babe's name?" Ruby questioned in surprise.

"It _does_ have a nice ring to it, Jack," I replied, smiling. "Yes, Ruby, we've decided on a name, finally."

"Well, di suspense is killin' mi!" she said, "What is di child ta be called?"

"Dylan Jonathan Sparrow!" Jack declared proudly, as he glanced at the baby. "Apologies, son…future _Captain_ Dylan Jonathan Sparrow!" he corrected.

"Jah bless! Is a perfect name for di boy!" Ruby exclaimed with great enthusiasm, "Di son of Jack Sparrow could no be called anyt'ing else! Di name Dylan means 'born of di sea!'"

"Of course it does," Jack said, as he smiled arrogantly.

"Here now, star, ya give di babe ta mi. I cut di cord, an' finish cleanin' him up," Ruby said as she held out her arms for the child. "An' ya still need ta pass di aftabirt', ya know," she reminded me.

I'd forgotten about that in all the excitement of meeting the baby. Strangely, I no longer felt any of the exhaustion that had plagued me toward the end of the birth. I was riding high on an adrenalin rush of happiness. It was finally over, and we had a perfect little baby boy. I smiled as I felt the twinge of yet another contraction.

"I just had another contraction, Ruby. I think it's coming," I warned her.

"Di first few will loosen it from ya womb, star," Ruby explained, "Once dat's done, den ya will pass it."

"And will that take hours and hours as well, Ruby?" Jack inquired.

"No," she answered him simply.

Jack watched with some curiosity as she tied off the cord with thread that had been soaked in rum, then used my rum-sterilized dagger to sever the umbilical cord.

"Dis will heal an' fall off," she explained as she noticed his disconcerted expression.

Jack continued to hover protectively near Ruby, watching as she bathed the child, then wrapped him in a clean blanket. She then handed the babe to his pirate father.

Jack appeared uncertain and bewildered as he held his son awkwardly; his hands under the babe's armpits and the baby's legs dangling in the air.

"What di hell are ya doin', Jack?" Ruby asked incredulously, casting him a critical stare.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, clearly feeling foolish about his awkwardness.

Ruby chuckled softly. "Hold him 'gainst ya, Jack, as if he precious to ya," she said patiently, as she encouraged him to cuddle the tiny boy.

I watched, smiling, as Jack gingerly hugged his tiny son to his chest, his large brown hands gently holding the newly born child.

"Like this?" Jack asked Ruby with a hopeful smile.

"Just like dat," she replied with satisfaction as she smiled at Jack, "He no goin' ta break, Jack, ya dinna need ta be so hesitant."

The baby snuggled against Jack's chest contentedly. "I think he likes me," Jack said, his dark eyes lit up with happiness.

"Is time ta push now, star, just a little dis time," Ruby told me.

My eyes had welled with tears as I'd watched Jack holding Dylan, and with relief, I welcomed having something to do. I complied with Ruby's suggestion, pushing lightly, and the placenta was expelled quite easily.

"Come on, son, let's go over here, so you don't have to see…that," Jack muttered to the babe as they walked to the bed and sat beside me.

"Di aftabirt' is good an' whole," Ruby announced, "If part is left behind in di womb, it can make ya sick wit fever."

"Don't want that," Jack muttered softly as he held Dylan closely.

"Ya should try ta let di babe suckle," Ruby suggested, "Is good for di babe ta feed soon afta di birt', an' it lets ya body know is time ta start ta heal."

Jack handed little Dylan to me and moved my shirt to expose my breast for the babe.

"Sometime ya gotta help dem out…" Ruby said, as she showed me how to offer the nipple to the baby.

Jack watched anxiously as the baby didn't quite catch on at first.

I tried to entice the baby by softly rubbing the nipple against his lips. Finally, he opened his mouth, latched on, and began to suckle.

"That's me boy!" Jack said heartily, with a mixture of relief and pride, "I _knew_ he'd be quick to catch on to that! Be a bloody fool not to." He smirked teasingly at me.

"We'll probably be at this for a while, Jack," I mentioned, "If you want to go share the big announcement with the crew?"

Jack appeared reluctant as he watched his son eagerly partake of his first meal. "Aye, guess this would be a good time to get the word out," he agreed. "You sure I can leave you alone with such a handsome little devil," he teased, "He seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

I smiled. "Handsome though he may be, Jack," I pointed out, "_You're_ Captain of a ship, and, well…he's not."

"Not yet," Jack corrected with a small laugh. He bent to kiss me and left the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack left the cabin and walked on deck wearing his most serious poker-face.

Gibbs noticed him, and his expression, immediately. "Cap'n…is ev'rythin' alright?" he asked, rushing to Jack's side.

"Assemble the crew, Gibbs, I have something to tell them," Jack said simply and authoritatively, not giving even the slightest hint of the excitement and joy he felt surging through him.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied. Uncertain of how best to go about that, the first mate took his cue from the Captain's grim expression and rang the alarm bell.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I meant _call them_, but that'll do as well, I suppose," he told his first mate.

The crew assembled on the main deck with much chatter and muttering and speculative conversation.

Jack listened to their rumblings, catching snippets of conversations from here and there in the crowd of men, as he waited somewhat impatiently for them to quiet.

"Alright, men, shut it!" he ordered sternly, as his impatience won out.

The crew immediately ceased their muttering and turned their attentions to their Captain.

Jack surveyed the assemblage of rag tag pirates for a moment, before he began to address them. "Men! I have an announcement to make," he said with authority in his voice, "We have a new member to welcome into the crew of the Black Pearl." He paused to watch their expressions, as he tried in vain to maintain his stern demeanour. Finally unable to suppress his happiness any longer, he told his crew with a broad grin, "I have a son! Drinks all around!" A cheer went up among the men, as Gibbs and Cotton came forward to congratulate Jack.

"And what of your bonny lass, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked with concern, "Is Miss Eve doin' alright?"

"She's fine, Gibbs," Jack told him proudly, "Tired, but fine."

"Thank the good lord for that!" Gibbs exclaimed in relief, "What be the lad's name?"

"Dylan Jonathan Sparrow," Jack declared, all puffed up with pride.

"Aye, 'tis a good, manly name, that, Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

Jack was distracted as he watched Mr. Cotton rooting around in his pockets.

Cotton beamed at Jack as he pulled a small wooden cutlass he'd carved from his pocket. He smiled as he shook the small cutlass back and forth, revealing it to be a baby rattle, before handing it to his Captain.

"Thank you, Mr. Cotton," Jack told him quietly, very touched by the man's gift for his son.

Mr. Cotton heartily patted Jack on his shoulder, as his parrot squawked "Shiver me timbers!"

Jack grinned as he watched the crew begin their drinking and celebrating. He examined the carefully made toy cutlass in his hand. Holding it up, he shook the baby rattle with delight, as he turned to walk back to the cabin, grinning the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I nursed my new son, I watched Ruby tidying up the cabin. By the time she'd finished, the only evidence that a birth had taken place was the small baby falling asleep in my arms.

"Look at di two of ya!" Ruby exclaimed as she regarded us, her hands on her hips and a grin on her face, "Ya have di serene smile of a goddess, star."

"How'd you do it, Ruby?" I blurted, unable to restrain my curiosity any longer.

"What mi do?" she asked, puzzled.

"How did you get Jack to be so calm and, mostly, helpful during the birth?" I asked more specifically.

"Mi an' Jack, we had a little talk," she told me with a smirk, "An' dat's all mi can tell ya…'cept for what ya already know. Ya man love ya wit all his dev'lish soul, an' he'd do anyt'ing for ya, star."

"Thank you, Ruby, for _all_ your help," I said gratefully, "I don't think I could've gotten through any of this if you weren't here!"

"Oh, psssh," she replied with a wave of her hand, "Ya woulda done just fine, star. Now, ya hand over dat fine boy of ya's, an' let mi git him settled in his bed."

She took the sleeping baby from me and placed him in his cradle, gently rocking it. "Dere's a bucket of clean water over dere, star," she pointed out, "Ya feel betta if ya wash up a bit."

I slipped out of my perspiration soaked shirt and gave myself a sponge bath, then dried and dressed myself in a clean shirt and breeches. Longing for the fresh sea air, I went to sit by the open window. I gazed out at the calm sea as it reflected the light of the moon above. It was such a beautiful sight!

I felt as if I'd been cooped up in the cabin forever. Now that the baby was born, my mind began to race with all the things I wanted to do. First on that list was to get my body back into shape. And I needed to start brushing up on my sword fighting skills again too. Realizing I should embark slowly on these activities, I decided that tomorrow I would begin to utilize the baby's sling style carrier, and the two of us would go for a stroll on deck. Yes, that would be an excellent start, I thought with a smile.

The doors opened and I turned to see Jack entering the cabin, a big grin on his handsome face.

"My darlin' Eve!" he called exuberantly as he strolled toward me, "Look what Mr. Cotton's made for our tiny pirate!" He held up a small carved wooden cutlass.

"Oh good. A baby-sized weapon for the baby," I commented with a little bit of sarcasm.

"It's more than that, luv," Jack told me. He shook the cutlass, creating a rattling sound, with an expression of excitement on his face.

I giggled, thinking how cute the baby would look playing with it, as if he were brandishing it as he waved it around. "So, Mr. Cotton's the first to start doting on the baby," I remarked, "It's always the quiet ones you least expect."

"Where is the little whelp, anyway?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"Di babe's asleep," Ruby answered, "An' mi t'ink ya need ta git some sleep too, star. Di boy's goin' ta be up an' wailin' ta be fed again soon enough."

"I'll make certain she rests, Ruby, no worries," Jack told her, as he not-so-subtly guided her out the doors of the cabin. "You _know_ I'm eternally grateful to you, for all you've done," Jack said to her in a conspiratorial tone.

"Jah bless, Jack! Ya girl's as much family ta mi as ya," Ruby replied dismissively, "Ya know where ta find mi, if ya need."

I watched Jack close and lock the doors, then turn to look at me as he leaned back against them.

I smiled wistfully at him. "I always knew what you had in mind, Jack, when you'd lock those doors," I said longingly.

"Aye, that you did, luv," he replied grinning wickedly, as he too reminisced of our romantic escapades. "It's thinking like that, that got us into this mess," he teased, gazing at me with a soft smile. "Well, my darlin', you heard Ruby!" he said briskly, "Off to bed with you, then." He walked toward me, making shooing gestures toward the bed.

I sighed deeply as Jack approached.

"M'lady," he said as he offered his hand to help me up.

"I'm not so cumbersome anymore, Jack," I mentioned as I placed my hand in his and stood.

"I can see that, luv," he commented, sliding his arms around me and holding me close. "And I won't be missing those rude little kicks the whelp used to give me either."

I giggled as I gazed into his warm brown eyes. The same dark eyes his son would inherit. "You think we're going to be able to do this, Jack?" I asked him, "Be good parents, and raise him well?"

Jack smiled confidently at me. "Eve…luv," he drawled, "We're Captain…and Missus…Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, so ends this installment of the story. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! My heartiest thanks and much love to all of you, for all your kind words, advice, and support. There will be a third, and probably final, part to this story. I can't wait to get started writing it! Lots of parenting hilarity, pirating adventures, new and old OCs, and the long awaited encounter with the Turners! Yes, Will and Lizzie will be in the next installment! So, until then, fine luck and a fair wind to ye!**


End file.
